The Orange Flash in Westeros
by choejhulkp9
Summary: After Naruto defeated Madara and the 10-tailed beast, Kami sent him to his new destiny in Westeros. Found by Robert and Ned, Naruto will face the battles for the 7 kingdoms. Now the Stags, Wolves and Lions must deal with the Fox as Naruto will shift the game for the Iron Throne. Some plot changes. Naruto/Sansa/Margaery/Daenerys. On Hold
1. Winter is coming

**I wanted to do a Naruto and Game of Thrones Crossover Story after reading a lot of good ones. This is my take on the story. After Naruto defeats Madara and the 10-tailed beast, he dies but Kami knows that the child of destiny has a greater future and he allows Naruto to live but in a different world, Westeros. He is found by Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark after the war with the Targaryens. They treat him and Ned offers to raise him in Winterfell. How will the story change now that an all-powerful Shinobi walks the lands. Watch out, the Stags, Wolves and Lions must now deal with the Fox.**

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

_The 4__th__ Shinobi War raged on as Madara's army fought against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Madara and Kabuto raised an army using dead ninja and forced the Allied Forces to face against people they once called friends and family. The war continued Madara was close to his goal of "Curing" the world until Naruto Uzumaki stopped him. In a final battle to be forever remembered, Naruto and the re-animated Hokages of the past fought against Madara and Obito and eventually the 10-tailed beast. _

_Eventually the fight came down to Naruto against Madara and neither one was going to give up. _

"_Just give up child, can't you see it, I will save this world." Madara told Naruto as he was holding his side in some pain from the last Rasengan._

"_As so will I, but this world doesn't need your kind of help!" Naruto said as Madara prepared to launch one final attack and Naruto did too. Naruto's father, Minato was able to separate his half of Kurama's from himself and give it to Naruto. _

_Naruto in his fully powered nine-tails state readied the strongest Rasenshuriken-Bijuu Bomb to clash with Madara's Susanno. When the attacks clashed it caused an energy shockwave so strong that everyone in the elemental nations and beyond could feel it. Madara's Susanno couldn't stand against the power and he was killed by the sheer force of the blast and disintegrated. Naruto smiled as his handiwork but then felt something odd. He then felt his heart beat erratically and he started to cough up blood. He fell to his knees in pain as blood dripped from his mouth and his vision blurred. _

_Naruto knew he was going to die, but he was ok with that, as long as the world was safe, he was ok to die. He fell forward and closed his eyes as his heart finally stopped. _

_Kami took pity on the boy, seeing him die to save a world and people that originally hated him. Kami saw the strength in the boy and decided he should get at another life. So Kami opens a portal and Naruto's body is pulled through._

_Naruto weakly opened his eyes only to see shining light. He heard a voice, a soft voice. "The Child of Destiny…. Your job with your world is done." _

"_I won? Everyone is safe?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes, your selfless sacrifice saved your world. But your body and soul cannot survive there. You have been granted another chance to live." Kami said._

"_Another chance? To start all over… that would be nice." Naruto smiled._

"_Yes, you will bring upon great change in Westeros." Kami said as Naruto was transported to his new home. _

_Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark were riding back after the war against the Targaryens. They were both tired and wanted to go home. Then a bright flash of light startled them and their horses as they went crazy. They calmed their horses down to see what they didn't think was possible. A portal formed from the light and a body fell out and hit the ground. The portal instantly closed but not before it sent a bright flash of light into the sky and the second it did that, a sword fell from the sky and landed next to the boy. _

_Ned and Robert got off their horses and ran to the boy to find him unconscious and bloody. He was tall, around 6ft 2 inches, he had blond hair, 6 whisker marks on his cheeks and his orange outfit was shredded, showing some of the cuts and wounds. _

"_It's a young man, he's unconscious." Ned said. _

"_What happened to him?" Robert asked._

"_I don't know, but he needs help." Ned said as and Robert picked up the boy and put him one of the spare horses. Ned then grabbed the sword that fell and they left for Kings Landing. _

**Winter is coming**

_Line Break xxxxx _

Years have passed since Naruto Uzumaki arrived in Westeros. When Naruto woke up he was lightly bandaged and saw a very elaborate and decorated room. Then two men known as Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon came in and talked to him. Naruto then figured out he appeared to them from a portal and they took him to Kings Landing to recover which they noted as extremely fast. Ned and Robert were shocked at the boys healing rate, he was special. Ned and Robert asked what happened to him to arrive by the way he did. Naruto knew they wouldn't believe the whole truth so withheld some details. He did tell them he was a shinobi or in their tongue, a warrior and that he was special, boy did they wet their pants when Naruto showed them his shadow clone jutsu.

Robert thought he practiced magic, since it was the only way to explain how he could do the things he could do, but magic was believed to be extinct. Naruto went along with that as a cover, and the two bought it. Ned and Robert tended to the boy and they grew fond of him and vice versa. Naruto even went on a hunt with them and he even saved Roberts life from bandits.

Luckily enough, Naruto had still had Kurama with him, and the fox was happy that they got a new beginning. Kurama could tell that this world was ripe with battles and adventures. During his time in King Landing, Kurama encouraged Naruto to soak in everything he could about their new home, and Naruto, begrudgingly did. He learned the Westeros history, customs and soon became a master of their warfare. With the help of his shadow clones, Naruto became a master of combat, besting Ned in sword fighting and was a master archer.

Ned then gave Naruto the sword that appeared when he came into their world. The sword was similar to Ned's Valyrian steel great sword but was a little smaller. It's cross guard was smaller and curved and the blade was not as wide as Ned's but just as long. The grip was dark orange and crimson, the blade was jet black and the end of the grip had Kurama's face on it. Naruto figured it was a gift from Kami. Naruto tested it and it was much sharper and stronger then Valyrian steel. Naruto called it Kyubi in honor of Kurama, and his face was on the hilt.

Robert's rule as king went with relative peace but he was getting too comfortable… and putting on a lot of weight. Robert asked Ned to look out in the North and stand watch in Winterfell. Naruto volunteered to go with him to help Ned watch over the north as repayment for taking care of him.

Line Break xxxxx Start of the TV show canon

In one of the training courtyards in Winterfell, Bran was practicing his archery skills with the help of Jon and Robb while Ned and Cat watched. Bran's first attempt, he missed and hits a barrel on the side. Bran was frustrated at this and everyone could see it.

Jon then pat him on the shoulder, "Go on. Father's watching, and your mother." John said as Bran looked to see Ned and Cat smiling at him. Bran then pulled another arrow back but his bow arm was unsteady and when he released the arrow, it flew over the target and hit the trees.

Jon and Robb laughed as Bran was getting more frustrated. "And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned asked, as the others stopped laughing but still smiled. "Keep practicing Bran. Go on."

"Don't think too much, Bran." Jon said as Bran pulled back an arrow.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said as Bran tried. Before Bran could fire, another arrow zoomed past them and hit the dead center of the target. They turned to see Arya with a bow. She smiled and gave a curtsey but before Bran could act, a knife flew through the air and sliced her arrow in half.

"Not bad, Arya. Not bad." Naruto said, hanging upside down with his legs hooked on the ceiling. He then flipped and landed next to her and pat her on the head as she smiled. "For the record, Ned. I was a marksman at ten." Naruto said as he walked out to join Bran and the others as Ned and Cat smiled.

"Bran, you're thinking to much. Relax your mind, it must come to you like reading or walking. Think of it as an extension of your will." Naruto told Bran. Naruto then grabbed his bow and fired an arrow at the second target, hitting the dead center. He then drew a second arrow and hit the same spot, splitting that arrow in half. "See."

Bran smiled as Naruto helped him and Robb and Jon smiled as well. But the smile on Ned's face was the most notable. Years have passed since he and Robert found Naruto and he has grown. He has become quiet the strapping young man, but hasn't aged as much as the others, Naruto told him his magic makes his age slower. Despite that, Naruto is family to Ned and the others think so as well. All of the Starks are very fond of Naruto, Cat sees him as a son and the others see his as family. He is like a big brother to Arya and Bran, mentoring them, looking out for them and making sure they stay safe.

Naruto had helps raised the Starks and they all admired him, especially Jon, Robb and Sansa. He and Sansa were particularly close, and they suspected that they had feelings for one another. Naruto was a Stark in all but blood and he vowed he would do whatever to protect them. Ser Rodrik then appeared to deliver some sour news.

"Lord Stark, milady. A guardsmen just came in from the hills, they've captured a deserter from the Night's Watch." Rodrik said as Ned became serious.

"Get the lads to saddle their horses." Ned told Greyjoy who nodded and left.

"Do you have to?" Cat asked, not wanting them to go through with it.

"He swore an oath Cat." Ned told her.

"Law is law, milady." Rodrik said as she just shook her head.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Ned said, as Cat was against the idea.

"Ned, ten is too young to see such things." Cat told him.

"He won't be a boy forever. And winter is coming." Ned said as he went back over to Naruto and the others. "Naruto, lets go." Ned said as Naruto nodded and left to get his things.

Naruto rode with the Starks, now changed into his proper attire. He wore clothes similar to that of Ned and Jon but was black with shades of crimson and orange mixed in. He also had spiked, metal vambraces on his forearms, his headband tied to his belt and his jade necklace around his neck.

They arrived and got off their horses as the guards brought the deserter to them. They placed him before Lord Stark and Naruto as the deserter kept repeating something.

"I know I broke my oath. And I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall to warn them but… I saw what I saw… I saw white walkers. People need to know. If you can get word to my family, tell them I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry." The man said as Ned motioned the guards to place his head on the execution log. Ned then grabbed his sword and stabbed into the ground and spoke as Jon told Bran not to look away.

Ned spoke his title and the sentence of death and executed the deserter. Ned then went over to Bran to talk to him as Naruto thought about what the deserter said. Kurama told Naruto that the deserter was not lying, not that it alone is not enough to prove the deserters points but it does raise an issue. If the white walkers were back, why now? They have been gone for thousands of years. Naruto would need to look into this or it would come back to hurt them. He would send a Shadow Clone to the wall to see if he could find evidence.

One lucky gift of Shadow Clones is that they make the perfect spy network. And Naruto followed in the same path as pervy sage and had his own spy network in Westeros and Essos. If knowledge was power, he would be the most powerful man in the land.

They all rode back to Winterfell but along the way they spotted a dead and eviscerated stag corpse. Naruto got off his horse first and inspected it as Ned soon followed.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"Mountain lion." Theon guessed.

"No mountain lions in these woods." Ned said.

"Must have happened recently, real recently." Naruto said, referring to the stench and how long the body decayed. Naruto then saw a trail, leading from the woods to the river and he followed it. Ned and the others followed, they walked along the path and what they saw, shocked them.

The corpse of a dead Direwolf mother, she was killed by a stag but she gave birth as she had five pups near her body. Naruto got close and checked on the pups and they were healthy. The pups took a liking to him and they moved near him as he gave them some water from his pouch.

Ned was shocked to see this as he got closer, thinking it was a illusion. "It's a freak!" Greyjoy said.

"It's a Direwolf. Soulful Beast." Ned said as he pulled out the Stag antlers pierced into the corpse.

"There are no Direwolves south of the wall." Robb said.

"Now there are five." Naruto said as he picked on up and handed him to Bran. "Want to hold it?"

"Where will they go? There mother's dead." Bran asked as the pup got comfortable in his arms.

"They don't belong down here." Rodrik said.

Ned said to have them killed as Bran protested. Jon then raised the point that the pups could be a sign, the Direwolf was the symbol of their house and there were five pups for each of the Stark Children. Ned thought about this, he looked at Naruto who nodded and Ned agreed but the children would have to look after them.

Robb and Theon grabbed the remaining four pups as they left but Naruto found one more, much smaller then the rest. He decided to give him to Jon, who smiled and thanked him. Naruto smiled as they got back to their horses but wondered if the Direwolf was really a sign that something big was going to happen to Westeros and to the Starks.

Line Break xxxxx

In Kings Landing, bells from the tower could be heard throughout the city as they were mourning the death of Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King who had passed.

Cersei Lannister watched in the chamber as priests were conducting death rights for Jon. Jamie Lannister, her brother, walked up beside her.

"As your brother, I feel that it's my duty to warn you… you worry too much. It's starting to show." Jamie said.

"And you never worry about anything. When we were 7 we jumped off the cliffs at Casterly Rock… hundred-foot drop into the water. You were never afraid." Cersei said.

"There was nothing to be afraid of until you told father. Lannister, Lannister's don't act like fools." Jamie said, mimicking his father.

"What if Jon Arryn told someone?" Cersei asked.

"But who would he tell?" Jamie asked.

"My husband." Cersei said.

"If he told the king, both our heads would be skewered on the city gates by now. Whatever Jon Arryn knew or didn't know died with him. Then Robert will hire a new hand, someone to do his job while he's out fucking boars and hunting whores. Or is it the other way around… and life will go on." Jamie said.

"You should be the hand of the king." Cersei said.

"That's an honor I could do without. The days are too long, their lives are too short." Jamie said as they looked at Jon's body, unaware that a cloaked figure, in the shadows heard them. The figure didn't know what secret Arryn knew but the Lannisters were behind it.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Winterfell a raven flew overhead and landed in the city with a parchment attached to its leg. Cat was walking through the city to find her husband while Naruto was busy training. He was in the courtyard set up with nine training targets. He was blindfolded as children came over to watch him, they were excited to wonder what Naruto, the Orange Flash of Westeros would do. How he got his name, you'll find out.

Naruto relaxed his body as he moved his hands to grab his remaining kunai off his belt. He then threw one at the target in front of him, then threw two to his right and left threw two more at each pair as they flew through the air. The kunai ricocheted off each other and each hit the dead center of the target, except one which bounced and heading straight for his head. Naruto then disappeared in an orange flash and the kunai sailed through the air and hit the last remaining target. The flash appeared again and Naruto was back in the training ground. He took off his blindfold and smiled as his work, his aim was perfect as ever and his Hirashin was flawless. Naruto whistled to himself as he plucked the kunai out of the targets and then flashed to the tool shed to grab his hirashin kunai he placed their and teleported back.

The children clapped and cheered as Naruto reappeared, amazed at the magic he could do. Naruto chuckled as he prepared his bow for archery training when he heard a voice.

"Naruto, there you are." Naruto turned to see Sansa.

"Sansa, you were looking for me?" Naruto asked as she joined him.

"Yes, I was looking for you. Mother told me a raven from Kings Landing came in. The King is coming." Sansa said.

"Robert? Huh, must be something important." Naruto said as he fired an arrow in the dead center of the target.

"Mother wants everyone to prepare for his arrival." Sansa said.

"Of course, but Robert has some time before he arrives and if needed my clones can make sure everything is ready." Naruto said with a smile as Sansa blushed. "Come, you try." Naruto said, holding out his bow.

"Oh, Naruto I don't know… I never fired one before." Sansa said.

"Then try, I would have you defend yourself should the time come when I'm not by your side." Naruto said as Sansa agreed and held the bow.

"Now hold the bow steady, draw the arrow back and release." Naruto told her as she did. She struggled to pull the arrow back and when she released it flew way off course.

"Well… we have more work to do." Naruto said as he gave her another arrow.

"Now try again, but relax, breathe. Everything you do, breathe." Naruto said as Sansa calmed down and slowed her breathing and pulled the arrow back. When she released it, it hit the target but was still way off from the center.

"Better." Naruto said as Sansa smiled. Cat came into the courtyard and saw Naruto and Sansa together and smiled but they needed to get ready.

"Naruto, Sansa, it's time for dinner." Cat said as they both agreed. Naruto put his bow back and they went to eat.

For the next few weeks, Winterfell was busy with workers and cooks getting ready for King Roberts arrival. Cat had the workers prepare the rooms for the royal family to be perfect. The boys had to be shaven and groomed before they were presented to the King, except for Naruto who would handle his own grooming. Naruto shortened his hair so it was back to the length he had it when he was back in his world. (**Think his hair length in Shippuden**)

The Castle was very serious today as Robert would arrive. Bran had climbed up the walls that surrounded Winterfell and saw the King and his caravan approach. Bran then ran over the wall and climbed down to where Naruto and Bran's Direwolf were waiting. Naruto smiled as he saw Bran's climbing skill getting better and better. Cat was walking through Winterfell and saw Naruto and Bran's Direwolf staring at something.

"Gods, but they grow fast." Cat said, seeing how big the pup got in such as short time. She then turned to see Bran climbing down. "Brandon!"

"I saw the King! He's got hundreds of people." Bran said excited as he climbed down.

"How many times have I told you, no climbing?!" Cat scolded him.

"I lost count after 20." Naruto said as Cat shook her head.

"But he's coming right now. Down our road." Bran said as he climbed down and Naruto moved to help him.

"I want you to promise me… now more climbing." Cat told him.

"She right, Bran. You shouldn't be climbing at your age." Naruto said as Cat smiled. "Wait until your older, then I'll help you." Naruto said as he and Bran chuckled.

"Naruto, don't say that." Cat said.

"But really, Bran. What have I told you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't climb anything that looks too dangerous unless you're here." Bran said with a smile.

"That's my boy, now go get ready, Robert'll be here soon!" Naruto said as Bran ran off to get changed.

"Of course, now run and find your father, tell him he's close!" Cat yelled as she then looked at Naruto. "You shouldn't encourage him to climb, Naruto."

"Don't worry, Cat. Bran is good, but should something happen I'll be there." Naruto said, holding up a Hirashin marker.

Cat smiled, "Go find, Arya, she must be off to mischief right now." Cat said.

"Got it." Naruto said as he disappeared in a flash.

The King and his caravan galloped through the gats of Winterfell as everyone was trying to catch a glimpse of the King. Arya who was wearing a steel guardsmen helmet, squeezed through the crowd and climbed up a wagon to get a better look. She saw the first group of horses ride by, carrying the banners of the house Lannister. Naruto then appeared behind her and picked her up.

"Here you are Arya, come your mother is worried." Naruto told her.

"Mother's always worried." Arya complained.

"She just loves you so much. Now, go on. Your family's waiting for you." Naruto told her as he pat her head and she ran off to join her family.

She ran to join her family but Ned stopped her. "Hey, what are you going with that on?" Ned asked as he took of her helmet and handed it to Ser Rodrik. He then pushed her towards the end and she stood next to Bran and Sansa.

"Where is Naruto?" Ned asked Cat.

"I sent him after Arya, but he should be here." Cat whispered as they then saw Naruto near the back who nodded. They nodded back as Naruto joined them and he stood next to Cat.

The Royal caravan the entered the courtyard with Jamie Lannister in the front and Prince Joffrey behind him. Joffrey had this smug look on his face as he smiled at Sansa who was hesitant to return it. Then the next person to walk in was a large man on a horse with growling dog helmet on his head. He opened it to reveal he was Sandor Glegane, the Hound. Then the Royal carriage entered and behind that was King Robert.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he was a lot fatter then when he last saw him. Everyone then kneeled as Robert rode up to them. A squire brought over a stool to help Robert off his horse. Robert then walked over to a kneeling Ned and motioned him to stand up. Everyone did as Robert stared at Ned and vice versa. Everyone felt the tension between the two, thinking something bad was going to happen.

"Your grace." Ned said, as he bowed his head.

"You got fat." Robert said as the others were shocked while Naruto had to control himself from laughing out loud. Ned then looked at Robert's belly with a raised eyebrow and then the two broke out laughing and hugged each other.

"Cat!" Robert said as they hugged.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned said as Queen Cersei stepped down from her carriage. King Robert then talked with the other Stark Children before he went up to Naruto.

"Naruto, you have been doing well I hope?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Better then you could have imagined, your grace." Naruto said as the two hugged.

"My lady." Naruto said to the Queen.

"Show some respect for the Queen, you cur." Jamie threatened as he grabbed his sword.

"I would advice caution with your words, Kingslayer." Naruto warned him. "Besides, that is respectful in my book."

"Even to your Queen?" Jamie threatened.

"Pretty much." Naruto said as Ned just shook his head. The other guards prepared to draw swords, Naruto saw this but looked at the helmet Jamie had on. He then disappeared in a orange flash and everyone except the Starks and Robert was shocked.

"Hmmm, not bad." A voice said as Jamie turned to see Naruto sitting on the royal carriage and holding Jamie's helmet. Jamie blinked at the loss of his helmet and saw Naruto flick it with his finger. "Not bad at all. Not as good as Kyubi but a close second." Naruto said.

"Give me back my helmet!" Jamie ordered.

"Ok." Naruto said as he flipped over the carriage and landed next to Robert. Naruto then threw the helmet over his shoulder and it landed backwards on his head and he bent forward and the sudden weight drop. His arms flailed as he tried to balance himself. Ned, Robert and the Starks chuckled at this.

"Why you—" Jamie was interrupted as his sword disappeared from his hands. He looked around, trying to find where his sword went.

"Looking for this." Naruto said, showing that he had Jamie's sword in his hands.

"That's enough, Naruto. Ned, take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects. You too, boy." Robert said as Naruto and Ned nodded.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei told him but he ignored her.

"Ned!" Robert ordered as Ned apologized to the Queen and Ned followed and so did Naruto.

"Oh, here you go, Kingslayer." Naruto said as he threw the sword into the ground near Jamie's feet.

Line Break xxxxx

Robert, Ned and Naruto were walking through the crypts as Ned asked what happened to Jon Arryn.

"Tell me about Jon Arryn?" Ned asked.

"One minute he was fine, and then burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man." Robert said.

"We all did." Ned said.

Robert then mentioned how much of an influence Jon had on him as Ned and Naruto chuckled at the tale. He then stopped and got serious. "I need you Ned. Down in Kings Landing, not up here where you're of no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you the hand of the King." Robert said as Ned then kneeled.

"I'm not worthy of the honor." Ned said as Robert chuckled.

"I'm not trying to honor you, I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave." Robert said as he and Naruto chuckled. "Damn it Ned, stand up."

"You helped me win the Iron throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If you're sister had lived, we'd have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter. We'll join our houses." Robert said as he kept walking while Ned and Naruto were taken back by the news.

"Robert, perhaps it would be best to hold off on any marriage for now." Naruto told Robert.

"Why?" Robert asked. Robert knew Naruto well enough that when the blond advised caution, it was to be heard.

"It seems rushed. Jon Arryn is dead and I don't think it was by fate." Naruto said as Robert and Ned understood what he was implying.

"Why would you say that?" Ned asked.

"I learned that Jon had discovered something he wasn't suppose to. About the throne and someone killed him to keep it quiet. Whoever did this is after the Iron Throne and if we make any hasty decisions we may play our hands right into it." Naruto said as Robert and Ned thought about this for a second.

"What do you propose?" Robert asked.

"Hold off on the union between your two houses. I do not know who killed Jon or what secret he learned but someone will do anything to make sure it doesn't come into the light of day. For now we should be smart. With Ned as the Hand of the King, we can find out what Jon did and stop whoever was behind this." Naruto said, not mentioning the Lannisters because he couldn't risk Robert accidently spilling the news or Cersei overhearing their plans. He wanted the Lannisters in the dark until he could do more research.

"All right, but you will come with us to Kings Landing to aid Ned and find out who is behind this." Robert said.

"Of course." Naruto replied.

They continued to walk through the crypts until they reached the grave of Lyanna Stark. Robert's mood turned somber as he missed his love. "Did you have to bury her in a place like this?" Robert asked. "She should be on a hill somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her."

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned replied.

"She belonged with me. In my dreams, I kill him every night." Robert said.

"It's done, your grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned said.

"Not all of them." Robert said in anger.

Naruto knew what he was talking about. The two remaining Targaryens were in Essos trying to amass an army to take back the throne. Naruto had a spy over their monitoring the situation and to report back what happens.

Line Break xxxxx

Cat was with Sansa, getting her ready for the party. "Do you think Father will make me marry Joffrey?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know. I thought you wouldn't mind that." Cat said as she fixed her hair.

"I wouldn't mind marrying a prince, but Joffrey… something about him, disgusts me." Sansa said.

"I know… what brought upon this new look and behavior?" Cat asked, happy to see her daughter more mature.

"Naruto, he's been a great friend. He's made me change, now I want a man who will look out for me and love me for me." Sansa said as she blushed a little.

"Yes, Naruto has affected us all." Cat said with a smile. "Come let's go the party."

The festivities were at an all time high. Wine and ale was drank as food came out of the kitchen. The people were talking and drinking their troubles away as Robert getting drunk and kissing the whores. Cersei looked at him with disgust as the pig of a man she married kissed other women.

Jon and Naruto were in the courtyard, doing some more training. Naruto was ducking and dodging as Jon tried to swipe at him with his sword. Jon missed every time but came close on more then one occasion. Jon then thrusts his sword but Naruto caught the blade between his hands. He then flicked and poked Jon's hands, causing him to let go of the sword and Naruto held it at his neck.

"Not bad, Jon." Naruto said with a smile as he handed Jon his sword back.

"I stilt haven't cut you." Jon said.

"I doubt anyone in this land could cut me, but keep training and maybe one day you might." Naruto said as he pat Jon on the shoulder.

"You're Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you." A voice said as they turned to see a small man leaning against a wall and walk up to them.

"Who wants to know?" Jon asked.

"Tyrion Lannister." The small man said, introducing himself.

"Tywin Lannister's son." Naruto said.

"Not how people usually know me, but yes." Tyrion said.

"An honor to me you. The one Lannister I believe I can not hate." Naruto joked as he shook Tyrion's hand.

"Ah, you must be that Naruto fellow, my brother complained about. He wouldn't shut up at how a boy took his helmet and sword without him looking." Tyrion joked.

"My bad, but I'm called the Orange Flash for a reason. And you should tell that brother of yours to pull the stick out of his ass." Naruto said as Tyrion and Jon laughed.

"I will do so but that is harder then you might think." Tyrion said.

"Well if you excuse me, I must eat." Naruto said as he left and waved goodbye.

Naruto entered the dinning hall to see the festivities in full swing. Everyone was having a merry time, including Robert who was getting too frisky with the maids. Naruto just shook his head. He then grabbed a cup of water and an apple and walked passed the Queen and Cat.

"Cat, your grace." Naruto said as he bowed and then threw his apple up and then caught it and took a bit. Cat just chuckled as Cersei looked at her.

"That boy, Naruto… he's an interesting one." Cersei said as they saw Naruto sit next to Sansa who smiled and moved closer to him.

"Yes he is. He's the most caring young man you can ever meet and yet be as strong and ruthless as possible if the ones he cares for are in trouble." Cat said with a smile as she saw Sansa giggle as Naruto talked to her. She leaned next to him, her head on his shoulder as Arya laughed as well.

Arya then flicked some food over at Sansa but Naruto used a plate to block it. He gave her a look as she chuckled. Naruto then nodded at Robb who understood and took Arya to bed.

The festivities had ended as many of the drunks had fallen asleep and Ned and Cat retired to their bed. Cat was complaining that she didn't want him to go to Kings Landing. Then they heard a knock on the door and it was Naruto. Ned told Naruto to come in as Naruto seemed to have a look on his face.

"Forgive me, Ned, Cat but a rider came in the night from your sister, he had this." Naruto said, giving Cat the note. Cat read the note and then threw it in the fire.

"What news?" Ned asked.

"She's fled the capital, she says Jon Arryn was murdered… by the Lannisters. She says the king is in danger." Cat said as Ned didn't know what to think while Naruto figured he was right. Cersei and Jamie are behind this, if not Tywin was.

"Naruto, is this what you spoke of?" Ned asked.

"Yes, I found out the Lannisters were involved in the Arryn's death but I could not risk letting them find out, which is why I kept that part to myself." Naruto said. "If this news is true and the Lannisters conspire against the throne, who but you can protect the king."

"They murdered the last hand, now you want Ned to take the job." Cat said.

"If they Lannisters want the Throne, Ned and I are the only ones who can protect Robert and expose their treachery. If we stand idle and do nothing, I fear for Westeros." Naruto said as Ned was deep in thought.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, the King, Ned and everyone else were preparing for a hunt. Naruto was fixing his saddle as he saw Ned still deep in thought. The revelation over what the Lannisters had done struck him hard but he knew he and Naruto were the only ones would could protect the King. Naruto then joined Ned as the two were on their horses and Robert rode over.

"You as good with a spear as you use to be?" Robert asked.

"No… but I'm still better than you." Ned said as they chuckled.

"I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only asked because I need you. You're a loyal friend, you hear me? A loyal friend. One of the last I've got." Robert said as he looked at Naruto who smiled back.

"I hope I serve you well." Ned said.

"You will. And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time!" Robert said as he chuckled.

"Good luck with that." Naruto joked.

They left on their hunting trip as Bran got back to climbing. He climbed up the old lookout tower with great skill and as he reached the top he heard a woman moaning. He climbed over to the window and was shocked to see what he saw. Jamie Lannister and Cersei Lannister were together with him thrusting into her from behind and she was taking it like a dog in heat. Jamie pulled his sister into his chest as he kissed her neck but Cersei saw Bran in the window as he tried to climb down but Jamie grabbed him.

"Are you completely mad?" Jamie asked.

"He saw us." Cersei said in a panicked state.

"Quiet the little climber aren't you. How old are you?" Jamie asked.

"10." Bran answered, nervous.

"10." Jamie said as he looked at Cersei. "The things I do for love." Jamie said as he pushed Bran out the window causing him to fall. The mark on Bran's neck grew red as it sent out a message back to Naruto that Bran was in trouble. Naruto who was on his horse riding with the others felt the mark go off. He looked back to Winterfell and worried the worst.

"Bran." Naruto said as he flashed back to Winterfell. Bran was falling to the ground, on the way, his head hit the stonewall. But before he hit the ground, an orange flash appeared and Naruto appeared in the air and caught him, then tucked and rolled on the ground, holding Bran close.

"Bran! Bran! Can you hear me?!" Naruto shouted as blood dripped from Bran's head wound and he was unconscious. Naruto shouted for help as servants came to see what happened and saw Naruto holding an unconscious Bran. Naruto then picked up Bran and flashed back to the castle to the medical room. Jamie and Cersei saw this and were worried that Bran and possibly Naruto knew their secret.

Naruto took Bran to the medical room as a doctor came to look over him. Naruto did a energy scan over his body using his charka and didn't find any bad injuries such as broken bones or ruptured organs. He was in a coma because he hit his head hard but he would wake up soon. Cat came in and saw Bran but Naruto assured her he was safe. She thanked him for saving Bran but Naruto told her, he promised to protect the Starks with his life.

After a few hours of checking on Bran, Naruto went for a walk. Cat stayed with Bran, waiting for him to wake up. Naruto walked out to the stables and saw Joffrey with the Hound as his bodyguard talking to Tyrion. He got closer and heard what Joffrey was saying.

"My mother's been looking for you. We ride for Kings Landing today." Joffrey said.

"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." Tyrion told Joffrey.

"What good will my sympathies do them?" Joffrey asked, smugly.

"None, but it is expected of you. Your absent has already been noted." Tyrion told him.

"Boy means nothing to me." Joffrey said as he looked at the Hound. "Besides I can't stand the wailing of woman—" Joffrey was cut off as Tyrion slapped him in the face hard.

"One word and I hit you again." Tyrion said.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffrey said but before Tyrion could hit him, Naruto appeared and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the mud. Joffrey groaned in pain as the kick was extremely strong and bruised his back.

"Now listen here, Joffrey. I don't care if you're the crown prince or god himself, you will offer your sympathies to Lord and Lady Stark or you will not find it enjoyable." Naruto ordered him, as Joffrey was both angry and scared.

"I won't forget this!" Joffrey said as he got up and ran away.

"The Prince will remember that, milord." The Hound told Naruto.

"It's a good lesson for him. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him." Tyrion mocked him as he and Naruto left.

"Little shit, and to think he will sit on the throne." Naruto told Tyrion.

"So, how does young Bran fair, Naruto?" Tyrion asked.

"He will be fine, luckily enough I arrived just in time before he hit the ground. He did hit his head on the wall but he will be fine. Not sure what he'll remember but he will wake by tomorrow." Naruto told Tyrion.

"I'm glad, would you like to accompany me to breakfast?" Tyrion asked.

"No, I must prepare for the trip to Kings Landing. It was a pleasure to meet you Lord Tyrion." Naruto said as he had his hand out.

"And I you, Naruto." Tyrion shook Naruto's hand.

Tyrion entered the dining hall where the others were eating. He joined them and sat beside his brother. "Little brother." Jamie said.

"Dear siblings." Tyrion said as he snagged a piece of bacon of Tommen's plate.

"Is Bran going to die?" Myrcella asked.

"Oh no, he will be fine." Tyrion said as Myrcella smiled as Cersei had a blank look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked.

"I talked to Naruto and Bran should be fine by tomorrow. He was able to rescue Bran before any real damage could be done. Although what he will remember, Naruto has not idea." Tyrion said as Jamie and Cersei shared a gaze.

"Charms of the north seem entirely lost on you." Tyrion told his sister.

"Still can't believe you are going, it's ridiculous even for you." Cersei said.

"Where is your sense of wonder?! The greatest structure ever built. The intrepid men of the Night's Watch. The Wintery abode of the White Walkers!" Tyrion said, frightening Tommen and then tickling him.

"You are considering taking the black, Tyrion?" Jamie asked.

"And go celibate?" Tyrion said, thinking Jamie was crazy. "The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss off the edge of the world"

"Children don't need to hear you filth. Come, let's go." Cersei said as Tommen and Myrcella followed her out.

Cat was watching over Bran as he slept in his bed, she was weaving some blessing figures for Bran. Naruto walked in and saw Cat still near Bran's bed. He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry, he will wake by tomorrow. I guarantee it." Naruto said as Cat gave Naruto a small smile.

Cersei then walked into the room as Cat got up and bowed and Naruto gave a small head bow and excused himself. He walked back into the courtyard and joined Jon who was by the forger, inspecting a sword. Jon and Naruto loved the blade he forged and the blacksmith was just finishing the final touches. Jamie Lannister saw them and walked to them.

"A sword for the wall?" Jamie asked.

"Already have one." Jon replied.

"Good man. Have you swung it yet?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I have." Jon said.

"At someone I mean." Jamie said.

"Oh he has, but has not landed a hit. But what can you do against the Orange Flash." Naruto said as he chuckled and Jon lightly punched him in the arm.

"I trust you'll find training is much different then fighting." Jamie said.

"We have protected the country for 800 years." Jon said.

"I'm sorry, we? Have you taken your vows yet?" Jamie asked.

"Soon enough." Jon replied.

"Give my regards to the tower watch, and if you fail… it's only for life." Jamie said with a smirk and left.

"Arrogant prick." Naruto said as he grabbed the finished sword and he and Jon went to find Arya.

Arya was in her room repacking her clothes with the help of her Direwolf, Nymeria. She folded put the clothes in her trunk as Naruto and Jon entered the room. "I had it set for day but now I have to fold them again. My things weren't properly folded she says. Who cares how their folded, they're going to get all messed up anyway." Arya said in frustration.

"It's good you got help." Jon said looking at Nymeria who was sitting next to the bed.

"Watch… Nymeria, gloves." Arya said as Nymeria didn't move.

"Impressive." Jon said.

"Shut up. Nymeria, gloves." Arya said again as Nymeria just turned her head.

"We have something for you." Naruto said as he closed the door. "And it has to be packed very carefully."

"A present?" Arya said.

"Yup." Naruto said as he took off the cloth and showed her a small size sword. "This is no toy." Naruto said as he unsheathed it to reveal a needle like blade. "Be careful you don't cut yourself."

"It's so skinny." She said.

"So are you. We had the blacksmith make it for you special. Won't hack a man's head off but it will poke him full of holes if your quick enough." Jon said.

"I can be quick." Arya said.

"You'll have to train everyday. But I know you will one day be a master." Naruto said as he hugged her and she then hugged Jon.

Naruto returned to the stables and got his horse ready. He got on and saw Robb and Jon talk and then hug goodbye like real brothers would. The ride back to Kings Landing was a long one and on they way, the caravan split up. The King and his company to the capital while the others were heading to the wall. Naruto hugged Jon goodbye wishing him luck and told him he'd be watching over him. Ned then rode over to Jon to talk to him.

"It was a great honor to serve on the nights watch. Starks have manned the walls for thousands of years… and you are a Stark. You may not have my name but you have my blood." Ned said.

"Is my mother alive. Does she know about me, where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?" Jon asked.

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." Ned told him.

Jon nodded and then Ned rode to catch up with the Kings caravan while Jon rode with the others to the wall. The Royal caravan kept moving until they stopped for rest in a nice, peaceful and scenic flatland. Robert and Ned were sitting together and eating as Naruto was with Sansa and Arya. "God, this is country. I have half a mind to leave them all behind."

"I have half a mind to go with you." Ned said.

"What do you say, just you and me on the Kings road, swords at our sides, couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds tonight." Robert said.

"If you'd have asked me 20 years ago." Ned chuckled.

"There were wars to fight, women to marry. Never had the chance to be young." Robert said.

"I recall a few chances." Ned said as they laughed.

"I swear if I wasn't your king you would have hit me already." Robert said, chuckling.

"The worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again." Ned said as they laughed.

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing." Robert said as he handed Ned a note. "There was a rider in the night."

Ned read the note, "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Should we send her a wedding gift?" Ned asked.

"A knife perhaps, a good sharp one, and a bold man to wield it." Robert said.

"She's little more then a child." Ned said.

"Soon enough that child will start spreading her legs and start breeding." Robert said.

"Please tell me we're not speaking of this." Ned said.

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you. What her father did to your family… that was unspeakable. What Rheagar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on!" Robert said in anger.

"You can't get your hands on this one, can you?" Ned asked.

"This Khal Drogo… it's said he has a 100,000 men in his hoard." Robert said.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm. As long as they remain on the other side of the narrow sea… they have no ships Robert!" Ned told Robert.

"There are still those in the 7 kingdoms who call me usurper. The Targaryen boy crosses with a Dothraki hoard at his back, the scum will join him." Robert said.

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea." Ned said as Robert's anger didn't disappear.

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when, I don't know who will be fighting, but it's coming." Robert told him.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled over Westeros as Cat was tending to Bran. She hadn't moved from her spot as she wove more good luck charms for him. Robb even stopped by to get her to rest but she wouldn't move from her spot. Naruto told her he would wake up soon and she would be by his side when he did. Robb opened the window and they hear the Direwolves moaning and howling in the night. Robb then realized there was a fire and ran to check on it.

Then a man snuck into the room where Bran was and Cat saw that he was here to kill Bran. He grabbed a knife and moved to kill Bran but Cat tried to stop him. She struggled as he choked her and tried to slit her throat but then she disappeared. The man looked around and then saw a fist coming right for his head. The fist connected and he heard his nose crunch and he flew into the wall. The man saw the new threat, it was Naruto with Cat behind him. The man then charged with his knife but Naruto just kicked him into the wall again and then grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Then Bran's Direwolf ran into the room and pounced on the man. The Direwolf chewed and gnawed and ripped the mans throat out. The Direwolf then jumped onto Bran's bed and protected him.

"Good boy, good boy." Naruto said as he pet the Direwolf. He then checked on Cat. "Are you hurt?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, I thought you left?" Cat asked.

"I did, but I had a clone stay behind to look after you guys." Naruto said with a smile as he then moved over to the assassin. Naruto checked the body for any note or identifiable mark but there was nothing except for the knife. Naruto inspected it and it was very high end and it belonged to the person who wanted Bran dead.

After the attempted assassination, Cat decided to do some detective work. She went to the tower and the spot that Naruto told her Bran fell from. She looked around the area and noticed that there was a clean spot on the floor but only in a small area. The rest of the floor was covered in leaves and dead twigs but this spot was a complete circle. She then saw that there was a lock of long blond hair on the ground and came to a startling discovery.

She then gathered Robb, Theon, Rodrik and Naruto at the lake to tell them. "What I am about to tell you must remain between us. I don't think Bran fell from that tower… I think he was thrown."

"The boy was always short footed before." Rodrik said.

"Someone tried to kill him twice. Why, why murder an innocent child unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." Cat said.

"Saw what milady?" Theon asked.

"I don't know, but I would stake my life the Lannisters are involved. They already have reason to suspect our loyalty to the crown." Cat said.

"The Blade was too well made for a lowly assassin. The Blade is Valyrian steel and the hilt is dragon bone. Someone gave it to him." Naruto said, unsheathing the dagger.

"They come into our home and try to murder my brother. If its war they want—" "If it comes to that you'll know I stand beside you." Theon said as Robb nodded.

"Easy Robb, we will not be declaring war in the gods wood." Naruto said as Robb calmed down. "Now we have no proof of any of this and if we go making baseless claims then it will do us no good. But Ned should be told." Naruto said.

"I do not trust a rave to carry these words." Cat said.

"I will go to Kings Landing." Robb said.

"No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell." Cat said.

"She's right. Right now we must act as if nothing has changed or we will tip the Lannisters off. I will send a message back to myself with Ned but it would be best to come from you Cat. I will create another clone to accompany you." Naruto said as Cat smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Cat said, grateful.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked.

"I will continue to watch over him, but Theon take number of any guard or traveler coming and going from Winterfell. If they tried twice there more then likely to try again." Naruto said as Theon nodded.

"Robb, keep the Direwolves around the castle, they will let us know if an intruder comes." Naruto said as Robb nodded. "For now, we do nothing else until Bran wakes or Ned tells us. Bran will wake up by tonight and we shall see if what he knows is worth killing for."

"_**Something tells me Kit, this whole situation is going to get very complicated very fast."**_ Kurama said.

"_**I know, Kurama. Are you ready to fight if this comes to war?"**_ Naruto asked.

"_**Born that way."**_ Kurama said with a smile.

Line Break xxxxx

The Kings Caravan reached the Crossroads inn on the way down to the capital. It was a bustle with activity as the knights and guards set up tents and were discussing matters while workers quickly got to work helping the King and the family settle in. Ned entrusted Naruto to look after Sansa and Arya as he talked with Robert and Naruto agreed. Naruto changed his outfit so he now wore a lighter version of his heavy Winterfell clothing since the heat was becoming an issue. He wore a crimson long sleeve jacket as a orange shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He had his headband on his buckle, his jade necklace around his neck and Kyubi strapped around his waist.

He found Sansa and the two were walking through the area as Sansa was walking her Direwolf, Lady. They walked through the encampment, watching the guards move back and forth carrying supplies as several of Cersei's maidens spotted Naruto and giggled. Naruto just shook his head as he and Sansa kept walking a old man stepped in front of them.

"Pardon me, ser." Sansa said to the man. The man just creepily stared at her, wide eyed. The Hound then walked up behind Naruto and Sansa.

"Do I frighten you so much girl, or is it him that's making you shake?" Sandor asked. "He frightens me too, look at that face."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, ser." Sansa told the man who just walked away.

"Ehh, creepy." Naruto said.

"Why won't he speak to me?" Sansa asked.

"He hasn't been very talkative these days or for that fact the past 20 years. Since the Mad King had his tongue ripped out with hot pincers." Sandor said as Sansa gagged a little.

"Thank you for the notice, Ser Hound." Naruto said as he nodded and Sandor nodded back. "Come on, Sansa. Lets find Arya." Naruto said as they walked away.

Joffrey then walked up and stared at Naruto with anger and jealousy. That stupid blonde haired, whiskered face freak hit him and now he was getting too close with his future wife. Joffrey seethed in anger as he followed them. Sandor just shook his head and left.

Naruto and Sansa walked along the river with Lady when they see Arya and the son of the butcher of the inn, Mycah, sparring with wooden swords. Naruto sees that Arya is doing pretty well.

"Move your feet, Arya." Naruto said as this catches Arya off guard and Mycah pokes her with the wooden sword and she falls to the ground. Naruto and Sansa chuckle as Mycah helps her up.

"Naruto, you messed me up!" Arya said.

"Well let that be your first lesson, never take your eyes off your opponent." Naruto said as he pat her on the head and held her practice sword. "You're Mycah, correct?"

"Yes, ser." Mycah responded.

"I'm not knight, there's no need for ser. You fought very well." Naruto said as Mycah smiled at the praise. "But shouldn't you be helping your father for tonight's feast." Naruto said as Mycah went wide-eyed.

"Right, I best be off." Mycah said as he gave his wooden sword to Arya. "Goodbye ser Naruto." Mycah said as he ran off.

"I told you, I'm not a knight!" Naruto yelled as he ran and Arya and Sansa giggled.

"I can tell." They heard a voice and turned to see Joffrey walk to them, with a smug smile on his face. "How can you tell her how to fight if you're not a knight?"

"Leave him alone." Arya said, but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Arya. True prince Joffrey, I am not knight but I have never been bested by anyone." Naruto said as Joffrey got a smile on his face.

"Well, then shall we put that to the test?" Joffrey said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Very well. I could do with some practice." Naruto said as he unbuckled his sword and gave it to Sansa.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sansa asked, concerned

"I won't need it." Naruto said as he used Arya's wooden sword.

Joffrey then charged at Naruto and stabbed at him but Naruto just spun around Joffrey and knocked the sword forward, causing Joffrey to almost lose his balance. Joffrey seethed in anger as he turned to face Naruto, he gripped his sword tighter and swung at Naruto. Joffrey swung back and forth, trying to hit Naruto but Naruto either dodged or used the wooden sword to block it.

Naruto then blocked a sword strike and tripped Joffrey as he fell on his face. Naruto saw this and put the wooden sword down to help the boy up. "You alright, Joffrey?" Naruto said as his hand out to help Joffrey up. Joffrey then swung his sword at Naruto's head as Naruto moved back at the last second and only a piece of his hair was cut off. Arya and Sansa saw this and were shocked.

"Leave his alone!" Arya and Sansa yelled as Joffrey got back up and swung at Naruto who ducked and dodged from Joffrey's sword strikes.

"I'll gut you, you cunt!" Joffrey yelled in anger as continued to swing but Naruto then ducked and threw Joffrey over his shoulder. Joffrey rolled on the ground and groaned in pain as he got back up.

"That's enough, Joffrey. The fight is over." Naruto told him as he got his sword back from Sansa and strapped it back on his belt. The three then left but Joffrey got so angry, he grabbed his sword and charged at Naruto. Just as he was about to stab him in the back, Naruto quickly spun around, unsheathed his sword and swiped back, slicing the back of Joffrey's right hand and hit hard enough to knock Joffrey's sword out of his hands and into the river. Naruto then kicked him in the chest and Joffrey fell on his back, groaning in pain.

"I said.. the fight was over." Naruto said as he pointed his sword at Joffrey while Lady and Nymeria growled at the Prince. Naruto then sheathed his sword and they walked away. "A true prince wouldn't belittle himself by seeking pointless vengeance!" Naruto shouted to Joffrey as he growled in anger. He then thought up of an idea to get the blonde in trouble.

Night had settled over the inn as Naruto was with Ned, Sansa and Arya and they were enjoying themselves. Talking and eating but then a Kings guard came into the room and told them that the Lannisters had ordered them to stand before the King. Naruto and Ned shared a glance and the two then decided to see what they were needed for. Naruto grabbed his sword while Ned didn't and the guard escorted them to the room where King Robert, Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey were waiting for them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why were we brought here?" Ned asked Robert as the Kings and Lannister guards circled around them.

"You dare speak to your King in that manner." Cersei said.

"Quiet woman." Robert told her as she shut up. "Sorry Ned. I don't mean to insult or harm any of you but this matter must be dealt with."

"Your boy and your beasts attacked my son." Queen Cersei said. "That animal of yours nearly tore his arm off."

"That's not true!" Arya yelled as Naruto stopped her.

"Easy Arya, let me handle this." Naruto told her as she reluctantly nodded yes. "I did not attack him, Joffrey asked for a spar and I gave him just that."

"That's not what Joffrey told me. He said you attacked him with your sword and then you had that beast attack him and it nearly tore his arm off." Cersei said, smugly.

"If that were true, his arm would be bleeding a lot more then that." Naruto said, referring to the bandage with a very little amount of blood on it. "If Nymeria or Lady did attack him, then there would be more blood on that bandage."

"I managed to fix it before it got worse." Joffrey said.

"Wow, I'm amazed, healing skills like that are rare. Would you show us, Prince Joffrey and let us marvel at your skill." Naruto said as Joffrey got nervous. His mother accepted the lie he told her without question and she didn't see it.

"Why should I show you?" Joffrey asked, smugly.

"Well if what you told your mother is true and a Direwolf did attack you there would be teeth marks. If you show me and there are, then I will accept full punishment for my actions." Naruto said as Cersei seemed to agree with the idea.

"Go ahead, Joffrey." Cersei told him as Joffrey was hesitant.

"Go on, boy." Robert said as Joffrey didn't move. Cersei then took his hand and unwrapped the bandages and to reveal just a small cut wound on his arm. Cersei, Robert and everyone in the room knew that Joffrey lied.

"Now unless Joffrey used magic to heal his wounds, there should be bite marks on his hand." Naruto said as Arya and Sansa smiled as Ned cracked a small smile.

"So my boy lied about the animal but you did attack him." Cersei said, trying her best not to make her son look weak.

"Again, wrong. Joffrey asked me to spar and we did. He used his sword while I used a wooden one. After I won, your son tried to take off my head, but he wouldn't listen. When he tried to stab me, I knocked his sword away with my own, which is how he got that little scratch." Naruto said as Robert looked at Joffrey.

"You got beat by a twig and got a scratch on your hand and you called us here for that?" Robert asked Joffrey as Joffrey looked like a fool.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Ned. You can go now." Robert said as Naruto and Ned nodded back and they and the girls were leaving.

"What about the boy, should he not be punished for hurting the Prince?" Cersei asked.

"First off, it was training and he tried to kill me. He's lucky he got off with only that scratch. I've killed men for less then that. And if you tried training him rather then pampering like a baby, this probably wouldn't have happened." Naruto said as Cersei and Joffrey seethed in anger while Robert just thought to himself. Was Joffrey too pampered if he was to rule, he lost to a stick in a sparing match.

Some of the Lannister Loyalists moved in front of Naruto as he left and grabbed their swords. "I would advise against that." Naruto said as he grabbed his.

"Let them go." Robert ordered the men. "They've done nothing wrong."

"Husband—" "Let them go." Robert told them again, interrupting Cersei.

The guards then moved as they let them go and Naruto and the others left. Robert and everyone else retired to bed as Cersei and Joffrey were outraged.

'_I'll get that cunt for what he's done. I'll put his head on a spike!'_ Joffrey thought as he went to bed.

'_That boy is getting to be a huge problem. First saving that Stark boy and now swaying my husband against my judgment. He will need to be taken care of._' Cersei thought as she knew Naruto needed to die.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Winterfell, Bran had finally woken up. He was fine, he could walk and there were not lasting injuries except he had no memory of how exactly he fell. Naruto tried to help but he couldn't make Bran remember, I guess Naruto would have to find out what Bran knew. Meanwhile, the Royal Caravan had finally arrived in Kings Landing. Ned and Naruto arrive in the main courtyard of the castle but as soon as they step off their horses a messenger approaches them.

"Welcome Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small castle. The honor of your presence is requested." The servant said as Naruto and Ned looked at each other. Naruto created a clone to go with the girls to get them settled in. "If you'd like to change into something more appropriate." The servant said as Ned and Naruto were un-amused by his comment and left.

"I already hate it here." Naruto whispered to Ned.

Ned and Naruto walked through the castle and into the throne room to see Jamie Lannister sitting near the throne.

"Thank the gods you're here Stark. About time we had some stern northern leadership." Jamie said.

"Glad to see your protecting the throne." Ned said.

"Sturdy old thing. How many kings asses have polished it I wonder? And what's the line… the King shits and the hand wipes." Jamie said.

"Very handsome armor. Not a scratch on it." Ned said.

"I know, people have been swing at me for years but they always seem to miss." Jamie said.

"You've chosen your opponents wisely then." Ned said.

Jamie then told Ned of the time he watched Ned's father die and Ned wasn't fond of Jamie either. He even insulted Jamie for his cowardly way of killing the mad king from behind as a real warrior would have done it from the front. Ned and Naruto walked passed him as both were upset.

"Oh I hope we can prove the Lannisters are behind everything. I so look forward to putting an arrow through his heart." Naruto whispered to Ned.

They then walked into the council room where the other four were waiting for them. Varys instantly got up and tried to butter up to Ned.

"Lord Stark." Varys said as he hand his hands out to shake.

"Lord Varys." Ned said as he shook his hands.

"I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kings Road. We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's full recovery." Varys said.

"Don't be, it's just a scratch." Naruto said as he walked pass Varys and hugged Renly Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and Master of Law. "Renly! It's good to see you." Naruto said.

"Good to see you as well." Renly said as Ned came over.

"Renly! You look well." Ned said as he hugged Renly.

"And you look tired. I told them this meeting could wait another day—" "But we have a kingdom to look after." Lord Baelish interrupted Renly. "I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark. No doubt lady Catelyn has mentioned me."

"She has Lord Baelish. I understand you knew my brother Brandon as well." Ned said.

"Ha, all too well. I still carry a token of his esteem from naval to collar bone." Baelish said.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to duel with." Ned said.

"Well it wasn't the man that I chose my lord, it was Catelyn Tulley, a woman worth fighting for, I'm sure you'll agree." Baelish said.

"I humbly beg your pardon my lord Stark." Pycelle said.

"Grand Maester." Ned said as he and Naruto nodded to him.

"How many years has it been?" Pycelle asked. "You were a young man."

"And you served another King." Ned said.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." Pycelle said as he grabbed an item from his pouch. "This belongs to you now." He said as he handed the hand button to Ned. "Shall we begin?"

"Without the King?" Ned asked.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for my brother. He has told us that Naruto will be allowed to attend the meetings as his job to aid Lord Stark." Renly said as the others nodded.

"His grace has many cares, he only trusts some small matters to us that we might lighten the load." Varys said.

"We are the Lords of small matters here." Baelish said as Renly handed a parchment to Ned.

"My brother instructs us to stage a tournament in honor of Lord Starks appointment as Hand of the King." Renly said.

"Hmm, how much?" Baelish asked.

"40,000 gold dragons to the champion, 20,000 to the runner up, 20,000 to the winning archer." Ned said.

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Pycelle asked Baelish.

"I'll have to borrow it, the Lannisters will accommodate I expect. We already owe Lord Tywin 3 million gold, what's another 80,000." Baelish said as Naruto and Ned were shocked.

"Are you telling me the crown in 3 million in debt?" Ned asked.

"I'm telling you the crown is 6 million in debt." Baelish said.

"How could you let this happen?" Ned asked the men.

"The master of coin finds the money, the King hence the Hand spend it." Baelish told him.

"I will not believe Jon Arryn let King Robert to bankrupt the realm." Ned said.

"Lord Arryn gave wise and prudent advice… but I fear his grace doesn't always listen." Pycelle said as Naruto and Renly shook their heads.

"Counting coppers he's calls it." Renly said.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford." Ned told them.

"As you will, but we still best make our plans." Baelish told him.

"There will be no plans, until I speak to Robert." Ned said as the others looked at him, referring to the King by his first name. "Forgive me, my Lords. I… I had a long ride."

"You are the Kings Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure." Varys said.

"Lord Baelish." Naruto said as he tossed a scroll to him and Baelish looked at it weird. "That should cover the crowns debt, 7 million gold dragons."

"Naruto are you sure?" Ned asked.

"Yes I am. Take that to wipe away the Kings debt. I would not have Ned's first week here in Kings Landing be troubled by an unsettling needed payment." Naruto said as Ned nodded thank you.

"As you wish, Lord Naruto, but how did you come to acquire 7 million gold dragons?" Baelish asked.

"I have my methods." Naruto said as Baelish just nodded yes.

In another part of the Castle, Cersei was with Joffrey tending to the slice on his hand. Even though it was small, Joffrey still was a baby and Cersei pampered him as such.

"Ow." Joffrey said as Cersei applied some cream to his already healed wound.

"Please, it's nearly healed." Cersei told him.

"It's ugly." Joffrey complained.

"A king should have scars. You fought off a trained warrior, you should be proud. You're a warrior like your father." Cersei said.

"I'm nothing like him. I didn't fight off anything, he kept dodging and when he cut me I screamed. And the two Stark girls they saw it, both of them." Joffrey told her.

"That's not true. You held your own against a man who has years of experience. Despite what you say or what is told, one day you will sit on the throne and the truth will be whatever you make it." Cersei told him.

"Do I have to marry her?" Joffrey asked.

"I don't know. Your father originally wanted the two of you to get married but now he's not sure. Probably influenced by that whisker faced idiot." Cersei said in anger. "But if you want to marry her, then you will. If you want to fuck whores then you can. You are my darling boy and the world will be exactly as you want it to be."

"Do something nice for the Stark girl." Cersei told him.

"I don't want to." Joffrey replied.

"But you will. The occasional kindness will spare you lots of trouble down the road and help you win her heart." Cersei said.

"She doesn't want me, she wants that blonde idiot that protects her. We allow the northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals. And that whisker faced brute, considers himself better then us." Joffrey told her.

"How would you handle them?" Cersei asked.

"I double their taxes, and command them to supply 10,000 men to the royal army." Joffrey told her.

"The royal army?" Cersei asked.

"Why should every Lord command his own men, it's primitive. No better then the hill tribes, we should have… a standing army of men loyal to the crown. Train by experienced soldiers, instead of a mob of peasants who have never held pikes in their lives." Joffrey said.

"And if the Northerners rebel?" She asked.

"I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the crown as warden of the North. Uncle Kevin, maybe." Joffrey told her.

"And these 10,000 northern troops would they fight for you or their lord?" Cersei said.

"For me, I'm there King." Joffrey told her.

"Hmm, you just invaded their home land, ask them to kill their brothers." Cersei said.

"I'm not asking. And that whiskered face peasant will fall where he belongs, with his head on a pike." Joffrey said.

"The North cannot be held. Not by an outsider, it's too big and too wild. And when the winter comes the 7 gods couldn't come together to save you or your army. A good king knows when to save his strength… and when to destroy his enemies." Cersei said.

"So you agree. The Starks are enemies." Joffrey said.

"Everyone who isn't us is an enemy." Cersei said.

Line Break xxxxx

Sansa and Arya were eating lunch but both weren't in great moods. Arya was still made at Joffrey for calling them liars and especially for saying that Naruto was a liar and that Nymeria was a rapid beast. She was stabbing her knife into the food as Sansa understood her anger but it was getting annoying.

"Enough of that, young Lady. Eat your food." The maid told her.

"I'm practicing." Arya said.

"Practicing for what?" Sansa asked.

"The Prince." Arya said.

"Arya Stark!" The Maid said.

"He's a liar and a coward. And he tried to get us in trouble and more importantly blame Naruto for the whole thing when it was his fault!" Arya said as she stuck her knife in the table.

"Enough." The Maid said as she had Arya get up. Ned and Naruto then entered the room.

"What's happening here?" Ned asked.

"Arya would rather act like a beast then a lady." The maid said.

"Go to your room. We'll speak later." Ned said as Arya looked at Naruto who nodded for her to do what her father said as she left. Ned then handed Sansa a present. "That's for you wolf." Ned said as he sat down and Sansa opened it to reveal a very nice doll. "The same doll maker makes all of Princess Myrcella's toy. Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I haven't played with dolls since I was 8." Sansa said as Ned looked a little disappointed. Naruto then smirked, and took out another present.

"Luckily, your father was smart enough to get you another gift." Naruto said as he go out another gift while Ned looked at him. Naruto opened it to reveal a beautiful jeweled headband. Sansa smile lit up her face as she saw this beautiful piece of jewelry. It was a silver headband stubbed with ruby's and sapphires and a crimson outline.

"Your father knew that moving here would be a big change… so he got you this to ease you in." Naruto said as he put the headband on Sansa's head. Sansa smiled as Naruto put it on her.

"Thank you father." Sansa said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it." Ned said.

"I love it." Sansa said as she touched it. "If you'll excuse me." Sansa said as she hugged Naruto and left for her room.

"Thank you, Naruto." Ned said.

"Don't thank me, I paid for it with your money." Naruto said with a smirk as he went to check on Arya while Ned just realized that the headband probably set him back a few gold dragons.

Naruto then went to Arya's room to see her wielding the sword he and Jon had forged for her.

"Are you ok, Arya?" Naruto asked as he walked into her room.

"No, Joffrey should be punished. He's a liar and a coward. He tired to get you into trouble and thinks he is better then you!" Arya said in anger.

"Arya, listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but things are different know. Now that your father is the Hand of the King he needs to be careful. He is put under a harsher strain then he has before and any kind of unliked behavior or outburst from any of us would put us in danger." Naruto said as Arya seemed to understand but was still anger at Joffrey.

"How can you be so calm? Joffrey, he's a coward and blamed you for his own actions." Arya said as Naruto chuckled and pat her head.

"I have lived long and have heard much worst. At some point you learn that while their words may hurt, but the person saying them is less because they choose to do so." Naruto said in a sage like wisdom as Arya smiled.

'_**Not bad, Kit.**_' Kurama told him as Naruto smiled.

"Now I believe your father will want to speak with you and I have matters to attend to. But if he should allow it, I might know someone who could teach you how to use your new sword." Naruto said as Arya smiled.

Naruto then got up and left as Ned walked in. Naruto told Ned that he needed to attend to some matters in the city and left. He then flashed away to his clone who disappeared and the real Naruto took his place. Cat saw this and smiled that the real Naruto was with her, it made her feel safer. They rode into the city, as people came and went, merchants were selling their items and guards were monitoring everything.

"Are you sure about this Cat?" Naruto asked.

"It's been nine years since I step foot in the capital, and no one knew who I was the last time I came either." Cat told Naruto as they rode through the entrance and two guards rode up to them.

"Cat." Naruto said.

"Welcome to Kings Landing, Lady Stark. Would you mind following us?" The guard asked.

"I would, we've done nothing wrong." Cat told them.

"We've been instructed to escort you into the city." The guard said.

"Instructed? I don't know whose providing your instructions but—" "Follow me, Lady Stark." The guard interrupted her and handed her a parchment.

Cat and Naruto did as the guard led them to one of brothels of Kings Landing. Naruto didn't like this, who ordered for Cat to be brought here and Cat wasn't pleased with this either. The guard led them threw the brothel to the top floor and a private room where Lord Baelish was waiting for them.

"Cat! Go on." Baelish told the prostitutes.

"You little worm!" Cat yelled as she threw the parchment at him. "You take me for some back alley Sally you can drag into a—" She was cut off as two more prostitutes entered but were quickly sent away by Lord Baelish.

"I meant no disrespect, to you of all people." Lord Baelish said.

"How dare you bring me here, have you lost your mind?" Cat asked.

"No one will come looking for you here, isn't that what you wanted. I'm truly sorry about the locale." Baelish said.

"How did you know I was coming to Kings Landing?" Cat asked as Baelish pointed to Lord Varys who just entered.

"A dear friend told me." Baelish said.

"Lady Stark." Varys said.

"Lord Varys?" Cat said as Naruto saw she wasn't pleased to see him here.

"To see you after so many years is a blessing. Your poor hands." Varys said as he moved to touch her but before he could Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed hard as Lord Varys groaned in pain.

"Mind your touch." Naruto warned him as he let go but Varys rubbed his hands in pain.

"How did you know I was coming?" Cat asked.

"Knowledge is my trade, my lady. Now as why you came here, I have no idea." Varys said as Naruto smiled. Varys may be the Master of Whispers but Naruto's spy network was far better then his.

"That is of a private matter, Lord Varys. One that does not require you to witness." Naruto told him as Varys looked at Naruto but Cat agreed.

"I'm afraid you must leave, Lord Varys." Cat said as Varys looked at Baelish who reluctantly nodded yes.

"Of course, my lady." Varys said as he left.

When he did Cat told Naruto to show Lord Baelish the dagger. Naruto unwrapped it and tossed it to him.

"Do you know whose dagger this is?" Cat asked.

"There is only one dagger like this in all of the 7 kingdoms… it's mine." Baelish said, which shocked Naruto and Cat.

"Yours?" Naruto asked.

"At least it was until the tournament on Prince Joffrey's last name day. I bet on ser Jamie on the jousting as any man would, when the knight of the flowers unseated him… I lost this dagger." Baelish said.

"To whom?" Cat asked.

"Tyrion Lannister, the imp." Baelish told her.

Line Break xxxxx

Later in the day Ned received a message raven from Winterfell telling that Cat was here. He figured that was the business Naruto needed to attend to. As to where she was, Lord Baelish told him he had her at the whore house to keep her safe. After a small fracas the four discusses what to do now that they knew the knife belonged to a Lannister.

"The mere suggestion of the Queen's brother trying to kill your boy is treason." Baelish told them.

"We have proof. We have the blade." Cat said.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him, the only man who could say otherwise has no throat thanks to your boys wolf." Lord Baelish said.

"Petyr has promised to help us find the truth. He's like a little brother to me Ned, he would never betray my trust." Cat told Ned.

"I'll try to keep you alive for her sake. A fools task admittedly but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything." Baelish said.

"I wont forget this. You're a true friend." Cat said.

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain." Baelish said.

Even though Lord Baelish agreed to help, Naruto didn't trust him. He was far to fond of Cat to not hold any kind of resentment to Ned. He was also a very trickster-ish kind of man, seeking power and Naruto needed to keep an eye on him.

Back in the Castle, Jamie entered Cersei's room as the two argued.

"How could you be so stupid?" Cersei asked in frustration.

"Calm down." Jamie told her.

"He's a child, 10 years old. What were you thinking?" Cersei asked.

"I was thinking of us. You're a bit late to start complaining about it now. What has the boy told them?" He asked.

"Nothing, he said nothing he remembers nothing." Cersei said.

"Then what are you raving about?" Jamie asked.

"What if it comes back to him? He tells his father what he saw." Cersei said.

"We'll say he's lying, he was dreaming we'll say whatever we like. I think we can out fox a 10 year old." Jamie said.

"And my husband?" Cersei asked.

"I'll go to war with him if I have to. They can write a ballad about us. The war for Cersei's cunt." Jamie joked as Cersei slapped him hard across the face.

She tried slap him again but he caught her arm and spun her around and hugged her close. "Let me go." She told him.

"The boy won't talk. And if he does, I'll kill him. Him, Ned Stark, the King, that whiskered face idiot, I'll kill the lot of them until you and I are the only people left in this world." Jamie told her.

Unknown to them, one of Naruto's clones heard the whole thing and was even able to record it on a new voice recording seal he made. Naruto smirked, as soon as he was able to show Ned and Robert this, the Lannisters were going down.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**Hoped you guys liked it. This one was a tough one to write because I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this but now I have a pretty good idea. This will be primarily based off the TV show so sorry for fans of the books. **

**For fans of Jon Snow or Daenerys, if the chapter didn't seem to focus on them just wait for the next one. I didn't include them too much yet because I'm going to wait until later in the season when things pick up and Naruto's spy's will have to watch over them more. **

**In terms of Romance, I do like Sansa/Naruto and I do like Margaery/Naruto so it will most likely be a double romantic pairing. There will be some big changes since Naruto is involved and his presence has shifted the game so look forward to that. I will try to stay as central to the plot as I can but Naruto will have some major effects.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it or with some advice and if you hated it I'm sorry and don't hate me. No flamers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


	2. The Game has Changed

**Here is the second chapter of the Orange Flash in Westeros. The Trip to Kings Landing has changed Ned and Naruto as the two work to find out who killed Jon Arryn and to find evidence of the Lannisters betrayal and grab for power. **

**The Orange Flash in Westeros **

**The Game has Changed**

_In the training courtyard of Winterfell, Bran was practicing his archery. He then saw a raven fly right by him and land on a hay barrel. Bran saw that there was something unusual with the raven and walked closer. The raven flew to the gates and Bran followed. As Bran drew closer he saw that the raven had three eyes. _

Bran's eyes opened as he saw the ceiling of his room. Bran awoke from his dream and sat up to see his Direwolf next to him.

"The little lord's been dreaming again." The maid said as the door to Bran's room opened to reveal Theon Greyjoy. Bran's Direwolf growled but Theon walked in. "We have visitors." Theon said.

"I don't want to see anyone." Bran said, just wanting to be alone to think what that dream meant.

"Really, if I was cooped up all day with no one but this old bat for company, I'd go mad." Theon joked. "Anyway you don't have a choice, Robb's waiting."

"I don't want to go." Bran said.

"Neither do I, but Robb's lord of Winterfell, which means I do what he says and you do what I say." Theon said as Bran reluctantly agreed and got out of bed.

In the main hall of the castle, Tyrion was called before Robb on his way back to Kings Landing.

"I must say I received a much warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion said.

"Anyone from the night's watch is welcome at Winterfell." Robb said to the guard who came with Tyrion.

"Any man of the night's watch but not I, aye boy." Tyrion said.

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father's away." Robb said.

"You might learn a Lord courtesy." Tyrion said as Bran walked into the room. "So Naruto was right. Hello Bran. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day." The Maester said.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. Naruto told me your quiet the climber so I have a gift for you." Tyrion said, handing Bran a parchment with a schematic. "This is a special harness your saddler can construct. When matched with a hook it should save your life next time you climb." Tyrion said with a smile as Bran smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Robb asked.

"Bran was almost crippled, and I have a thing in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." Tyrion said. "Now if you'll excuse me I shall retire to the brothel for the night." Tyrion said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

In Essos, Daenerys and the Dothraki horde were riding to Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki City. They rode up to the entrance which was a gateway arched by two large statures of rearing horses.

"Vaes Dothrak, the city of the horse lords." Mormont told the Targaryens.

Daenerys was in awe at the city but Viserys wasn't. "A pile of mud…mud and shit and twigs. Best these savages can do."

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them savages." Daenerys told her brother.

"I'll call them what I like because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army." Viserys told them as he rode ahead. The rest of the horde soon followed.

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you go into the 7 kingdoms?" Daenerys asked.

"The Dothraki have never cross the narrow sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink." Mormont told her.

"But if they did?" Daenerys asked as Mormont thought for a second.

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different." Mormont said.

"And you know these men?" She asked.

"Some of them, I fought beside them once… long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my lands." Mormont said. "But he is not the main problem."

"Who is?" Daenerys asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a young man people say are blessed by the gods and delivered to the 7 kingdoms. He's is known as the Orange Flash and the protector of the House Stark." Mormont said, hearing the tales and stories of Naruto.

"Do you think he will be a problem?" Daenerys asked.

"Most definitely, they say his skill with magic is unmatched. He is a mighty warrior and his speed is the reason for his name." Mormont told her.

Daenerys thought to herself and if Mormont was right, this Naruto Uzumaki would be a big problem if they tried to attack Westeros. Maybe she could do something to remove him from the picture… or turn him to her side.

Line Break xxxxx

Sansa and Lady Mordane walk through the throne room of the castle as Lady Mordane continued to educate Sansa should the time come when Lord Stark decides to marry her to Joffrey.

"Someday your husband will sit there and you will sit by his side. And one day before too long you will present your son to the court. All the lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince." Mordane told Sansa but Sansa didn't want to marry Joffrey.

"What if I have a girl?" Sansa asked.

"Gods be good you'll have boys and girls, and plenty of them." Mordane said.

"What if I only have girls?" Sansa told her.

"I wouldn't worry about that, but should that happen then the next in line would be Joffrey's younger brother. But I wouldn't worry, Joffrey would love you regardless." Mordane said.

"I don't want to marry Joffrey." Sansa said as Mordane just shook her head.

"Sansa, if this is about that business with that Naruto, I have told you countless times, he is a bad influence on you." Mordane said.

"Naruto does what he does because he loves me and my family. Just shut up about things you don't understand." Sansa told her as she left, not wanting to here Mordane disrespect Naruto.

In the council room of the castle, Ned and Naruto were with the other lords as a captain of the Kings Guard came to them to express the need for more help.

"It's the Hands tournament that's causing all this trouble my lord." The captain said as Ned rubbed his head in annoyance.

"The Kings tournament. I assure you the hand wants no part of it." Ned told the captain.

"Call it what you will Lord Stark sir, but city is packed with people with more flooding in everyday. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race down the streets of sisters." The Captain said.

"Dreadful." Varys said.

"If you can't keep the Kings peace, perhaps the city watch should be commanded by someone who can." Renly said.

"I need more men." The captain said.

"You'll get 50, Lord Baelish will see it paid for." Ned said.

"Of course." Lord Baelish said.

"I'll also give you 20 of my household guard until the crowds have left." Ned said.

"Thank you, my lord Hand sir. They will be put to good use." The captain said as he bowed and then left.

"The sooner this is over, the better." Ned said.

"The realm prospers from such events, my lord. They give the greater a chance at glory and the lowly a respite from their woes." Varys said.

"Every inn in the city is full, and the whores are walking bow-legged." Baelish said.

"I'm sure the they're putting many a coin in your pocket. Now… if there's nothing else my lords." Ned told them as he got up and they left.

"Uh, this heat. On days like this, I envy you northerners and your summer snow. Till tomorrow my lord." Pycelle said but Ned stopped him.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Jon Arryn." Ned said.

"Lord Arryn? Well, his death was a great sadness to all of us. I took personal charge of his care but I could not save him. His sickness struck him… very hard, and very fast. I saw him in my chambers just the night before he passed. Lord Jon, often came to me for council." Pycelle told Ned and Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I have been Grand Maester for many years. Kings and Hands have come to me for advice—" "What did Jon want, the night before he died?" Ned interrupted Pycelle.

"Oh, he came inquiring a book." Pycelle said.

"A book? What book?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I fear it would be of little interest to you, my lords. A ponderous tomb." Pycelle said.

"No, I'd like to read it." Ned said.

Pycelle then led Naruto and Ned to his office and he got the book that Jon wanted. "The Lineages and History of the great houses of the 7 Kingdoms. With descriptions of many high lords and noble ladies and their children." Pycelle told them as he showed them a very large book.

Ned then opened the book and read over a few pages of previous rulers and lords of the land.

"Why would Jon Arryn want a history book?" Naruto asked.

"As I said, my lord, a ponderous read." Pycelle told them.

"Did Jon Arryn tell you what he wanted with it?" Ned asked.

"He did not, my lord. I did not presume to ask." Pycelle said.

"Well Jon's death, did he say anything to you in his final hours?" Ned asked.

"Nothing of import, my lord. Uh, there was one phrase he kept repeating… uh the seed is strong, I think it was." Pycelle said.

"The seed is strong?" Naruto asked.

"What does that mean?" Ned asked.

"Oh, the dying mind are a demented kind, Lord Stark. For all the wake they're given, last words are usually as significant as their first words." Pycelle said.

"And your quiet certain he died of a natural illness?" Ned asked.

"What else could it be?" Pycelle asked.

"Poison." Ned said.

"Disturbing thought. No, no, no… I don't think it likely. The Hand was loved by all, what sort of man would dare?" Pycelle asked.

"I heard it said that poison is a woman's weapon." Ned said.

"Yes, women, cravens, and eunuch, Did you know lord Varys is a eunuch?" Pycelle asked.

"Everybody knows that." Ned said. Ned and Naruto then bid farewell to Maester Pycelle and returned to their quarters. They entered to see Arya, balancing on one foot at the top of the stair.

"Syrio knows a water dancer, who can stand on one toe for hours." Arya told them.

"It's a hard fall down these steps." Ned told her.

"Syrio says every hurt is a lesson, and every lesson makes you better." Arya said with a smile. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be chasing cats."

"Cats?" Ned asked. "Syrio says."

"He says every swordsman should study cats. There as quiet as shadows and as light as feathers. You have to be quick to catch them." Arya said.

"Oh you do, and when you do you'll find yourself faster then you were before. Just steer clear of the claws." Naruto said as he shivered at the memories of Tora.

"Now that Bran's awake, will he come live with us?" Arya asked.

"Well that's up to him, but I don't think he'll want to leave Robb all by himself." Naruto said. "Now get back to your training." Naruto told her as she did.

Line Break xxxxx

Days passed as Ned and Naruto's investigation continued on. Apparently his clone was able to find out that Cersei and Jamie were behind the attack on Bran but as to why he figured from what he heard, Jamie loved Cersei more then a brother should and Bran figured it out. Naruto didn't want to show Ned and Robert just yet until they knew how they killed Jon Arryn and when they did, then they would get them tried for the murder of Jon and the attempted murder of Bran. Naruto risked that just by presenting a recording, the Lannisters could easily dispute the legitimacy of it. The Lannisters have the resources and the backing to refute any kind of statement, especially it if came from Naruto's _magic_ without proper proof. Naruto just needed to wait a few more days, the city was filled with ears and he couldn't risk any information getting out. But when he got the chance, he would tell Ned.

Ned and Naruto were walking with Lord Baelish through one of the courtyards of the palace.

"I hear you're reading a boring book." Lord Baelish said as Ned and Naruto knew how he found out.

"Pycelle talks too much." Ned said.

"Oh, he never stops. Do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale?" Baelish asked as Ned and Naruto shook their heads no. "Not surprising, until recently he was only a squire, Jon Arryn's squire. He was knighted almost immediately after his masters untimely death."

"Knighted for what?" Ned asked but Baelish didn't answer. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'd promise Cat that I would help you." Lord Baelish said.

"Where is ser Hugh?" Naruto asked.

"I would advise against that. You see that little bird." Baelish said as they looked at a small boy who was playing in the dirt. "One of Varys little spies, The spider has taken a great interest in your comings and goings. Now look there, that hand, that one belongs to the queen. And do you see that scepter, pretending to read her book, she's one of mine." Lord Baelish said as Naruto unsheathed a dagger and pressed it to his back.

"I would advise caution with that, Little Finger." Naruto warned him as Ned signaled him to lower his weapon.

"I think we're done Lord Baelish." Ned said.

"As you wish, Lord Stark." Lord Baelish said as he left.

"I do not trust that man, say the word and I kill him." Naruto whispered to Ned.

"Peace, Naruto. Lord Baelish is still a lord of Kings Landing and must be approached with extreme caution." Ned warned him.

"I don't care, my only concern is the safety of you and your family." Naruto told him as they continued walking.

"Is that why you gave Lord Baelish all your money?" Ned asked.

"I didn't give that to him, but to you. Robert may be my friend but I would not have his foolish decisions as King ruin your life." Naruto told him as Ned smiled.

"You sure about that? With that money you could have been a lord yourself." Ned told him.

"I no longer seek such things anymore. Back in my world, I sought the position of my village's ruler for acceptance and admiration but after coming here, I no longer crave for such things." Naruto said.

"And what do you crave, Naruto?" Ned asked.

"Peace." Naruto said. "But there is much work to do here if one is to achieve that."

"Yes, a lot of work." Ned said as they continued to walk on.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto told Ned that he was able to sneak some information about what Jon Arryn did before he died. Apparently he went to a blacksmith in town but as to why he didn't know. Ned and Jory went to the blacksmith to see what he could find and why Jon went there. Ned told Naruto to look out for the girls at the joust while he did some business. Naruto agreed but had a clone watch over them jus in case.

Naruto sat with Sansa and Arya in the stands for the joust. They were excited for the joust to begin and Arya couldn't wait. Naruto saw Lord Baelish walk by and they both nodded to each other out of respect but that's about it.

King Robert then stood up, "We've been sitting here for day! Start the damn joust before I piss myself." Robert yelled, drunk from wine as Cersei left in disgust.

The jousters then made their way to the field, one was a very tall man wearing black armor and he stood out because he was the largest.

"Who is that?" Sansa asked.

"Ser Gregor Clegane, they call him the Mountain. The hounds older brother." Lord Baelish told him.

"And his opponent?" Sansa asked.

"Ser Hugh of the Vale. He was Jon Arryn's squire, look how far he's come." Naruto said as both jousters nodded to the king.

"Yes, yes enough of the bloody pomp, have at it!" Robert told them.

The two riders went to their respective corners for the joust. When they got to their ends, squires came up and handed them their shields and jousting lances. A horn was blown as the two raced at one another with their spears out. The first ride, the Mountain smacked Ser Hugh but no damage was done. Everyone watched with awe as the two riders quickly reset and charged at each other again. This time, the Mountain thrusts his lance forward and it hit Ser Hugh right in the neck. Sansa screamed as everyone was shocked to see what happened. Ser Hugh fell off his horse and everyone saw a giant wooden splinter in this throat. He was gasping, trying to breath but his wound was too substantial and coughed up blood before ultimately dying.

Two squires came up and dragged his body away as Naruto shook his head. "Idiot."

Naruto was soothing Sansa and Arya who just witnessed a murder as Lord Baelish whispered into Naruto's ear. "Not what you were expecting. Has anyone ever told you of the story of the mountain and the hound?"

"No." Naruto said.

"A lovely little tale of brotherly love. The Hound was just a pup, 6 years old maybe, Gregor a few years older, already a big lad getting a bit of a reputation. Some lucky boys just born with a talent for violence. One evening, Gregor found his little brother playing with a toy by the fire, Gregor's toy. A wooden knight, Gregor never said a word, he just grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and shoved his face into the burning coals. Held him there while the boy screamed, while his face melted." Lord Baelish told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"So you know a little history if you decide to act next time. But don't tell anyone of the story. For if the Hound knew, I fear there would not be enough knights in Kings Landing to protect you." Lord Baelish said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Viserys was dragging Daenerys hand maiden by her hair to his sisters tent. She was screaming and protesting while he just violently dragged her. He then entered the tent and threw her in front of Daenerys. "You send this whore to give me commands?! I should have sent you back her head!"

"Forgive me, Khaleesi." The maiden said.

"Hush now, it's alright. Take her and leave us." Daenerys told her maiden who grabbed the girl and quickly left. "Why did you hit her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me!" Viserys said in anger.

"I wasn't commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." Daenerys said.

"What's this?" Viserys asked, holding the clothes on a table.

"It's a gift, I had it made for you." Daenerys said.

"Dothraki rags, you're going to dress me now. This stinks of manure! All of it!" Viserys yelled in frustration as he threw the clothes and a golden necklace at her.

"Stop, Stop it!" She told him.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you. Next you'll want to braid my hair." Viserys said.

"You've no right to a braid, you've won no victories yet." Daenerys said.

"You do not talk back to me!" He said as he slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the ground. He got on top of her to hit her again. "You are a horse lords slut, and now you've awoken the Dragon!"

Daenerys then grabbed the necklace he threw at her, which was on the ground and hit him in the face with it, as he fell to his side in pain and she got up. "I am Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands." She threatened him as he left.

Night had come and Viserys hadn't been seen since the incident. Daenerys was with Mormont in her tent discussing what happened, hours ago. "I hit him, I hit the Dragon."

"Your brother Rhegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less then the shadow of the same." Mormont said.

"He is still the true king." Daenerys said.

"Truth now. Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Mormont asked.

"No. But the common people are awaiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing Dragon banners and awaiting for his return." Daenerys said.

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high lords play." Mormont said.

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"Home." He said.

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the 7 kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. They'll never take us home." She said.

Line Break xxxxx

Ned was in his study as the joust was going on. He was reading into the book on the lineages of the 7 kingdoms trying to find out why Jon Arryn was looking into this. He heard a knock and the door opened to reveal Jory, "My lord, her grace, the Queen." Jory announced as she walked in and he left.

"Your grace." Ned said.

"You're missing your tournament." Cersei said.

"Putting my name on it, doesn't make it mine." Ned said.

"I thought we might put what happened on the Kings Road behind us. That ugliness with the little fight, and dragging you into the hall like criminals was a little extreme. But sometimes we go to extremes where our children are concerned. How is Sansa?" Cersei asked.

"She likes it here." Ned said.

"She's the only Stark who does." Cersei said.

"What are you doing here?" Ned asked.

"I might ask you the same of you. What is it you and the that boy hope to accomplish?" Cersei asked.

"That boy, is named Naruto. And the king called upon us to serve him and the realm. And that's what I'll do until he tells me otherwise." Ned said.

"Well you can't change him, you can't help him. He'll do what he wants which is all he's ever done. You try your best to pick up the pieces." Cersei said.

"If that's my job, then so be it." Ned said.

"You're just a soldier aren't you? Take your orders and you carry on. Suppose it makes sense, you're older brother was trained to lead and you were trained to follow." She said.

"I was also trained to kill my enemies your grace." Ned said.

"As was I." She said as she was about to leave but stopped as she got to the door. "By the way, my Joffrey has expressed desire to marry your Daughter, Sansa."

"I see, well I'll have to talk to Sansa about that." Ned said.

"I know she'll say yes, but I've seen how see looks at that whiskered bodyguard of yours. I would advise you to tell him not to get too attached. There's nothing my son wants, that he doesn't get." Cersei said as she left.

Line Break xxxxx

Along the Kings road, between Kings Landing and Winterfell, Catelyn and Naruto's clone met with Ser Rodrik and were resting at an inn before they continued on to Winterfell. Cat and Rodrik were inside, sitting at a table and eating some food while Naruto meditated outside, he needed to relax.

Cat and Rodrik were talking as a musician was walking through the inn, playing some music for guests in exchange for a few coins. "Afternoon folks." He said as he sat down next to Cat and Rodrik.

"And to you." Cat said.

"A song while we wait." The man said.

"I'd rather throw myself down a well." Rodrik said as Cat chuckled.

"Well then, Grandfather. This is your last chance if you're heading up north. The only music the northerners know is the howling of wolves." The man joked as Rodrik saw Tyrion Lannister and his company walk in. Cat looked at Rodrik as she saw the person who Baelish said owned the dagger that tried to kill her son.

"I'm sorry my lord. We're full up." The inn keeper said.

"My men can sleep in the stable. As for myself I don't require a large room." Tyrion told her.

"Surely, My Lord. We have nothing." She said.

"Is there nothing I can do, to remedy this?" Tyrion asked as he had some gold Dragons in his hands.

"You can have my room." A man said.

"Now there's a clever man." Tyrion said as he handed the man the coin. "You can handle food I trust, Joryen dine with me."

"Aye My lord." Joryen said.

"Lord of Lannister! May I entertain you while you eat. In honor of your father's victory in Kings Landing." The Musician said.

"Nothing will more ruin my supper." Tyrion said. "Lady Stark, what an unexpected pleasure. I was sorry to miss you at Winterfell."

Cat then got up to talk. "I was still Catelyn Tully, the last time I stayed here. You ser, is that the black bat of Harrenhal I see embedded on your coat?" Cat asked a man.

"It is my lady." The man said.

"And is Lady Went a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?" Cat asked.

"She is." The man said.

"The Red stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun. My father counts Jonos Bracken amongst his oldest and most trusted Bannermen." Cat said to another man.

"My Lord is honored by his trust." The man replied.

"I envy your father and all his fine friends, Lady Stark. But I don't quite see the purpose of this." Tyrion said as Cat looked at another man.

"I know your sigil as well. The twin towers of Frey. How fairs your lord, Ser?" Cat asked.

"Lord Walder is well, My lady. He has asked you father the honor of his presence on his 90th name day. Plans to take another wife." The man said.

"Huh." Tyrion commented.

Cat then went up to Tyrion, "This man… came into my house as a guest and there conspired to murder my son. A boy of ten. In the name of King Robert and those good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the Kings Justice." She said as the knights drew their swords and pointed them at Tyrion, who was confused and shocked.

They then heard the door to the inn open and they saw Naruto enter. Naruto was shocked to see this, knights pointing their swords at Tyrion and Cat in the center. She must have acted, Naruto needed to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Stop! Lower your Swords!" Naruto said as he walked to up Tyrion. "I said lower your Swords!"

"We don't take orders from you." One of the knights said.

"Cat, stop this." Naruto told her and he went up to her.

"Naruto, he murdered Bran, it was his dagger." Cat said.

"Just because it was his dagger doesn't mean he did it. He has no motive behind trying to kill Bran. I received so new information that may show us who the killer is but I need Tyrion to help us and taking him prisoner is not helping." Naruto said, not wanting to tell her about Cersei and Jamie to prevent her from declaring war against the Lannisters.

"Who then?" Cat asked.

"I don't know but I will find out, but you need to trust me, please." Naruto said not wanting Cat to know in fear that if she knew she would do something rash. Cat didn't like the idea. "I have been with you and Ned for years and I have never steered you wrong, I am asking you to trust me here and have some faith." Naruto begged as Cat thought for a second.

"All right, we'll do this your way." Cat said. "You heard him, lower your weapons." She ordered as they did and Tyrion exhaled in relief.

"Thank you for that Naruto." Tyrion said.

"My pleasure, but I would ask the extension of your stay in the North for a while to clear up some matters." Naruto's clone said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was with Sansa still in the stands as Ned joined to watch the next two jousters after dissuaded Robert from riding, part because he was the king and no one would dare hurt him and the other because he was too fat for his armor. Naruto had to admit, Robert really let himself go. Naruto was lucky that not only he was in good shape from his training but thanks to Kurama and Kami, when he was sent to Westeros, he didn't really age that much. He pretty much looked the same as when he first came here, maybe a few years older and more defined and mature facial features but that's about it. He got more mature, but he was still an idiot, as least that's what Kurama tells him.

The crowd cheered as The Mountain rode down the jousting court to the center stage to bow to the King. Ned looked around and noticed Arya missing. "Where is Arya?"

"At her lessons." Sansa said. She then saw the next joust rider. "The knight of the flowers." She said as they saw Loras Tyrell, one of the most skilled knights in the land ride up to them.

He rode up to Ned and Naruto and handed a rose to Sansa. "Thank you, Ser Loras." She said as Loras nodded to her then looked up at Renly who nodded him to get into position. Loras then rode up to the King and bowed but the Mountain's horse began to act erratically. The horse was neighing and moving rather erratically as Loras smiled while the Mountain got control over his horse and rode to his corner.

Both knights grabbed their shields and lances as they readied to joust. "Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa said as she grabbed her father's arm. "I can't watch."

"100 gold dragons on the mountain." Baelish said to Renly.

"I'll take that bet." Renly replied.

"Now what will I buy with a hundred gold Dragons. A dozen barrels of Dornish wine, or a girl from the pleasure house of Lys." Baelish said.

"You can even buy a friend." Renly said.

"He's going to die." Sansa said to her father, not wanting to see another murder.

"Ser Loras rides well." Ned said.

The horn sounded as the two riders rode toward one another. The Mountain's horse was still acting strange and this gave Ser Loras the advantage and he was able to spear and knock the Mountain off his horse.

"Such a same, Little finger. Would have been so nice for you to have a friend." Renly told him.

"And tell me Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" Lord Baelish asked, as he pointed to Ser Loras.

The crowd cheered as Ser Loras rode to the King to soak in the adulation. Naruto noticed his demeanor before when he bowed to the King and Kurama noticed a certain smell from the horse. "Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty really." Naruto said as Sansa, Ned and Lord Baelish heard him.

"Ser Loras would never do that. There's no honor in tricks." Sansa said.

"No honor but quite a bit of gold." Lord Baelish said.

"I guess honor is dead." Naruto said.

The Mountain got back onto his feet and yanked off his helmet in anger. "SWORD!" He yelled as Ser Loras rode to the King, waving. A squire ran to the Mountain and handed him his sword, which he used to semi-decapitate and kill his horse to the crowds shock. He then walks up to Loras and uses his sword to smack him off of his horse and onto the ground. The crowd was shocked to see the Mountain attack him but before the Mountain could strike again or the Hound could intervene, Naruto jumped from his seat and double spin kicked the Mountain in the face, pushing him back.

The crowd was in awe as they saw the skill at which Naruto protected Ser Loras. "Leave him be and stand down." Naruto ordered but the Mountain was undeterred.

"RAGHHH!" The Mountain yelled as he charged at Naruto. Naruto ducked under the swipe to his head and stepped to the side as the Mountain swung down. When the sword hit the ground, Naruto used his foot to keep the sword on the ground and delivered a right cross and then a knee to the face. The Mountain growled in anger and used his strength to heave his sword up causing Naruto to back flip away.

Robert, Sansa, Ned and the crowd watched as Naruto fought against the Mountain. The Mountain then charged at Naruto again but Naruto decided to end the fight. The Mountain thrust his sword forward but Naruto channeled his chakra into his hands and feet and caught the Mountains sword with his bare hands to the crowds shock. He was able to catch the sword of the Mountain. Naruto then kicked his knee up hard and with a show of strength he broke the sword in half and then spin kicked the Mountain in the face, pushing him onto his back. Naruto then drew his sword and held it at the Mountain's face.

"Naruto, enough!" Robert ordered as Naruto reluctantly sheathed his sword and the Mountain got up, furious and walked away but the city guards got in front of him. "Let him go!" Robert said as the guards let the Mountain leave.

Robert and Ned looked at Naruto who just shrugged his shoulders. The Hound nodded to Naruto in respect and Naruto nodded back. Ser Loras got off the ground and walked to Naruto.

"I owe you my life, Ser." Loras said.

"I'm no Ser." Naruto said.

Loras then grabbed Naruto's hand and held it up high as the crowd cheered at his bravery and skill. Sansa stood up and clapped and so did Renly while Ned just shook his head but smiled and clapped with the rest of the crowd. Loras held Naruto's hand up high as the crowd cheered for him over his victory against the Mountain and for saving Ser Loras.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Cat, Naruto's clone and Tyrion, they had departed from the Kings Road and were now on a dirt path somewhere else. There were not resting by a creak to rest their horses and rest themselves. Along with Tyrion was the man back at the inn who gave Tyrion his room now known as Bronn. He was following Tyrion for some excitement and possibly more coin. Tyrion seemed confused at where they were.

"Why are we here, I though we were riding for Winterfell." Tyrion said to Naruto as they sat down to rest.

"A slight change of plans. We now ride for the Vale of Arryn. There are some matters that need to be cleared up and I believe now, that Winterfell is not so secret as I would like. Plus everyone would assume we would ride for Winterfell, but we won't." Naruto said as he handed Tyrion a pouch of wine.

"Ah, very clever." Tyrion said.

"But Tyrion, I apologize for what Lady Stark accused you of back at the inn." Naruto said.

"It's quite all right. I'm just glad someone doesn't think lower of me." Tyrion said.

"Lady Stark never did like the Lannisters but she does care for her children as any mother should. And I've come to like you, Tyrion. And killing a Bran with your dagger doesn't make sense." Naruto said.

"At least someone in our company is smart enough to realize the facts. Although I'm not sure how my family will react to the little incident at the inn." Tyrion said.

"Hopefully we can settle this matter before any real damage can be done." Naruto said as Tyrion handed him back his pouch of wine but then the musician of the company was hit in the face with a large rock. Then hill tribe bandits attacked the group. Several were in the hills, using sling sleeves to hurl rocks while others had swords and charged.

"Stay low and don't move!" Naruto said as he fired an arrow and killed a slinger. He moved Tyrion to the side and gave him a shield to cover himself as Naruto fired several more arrows in rapid succession, killing the slingers. Ser Rodrik drew his sword and shield as he moved Cat to the rock cover as well.

Some of the Winterfell guards were killed by the hill tribe people but then Bronn drew his sword. He blocked a slash and then stabbed the bandit in the neck and kicked him away. He then slashed the stomach of another bandit and when a third bandit charged at him, he just threw him over his shoulder and stabbed him to the ground. Naruto shot two arrows, killing two more bandits as three charged at him. He drew his sword and ducked under a sword swipe, kicked a bandit in the chest, parried and blocked a slash and then head butted the third bandit and sliced his neck, killing him. The second bandit charged at Naruto but Naruto cut off the bandits sword arm and slashed his back. The first bandit was then skewered as Naruto thrusts his sword into the bandits stomach.

Tyrion then saw that Cat was under attack and even though a guard tried to stop the bandit, he was quickly killed so Tyrion decided to act. He charged at the bandit and smacked him in the stomach with the shield, which caused the bandit to fall to his knees in pain. Tyrion then smacked the bandit in the face with the shield and continued to smack the bandit in the face, as blood spilled out his head.

Ser Rodrik killed another bandit but one was able to slash at his back. Rodrik stalled in pain for a bit but then shield smashed him in the face and Naruto threw a shuriken into his head, killing him. Bronn then slit the throat of the final bandit as all of the wild tribe bandits were dead and several of the Stark guards were killed as well. Bronn grabbed his sword and sheathed it as Naruto looked around, making sure there weren't anymore as Rodrik groaned in pain.

"Rodrik." Cat said.

"I'll be fine, my lady. There's no need to bloody yourself." He said.

"Your first?" Bronn asked Tyrion as Tyrion nodded.

"You need a woman. Nothing like a woman after a fight." Bronn said as they looked at Cat.

"Well I'm willing if she is." Tyrion joked as Bronn laughed and Naruto walked by.

"Gather our supplies and be quick. Let's get out of here." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

Back in Kings Landing, Arya was chasing cats for part of her training while Naruto was off doing work. Ned was in his study talking with Lord Varys.

"How is your son, my lord?" Varys ask as he shut the window.

"He's doing better. Naruto was lucky enough to save him before anything bad could happen." Ned said as he signed some papers.

"But his mind is sound." Varys said.

"So they say." Ned said as he saw Varys close another door.

"A blessing then. I suffered an early mutilation myself, some doors remained closed forever, others remain open in the most unexpected of places." Varys said as he closed the door. "May I?" Varys said as he pointed to the chair.

Ned nodded and Varys sat down. "If the wrong ear heard what I'm about to tell you, off comes my head. And who would mourn poor Varys then. North or South, they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the Kings hand and the king is a fool." Varys said as Ned was surprised to hear that. "Your friend I know, but a fool. And doomed unless you save him."

"I've been in the capital a month. Why have you waited so long to tell me this?" Ned asked.

"I didn't trust you." Varys said.

"Why do you trust me now?" Ned asked.

"The Queen isn't the only one who has been watching you closely. There are few men of honor in the capital. You are one of them, and I would like to consider myself one of them, strange as it may seem." Varys said.

"What sort of doom does the King face?" Ned asked.

"The same sort as Jon Arryn: the tears of Lys they call it. A rare and costly thing. It's clear and tasteless as water, it leaves no trace." Varys said as Ned thought for a second.

"Who gave it to him?" Ned asked.

"Some dear friend, no doubt but which one? There were many, Lord Arryn was a kind and trusting man. There was one boy, all he owed to Jon Arryn." Varys said.

"The squire, Ser Hugh." Ned said as Varys nodded.

"Pity what happened to him. Just when his life seemed to be going so nicely." Varys said.

"If Ser Hugh poisoned him, who paid Ser Hugh?" Ned asked as Varys didn't have an answer.

"Someone who could afford it." Varys said.

"Jon was a man of peace. He was hand for 17 years, 17 good years. Why kill him?" Ned asked.

"He started asking questions." Varys said.

Arya had followed the Cat throughout the palace and she had found her way to the dungeon under the castle where many of the great Dragon skulls were kept. She walked to the skull, marveling at the size but then she heard people talking. Then a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her and she would have screamed but her mouth was covered. She looked to see it was Naruto who grabbed her and he was motioning her to remain quiet and she nodded. Naruto then let her go and placed a recording seal on a dragon tooth and put some blood on it, to activate it.

"We will be at war soon my friend." Varys said.

"What good is war now, we're not ready. If one hand can die, why not the second." Magister Illyrio said.

"This hand is not the other. He is more resilient, not to mention that blonde haired body guard of his will become a great nuisance in the future." Varys said.

"We need time. Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born, you know how these savages are." Magister Illyrio said.

"Delay these savages. This is no longer a game." Varys said as they kept walking and were out of hearing range. Arya slowly stepped out as Naruto stepped out with her and grabbed his recording seal.

"Ha, got you, you spider." Naruto said as he pocketed the seal. "Come on, Arya. Let's go." Naruto said as he led Arya back to the palace.

In the throne room, Lord Baelish was staring at the thrones as Lord Varys entered the room. "The first to arrive and the last to leave. I admire your industry." Varys said.

"You do move quietly." Lord Baelish said.

"We all have our qualities." Varys said.

"You look a bit lonely today. You should pay visit to my brothel this evening. First whore is on the house." Baelish said.

"I think you are mistaking business with pleasure." Vary said.

"Am I? All those birds that whisper in your ear, such pretty little things. Trust me, we accommodate all inclinations." Baelish said.

"Oh I'm sure." Lord Varys said as the two discusses the secrets and logistics of their business. The two spy masters of Kings Landing discusses and played a little game of words and lies and secrets as the two discussed the various pieces of knowledge they knew. They then had to go to the small council meeting because King Robert would be coming.

Naruto was able to get Arya back into the palace and she asked what was going on. Naruto told her to stay in her room and don't leave unless he, her father or a loyal Stark bodyguard got her. She nodded as Naruto left to find Ned, he did but the two were quickly whisked away to the council meeting with Robert. Apparently, it was a matter of great importance: concerning the Targaryens.

"The whore is pregnant." Robert told Ned and Naruto.

"You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned said.

"I warned you this would happen, back in the North. I warned you but you didn't care to hear, well hear it now. I want them dead, mother and child both. And that fool Viserys as well, is that plain enough for you. I want them both dead." Robert told Ned.

"You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do this." Ned said.

"Honor?! I've got 7 Kingdoms to rule! One king, 7 kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor keeping the peace, it's fear. Fear and blood." Robert said.

"Then we're no better then the Mad King!" Ned said.

"Careful, Ned, Careful now!" Robert said.

"You want to assassinate a little girl, because the spider heard a rumor." Ned said.

"No rumor, my lord. The princess is with child." Varys said.

"Based on whose information?" Ned asked.

"Ser Jorah Mormont." Vary said.

"And Magister Illyrio, isn't that right, Varys?" Naruto said as the others were confused and Varys tried to keep a cool head.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't understand." Lord Varys said, trying to keep up the charade.

"The Spider has been out tricked by the fox. You've met with Magister Illyrio, supporter of House Targaryen and have been working with him to wage war against Westeros. You want the Targaryens to retake the throne and you would kill Ned to do it!" Naruto shouted as he threw a seal on the table and it activated and played the message he recorded.

"_We will be at war soon my friend." Varys said._

"_What good is war now, we're not ready. If one hand can die, why not the second." Magister Illyrio said._

"_This hand is not the other. He is more resilient, not to mention that blonde haired body guard of his would become a great nuisance in the future." Varys said._

"_We need time. Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born, you know how these savages are." Magister Illyrio said._

The message played as Naruto smirked, Varys was shocked and so were the other council members and Robert was furious.

"You traitorous cunt!" Robert yelled as he punched Varys to the ground.

"My Lord, let me explain—" "Guards, take this man to the dungeons. I will have his head soon enough!" Robert yelled as two guards came in and dragged Varys away.

Naruto smiled knowing that the spider was put away and that any attempt to conspire was foiled, but Jorah was still in Essos.

"Traitorous bastard, trying to deceive me!" Robert yelled.

"Well now this doesn't bode well. The Targaryen girl is with child." Pycelle said.

"And when she has a son. A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army, what then?" Robert asked. "Despite the traitor, he has given us a perfect opportunity. We can kill her now before they have a chance to come here!"

"The Narrow sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki when they teach their horses to ride on water." Ned said.

"Do nothing. That's your wise advice, do nothing until our enemies are at our shores?!" Robert yelled in anger. "You're my council, council. Speak sense to this honorable fool!"

"I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade? How many innocents will die, how many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live." Pycelle said.

"We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly said.

"When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, it's best to close your eyes and get it over with. Cut her throat, be done with it." Baelish said.

Ned then walked up the Robert. "I followed you into war, twice. Without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble in the shadow of an unborn child," Ned said.

"She dies." Robert said.

"I will have no part in it." Ned said.

"You're the Kings hand, Lord Stark. You will do as your told or I will find a hand who can." Robert said as Ned took off the hand button he had and gave it back to Robert.

"And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." Ned said as Robert stood up.

"Out. Out! Damn you, I'm done with you!" Robert yelled as Naruto left with Ned. "Go, run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself you fool!" Robert kept yelling.

Naruto was with Ned, packing away things for the trip back. Naruto created two clones to look after Sansa and Arya. Jory then entered to see Ned and Naruto packing things away. "Get the men ready, don't ask for help, do it yourself." Ned told Jory.

"Right away, my lord. Lord Baelish is here for you." Jory said as Baelish walked in.

"His grace went on about you in some length, after you took your leave. He does offer his gratitude in capturing the traitor, Varys. His head will be on a spike by tomorrow." Baelish said.

"What can I do for you?" Ned asked.

"When do you return to Winterfell?" Baelish asked.

"Why, what do you care?" Ned asked.

"If you're still here come nightfall, I'll take you to the last person Jon Arryn spoke to before falling ill. If that sort of thing, still interests you." Baelish said.

"I don't have the time." Ned said.

"It won't take more than an hour, but as you please." Baelish said as he was leaving and Ned came to a decision to follow. He nodded to Naruto who grabbed his sword and spoke to Jory.

"Round up all the men we have and station them outside the girls chambers. Who are your best two swords?" Ned asked.

"Hughert and Will." Jory said.

"Find them and meet me at the stables." Ned said as he and Naruto left with Lord Baelish.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto, Cat and Tyrion walked into the castle that once belonged to Jon Arryn but now was in control of his wife, Cat's sister. When they arrived, Naruto felt very uncomfortable in the place and when they saw Lysa sitting on her throne with her son who was at least the age of 4 or higher, breast feeding, Naruto felt sick.

There was something off about her, she was unstable as Naruto could tell, but that's about it since he didn't really keep a clone up in the Vale because he didn't think it was necessary. She was Cat's sister and she trusted her so Naruto just went with that, but now he was starting to reconsider.

"How dare you bring him here, without permission. You pollute my home with his presence. Your aunt has done a bad thing, Robin a very bad thing. You remember her don't you. Isn't he beautiful, and strong too. Jon knew it. His last words were the seed is strong. He wanted everyone to know what a good strong boy his son would grow up to be. Look at him, the lord of all the Vale." Lysa said as she adored her son while Naruto, Tyrion and Cat thought she was a little crazy.

"Lady Lysa, we've have only come here to clear up some matters. Tyrion is not responsible for the death of your husband and I would like to clear that up with you so you may have some peace of mind." Naruto said Lysa didn't seem moved.

"Mommy, is that a bad man?" Robin asked.

"It is." She said.

"He's little." Robin said.

"He's Tyrion the imp of House Lannister. He killed your father, he murdered the hand of the king." Lysa said.

"Lady Lysa, Tyrion is not responsible." Naruto said.

"Oh, have I killed him too, I've been a very bad man." Tyrion joked.

"You will watch your tongue. These men are the knights of the Vale. They all loved Jon Arryn and they would die for me." Lysa said.

"But if they touch me, my brother Jamie will see that they do." Tyrion said.

"You can't hurt! No one can hurt us! Tell him Mommy, tell him!" Robin screamed.

"Tyrion, please. You're not helping." Naruto said.

"She doesn't seem to want to listen." Tyrion said.

"Ser Vardis. My sisters guess is weary, take him down below so he can rest. Introduce him to Mord." Lysa said as the knight came up to him.

"Lady Lysa, please! You don't need to do this." Naruto said, trying to get her to stop.

"Silence boy, you have no power here. My sister may have favor for you but here you have nothing." She said as Naruto watched Tyrion get taken away.

Ned, Naruto and Jory had arrived at the brothel to find that the person Jon Arryn saw was a prostitute and her newborn child, the bastard daughter of King Robert.

"She looks like him, don't she My lord? She has his nose, his black hair." The whore known as Mhaegen said.

"Aye." Ned said.

"Tell him when you see him, my lord. If it please you, tell him how beautiful she is." She said.

"I will." Ned said.

"And tell him, I've been with no one else. I swear it my lord, by the old gods and new. I don't want no jewels or nothing, just him. The King was always good to me." She said.

"When Jon Arryn came to visit you what did he want?" Naruto asked.

"He wasn't that sort of man, my lord. He just wanted to know if the child was happy, healthy." She said.

"Looks healthy enough to me. A girl should want for nothing." Ned said as he left. Naruto thanked her and left too to see Lord Baelish with two of his whores.

"Brothels make a better investment then ships, I found. Whores rarely sink." Baelish said as he went up to Ned.

"What do you know of King Robert's bastards?" Ned asked.

"Well, he has more than you, for a start." Baelish said.

"How many?" Ned asked.

"Does it matter? If you fuck enough women, some of them will give you presents." Baelish said.

"And Jon Arryn tracked them all down, why?" Ned asked.

"He was the Kings hand. Perhaps King Robert wanted them looked after, perhaps he was overcome with fatherly love." Baelish said.

"I think I may know why." Naruto said as Ned looked at him. "But I will need to make sure. Lets go." Naruto said as they left but Jory was standing still, entranced by the prostitute with the giant tits.

"Jory!" Ned said getting his attention.

"My lord." Jory said, snapping back to reality.

When Ned, Naruto and Jory walked outside the whore house, a whole bunch of Lannister guards were waiting for them. "Ned, stay back." Naruto said as he and Jory got in front. Jaime Lannister then rode to the whorehouse.

"Such a small pack of wolves." Jaime said as he got off his horse.

"Stay back Ser. This is the hand of the King." Jory said.

"Was the hand of the King. Now I'm not sure, what he is. Lord of somewhere very far away." Jaime said.

"What's the meaning of this, Lannister?" Baelish asked as he stepped outside to see the armed guards.

"Get back inside, where its safe. I'm looking for my brother, you remember my brother don't you Lord Stark?" Jaime asked. "Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man."

"I remember him well." Ned said.

"Seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime asked.

"He's in no trouble. He was merely asked a few more moments of his time in the north. He will be returned when the matter is settled, he was more then cooperative. I guess there is only one good Lannister in your house." Naruto said as Jaime unsheathed his sword and the guards readied their spears.

"My Lords!" Baelish tried to stop the matter but Ned stopped him. "I'll bring the City watch." He said as he went back inside.

"Come on, I'd rather you two die with sword in hand." Jaime said.

"If you threaten my lord again." Jory warned.

"Threaten? As in I'm going to open your lord from balls to brain and see what Starks are made of." Jaime said.

"You kill me, and your brother is a dead man." Ned warned.

"Your right. Take him alive, kills his men." Jaime ordered as two guards threw their spears killing two Stark guards, leaving just Jory, Ned and Naruto.

Ned drew his sword as Naruto caught a spear that was thrown at him. He then impaled a guard that ran at him, then used the spear to block a sword slash and kicked the guard away. He pulled the spear out of the dead guard and then spun and delivered a wide spear swipe and hit three guards in the head with the spear. He then broke the spear in half and used the wooden part to block a spear thrust and stabbed the guard in the neck with the spear tip. He then used the broken spear as escrima sticks and fought off the three guards that attacked him. He used the spear tip to block a sword and then used the other part to break the back of the soldier's knee, causing the soldier to fall to the ground in pain. Naruto then stabbed the spear tip into the soldier's head, killing him and then quickly pulled it out to block two sword swipes down. Naruto then kicked the two guards away and threw the two broken spear parts into the necks of the soldiers, killing them.

Jory had just killed three guards and attacked Jaime Lannister but Jaime locked swords with him, pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the eye. Ned finished killing a guard and saw Jory die, with a dagger in his head. Jaime then pointed his sword at Ned but Naruto drew Kyubi and got in front of Ned.

"Stay away from him." Naruto warned the Kingslayer as the black steel of Kyubi shined from the sun.

"Move away boy. Or you'll be next." Jaime warned Naruto.

"Give me your best shot." Naruto taunted as Jaime attack Naruto with a downward slash as Naruto blocked it and then pushed Jaime back. Another guard attacked Ned as Ned fought back while Jaime and Naruto fought each other. Jamie thrusts his sword at Naruto who deflected it and then swung at Jaime's head but Jamie blocked it and spun around Naruto as a guard ran at Naruto with a spear. Naruto blocked the spear and sliced the neck of the guard killing him and when he turned around Jaime came at him with a wide swing but Naruto ducked and elbowed Jaime in the back pushing him forward.

"What's wrong, Kingslayer? Is it harder to kill someone when the person doesn't have their back turned?" Naruto taunted as Jaime got back up and charged at Naruto.

Jaime swung at Naruto, slicing, slashing and stabbing but Naruto kept blocking and parrying, never once letting an attack get close. Jaime was beginning to get frustrated as the boy kept blocking and it was taking too long. Naruto then blocked a downward slash and the two locked swords. Naruto then head butted Jaime as the Kingslayer was forced back by the action and groaned in pain. Naruto then spin kicked Jaime in the face, knocking him to the ground. Naruto turned to see Ned fighting off the last three Lannister guards. He holds his own but the third guard was able to stab him in the knee. Ned falls down in pain but before another strike could be done, Naruto flashes over to Ned, via the hirashin seal on Ned's shirt and kills the three remaining guards.

Naruto moved to Ned and pulls the spear out as Ned groaned in pain. Jaime gets up to see that Naruto has his back turned. He grabs his sword and charges at Naruto. Just before the sword could stab through, Naruto spins around and with a chakra infused swing, he swung up, breaking Jaime's sword and slashing a small part of his chest and cheek. Naruto then punches Jaime to the ground and punched him repeatedly, five or six times. Naruto then stopped, seeing the guard's dead and Ned wounded. He looks at Jaime and saw that the wounds he received are small and non lethal, but they hurt. He then grabbed Jaime's collar and pulled him close.

"Do not think this a kindness. I spare you today not out of fear of what your family will do…but out of pity. You are not a knight. And your family will get what they deserve…dishonor and ruin. You, your sister, and…your son, Joffrey." Naruto said to Jaime, shocking the Kingslayer that the boy knew that Joffrey was not Roberts child.

Naruto let go of Jaime and went over to help Ned. He picked him up and took him back to the castle to tend to Ned's wound. Jaime stumbled up and grabbed his horse and rode away.

Line Break xxxxx

Time had passed after the fight outside the brothel. Ned had fallen asleep due to his wounds as Naruto tended to him. King Robert and Queen Cersei barged into Ned's room, with Cersei demanding to have Ned and Naruto punished for killer her family guards and attacking her brother. Robert wanted to hear Naruto's and Ned's side of the story. Naruto told Robert what happened and despite Cersei's demands to have them arrested, Robert was going to wait until Ned woke up.

Back in the Vale, Tryion was locked in one of the three-walled jail cells where the fourth wall was gone leaving no barrier if the prisoner accidently fell or tripped and would fall to his death. Naruto continued to try and reason with Lady Lysa but she wouldn't budge. She was crazy…really. Naruto felt that she was unstable, and that there was more going on with her then he knew. Naruto could not help Tyrion, he would have to wait for her to let things proceed. He couldn't intervene or else upsetting Lysa and the knights of the Vale.

Meanwhile, in Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys was in her tent looking over at the dragon eggs she was given. They were incredible, hard as stone but colored and with scales. She felt something when she held it, something extraordinary. She wondered if they could hatch if she exposed them to heat. She went to the fire in her tent which had died and were not a pile of hot coals. She sat down next to the fire and set the egg right in the middle of the coals. She sat back and watched with hopeful intent to see if the egg would hatch. One of her handmaidens walked in to see her staring at the egg in the bed of coals.

Daenerys then grabbed the egg from the fire and the maiden quickly rushed to her side to take the hot egg away from her but got burned because the egg was so hot. They looked in awe at Daenerys's hands were completely fine, no burns at all but the maiden's hands were burned.

"You're burnt." Daenerys said. Daenerys realized that she couldn't be harmed by fire, and that she was a true Targaryen.

Back in Westeros, in King's Landing, Ned Stark began to awaken. He groaned in discomfort as he opened his eyes to see that he was in his chambers in the castle. His vision was still slightly blurry from having been asleep for awhile but his vision quickly re-adjusted to see Naruto sitting by his side, Queen Cersei with a very angry look on her face and Robert in front of her.

"Your pardon your grace. I would rise but I'm afraid I am unable to at the moment." Ned said as he tried to sit up but Naruto motioned him not to.

"Easy, Ned. Don't move too much." Naruto said.

"Do you realize what that boy of yours has done?" Cersei asked him.

"He did nothing I did not command." Ned said trying to protect Naruto.

"It's all right, Ned. As I told your brother Jaime, Tyrion was simply asked for an extended stay in the North to clear up some matters. That is all." Naruto said as Cersei began to argue with him but Robert shut her up.

"Enough! Naruto, have Tyrion be returned soon and you will make peace with Jamie." Robert told Naruto and Ned.

"He butchered my men." Ned said.

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime." Cersei said.

"Quiet." Robert told her.

"Hold your tongue. Ned would never, and your brother attacked us with a group of your house guard. They should have known better then to follow a command fueled by mindless anger and speculation." Naruto told Cersei and she was furious that the boy talked to her like that. "Think of it as a kindness that I didn't kill him when he attacked us. I've killed men for far worse."

"Enough, Naruto." Robert told him, trying to prevent Queen Cersei from getting even more angry.

Cersei looked at Robert with disgust at how docile he was in handling these two. "I took you for a King." Cersei mocked him.

"Hold your tongue." Robert ordered her.

"They attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other. I should wear the armor and you the gown." Cersei mocked him as Robert looked at her in anger and slapped her hard across the face. She touched her cheek where Robert slapped her. "I shall wear it like a badge of honor."

"Wear it in silence or I'll do it again." Robert warned her she left. "Saw what she does to me. My loving wife. I should not have hit her. That was not…that was not Kingly." Robert said as he drank some wine.

"But much needed. No offense Robert, but you have let her drag you like an animal on a leash." Naruto told him as Robert took offense to that.

"Mind your tongue. You may be my friend but you're still speaking to the King." Robert warned him.

"And a good king would heed much needed advice. When Ned and I first came here the Lannisters had you and this whole city around their finger. 6 million gold dragons in debt?! Had I not come, the Lannisters would own half the kingdom. Robert, you need realize the fact that being a King means that you need to put your kingdom and your people before your own selfish needs and vendettas!" Naruto told him.

"Naruto, enough." Ned told him, trying to calm Naruto down.

"I should put a blade through your heart for raising your voice to me…but you're right. I never loved my brothers, did you know that? Sad thing for a man to admit but it's true. You two were the brothers, I chose. We'll talk more when I return from the hunt." Robert said as he threw the hand of the king badge to Ned.

"The hunt?" Ned asked.

"Killing things clears my head. Let's me think more clearly, about things that have been said. You'll have to sit on the thrown until I return. You'll hate it more than I do." Robert told Ned as he left.

Naruto exhaled in exhaustion as he put his head in his hands. "Man, this is tiring." Naruto said.

"Naruto, thank you for the assistance." Ned said, referring to his wound, the fight outside the brothel and in dealing with Robert and Cersei.

"Don't mention it. It's starting to become my job to look after the Starks." Naruto joked as he and Ned laughed. "But I'm glad you're all right. I've had the rest of the men make arrangements to have Jory and the others buried and Sansa and Arya are safe."

"Thank you. It appears that we are to stay in Kings Landing." Ned said.

"Shame, I would have liked to return to Winterfell. But I'm some what glad." Naruto said.

"Why?" Ned asked.

"Because the longer we stay here, the more we can change Kings Landing. I fear that if we don't not do something soon, this kingdom will fall to ruin." Naruto said as Ned absorbed what he said.

"Naruto…when we were at the brothel, you said you may know why Jon Arryn was killed. Why was he?" Ned asked.

"Something to do with the Lannisters." Naruto said as he looked at the condition Ned was in, Ned needed to rest more. "But that can wait a while longer while you get your strength back. I have made precautions to ensure that everyone is looked after. For now, get your strength back first, I fear you will need it in the days to come." Naruto said, foreboding that something bad was going to happen to the Starks.

Line Break xxxxx

In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys was called by the dosh khaleen, the wives of former Khals who were slain in battle. Daenerys was brought to their sacred tent and must eat a stallion's heart while the dosh khaleen reads the omens that will foretell what her child will be destined to accomplish. Drogo and many others were in attendance to watch including Ser Jorah Mormont and Viserys who was rather disgusted by the whole ritual.

Daenerys started off slowly as she began to eat the heart. She tore into the raw heart and ate away as Drogo watched her. The taste was horrible but she was strong and willed herself to keep going.

"She has to eat the whole heart?" Viserys asked Mormont who nodded yes. "Hope that wasn't my horse."

"She is doing well." Mormont said, watching the progress she was making.

"She'll never keep it down." Viserys said. Daenerys kept going, determined not to stop as the rest of the Dothraki chanted along. The head dosh khaleen was saying something that Viserys didn't understand. "Tell me what she's saying?"

"The Prince is riding. I've heard the thunder of his hooves, swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him. Their wives will weep tears of blood. She's going to have a boy." Mormont said as Viserys was surprised.

"He won't be a real Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon." Viserys said, feeling threatened.

Daenerys finished the last of the heart and was trying to keep it down. She then bent forward, gagging as everyone was silent to see if she couldn't keep the heart down but she did. She willed herself and she regained her composure and stood up. Khal Drogo smiled, seeing his wife strong and that she was able to successfully complete the ritual. The head dosh khaleen then spoke as Mormont translated again.

"The Stallion that mounts the world. The Stallion is the Khal of Khals, he shall unite the people into a single Khalesar. All the people of the world shall be his herd." Mormont said.

Daenerys then stood up and spoke Dothraki to her people declaring that her son would be named Rhaego, in honor of her brother Rhaegar who was slain by Robert Baratheon. The Dothraki then began to chant the prince's name as Drogo and walked up to her. Viserys saw that everyone looked up to her and were chanting for her.

"They love her." Viserys said as Drogo lifted her up and the people's chanting continued.

"She truly has become a Queen today." Mormont said as he looked to Viserys but Viserys had left.

Viserys ran back to his tent and grabbed his sword and a bag. He then went to Daenerys's tent and opened the chest that held the three dragon eggs. He marveled at the eggs, and then put them in his bag. After he put the first egg in, he heard the tent flap open and quickly got to his feet and was prepared to pull his sword out but saw it was only Mormont.

"Don't let them see you carry a sword in Vaes Dothrak, you know the law." Mormont told Viserys.

"It's not my law." Viserys said as he put the rest of the eggs into his bag.

"They don't belong to you." Mormont said.

"Whatever is hers, is also mine." Viserys said.

"Once perhaps." Mormont said.

"If I sell one egg I'll have enough to buy a ship. Two eggs, a ship and an army." Viserys said.

"And you have all three." Mormont commented.

"I need a large army. I'm the last hope for a dynasty, Mormont. The greatest dynasty this world has ever seen on my shoulders since I was 5 years old. And no one has ever given my what they gave her in that tent. Never. Not a piece of it. How can I carry what I need to carry without it, hmm? Who can rule without wealth or fear or love? Ha, you stand there all nobility and honor, you don't think I see you looking at my little sister, hmm? Don't think I know what you want. I don't care, you can have her. She can be Queen of the savages and dine on the finest horse hearts and you can dine on whatever parts of her you like. But let me go." Viserys said as he tried to leave but Mormont got in front of him.

"You can go, you can't have the eggs." Mormont told him.

"You swore an oath to me. Does loyalty mean nothing to you?" Viserys asked.

"It means everything to me." Mormont said.

"And yet here you stand." Viserys said.

"And yet here I stand." Mormont said.

Viserys got frustrated until he finally left the eggs. He then stomped out of the tent like a spoiled child.

Line Break xxxxx

In the Vale, Tyrion was banging on the door to his sky cell in an effort to get the jailer, Mord to let him out. Tyrion kept banging on the door, wanting to get to a room where at least there were four walls and no chance of falling to his death. He then heard a pair of foot steps and then heard someone get knocked against the wall and collapse. He heard the door unlock to see Naruto open it with the keys.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Tyrion asked.

"Coming to get you. I was able to convince Cat to let Lady Lysa plead your case before her and get you a chance at leaving." Naruto told him.

"Thank you." Tyrion thanked Naruto, but then saw Mord on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"He…tripped." Naruto said as Tyrion looked at him. "What, he was an idiot and he got in my way." Naruto joked as he led Tyrion to the main room where he was going to speak to Lady Lysa.

Naruto and Tryion walked into the main room of the Vale castle where Lady Lysa was sitting on the high chair, Cat was standing next to her and many of the other nobles were in the room as well as many knights and Bronn. Tyrion began to recount all of his various crimes but not the kind that people were expecting to hear. He tell tales of his various lies, sexual escapades and the practical jokes he has played. Naruto and Bronn were chuckling as he told the tales while this disgusted the nobles.

"Silence! What do you think you are doing?!" Lysa asked in anger.

"Confessing my crimes." Tyrion said.

"Lord Tryion, you are accused of conspiring to kill my sisters husband, Lord Jon Arryn, the hand of the king." Cat told him.

"Oh I'm very sorry. I don't know anything about all that." Tryion said.

"You've had your little joke, I trust you enjoyed it. Mord, take him back to the dungeon, this time find him a smaller cell, with a steeper floor." Lysa ordered. Mord walked up to him but then Naruto walked forward and Mord froze in his tracks as he saw the death and anger in Naruto's eyes. Mord was frozen in fear as Tryion saw this and used this to his advantage.

"Is this how…Justice is done in the Vale? You accuse me of a crime, I deny them, so you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve. Where is the King's justice? I am accused and demand a trial." Tyrion said as everyone in the chamber started to agree with him. Tryion had the right to a trail. Naruto saw this and smiled, he had to admit, Tyrion was crafty.

"If you're tried and found guilty, then by the King's own law you will pay with your life." Lysa said.

"I understand the law." Tyrion said.

"We have no executioner in the Vale, life is more elegant here. Open the moon door." Lysa ordered as a servant turned a wheel and the metal gate in the center of the room opened up to reveal his execution if he should be found guilty: a one way ticket to the ground.

"You want a trial, Lord Lannister, very well. My son will listen to whatever you had to say and you will hear his judgment. Then you will leave, by one door or the other." Lysa said.

"No need to bother, Lord Robin. I demand a trial by combat." Tyrion said as the knights in the room chuckled. Lysa was confused, but she couldn't do anything.

"You have that right." Lysa said. Soon one after another, every knight in the room wanted the honor to kill the imp. Robin was growing impatient as he wanted to see someone fly.

"Make the bad man fly!" Robin yelled.

'_**Spoiled brat.'**_ Naruto thought. If there was one thing he didn't like about Westeros, it was the over-inflated sense of superiority that these people seemed to have.

'_**Right there with you kit.'**_ Kurama told him.

"Ser Vardis, you are quiet. Don't you want to avenge my husband?" Lysa asked.

"With all my heart, my lady. But the imp is half my size, shameful to slaughter such a man and call it justice." Vardis said.

"Agreed." Tyrion commented.

"You demanded a trail by combat." Lysa said.

"Now I demand a champion. I have that right, same as you." Tyrion said.

"My lady, I would gladly fight the imp's champion, for you." Vardis said.

"I wouldn't be too glad, ser. I name my brother, Jaime Lannister." Tyrion said as everyone was shocked to hear him say the name of the Kingslayer.

"The Kingslayer is hundred of miles from here." Lysa said.

"Send a raven for him. I'm happy to wait." Tyrion said.

"The Trial will be today." Lysa said with a smile, defusing Tyrion's plan to wait for his trial.

"Do I have a volunteer?" Tyrion asked as everyone laughed. No one would volunteer against Ser Vardis.

"I volunteer." Naruto said as he stepped forward and everyone talked amongst themselves, wondering why this man would fight for the imp.

"Naruto, please." Cat begged him not to do it.

"It's alright, Cat. I must do this, to make amends for my mistake." Naruto told her. "Lord Tyrion, I volunteer to be your champion." Naruto said as Tyrion smiled. Naruto then looked at Bronn who was about to volunteer before Naruto beat him to the punch. "Next time, he's yours." Naruto joked as Bronn chuckled.

"All right then, I have my champion. Let the trial commence." Tyrion said as Lysa nodded and everyone moved away from the center as the two warriors stood in the center.

Lord Vardis had several men come to give him his armor, sword and shield. Naruto had Ser Rodrik take his bow and quiver, leaving him with just his sword. A squire came up to Naruto and handed him a shield but Naruto didn't want it.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Tyrion asked Naruto.

"More than likely." Naruto joked as Tryion looked at him. "If I die, we'll see each other soon enough." Naruto said as he stepped forward as Lord Vardis was ready.

Lord Vardis put down the face guard of his helmet and strapped on his shield as he stood ready. Naruto drew Kyubi from it's sheath as Tyrion marveled at the black shine of the steel. Everyone else backed away as the two men were the only ones in the center. Lord Robin then stood up, excited and yelled, "FIGHT!"

Ser Vardis walked forward, his armor creaking and the sound of the metal his metal footsteps filled the hall as he charged at Naruto. He swung down as Naruto blocked the strike and pushed the sword away. Ser Vardis swung wide at Naruto but Naruto just moved backwards. Vardis moved forward, swing after swing as Naruto just moved backwards. Naruto could tell that the knight was just swinging wildly. With the armor on, it gave him better protection but restricted his movements.

Vardis stabbed forward as Naruto blocked the strike and backed away from a swing as Vardis pushed him towards the wall. Vardis then prepared a huge downward slash in an attempt to cleave Naruto in two but Naruto just moved to the side and kicked Ser Vardis into the wall. Naruto backed away as Ser Vardis composed himself after being kicked into the wall.

'_**Hey Kit, do you need help dealing with this guy?'**_ Kurama asked.

'_**Not really, I'm pretty sure I got this covered but I wouldn't mind your advice, for old times sake.'**_ Naruto replied.

'_**Well if I think I know what you're doing, then your just going to tire this guy out. In all that armor and wild swings, his stamina is going to go fast. Then a quick slash to the neck and he's done for.'**_ Kurama said.

'_**That's the idea.'**_ Naruto replied.

'_**Good, but do it quickly. I don't want this fight dragging longer then three minutes. It would be an embarrassment if it did.'**_ Kurama joked.

'_**Stupid fox.'**_ Naruto thought.

Ser Vardis swung at Naruto, pushing him back to the mood door. Naruto used his sword to block a sword strike and the two warriors locked swords as Ser Vardis tried to push Naruto through the moon door. Cat and Tyrion were worried that he would die but Naruto then pushed back and kicked Ser Vardis away as Naruto moved from the moon door. Naruto moved away from the moon door to the pillars in the room as Ser Vardis continued to swing. Naruto kept blocking and dodging as he backed up and when he got to the pillars, he put his plan into motion. Naruto ducked under a swing but Ser Vardis's sword hit the pillar so hard, it embedded itself into the stone. Naruto then kicked Vardis in the stomach and punched him in the face and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Vardis got back onto his feet and pulled his helmet's face mask up as he was heavily breathing.

"Enough, Ser Vardis. Finish him!" Lysa yelled.

Ser Vardis put the mask down as he swung but was tired and his swings were getting slower. Naruto then dodged a wide swing and then stepped in and sliced Ser Vardis in the stomach. Ser Vardis pushed Naruto back with his shield to give him some space and held his side as he groaned in pain. Ser Vardis charged at Naruto, Naruto raised his sword to block the sword strike and pushed the sword forward, causing Ser Vardis to stumble and Naruto then sliced the back of Ser Vardis's left leg, causing him to groan out in pain and fall to his knees, using his sword and shield as support.

Lady Lysa was frantic and wanted the fight to end as Tyrion smiled in excitement. Vardis groaned in pain from his injuries while Naruto stood at the ready. "Lay down your sword and surrender, no need to forfeit your life for the allegations against an innocent man." Naruto told Vardis.

"Kill him!" Lady Lysa yelled as Ser Vardis got back onto his feet. He charged at Naruto but Naruto just moved to the side and stuck his leg out causing Ser Vardis to trip. Naruto threw the shield away and grabbed Ser Vardis sword arm so he couldn't attack.

"Sorry, but for the record…I gave you a chance to surrender." Naruto said as he sliced Ser Vardis neck and he fell down dead, but fell through the moon door and plummeted to his grave. Naruto looked at Cat who was sad that Naruto had to do that but was happy that he was alive. Naruto looked over at Tyrion who nodded in thanks and then back at Lady Lysa.

"It is over?" Robin asked.

Lysa looked at Naruto in rage, "You don't fight with honor!" She said.

"I'm a Shinobi, honor isn't in our vocabulary." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword.

Mord released Tyrion from his shackles as Tyrion smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "Can I make the little man fly now?" Robin asked.

"Not this little man. This little man is going home." Tyrion said as he walked up to Rodrik. "I believe you have something of mine."

Rodrik looked at Naruto and Cat who nodded, Rodrik grabbed the pouch of Gold that Tyrion had on him and gave it back. "Naruto." Tyrion said as he threw the pouch to him. "A Lannister always pays his debts. Thank you again." Tyrion said as they shook hands and Tyrion left with Bronn.

"A word of advice, Tyrion. Stay away from King's Landing for the next few days!" Naruto shouted out as Tyrion left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, Ned had recovered and was much better. He needed a cane to walk because of the injury to his leg but other than that he was find. While Robert was away on his hunt, Ned was to act in the King's place over matters that needed to be dealt with. They were in the throne room with Ned in the throne and Naruto standing behind him. Grand Maester Pycelle and Lord Baelish were also in attendance as Ned was listening to the plea of a farmer from the Riverlands who's village was destroyed by a group of men.

"They burned almost everything in the Riverlands, our fields, our grainiery, our homes. They took our women, then they took them again. When they was done, they butchered them as if they were animals. They covered our children in pitch and lit them on fire." The farmer said with a heavy heart as he and his companions remembered the horrible details of what happened.

"Brigands, most likely." Pycelle said.

"They weren't thieves. They didn't steal nothing, they even left something behind, your grace." The farmer said.

"It's the King's hand your addressing, not the King. The King is hunting." Pycelle said.

One of the companions brought forth a sack and emptied the contents onto the floor. It was revealed to be fish, and most fowl smelling fish as Naruto could tell.

"Fish? The sigil of House Tully. Isn't that your wife's house, my lord hand?" Baelish asked.

"Ned, this seems less of a random act of violence and more of a statement." Naruto whispered to Ned who nodded.

"These men, were they flying a sigil?" Ned asked as the farmer seemed confused. "A banner?"

"None, your Hand. The one who was leading them, taller by a foot than any man I've ever met. Saw him cut the blacksmith in two, saw him take the head off a horse with a single swing of his sword." The Farmer said as everyone realized who he was speaking of.

"That sound like someone we know. The Mountain." Baelish said.

"You're describing Ser Gregor Clegane." Ned said.

"Now why would Ser Gregor turn brigand, the man is an anointed knight." Pycelle said.

"I've heard him call Tywin Lannister's mad dog, I'm sure you have as well. Can you think of any reason the Lannisters might possibly have for being angry with your wife?" Baelish asked as Ned and Naruto realized the reason.

"If the Lannisters were to order attack on villages under the King's protection, it would be—" "That would be almost as brazen as attacking the hand of the King in the streets of the capital." Baelish said, interrupting Pycelle.

Ned thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "I cannot give you back your homes or restore your dead to life, but perhaps I can give you justice in the name of our King Robert. Lord Beric Dondarrion." Ned called out as the knight stood forward. "You shall have the command. Assemble 100 men and ride to Ser Gregor's keep." Ned told him.

"As you command." Dondarrion replied.

Ned then stood up with the help of Naruto to address the rest of the room. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals and first men, Lord of the 7 Kingdoms and Protector of the realm, I charge you to bring the King's justice to the false knight Gregor Clegane and all those who shared in his crimes. I denounce him and detaint him. I strip him of all ranks and titles, of all lands and holdings, and sentence him to death." Ned said as everyone shocked at the extreme methods the Hand was taking.

"My Lord, this—this is a drastic action. It would be better to wait for King Robert's return." Pycelle told Ned.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, send a raven to Casterly Rock. Inform Tywin Lannister that he has been summoned to court, to answer for the crimes of his bannerman, he will arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown and a traitor to the realm." Ned said as everyone was shocked. No drastic actions have ever been done before and to threaten the Lannisters was inconceivable.

Ned nodded to Lord Dondarrion to get to work and he did. The farmer and his men bowed in respect and thanks to the Hand as everyone else left the throne room. Naruto helped Ned down the stairs of the throne as Lord Baelish walked up to them.

"A bold move, my lord. And admirable." Baelish said. "But is it wise to yank the lion's tail? Tywin Lannister is the richest man in all the 7 kingdoms. Gold wins wars, not soldiers."

"Then how come Robert is king and not Tywin Lannister?" Ned asked as he and Naruto left.

"I believe that that was a just move, Ned. We cannot let justice be absent because of a man's wealth." Naruto said as Ned nodded.

"Justice has not limits. What is right, must be done." Ned said as they entered Ned's office. "You said to me that we would discuss what piece of knowledge Jon Arryn was killed for."

"Yes, we would." Naruto said as he closed the door and put a silencing seal on the wall so no one could hear the conversation. "After some digging I believe I found out what Jon Arryn discovered, the reason he was killed and who tried to kill Bran." Naruto said as he took out some recording scrolls for Ned to listen to.

Ned listened to the recording and what shocked to hear Cersei and Jaime talking and how Jaime pretty much confessed to pushing Bran out the window and that he would kill Robert, Ned and Naruto to be with his sister. Naruto also grabbed the history book about the many houses of Westeros and showed Naruto the page on the Baratheons. Naruto turned to the page that listed Robert and his children and pointed out that after Robert, the Baratheon line and description had changed. Robert had black hair and so did the rest of his family until Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen who all have blond hair.

Ned was in shock to hear this, the Lannisters had no claim to the throne. Joffrey wasn't the crowned prince, he was no royalty but the spoiled child of incest and the Lannisters would kill anyone to keep it quiet.

"So, now that you know, how do we proceed?" Naruto asked as Ned thought to himself.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki were in the middle of a feast for Daenerys and Drogo. People were drinking and eating as dancers moved throughout the tent. Daenerys sat with Jorah and enjoyed the company but then saw her older brother stumble into the tent, most likely drunk.

"Daenerys?! Where's my sister?!" Viserys shouted out in his drunken stupor.

"Stop him." Daenerys told Jorah as he got up.

"Where is she?! Where is she?! I'm here for the feast, the whore's feast." Viserys shouted out as Jorah went up to him to lead him away but Viserys violently smacked his hands away. "Get your hands off me! No one touches the dragon!"

Viserys then heard Khal Drogo and his men laughing and turned and gave a sinister smile. "Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast." Viserys said.

Khal Drogo then spoke and pointed to the corner as Viserys looked at Mormont to translate. "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you, back there." Mormont said as he points to the corner of the tent.

"That is not place for a king." Viserys said.

"You are no King." Khal Drogo was able to say in English.

Viserys then grabbed his sword as Mormont tried to stop him but was too late. "Keep away from me!" Viserys said as he pointed his sword at Jorah. Everyone in the tent had stopped as they saw Viserys draw his sword.

"Viserys, please!" Daenerys begged him to stop.

"There she is." Viserys said as he pointed his sword at her and walked towards her.

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all!" Mormont told him.

"They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city." Viserys said, not noticing Drogo telling two of his men to be ready. "But I can." Viserys said as he put his sword against Daenerys's stomach. Viserys saw that Drogo was now watching intently as his son was in danger.

"I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you, but he never paid for you." Viserys said as one of the maids translated for Khal Drogo. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby, I'll cut it out and leave it for him." Viserys said as Drogo didn't like that threat. He then spoke in Dothraki as Viserys looked to his sister. "What's he saying?"

"He says yes. You shall have a golden crown, that men shall tremble to behold." Daenerys said as Viserys believed she was telling the truth.

"Well that was all I wanted. What was promised." Viserys said as he stood back and smiled. Khal Drogo then went over to his wife to make sure she was ok, when he saw that she was, he gave a command. His two men then grabbed Viserys's arms. The broke his sword arm as Viserys struggled to get free.

"No! No! You cannot touch me, I am the Dragon! I am the Dragon, I want my crown!" Viserys shouted before Khal Drogo's men pushed him to his knees.

Khal ordered one of the women to empty the pot by the fire, she did and he put the golden necklace that Daenerys made for Viserys in to let it melt. Viserys saw this and began to panic.

"Look away, Khaleesi." Mormont told her.

"No." She replied as she watched with a straight face.

"No, Dany! Dany tell them, make them! Dany, please!" Viserys begged his little sister for help but she would not move.

Once the gold from the necklace had melted into a pool of golden ore, Khal Drogo grabbed the pot and walked in front of Viserys. "A crown for a King!" Drogo said as he poured the hot golden ore onto Viserys head. Viserys screamed in pain as the hot metal, melted through his head and his body shook before his life was gone. They let his body drop as the metal ore had rapidly cooled and Viserys head hit the floor with a clang.

"Khaleesi…" "He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon." Daenerys said, realizing she was the last one.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Westeros, the morning son had risen and it shined down in the Riverlands to show a large force bearing the banner of the House Lannister. The soldiers were preparing to march: readying their horses and weapons and in one tent above the rest, Jaime Lannister was reading to his father, Tywin Lannister, the raven that was sent from King's Landing.

"Summon to court to answer for the crimes of your bannerman, Gregor Clegane the Mountain. Uh…arrive within the fortnight or be branded an enemy of the crown. Poor Ned Stark: brave man, terrible judgment." Jaime said to his father. Tywin was sharpening a knife to skin a dead Stag.

Tywin thought to himself as he removed the guts from the dead animal. "Attacking him was stupid, as evident by the condition you were in." Tywin said as Jaime touched his face. He had a scar from here Naruto's sword cut him and bruises on his face, with a black eye that was almost healed. "Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin said as Jaime just waved him off. "You going to say something clever. Go on, same something clever."

"Catelyn Stark and the whiskered face idiot took my brother." Jaime said.

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked.

"Tyrion?" Jaime asked.

"Ned Stark." Tywin told him.

"One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him." Jaime lied.

"Oh please what are you 5 years old, do we need more lies?" Tywin told his son. "The reason he is still alive is because you were a fool to attack him in the first place without realizing who he had with him."

"The whiskered face idiot?" Jaime said.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Tywin told his son as Jaime chuckled. "Something funny?"

"I find it amusing that you burdened yourself with the details of one boy from the North." Jaime said.

"If you realized how skilled this _boy_ was, you wouldn't have attacked the man he considers a father." Tywin told his son. "And it is not a burden to know your enemy. If you had the brains to realize that, you wouldn't look at horrid as you do now."

"The boy got lucky." Jaime said.

"That _boy_ is one of the fastest and most skill warriors in the North! He is a valued friend of King Robert and holds both respect and position in the North!" Tywin shouted, annoyed by his son's arrogance. "Your lucky he chose to spare your life rather than take it."

"That boy was afraid of how you would react." Jaime said.

"That boy is many things, but from what I've heard, afraid isn't one of them. He spared your life because he took pity on you." Tywin said as Jaime felt undermined. "But we will return the favor in kind. I'm giving you half of our forces: 30,000 men. You will bring them to Catelyn Stark's girlhood home, and remind her and the Starks that Lannisters pay their debts."

"I didn't realize that you placed such high value on my brothers life." Jaime said.

"He's a Lannister. Might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he's one of us. And every day that he remains under their keep, the less our name demands respect." Tywin said.

"So the Lion does concern himself with the opinions—" "No, that's not an opinion it's a fact." Tywin told Jaime. "If another house cease one of our own and hold him captive and make one of our best soldiers look like a child, then we are no longer a house to be feared." Tywin told Jaime.

"Your mother's dead. Before long I'll be dead. And you, and your brother, and your sister, and all of her children. All of us dead, all of us rotting in the ground. It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on, not your personal glory, not your honor but family. Do you understand?" Tywin asked as Jaime nodded.

"You're blessed with abilities that few men possess. You're blessed to belong to the most powerful family in the Kingdom, and you're still blessed with youth. And what have you done with these blessings? Served as a glorified bodyguard for two Kings: one a madman and the other a drunk. The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years, or we could collapse into nothing as the Targaryens did. I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow, now." Tywin told Jaime.

"What of the boy?" Jaime asked.

"He will be dealt with. He is too big of a sword for the Starks and like all swords… can be broken." Tywin said.

Back in Kings Landing, after Naruto showed Ned the piece of information that Jon Arryn was killed for, they needed to figure out how to proceed. Naruto referred to Ned's judgment on this matter, the Lannisters tried to kill Bran and they would pay for that, but Tommen and Myrcella were innocent and killing their mother in public would be inexcusable. Ned decided to speak with Cersei.

He sent a message to her, telling her that he wanted to speak to her in private at the gardens. Naruto wanted to attend but Ned told him not to.

Cersei walked into the courtyard to see Ned sitting on a bench. "You're in pain." She said.

"I've had worse, my lady." Ned said as he used his cane to stand up.

"Perhaps it's time to go home. The South doesn't seem to agree with you." Cersei said.

"I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." Ned said as Cersei tensed up a bit.

"Do you, Lord Stark? Is that why you called me here, to pose me riddles?" She asked.

"Has he done this before?" Ned asked, referring to the bruise on her cheek.

"Jaime would have killed him." Cersei said. "My brother's worth a thousand of your friend or boy."

"Your brother…or your lover?" Ned asked.

"Targaryens wed brothers and sisters for 300 years to keep bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb, came into this world together we belong together." Cersei said.

"My son saw you with him." Ned said as Cersei did feel somewhat bad for trying to kill a young boy.

"Do you love your children?" she asked.

"With all my heart." Ned said.

"No more than I love mine." She said.

"And they're all Jaime's." Ned said as she laughed.

"Thank the gods. In the rare event that Robert leaves his whores for long enough to stumble drunk into my bed, I finish him off in other ways. In the morning he doesn't remember." She said.

"You've always hated him." Ned said.

"Hated him? I worshipped him. Every girl in the 7 Kingdoms dreamed of him but it was mine by oath. And when I finally saw him on our wedding day in the septh of Balor, lean and fierce and black bearded, it was the happiest moment of my life. And that night he crawled on top of me, stinking of wine and did what little he could do. And whispered in my ear, Lyanna. Your sister was a corpse and I was a living girl and he loved her more than me." Cersei said in anger.

"When the King returns from his hunt, I'll tell him the truth. You must be gone by then. You and your children. I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far away as you can, with as many men as you can. Because wherever you go, Robert's wrath will follow you." Ned said.

"And what of my wrath, Lord Stark? You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me about the day King's Landing fell. He was sitting on the iron throne and you made him give it up. All you needed to do was to climb the stairs yourself. Such a sad mistake." Cersei said.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. But that wasn't one of them." Ned said.

"Oh but it was. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground." She said as she left.

Ned left soon after and when both of them were gone a camouflaged figure moved from the nearby tree and the camouflaged cloak disappeared to reveal Naruto. Kurama showed Naruto a new jutsu that made him blend into his environment like a chameleon, which was handy when snooping on a conversation. Even though Ned didn't want Naruto there, Naruto needed to cover his bases and a recording of Cersei's statement acknowledging that her children were not Roberts would be very useful in the future. Naruto took the recording seal he placed under the bench that Ned sat on and rolled it up and left.

Line Break xxxxx

In the northern part of Westeros, there stood the wall. A large defense set up to protect the realm from the wildlings and any other foes that could attack the realm. Jon's time at the wall was met with hard times from others who thought him a lesser because he was a bastard but he had quickly proven himself to be the best fighter and rider on the wall, do to his training with Naruto. He and his friend Sam were on watch over the wall. The icy wind blowing in their faces as they looked out to see miles of snow covered trees and land.

"I miss girls. Not even talking to them, I never talked to them. Just looking at them. Hearing them giggle." Sam said as Jon listened to him but then saw something heading toward the wall. "Don't you miss girls?" Sam asked Jon but then saw the same thing that Jon saw. "Riders. The horn, we have to blow the horn."

"Why is he alone?" Jon asked, seeing only one horse. "There's no rider."

Jon and Sam traveled down the wall as the horse rode through the tunnels and into Castle Black. Jon walked out to see one of the stable boys trying to calm the horse down.

"That's my uncle Benjen's horse." Jon said as he looked to see only the horse. "Where's my uncle?" Jon asked Commander Jeor Mormont but he didn't seem to have an answer.

Back at King's Landing, Ned and Naruto were walking through the halls, discussing matters when they heard the footsteps of someone running up behind them. "NED! NARUTO!" They heard as they turned to see a tired Renly with his shirt open and some blood on his skin. "It's Robert. We were hunting…and a boar" Renly managed to say as he led them to Robert's chambers.

Robert was lying in his bed, bandaged and tired from his wounds. He was talking to his son, Joffrey wishing he had been a better father to him so he could be a better man. Cersei, Pycelle, and Barristan were watching as Renly walked in with Naruto and Ned. Joffrey then left as Naruto and Ned looked at the condition Robert was in.

"My fault, to much wine. Missed my thrust." Robert said with a chuckle. Naruto moved the blanket to see Robert's wounds and they were severe. They were deep lacerations along his stomach and side and most likely were infected by now.

'_**Kurama, anything you can do?'**_ Naruto asked.

'_**Sorry Kit, we have no idea how his wounds would react to my chakra. I'm sorry, this one is out of our hands.'**_Kurama told Naruto.

"Stinks. Stinks like death. Don't think I can't smell it. Ha Ha Ha, I paid the bastard back, Ned. I drove my knife right through his brain, you can ask him if I didn't. Ask him." Robert said as Ned and Naruto looked at Ser Barristan.

"I want the funeral feast to be the biggest feast the Kingdoms ever saw. And I want everyone to taste the boar that got me. Now leave us the lot of you. I need to talk to Ned." Robert said as Cersei was worried Ned would tell him now.

"Robert, my sweet—" "Out all of you!" Robert ordered as he coughed. Everyone filed out of the room until it was just Robert and Ned.

"You damned fool." Ned said.

"Paper and ink. On the table, right down what I say." Robert said as Ned grabbed the paper. "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, First of…uh you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles. I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, titles, titles…to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until my son, Joffrey comes of age." Robert said as Ned changed that to rightful heir on the paper.

"Give it over." Robert said as Ned gave him the letter to sign. "Give it to the council…after I'm dead. At least they'll say I did this right…this one thing. You'll rule now. You'll hate it worse than I did. But you'll do it well." Robert said as Ned nodded. "Naruto… you will need him. We both know he was destined for greatness when we found him all those years ago. Don't you remember?"

"I remember." Ned said, remembering back years ago when he and Robert found Naruto and helped him heal and adjust…he was like a son…to both of them.

"We know that Naruto has always been a protector. He's helped others but never wanted to lead…he would do wonders for the Kingdom if he was able. Remember that, Ned. Naruto would have been a great King if he appeared years before…Ha, I might have let him have the throne and maybe I wouldn't be dying right now." Robert said as he coughed up some blood. "The 7 Kingdoms are going to need him, Ned. We've kept him to ourselves but he will be needed…I guarantee it."

Robert told Ned to try and stop the attempt on Daenerys Targaryen and told Ned to help Joffrey before wanted something to dull his pain so he could die. Ned walked out of the room to see Naruto, Barristan, Renly, Pycelle and Baelish waiting for him.

"Give him milk of the poppy." Ned told Pycelle as Pycelle and Renly walked in.

"He was reeling from the wine. He commanded us to step aside, but I failed him." Barristan said.

"No man could have protected him from himself." Naruto said.

"I wonder, Ser Barristan, who gave the King this wine?" Baelish asked.

"His squire, from the King's own skin." Barristan said.

"His squire, the Lannister boy?" Ned asked as Barristan nodded.

"Such a dutiful boy to make sure his grace did not lack refreshment. I do hope the poor lad does not blame himself." Baelish said.

"His grace has had a change of heart concerning Daenerys Targaryen. Whatever arrangements that were made, unmake them…at once." Ned told Baelish.

"I'm afraid, those birds have flown. The girl is likely dead, already." Baelish said as Ned and Naruto left.

Naruto left to give himself some peace, he needed to withdraw himself from the situation for a while to keep his mind sane and to allow his mind to recharge. He may be a Shinobi but even he needed some R&amp;R. Naruto asked Ned if it was alright if he took a little stroll and Ned was fine with it.

Ned kept two of his personal guard with him since Naruto left. Ned was walking to his study when he saw Renly waiting for him in the hall.

"Lord Stark, a moment. Alone if you will." Renly said. Ned nodded and his two men left him in private. "He named you protector of the realm."

"He did." Ned said.

"She won't care. Give me an hour and I could put a hundred swords at your command." Renly said.

"And what should I do with a hundred swords?" Ned asked.

"Strike. Tonight while the castle sleeps. We must get Joffrey away from his mother and into our custody. Protector of the realm or no, he who holds the King holds the kingdom. Every moment you delay gives Cersei another moment to prepare. By the time Robert dies it will be too late, for the both of us." Renly said.

"What about Stannis?" Ned asked.

"Saving the 7 kingdoms from Cersei and delivering them to Stannis? You had odd notions about protecting the realm." Renly said.

"Stannis is your older brother." Ned said.

"This isn't about the bloody line of succession. That didn't matter when you rebelled against the Mad King, it shouldn't matter now. What's best for the Kingdoms? What's best for the Kingdom's we rule? We all know what Stannis is. He inspires no love or loyalty. He's not a King…I am." Renly said as Ned was shocked.

"Stannis is a commander. He's led men into war twice, he destroyed the Greyjoy fleet." Ned said.

"Yes, he's a good soldier. Everyone knows that, so was Robert. Tell me something…do you still believe that good soldiers make good kings?" Renly asked as Ned didn't seem to have an answer.

"I will not dishonor Robert's last hours by shedding blood in his halls. And dragging frightened children from their beds." Ned said as he left.

Ned returned to his study and wrote a letter to Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother who was now the one true heir to the throne. He wrote down his findings and had a courier send his letter to Dragonstone, Stannis's island fortress. When the courier leaves, Ned thinks to himself for a moment about what was happening. He also remembers what Robert said about Naruto…and he was right.

Was Ned selfish in keeping Naruto in Winterfell for years? With Naruto up in Winterfell, they have had years of prosper and safety, the people were happy and looked up to him as a protector, yet Naruto never wanted to be in the spotlight. He wanted peace, and didn't want to lead but Ned believed that with the moves he was making, that would need to change. He then grabbed another sheet of paper and began to write.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the North, Jon and Sam were prepared to swear their oath to the Night's Watch. Since Jon observed the old gods, he was able to swear his oath of fealty in front of a heart tree. Sam was coming with him and a group of Night's Watchmen to lead them.

They arrived at the Heart tree, a tree with the god's face carved in and blood coming from it's eyes. Sam and Jon take a knee as they speak their oath.

"Here my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no land, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glories. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness, I am the watcher on the walls, I am the shield that guards the realm of men. I pledge my life and honor to Night's watch, for this night and all the nights to come." Jon and Sam recited their oaths.

"You knelt as boys, rise now as men of the Night's watch." One the Watchmen said as Sam and Jon stood up. They hugged each other and were congratulated. Jon then saw Ghost walked out of the forest with something in his mouth.

"What's he got there?" Sam asked.

"To me, Ghost. Bring it here." Jon said as Ghost walked up to Jon and dropped a severed hand onto the ground.

"Gods be good!" Sam said, shocked and disgusted.

Back at King's Landing, Naruto was walking through the city to one of the gates. He wanted to meditate in some nature and the forests outside the city was perfect. The courtyards were decent but he wanted a peaceful meditation. He walked past the gate as he saw green trees and felt the wind blow in his face. He took a deep breath in and relaxed, feeling at one with nature.

He walked a little more until he came to a nice clearing. He sat in the middle and slowed his breathing as he meditated. He channeled some of his charka around hid body as he meditated and his surrounding began to react. The trees seem to have a better shine and feel as plants and flowers blossomed. The grass blew as the wind picked up into a nice gentle breeze. Naruto hadn't felt at peace for a long time. But then got a smirk on his face as he felt several presences.

"You can come out now. There's not point in trying to hide, I felt you follow me since I left the castle." Naruto shouted out with his eyes still closed. 6 Lannister guards came out into the clearing with their weapons ready. Naruto smirked as he stood up and saw the guards.

"Something I can help you with gentlemen?" Naruto asked.

"Tywin Lannister sends his regards." Said the lead guard as he fired a crossbow bolt at Naruto, aiming for his head. The bolt flew through the air but Naruto just reached his hand up and caught it.

"Hmm, the old lion exacts his revenge. But did you really think it would be that easy?" Naruto said as he held the bolt in his hands.

"No, we didn't." The guard said as he motioned for the other 14 guard to come out. Naruto was surrounded by 20 Lannister guards.

"Hmm, not bad." Naruto said. "Honestly I was expecting more but eh, whatever." Naruto joked.

"Joke all you want, boy. But you're out numbered." The captain said as his men prepared their spears.

"Oh well, I guess I get a work out." Naruto said.

'_**Hey kit, I've got an idea. Why don't you let me take them out?'**_ Kurama asked Naruto.

'_**Really, you want to?'**_ Naruto asked.

'_**Yeah, I could do with a fight, even if it's such a small one. Besides I need to stretch my legs.'**_ Kurama said.

'_**All right. Lets go tailed beast mode…but not too big, we don't need to destroy the city and part of the forest.'**_ Naruto said.

'_**Biju's honor.'**_ Kurama said with a smirk. _**'Lets get wild!'**_

"Before we begin, soldiers. I have two quick questions? One, do you know of the tailed beasts?" Naruto asked as the soldiers looked at him.

"No." The captain said.

"Pity." Naruto said as he concentrated and his charka began to circulate around his body. Soon, red charka began to mix with it and then Naruto let smirked and the energy exploded outward creating a giant plume of smoke. The soldiers were coughing up a fit and couldn't breathe or see but then they heard a man scream and a sword stab through a neck. The smoke soon dissipated to show the soldiers a site they didn't think was possible. Naruto had drawn his sword and killed a guard, they saw that but next to him, was something they have never seen before. A giant red fox, a few feet larger than a full grown Stallion. A giant blood red furred fox, with nine tails. Its tails moved around its' body as it snarled and growled, its teeth like razors and its eyes like death.

"Second…does anyone want to leave now?" Naruto asked as the soldiers were frozen in fear. The captain, trying to be brave but more like stupid, walked forward with its spear ready.

"What, you find a giant fox and think us scarred? You must be a bigger idio—" The Man was cut off when one of Kurama's tails grabbed the man by the neck and threw him into a tree, the force of the impact was so great that it snapped his neck.

"I take that as a no. Take them." Naruto said as Kurama smirked and charged at the troops taking on at least 10 of them. The remaining 8 charged at Naruto, preparing their spears to impale Naruto. Naruto moved to the side and grabbed a spear that was aimed at him and pushed it forward, killing a soldier that was charging at him.

Naruto kicked away the guard whose spear he took and then stabbed the soldier in the stomach and kicked him away. Naruto then spun the spear and threw it at charging charge and the force of the spear, sent the guard flying and stuck him to a tree. Naruto then drew his sword and blocked a sword strike and kicked the guard away and spun to his side to dodge a spear which ended up killing one of the guards. Naruto then spun around the guards and twirled his sword, hitting specific arteries on the soldiers bodies so that when he stopped and sheathed his sword, they fell over dead. Kurama finished tearing apart the last guard. The guards were torn to pieces and stabbed through with his tails. They saw one guard try to run away but Kurama opened his mouth a fired a very tiny Biju bomb that killed the guard and sent him flying into a group of tree with such force that the trees broke in half.

"**Ahh, it feels good to stretch my legs."** Kurama said as Naruto went up to him and pat him on the head.

"It's good to see you that you haven't lost any of your ferocity during our years of passivity." Naruto said as Kurama smirked.

"**Hey, just because we weren't fighting Shinobi doesn't mean I'm going to go docile. While you were training, so was I."** Kurama said.

"Well…it seems that the Lannisters really don't like me." Naruto said, looking at the dead Lannister guards.

"**Can you blame them? You're seen as a threat."** Kurama said as he and Naruto walked back to the city.

"I don't suppose you would object to staying outside for a while?" Naruto asked.

"**Nah, I don't mind, but remember I probably shouldn't stay out for too long. I suppose after a few weeks to three months in this size and if I don't use to much Charka, I can stay out."** Kurama said.

"Good." Naruto said. He then felt Ned's seal flare up like Bran's did when he fell from the tower. "Something's happened. Kurama head to the castle and find me, kill any Lannister guards that get in your way but leave the city guards alone."

"**Got it, Kit. Go save your friends."** Kurama said as Naruto hirashined away in a orange flash. Kurama let out a giant growl and battle cry and ran to the castle.

**(Think of what Naruto did to summon Kurama, similar to what Menma did in the Naruto movie Road to Ninja where he can summon Kurama. Naruto is now able to because he and Kurama are bonded properly. While Kurama can be summoned, I didn't want his giant form to destroy the city and since he is smaller, he can stay out longer and not put too much of a strain on Naruto's body and Charka.) **

Line Break xxxxx (Happening at the same time as Naruto and Kurama fight the guards)

Back in the Castle, after Ned wrote down another letter, Lord Baelish walked in and Ned revealed the truth about Joffrey's parentage. When Littlefinger hears this, he comes up with the idea to make Joffrey their puppet. Manipulate him to fit their own agendas and if the time comes when Joffrey is un-malleable, they reveal the truth about his parentage and give the crown to Renly. Ned was disgusted by the idea and considers it treason. Littlefinger also points out that even though Ned is named Regent and Protector of the Realm, he doesn't have the power to take the crown from Cersei. He needs more men, and Littlefinger will handle that.

Ned was walking through the castle with a group of his house soldiers with him when a squire came by.

"Lord Stark. King Joffrey and the Queen Regent command your presence in the throne room." The squire said.

"King Joffrey?" Ned asked.

"King Robert is gone. Gods give him rest." The squire said as Ned bowed his head. Ned walked walked through the castle until he came to the courtyard where all of his men were rallied. He then saw Littlefinger walked up to him as the bell from the Tower signaled to the city that Robert was dead.

"All is accomplished, the city watch is yours." Baelish said.

"Good, is Lord Renly joining us?" Ned asked.

"I fear that Lord Renly has left the city. He rode through the old gate and hour before dawn with Ser Loras Tyrell and some 50 retainers. Last seen galloping south in some haste." Baelish said as Ned nodded. Ned then looked around and saw that Naruto was no where to be found.

"Where is Naruto?" Ned asked.

"I haven't seen your bodyguard for some time, most likely still out on his stroll." Baelish said. "But we cannot wait for him, we are needed now."

Ned didn't like it but hopefully Naruto would arrive soon. Naruto has always shown up when it is of the utmost importance. Ned, Lord Baelish and the Stark guard walked through the castle and saw the city guard stationed around. Ned walked up to commander Janos Slynt.

"We stand behind you, Lord Stark." The Commander said as the doors to the throne room opened and Ned and the others walked in.

"All hail his grace. Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister. The First of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the 7 kingdoms, and protector of the realm." The squire said as Ned and Lord Baelish walked in. The city watch were stationed in the room and so was Ser Barristan and the King's Guard. Joffrey sat on the throne, all smug with his mother sitting beside him.

"I command the council to make all necessary arrangements for my coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight. Today I shall accept Oaths of Fealty from my loyal councilors." Joffrey said.

"Ser Barristan. I believe no man here can question your honor." Ned said as he held out a scroll and Barristan took it.

"King Robert's seal. Unbroken." Barristan said as he opened the letter and read. "Lord Eddard Stark is here in named Protector of the Realm. To rule as Regent until the heir come of age." Barristan said as Joffrey was confused.

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan." Cersei said as she walked down the steps and took the letter. "Protector of the Realm. Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark?" She said as she ripped the paper much to Barristan's shock. "A piece of paper."

"Those are the King's words." Barristan said.

"We have a new king now. Lord Eddard when we last spoke you offered me some council. Allow me to return the courtesy. Bend the knee, my lord. Bend the knee and swear loyalty to my son. And we shall allow you live out your days in the gray waste you call a home." Cersei told him.

"Your son has no claim to the throne." Ned said.

"Liar!" Joffrey shouted.

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth, Lord Stark. Ser Barristan seize this traitor." Cersei said as Barristan moved but Ned's guard moved in front of him.

"Ser Barristan is a loyal man, a good man. Do him no harm." Ned said.

"You think he stands alone." Cersei said as The Hound drew his sword.

"Kill him! Kill all of them, I command it!" Joffrey yelled as the Lannister guards drew their weapons.

"Commander! Take the Queen and her children into custody! Escort her back to the royal apartments and keep them there under guard." Ned ordered.

"Men of the watch!" The Commander ordered as his men readied their spears.

"I want no bloodshed. Tell your men to lay down your swords. No one needs to die." Ned said. Cersei smirked as she looked at the commander.

"NOW!" The commander yelled as his men killed Ned's soldiers. Ned was shocked as he watched his men die. He drew his sword but Lord Baelish drew a knife and put it against Ned's throat.

"I did warn you not to trust me." Baelish told Ned. Baelish then saw a mark on Ned's shirt glow red and soon Ned vanished and Lord Baelish saw him disappear. He then felt immense pain as blood came out of his mouth. He saw a sword pierce his stomach and Naruto behind him.

"We never did. Die, knowing that the one woman you loved will know what you are…a spineless snake." Naruto said as he pulled his sword out and beheaded Lord Baelish.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see Naruto appear in the blink of an eye and kill Lord Baelish. Naruto saw the dead Stark soldiers on the ground and tightened his grip on his sword. He then saw Cersei and Joffrey on the throne and Joffrey had a smug look on his face.

"Kill him!" Joffrey yelled as two stupid City Watch guards attacked him but Naruto blocked their spears and with one swipe, took their heads off. The rest of the city watch were now a little afraid to fight him.

"It seems your little power grab started sooner than expected." Naruto told Cersei.

"Ser Barristan, arrest that boy." Cersei commanded as Ser Barristan seemed somewhat hesitant. "I gave you an order."

"An order from a woman whose son has no claim to the throne." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword to talk to the men in the room.

"Ser Barristan, you are a noble and honorable man. Ned and Robert told me tales of your triumphs and to honor what you fight for I give you and the men in this room a chance. Men of the City Watch, lay down your arms. You took an oath to fight and protect the crown, to fight for justice and honor, an oath that seems lost to you now. Do not be swayed by the wealth that the Lannisters have promised you, they have no right to the throne." Naruto told them as some seemed to listen.

"I know that you have served a King whose rule was somewhat unrefined, but you fight for more than one man. You fight to serve the realm, to keep watch over a city and install order and justice. The so called King you follow now has no right to the throne, he is no Baratheon but a child born of incest from his mother and the Kingslayer!" Naruto stated as many were shocked and Joffrey was furious.

"LIAR! KILL HIM NOW! I Command it!" Joffrey yelled as they prepared to attack but Naruto smirked.

"Your lies and deceits may have fooled everyone in this room, Cersei, but you know this to be true. And what better way to show these men the truth then by your own words." Naruto said as he threw a scroll on the ground and it played a recording.

"_**I know the truth Jon Arryn died for." Ned said as Cersei tensed up a bit.**_

"_**Do you, Lord Stark? Is that why you called me here, to pose me riddles?" She asked.**_

"_**Has he done this before?" Ned asked, referring to the bruise on her cheek.**_

"_**Jaime would have killed him." Cersei said. "My brother's worth a thousand of your friend or boy." **_

"_**Your brother…or your lover?" Ned asked.**_

"_**Targaryens wed brothers and sisters for 300 years to keep bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb, came into this world together we belong together." Cersei said.**_

"_**My son saw you with him." Ned said as Cersei did feel somewhat bad for trying to kill a young boy.**_

"_**Do you love your children?" she asked.**_

"_**With all my heart." Ned said.**_

"_**No more than I love mine." She said.**_

"_**And they're all Jaime's." Ned said as she laughed.**_

"_**Thank the gods. In the rare event that Robert leaves his whores for long enough to stumble drunk into my bed, I finish him off in other ways. In the morning he doesn't remember." She said.**_

"_**You've always hated him." Ned said.**_

"_**Hated him? I worshipped him. Every girl in the 7 Kingdoms dreamed of him but it was mine by oath. And when I finally saw him on our wedding day in the septh of Balor, lean and fierce and black bearded, it was the happiest moment of my life. And that night he crawled on top of me, stinking of wine and did what little he could do. And whispered in my ear, Lyanna. Your sister was a corpse and I was a living girl and he loved her more than me." Cersei said in anger.**_

"_**When the King returns from his hunt, I'll tell him the truth. You must be gone by then. You and your children. I will not have their blood on my hands. Go as far away as you can, with as many men as you can. Because wherever you go, Robert's wrath will follow you." Ned said.**_

"_**And what of my wrath, Lord Stark? You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me about the day King's Landing fell. He was sitting on the iron throne and you made him give it up. All you needed to do was to climb the stairs yourself. Such a sad mistake." Cersei said.**_

"_**I've made many mistakes in my life. But that wasn't one of them." Ned said.**_

"_**Oh but it was. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground." She said as she left.**_

The recording stopped and everyone in the room was shocked, especially Cersei and Joffrey. Naruto smirked as he had the proof that put their whole power grab for the throne in danger.

"Jon Arryn died when he found out the truth and you tried to kill Bran Stark to keep your secret safe. But it's over. Lay down your arms and step down from the throne and you may keep your lives." Naruto told them.

"LIES! ALL OF IT! KILL HIM!" Joffrey ordered, not believing the recording as his men prepared their spears and Naruto drew his sword. One of the guards charged at Naruto but Ser Barristan got in front and sliced the guards throat. He smiled at Naruto and stood beside him. Several other loyal members and friends to Barristan stood with Naruto and even some City Watch stood with him but The Commander did not.

"You have sealed your fate!" Cersei yelled but then they all heard an animal roar and stopped dead in their tracks.

"No, you sealed yours when you tried to kill one of my precious people and attacked me. One of the things you have failed to realize is that I'm not a soldier, I am a Shinobi. And I have something that you have never seen before. The day I was born a giant 9-tailed fox attacked my village, a demon known as the Kyubi. He was a force to be reckoned with and the leader of my people, my father sealed him away in an infant in the hopes that the child would grow up to be a hero…and he was right. The Kyubi is now my friend and he fights for what's right." Naruto said as part of the door to the throne room started to break inward as something pounded against it.

"He was the bane of Konoha," Naruto said as the door continued to break inward. "The mightiest of the tailed beasts, the force of nature that could destroy the world…" Naruto said as the door was one smash from breaking. "and he is my friend." Naruto said as the door smashed and it fell off its hinges. Everyone in the room saw a giant red 9-tailed fox walked into the room, slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. Once it entered the room, it gave a loud roar, causing part of the room to shake.

"Meet Kurama. Kurama, say high." Naruto said with a smirk.

"**Greetings idiots, who wants to die first."** Kurama said as he bared his teeth and the lesser men were shaking in their boots and dropped their weapons and gave up.

"KILL HIM!" Joffrey yelled as the extremely loyal Lannister soldiers attacked Naruto and the rest. Naruto drew his sword as he fought off the guards and Kurama swung his tails and claws killing the guards who dared to attack him. Cersei saw that they were going to lose and grabbed her son and she and the Hound and several other men ran out of the throne room.

Naruto, Barristan and the others killed the remaining guards as Kurama threw his last guard against the wall.

"Perfect timing, Kurama." Naruto said.

"**I'm just that awesome."** Kurama joked as Barristan and the others were astonished and amazed at Kurama.

"Incredible." Barristan said.

"**You can ogle later, the lady and her brat escaped."** Kurama said.

"Right, you men, chase after her and detain her and the children." Naruto said, pointing to four men. "The rest, stay here and tie up the traitors." Naruto said, pointing to the various men who have laid down their arms.

"What about us?" Ser Barristan asked, referring to him and 6 other men.

"We go through the castle and make sure that the Starks are all right. Cersei would have put in measures to have them killed. So we secure them and kill any Lannisters that get in our way." Naruto said as Ser Barristan nodded.

"You heard him, get to it." Barristan said as the men went to their jobs.

They left the throne room with a mission to kill any Lannisters they could find and save the Starks. Naruto and Barristan saw the Lannisters attack what remained of the Stark guards and hurried to save them. Naruto and Barristan swung their sword, slicing off flesh and spilling blood as the Lannister guards were quickly killed and the Starks were saved.

"You men, head to Ned Stark's chambers, I put him there, secure him until I return." Naruto told them and they nodded and ran off.

In one courtyard, the Stark servants were busy putting a wagon ready for when they left. Then they saw the Lannister guards charged them and were frightened but saw a shadow jump from castle and kill the guards. It was a giant red fox with 9 tails.

"**Stay inside and don't move."** Kurama told them as he ran off to kill more Lannisters.

Sansa and Lady Mordane were walking through the halls, wondering where Arya was.

"You sister knew perfectly well that we were to leave today. How could she forget." Mordane said.

"She didn't forget, she's with her dancing master. She's with him every morning, she always comes back with scrapes and bruises." Sansa said as Lady Mordane heard fighting.

"Shh." Mordane shushed her and they heard fighting from the hall. They then saw a Lannister guard fly through the air and hit the wall as they screamed in shock. Naruto and Barristan then walked in, fighting two guards and killing them.

"Sansa, there you are." Naruto said, happy to see her ok.

"Naruto, what's going on?!" Sansa said as he ran up to him and hugged him.

"It's the Lannisters, they want the throne and they're killing anyone who gets in their way." Naruto said.

"Why would they do that? Joffrey is the prince, it's his birthright." Mordane said.

"He's no son of Robert, but the product of incest." Barristan said.

"What?" Mordane asked confused.

"We can talk later, right now we need to get you guys to safety. Ser Barristan, take them to Ned's room and stay there until I get back." Naruto told Barristan who nodded.

"Sansa, where is Arya?" Naruto asked.

"She's with her teacher." Sansa said.

"Ok, I'll get her. Meet me at Ned's room and wait until I get there." Naruto told them as he left. Sansa protested, not wanting Naruto to go on his own but Mordane and Barristan took her away.

Arya was training with Syrio when a King's Guard and three Lannister men came in. "Arya Stark, your father wants to see you." The Guard said as Arya walked to them but Syrio stopped her.

"And why is it that Lord Eddard is sending Lannister men in place of his own? I am wondering." Syrio said.

"Mind your place, dancing master. This is no concern of yours." The Guard said.

"My father wouldn't send you. And I don't have to go with you if I don't want." Arya said as she grabbed a practice sword.

"HAHAHA, take her." The guard ordered as one of the Lannister men moved up.

"Are you men or snakes that you would threaten a child?" Syrio asked.

"Get out of my way, little man." The guard said.

"I am Syrio Forel." Syrio said.

"You're a bastard." The Guard said as he swiped at him with his sword but Syrio blocked it and smacked the guard in the head with his practice sword.

"And you will be speaking to me with more respect." Syrio said.

"Kill him." The captain said as his men grabbed their swords. Then a kunai flew through the air and hit the captain in the neck killing him. Everyone saw Naruto walked in and guards immediately attacked him. Naruto dodged and ducked from their swords used Kyubi to slice their knees and then kill them with a wide slash to their necks.

"Naruto!" Arya yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank kami, you're all right little wolf." Naruto said as he hugged her close.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Syrio asked.

"The Lannisters tried to take the throne and are killing the Starks to prevent anyone from getting in their way." Naruto said.

"Why?!" Arya asked.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you to safety. Come on, your sister and father and waiting for you." Naruto said as he led Arya and Syrio through the castle to Ned's room. They ran through the halls to see the dead Lannister guards decorate the floor of the castle. They ran until they reached Ned's room but saw something was off. There was a lot of blood on the floor as Naruto feared the worse.

Naruto drew his sword and pushed the door open to see the dead Stark and Lannister guards. He walked in and saw Ser Barristan standing there with a wounded Ned in his bed. His sword was on the ground as he was bleeding as Lady Mordane and Sansa tried to help him.

"NED!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to him to see a wound on his side.

"Some Lannisters made their way to my room, the guards were able to take care of most of them but I didn't want to be left out." Ned said with a small smile.

"DAD!" Arya yelled as she ran up to his side.

"Arya, you're ok." Ned said.

"It's all right, dad. You're going to be all right." Arya said as she held his hand.

"Naruto…the Queen and Joffrey?" Ned asked.

"They should be in custody. Everyone knows the truth now, Joffrey has no right to the throne." Naruto said, sad to see Ned in such condition. "It's my fault, I should have left a clone with you. I had a million thoughts running through my head…I—I wasn't thinking as much!" Naruto said as Ned grabbed his hand.

"It's all right. You've done the Kingdom a great deed, today. You've saved the throne and many of our house. I could not ask for more." Ned said.

'**Kit can you hear me? We've got a slight situation up by the castle walls. We need you.'** Kurama said to Naruto through a mind link. '**Like now!'**

"Ned, something's come up, I need—" "Go, Naruto. I'll be here when you return." Ned told Naruto. "Bring the Lannisters to justice." Ned said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto got up and went over to Ser Barristan. "No one is allowed in unless I say so. Keep watch over him." Naruto said.

"I will." Ser Barristan said as Naruto left.

Naruto ran up to the wall to see Kurama and several soldiers waiting for him. "What is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**Some bad news: Cersei and her children were able to escape the city and left in a hurry. They must have had an escape plan if something went wrong."** Kurama said.

"All right, so why did I need to come here?" Naruto asked.

"That." One of the soldiers said, pointing to the edge of the city to where there was a force of the Lannisters, approximately 300 soldiers ready.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"I guess the Lannisters were prepared for the worst." The soldier said.

"They should have brought more." Naruto said. "Kurama…destroy them."

Kurama nodded and charged up chakra in his mouth. The soldiers were amazed at what he was doing and when the chakra formed into the size of a basketball, Kurama shot it at the Lannister force who were about 100 hundred meters from the gates to the city. The orb of energy flew through the air and when it made contact, a bright light filled the sky and make an explosion. The soldiers were in shock and awe at the power behind the fox and were a little frightened. When the light and explosion dissipated, the entire Lannister force was obliterated.

"Let the Lannisters hear the fox roar." Naruto said as Kurama gave a loud roar, that could be heard from miles away. Cersei, who was in a wagon, heading to Lannisport saw her men get destroyed and heard the roar of that animal and glared in anger. She would have her revenge…somehow, someway she would get her revenge.

"Secure the city and castle. Any remaining Lannister men are to be captured and imprisoned and shut the gates to the city until further notice. Send out ravens as well to every noble and Lord in the realm, let them know the truth and that King's Landing is under rule by the Ned Stark as acting Reagent and protector until further notice. We have a mess to clean up." Naruto told the soldiers who nodded. Naruto and Kurama left and went back to Ned's room.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Castle Black, after Ghost found a severed hand, Jon and Sam found two dead bodies. They were Night's watchmen who were part of Jon's uncle Benjen's group. When they found the two bodies, they returned to Castle Black to show Commander Mormont the bodies. Jon and Sam brought the bodies back to the fort as everyone gathered around to see what happened.

"It's Othor, without a doubt." Mormont said.

"The other is Jafer Flowers, My Lord. That's the hand the wolf tore off." One of the guards said.

"Any sign of Benjen and the rest of his party?" Mormont asked.

"Just these two, My lord. Been dead a while, I'd say." Jon said. Sam took a sniff and noticed something was off.

"The smell." Sam said as one of the men took a sniff.

"What's smell?" The guard asked.

"There is none. If they'd been dead a long time, wouldn't there be rot." Sam said as everyone seemed to agree with that.

"We should burn them." Jon said.

"Snow's not wrong, my lord. Fire will do for them, the Wildling way." The guard said.

"I want Master Aemon to examine them first. You may be a coward, Tarly, but you're not stupid." Mormont said as Sam smiled. "Get them inside."

Some of the stewards moved to take the bodies inside as one of the guards came out to speak to Commander Mormont. "Lord Commander, Maester Aemon awaits you in his chambers. A raven from King's Landing." The guard said as Mormont went inside.

Commander Mormont was in his study, reading the letter that was sent from King's Landing. Jon then walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Bring me a horn of ale, Snow. Pour one for yourself." Mormont told him. "The King is dead." Mormont told Jon as he was handed a cup of ale.

"Any word about my father?" Jon asked.

"It seems he is acting Reagent and Protector of the realm. Apparently, a boy named Naruto found the truth that Robert has no true heir." Mormont said as Jon was surprised.

"Naruto, he found out?" Jon asked.

"You know him?" Mormont asked.

"He's a Stark in all but blood. He help raised me and my siblings. He's like family." Jon said.

"Well apparently the Queen wasn't too happy about her secret getting out and tried to take the castle by force. She left the capital as this Naruto regained control and killed all of the Lannister forces she had placed. Eddard was injured during the attack." Mormont said as Jon got up. "I hope you're not thinking of doing anything stupid. The next part of the message is for you." Mormont said as he handed the letter to Jon.

Jon took the letter and read the message to him. _"Jon, your father was injured during the Lannisters attempt to regain control over the capital. The Lannisters were booted out of the castle and have retreated and Ned is now ruling but…he's injuries are severe. If you're thinking of doing anything rash and breaking your oath to come see him, don't. He wouldn't want you to throw away your life. He's proud of you…you are your own man and I am proud to have trained you. I will keep you informed of his condition but know that whatever you do, we are both proud of the man you have become.—Naruto." _

Jon smiled at the letter and was proud to know that his father and Naruto were proud of him.

Back in Winterfell, Maester Luwin gave Robb the letter that was sent from King's Landing, telling Robb of Ned's condition and the Lannisters attempt to grab the crown and how they killed many Stark soldiers. Naruto left some instructions to Robb saying not to do anything that Ned wouldn't do.

"A most shocking discovery. The prince born by incest of the Lannisters, eh, disgusting." Maester Luwin said.

"Those bastards. They try to kill by brother and father. This can't go unpunished. Call the banners." Robb told Maester Luwin.

"All of them, my lord?" Luwin asked.

"They've all sworn an oath to my father, have they not? Now lets see what their words are worth." Robb said.

"My lord, Naruto did say not to do anything rash." Luwin said.

"Naruto said not to do anything that my father wouldn't do. And my father wouldn't let this crime go unpunished." Robb said as Luwin nodded.

"You afraid?" Theon asked Robb. Robb saw his hand was shaking.

"I must be." Robb said.

"Good." Theon said.

"Why is that good?" Robb asked.

"Means you're not stupid." Theon said as several dozen ravens were sent out from Winterfell, all over the North.

Meanwhile back at King's Landing, the city was a bustle with rumors and the people were wondering what the hell was going on. There was a giant fox that obliterated an army, like a demon and many were scared. Many witnessed the fights between the Lannister guards and the King's guard and the blond haired man known as the Orange Flash. Everyone was wondering what the hell was going on. Naruto had what remained of the City Watch try and keep the peace, by urging calm. Their answers would be given soon after the Regent regained some strength but that wasn't happening.

Ned was dying, his wounds had festered and were fatal. There wasn't anything they could do, even Kurama could see he was going to die. He couldn't heal Ned because if tried using his charka, it would kill him. Catelyn and Ser Rodrik immediately rode from the Vale back to King's Landing and Naruto let them in to see Ned, but shut the gates after that. Right now, Cat was sitting by Ned's bed, holding his hand as Ned rested on his bed. Sansa and Arya were with their mother, tending to their father and crying as they watched their father, dying in front of them. Naruto and Kurama were in the room as well, everyone was sad to see Ned in such condition.

"Oh Ned, I told you not to take this job." Cat said as tears came out of her eyes.

"It's ok…I served my king…until the end…and prevented…a horrible fate…for the realm." Ned said as he cupped his wife's cheek. "Sansa, Arya, look at me girls." Ned said as Sansa and Arya looked at their father.

"I need you to be strong…for your mother. And know that…I am proud of both of you." Ned told his daughters as they smiled.

"Naruto…come here." Ned said as Naruto moved to Ned's side and grabbed his hand.

"I cannot…thank you enough…for what you have done for my family." Ned said.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I would have done it again in a heartbeat." Naruto said as Ned smiled.

"You are a good man, Naruto. Robert and I saw this…and we were selfish…to keep you to ourselves." Ned said as he coughed up a bit. "Robert and I knew you…were destined for greatness…as evidence by the past few days…but its time for you to do more." Ned said as he pointed to a piece of parchment on his night stand. Naruto took it and saw it had the hand of the king seal. "Read." Naruto opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"In the name of Eddard of the House Stark. Hand of the King, Lord Paramount of the North, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Lord Regent and Protector of the realm. Name Naruto Uzumaki to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the realm upon my death. To rule over the 7 Kingdoms until a time comes when he decides the proper heir to the throne." Naruto read aloud and was shocked. He was frozen and so were Cat, Sansa and Arya. Ned named him ruler of Westeros.

"Robert said you would make a fine king…and he is right. Rule…Naruto…be the ruler Robert thought you could be…the ruler I know you are." Ned said.

"Ned, I don't know what to say." Naruto said.

"Say nothing. But do me one last favor..." Ned said.

"Anything." Naruto told him.

"Bring justice to the Lannisters. The Lannisters will return with force against you and the North…protect them." Ned said as Naruto nodded. "I know you will do great things…and I couldn't be more proud if you were my son." Ned said with a smile as Naruto began to tear up.

"Kurama…I know I have only know you…for a short time…but look after Naruto…for me." Ned said.

"**You have my word."** Kurama said as Ned smiled and closed his eyes and he passed away. Cat, Sansa and Arya broke down crying as Ned died. Naruto watched the man he considered a father figure die with a smile on his face. Naruto put Ned's hand back onto his chest and stood up. Sansa got up and hugged Naruto tightly as she cried and Naruto comforted her.

Naruto and Kurama left the room to let Cat, Sansa and Arya have some peace. Ser Barristan and Maester Pycelle were outside waiting for him. Naruto handed Pycelle the letter and read it in shock. Ser Barristan read the letter and smiled. "So what now, Lord Regent?" Barristan asked.

"Prepare a funeral cart to have Ned and the rest of the dead Starks move back to Winterfell. They should be buried with their families." Naruto told Barristan who nodded.

"Of course, Lord Naruto." Barristan said as he nodded.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, send a raven to every noble and lord in the realm. Let them know what happened." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded. "And add that the Lannisters are now enemies of the realm and that any house or noble that sides with them will share the fate that awaits them of treason and murder." Naruto said in anger.

"At once, Lord Regent." Pycelle said as he and Barristan walked away.

"**Well, Kit. How do you want to proceed?"** Kurama asked as he and Naruto walked down the hall.

"First we put Ned into his family's crypt to be buried in peace. Then we reform King's Landing." Naruto said.

"**And after?"** Kurama asked.

"We bring down the Lannisters and show them what happens when they cross an Uzumaki." Naruto said in anger.

Line Break xxxxx

Days had pasted after Ned's passing and the whole North was in mourning. Robb was furious and now declared war on the Lannisters to which Naruto agreed. After Ned died, Naruto had a funeral service done for Ned, to honor his commitment to justice and honor and for giving his life to protect and serve the realm. Everyone was in attendance as Naruto, Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle also told the city what happened. They revealed the truth about the Lannisters, the incest children and their power grab for the throne.

Many were hesitant to let the Naruto act as leader and were afraid of him and Naruto understood that. Naruto had to introduce Kurama and couldn't ignore the fact that when he had Kurama destroy the small Lannister army with a Biju bomb, it sent a pretty clear message. Naruto told the people that Kurama was a guardian for them, to protect the city and the realm and he demonstrated that by having Kurama use his charka to rebuild the destroyed the forest outside the city walls and it had the unexpected effect of saving a lot of the farming land and soil around the city. The people were happy that they had food but it was still a long road before the people fully accepted Kurama.

Even though the people weren't as terrified of Kurama, Naruto's position as Regent was still in question. He was acting ruler but many thought at Stannis was next in line since Robert had no true heir. But the letter that Ned wrote made it clear that Naruto would chose the next heir for the throne, but still, Naruto had a long way to prove himself as a ruler.

After the memorial service, Naruto was seeing off Cat, Sansa and Arya. They were riding back North with Ned's body.

"Naruto, talk to my mother, let me stay with you." Sansa begged him, not wanting to leave him here by himself.

"Sansa, you belong with your family. You will need each other in the time to come but you will always be with me." Naruto told her as he hugged her. He then looked to Arya.

"Arya, be brave for me and protect your family. They will need you and needle, now more than ever." Naruto told her as she smiled. Naruto hugged her tightly as he kissed her head.

"Cat, I'm sending 5 clones with you up North, they should be enough to protect you on the journey and make sure the Winterfell stays safe." Naruto said as Cat smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Naruto. Ned was right, you will be a great ruler." Cat said as she kissed his cheek like a mother would a son. Cat and Arya got on the wagon as the surviving House Stark members went with them. Before Sansa stepped up on the wagon, Naruto turned her around and gave her a kiss. Sansa was shocked but kissed back. It was a short kiss, lasting a few seconds but Sansa had a blush on her face.

"Take care, and know that you will always be with me." Naruto said as she got on the wagon. "May the gods grant you safe passage." Naruto said as they rode away.

"Now what, Lord Naruto?" Ser Barristan asked.

"King's Landing needs to be healed first before the Lannisters will pay. Ned told me he knew I would be a good ruler and a good ruler looks after the people first. This city needs saving." Naruto said as Barristan smiled.

Meanwhile with the Lannisters, Cersei and her children had fled King's Landing and rode to Lannisport. Lannisport was a seaport city and a big hub for trading in the western part of Westeros. It was also under the rule of the Lannisters. When Cersei had arrived in the city, she ordered the city guard to lock the city down and prepare for war. She also sent a letter to her father, telling him that the accusations put against her and her children saying that Joffrey was no rightful ruler were fabricated by the whiskered face idiot who made a deal with a demon to forge the recording to turn the city against her.

She hoped that her father would accept the lie, he wasn't there to hear the recording and putting in the part about the demon would help with the deception. Cersei was bolstering her forces and resources to prepare for war against the Starks and to retake King's Landing. She and her children deserved the throne and now they would take it by force. King's Landing was most likely in disarray because of the fight between the her house guard and the City watch.

She would exact her revenge on Naruto, she would humiliate him and kill the Starks, the people he considered a family. When she retook the throne, he would suffer a fate that even the gods would fear. Joffrey was especially angry at Naruto, he deserved the throne, it was his birthright. Naruto was a liar and cheat, using magic to make that fake recording so he could have the throne. When he retook the throne, Naruto's head would be put on a spike.

With the one non-hated member of the Lannisters, Tyrion and Bronn were heading to the western part of the Vale where Tywin had his army set up. Tyrion and Bronn were bringing company with them as they met members of the hill tribes and Tyrion was able to convince them to join a possible alliance.

"From here, it might be best if Bronn and I continue alone." Tyrion said.

"Best for Tyrion, son of Tywin but not best for me. If the half man betrays us, Shagga, son of Dolf will cut off his manhood—" "And feed it to the goats, yes." Tyrion said, finishing Shagga's sentence.

"All right then. Time to meet my father." Tyrion said as they walked into the camp. The Lannister soldiers were shocked to see Tyrion walked through the camp with a group of hill tribesmen.

Tyrion walked into see his father discussing strategy with his brother, Kevan Lannister.

"Tyrion." Kevan said.

"Uncle. Father." Tyrion said as he walked in with Bronn and the three leaders of the hill tribes.

"The rumor of your demise were unfounded." Tywin said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Tyrion said.

"And who are these…companions of yours?" Tywin asked.

"This is Shagga, son of Dolf. Chiefton of the Stone crows. Timett, son of Timett. Ruler of the burned men. This fair maid is Chella, daughter of Cheyk. Leader of the black ears. And here we have Bronn, son of…" Tyrion said as Bronn didn't seem to answer.

"You wouldn't know him." Bronn said as Ser Kevan chuckled.

"May I present my lord Father, Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the west. Kind of you to go to war for me." Tyrion said as he sat down and reached for a jug of wine but his father took it away from him.

"You left us no choice. The honor of the house was at stake. Your brother would never have submitted to capture so meekly." Tywin said.

"We have our differences, Jaime and I. He's braver and I'm better looking. Besides I agreed to go." Tyrion said.

"He's been covering himself in glory." Tywin said.

"Jaime smashed the Riverlords of the Golden Tooth. And now lays siege to Riverrun. Catelyn Stark's homeland." Kevan told Tyrion.

"And the Stark's Lord Eddard?" Tryion asked.

"He's passed, gone from this world, from wounds suffered in the taking of the throne." Tywin said in anger.

"I wonder how the King felt when his best friend betrayed him?" Tyrion asked.

"Robert Baratheon is dead. There is no king that sits on the throne. Only a boy who knows nothing of how to rule." Tywin said as he showed Tryion the recent letter they received from King's landing.

"Naruto rules as Regent and protector of the realm?" Tyrion asked in shock.

"Given to him by Ned Stark after the two of them took the throne from Joffrey. Making deals with demons to sway opinion on Joffrey's right to rule claiming him to be no son of Robert, the balls on the Starks." Tywin said in anger, believing the lie his daughter told him, because he believed in his family's right to rule. "And he now labels us as enemies of the realm?! That boy is no king, he has no right to rule."

"If I know Naruto as well I know him from our brief time together, I say that the throne is out of our reach." Tyrion said.

"Not entirely, your sister fled to Lannisport and rallied what remained of the soldiers there to prepare an army to take back the throne. King's Landing is in disarray from the recent fighting, making it easy to take it back." Tywin said.

"Not as easy as you might think." Tyrion said, not doubting Naruto's fierce abilities and knowledge of combat.

"We have other matters to attend to. The Stark's son has called his banner men. He's moved south with a strong host." Kevan said.

"Green boy. One taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs." Tywin said.

"Maybe, though the boy does have a certain belligerence. You'd like him." Tyrion said. "While we're on the subject of…war. I made promises to my friends here. And a Lannister always pays his debt. We shall require 3,000 helms and shields. Plus swords, pikes—" Tyrion was cut off when a squire ran into the room and knelt before Tywin.

"If it please, my lord. Ser Adam gives me report that the North men have crossed the neck." The squire said as Tywin was surprised.

"The wolf rushes into the lion's jaws, so be it. Kevan, command the assembly." Tywin ordered. "Send word to Jaime that I'm moving against Robb Stark."

"At once, my lord." Kevan said.

Tywin then walks up to Shagga to discuss their alliance and he welcomes it, especially after hearing that Tyrion will have to fight with them while Tyrion wasn't as happy.

Line Break xxxxx

A few week or so had passed since the Starks had left and King's Landing was undergoing some changes. Now that Naruto ruled as Regent, he worked closely with Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle since they were the only two members of the remaining council he trusted and because the others were dead. Naruto had Ser Barristan recruit any volunteers from the city who would be willing to serve on the City Watch since their numbers were low. Ser Barristan was now in charge of the King's Guard and the City Watch until they appointed a new commander.

Naruto worked with Maester Pycelle on the workings of the city: food, safety, security and the general happiness of the people. Naruto made some clones to help with the rebuilding and refurnishing of the city. Old homes and buildings were renovated and new orphanages were built making sure that ever child had a warm bed to turn to at night. Also, Kurama's restoration of the land using his chakra which had the effect of creating stronger and more fertile soil helped the farmers grow more food. Naruto had also re-opened King's Landing seaports to allow ships to come in and trade. Naruto had sent new trade agreements with the other parts of the realm, such as Dorne, the Reach and parts of the Stormlands. Now that the Lannisters were gone from King's Landing, the Martells were much more amicable in terms of discussing trade.

All in all, King's Landing was doing much better than it was a month ago. Naruto left several clones in the castle to look over papers while he would walk through the city with Kurama to make sure the people were ok. Even though Pycelle told Naruto that he could arrange a new council to help him, Naruto told Pycelle that a good ruler prioritizes himself with looking after his people and fixing his own problems.

Naruto was walking through the castle with Ser Barristan, as the two were discussing the issues of the day, the new recruits needed to be trained and there was the matter of the men who surrendered during the battle. Naruto would have some clones help with the training and have some men who surrendered immediately undergo a probation before they could be put back into service, depending on if Kurama could sense they were being genuine about serving again. As for the rest, they would be sent to the wall. Ser Barristan had to admit, Naruto was a very wise leader.

Naruto and Ser Barristan came up to the pikes of the castle were many enemies of the city had their heads put on as a warning. Naruto was disgusted by the sight.

"How dreadful, I never did understand why Robert did this." Naruto said to Ser Barristan as he saw the heads of Varys and Baelish.

"It was means of deterrence, my lord. Robert use them to send a message to any would be traitors or enemies." Barristan said.

"Just Naruto, Ser Barristan I told you I don't care for titles." Naruto said as Barristan smiled.

"Of course, Naruto." Barristan said as he smiled at Naruto, proud of the boy's humility.

"In any case, I think it's best to take them down for now. We're trying to rebuild King's Landing and to make it stronger. Sending a message to the people such as this doesn't make them any more comfortable with us." Naruto said as Ser Barristan nodded.

"All right, where should we put them?" Barristan asked.

"Bury them, they may be traitors but all men deserve a burial." Naruto said as Barristan nodded. "You can do what you want with the rest of your day, Ser Barristan. I'm going to take a walk through the city, make sure everything is all right." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Are you sure, Naruto? Perhaps I should go with you to make sure you stay safe." Barristan said.

"I'll be fine. Besides Kurama will be coming with me." Naruto said as Kurama jumped down from the roof and landed next to Naruto. "Enjoy your day as you see fit, we've done a lot for King's Landing, we all deserve a small break." Naruto said as he and Kurama left.

Kurama and Naruto left the castle and took a stroll. Many of the people gave nods of respect towards Naruto, smiling bowing their heads, and addressing him as Ser or Lord Naruto as Naruto smiled and walked by. During Robert's rule, he never walked through the city unless he was in a royal carriage, he distanced himself from his people while Naruto didn't. Naruto mingled among the people, talking with several merchants asking how business was and if there were any problems, buying some fruit and handing some to children who walked up to him. Some of the children even went up to Kurama as Kurama played with them using his tails.

As Naruto walked through the city, people gave him looks of respect and even some of happiness. There was no doubt that the city was in better shape and he was responsible for it. Naruto had a nice smile on his face as Kurama saw.

"**I'm proud of you, kit."** Kurama said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"**You've done a lot for the city. They respect you, you've looked after them ten times more than any previous King."** Kurama said.

"True, but they weren't Shinobi." Naruto joked as Kurama chuckled.

"**That is true, but nonetheless, you're parents would be proud."** Kurama said.

"Thanks, Kurama. That means a lot—" Naruto was cut off when he felt something outside the walls. Kurama felt it too, it was heading towards the city. Naruto jumped on Kurama like he would a horse and the two ran towards the wall. Kurama climbed the wall as many of the City guard stationed there gathered around to see Kurama and Naruto on the wall.

"Ser, it's the Lannisters. Our scouts say they are marching towards the city." The Captain said.

"**How many men do they have?"** Kurama asked.

"A few thousand." One of the soldiers said.

"They must have come from Lannisport. Tywin is busy fighting against Robb, I didn't think he would come here as well." Naruto said.

"Lord Tywin isn't leading this army, ser. Our scouts say it's most likely a force sent out by his daughter." The captain said.

"In an attempt to retake the city, because she thinks it weak and vulnerable now. Smart but misguided." Naruto said as the soldier nodded.

"What should we do ser." The captain said.

"Nothing. The Lannisters don't seem to understand who they face. Let's remind them." Naruto said as the captain smirked.

Naruto stood on the wall with Kurama next to him. Naruto went through a flurry of hand signs as Kurama began to charge his charka. Kurama then opened his mouth and let loose a huge stream of fire like a dragon but much more powerful and Naruto took in a deep breath and released, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as he let loose a massive and powerful gust of wind which made the fire even stronger and a huge wall of blazing inferno was launched at the soldiers. The Lannister forces screamed in pain as the fire spread and engulfed more than half of their forces as they all burned and died. The remaining forces ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Now maybe the Lannisters will think twice before they come here again." The captain said.

"**I wouldn't count on that."** Kurama said as Naruto chuckled.

"Captain, forgive me but what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Travan Cleaber, ser." The captain said.

"Well Ser Cleaber, congratulations you are now the commander of the City Watch." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Lord Naruto." Travan Cleaber bowed his head.

"You will have more responsibilities now, but I have confidence you can do it. Ensure that any surviving Lannister soldiers are captured. Put several guards on the walls as look outs. No doubt the Lannisters won't give up. And when you can, see Ser Barristan, he will help you will the training and recruitment of more men." Naruto said as Ser Cleaber nodded. Naruto got on Kurama as he looked to the soldiers around him. "Hold strong men. We've made a better capital then ever before…lets keep it that way!" Naruto shouted as they cheered. Naruto and Kurama jumped from the wall and headed back to the castle.

"You know something, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**What, kit?"** Kurama replied.

"You make a comfortable horse." Naruto joked as Kurama used a tail and knocked him off. "Oww, hey!"

"**Don't get in over your head, kit. I'm still a Biju."** Kurama said as he walked away.

Meanwhile with the Starks, Ned's body was returned to Winterfell so he could be buried where he belonged, with his family. Catelyn was still mourning as Robb had declared that all of the Lannisters will die. They marched against Tywin and Jaime Lannister and through clever diversions, Jaime Lannister was captured and now their prisoner. Cat send a raven to Winterfell telling Naruto that they captured Jaime, and Naruto replied saying that if they wanted to kill him that was fine. But if they wanted to send him to King's Landing where he would be humiliated in front of the city and then killed that would be even better.

The Starks were moving south to meet the Lannisters in battle. Naruto controlled King's Landing and so the Starks were going to meet the Lannisters near Riverrun. After the defeat and Jaime's capture, Tywin had his forced pull back to a few leagues away from Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Robb held a meeting with his banners about what to do in the coming war that was likely to expand. They were going to fight the Lannisters but now that Naruto ruled as Reagent, ravens were sent out from Renly and Stannis claiming that they had a right to the throne. The banners wanted to discuss if they should follow Naruto as Regent or follow one of the true heirs to the throne.

"The course is clear. Join with Renly and move south to join our force with his." One of the banners said, still believing in the line of succession that a Baratheon should rule now.

"Renly is not the King!" Robb said.

"You cannot mean to hold to Naruto, my lord. He may be Regent but he has no right to rule. Renly has the larger force and by blood is in line to the throne." The lord said, believing in the line of succession.

"That doesn't make him King. He's Robert youngest brother. If Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, then Renly can't be King before Stannis." Robb said as everyone seemed to agree with that logic.

"Do you mean to declare us for Stannis?" The man asked as everyone seemed to argue.

"We should declare for Naruto!" Cat said as everyone looked at her. "Ned gave him the title as Regent because he had faith that Naruto could be a good ruler and from what we've heard from King's Landing, he is. The people love him, the city is bustling now more than ever and he has stopped two Lannister attacks against the city. We should declare for him and make him King." Cat said as everyone considered it.

"My lords! Here is what I say to these two Baratheons." Lord Umber said as he spat on the ground and they laughed. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither, why should they rule over mine from some flowery seat in the south!" Lord Umber said.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again. Naruto Uzumaki is a friend of the North, that I believe and he can rule the South for all he wants to but in the North…there is only one king I mean to bend my knee to. With him there we can work out a treaty with our one true king." Umber said as he pulled out his sword knelt down. "The King in the North!"

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too." One of the lords said as he bent the knee. "The King in the North!"

"Am I your brother, now and always?" Theon asked Robb.

"Now and always." Robb said.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat. From this day until my last day." Theon said as he took a knee.

"The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!" Everyone chanted as Robb looked at his mother with slight apprehension. They needed to talk to Naruto about this.

Meanwhile with the Lannisters, Tywin was holding a strategy meeting over the recent loss in battle, Jaime captured and the attack on King's Landing a complete failure.

"They have my son." Tywin said.

"The Stark boy seems to be less green then we'd hoped." Tyrion said.

"I heard his wolf killed a dozen man and as many horses." One of the lords said.

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" one of the lords asked.

"Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. Jamie captured, his army scattered, Cersei's folly attempt to retake King's Landing killed more men we could have used. It's a catastrophe. Perhaps…we should sue for peace." Kevan said as Tyrion threw a cup on the floor and it broke.

"There's your peace. We saw to that when our forces attacked Naruto and killed Ned Stark. You'll have a better chance at drinking from that cup then you will getting Naruto and Robb to sit at the table. They're winning, in case you hadn't noticed." Tyrion said.

"First order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime." One of the lords said.

"No truces, we can't afford to look weak." Another replied.

"We should march on them at once." "First we must return to Casterly Rock to—" "They have my Son!" Tywin yelled, getting them to stop talking.

"Get out, all of you." Tywin ordered. "Not you." He said to Tyrion.

Tyrion sat down as Tywin poured him a glass of wine. "You were right about Naruto. If we didn't attack, maybe we could have brokered a peace with Winterfell at Riverrun. Which would have given us more time to deal with Robert's brothers. But now, madness. Madness and Stupidity. And now we have a boy who has control over the capital. Which if I'm not mistaken, you've met him." Tywin said.

"An ambitious boy, from what I can tell, and smart, very clever. You'd like him." Tyrion said as Tywin chuckled. "He's a fierce warrior, with the mind of Baelish yet always protects his friends. Something I think you would find admirable." Tryion said.

"A noble quality. Perhaps we should have tried to broker peace with him sooner, but Jaime's stupid attack at King's Landing and Cersei's attempt to retake the capital…I fear we will not broker peace with him." Tywin said.

"Not with you, Jaime or Cersei, but with me, maybe." Tyrion said as Tywin looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tywin asked.

"Naruto is a dear friend of mine. He asked for my presence in the Vale and when Lady Lysa went crazy, he fought for my freedom. I am, as he calls it, the one Lannister he cannot hate." Tyrion said, jokingly.

"Perhaps you can be of use. We will regroup to Casterly Rock and consolidate our forces. Ser Gregor will burn the Riverlands. And you will go to Lannisport." Tywin said.

"And do what?" Tyrion asked.

"Rule. You will serve as ruler and lord of Lannisport over Cersei. You will bring Joffrey and your sister to heel and you will try and broker a peace with Naruto and if need be, prepare us for war." Tywin said.

"Why me?" Tyrion asked.

"Because you're my son. And you're the only hope we can have at gaining peace." Tywin told him as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Time had passed since Cersei's attempt to retake the throne and after the last one, she hadn't made another. Naruto figured Tywin most likely didn't want her to waste anymore men. That worked for him, since he was busy trying to get his forces ready. More men had been recruited into the City watch and were being trained by Ser Barristan and Ser Cleaber. The people were happy, they had food, the city was completely refurbished and no one was going hungry, if someone had compared it to now against 20 years ago, it would be two different cities. Naruto smiled, he helped the city grow and thrive, now he needed to deal with war.

Naruto had gathered a meeting with him, Pycelle, Barristan, and Cleaber. There were in the council room as Kurama was lying on the floor. They were going over letters that were sent from all over Westeros about the coming war.

"It seems that the Starks were able to defeat the Lannisters. Tywin has pulled his forces back to Casterly rock." Pycelle said.

"Well done, Robb." Naruto said.

"Not all news is as sweet my lord. It seems as though the Northerners have declared themselves as a separate people with Robb Stark as the Northern King." Pycelle said as he handed the letter that Cat wrote to Naruto.

"Ugghh, Robb why do you want to give me a headache." Naruto said as he rubbed his head and Kurama chuckled.

"Also, Stannis and Renly Baratheon have now claimed a right to the throne." Barristan said as he handed the letter to Naruto.

"Hmm, two Baratheons that want the crown. Renly seems eager but tell me about Stannis." Naruto said.

"Stannis is a fierce warrior, no one doubts his prowess in combat but…he encourages less loyalty from his men outside of war." Barristan said.

"Hmm, Ned did send Stannis the letter about the Lannisters because he felt that Stannis was next in line. But with three men declaring themselves King and the Lannisters still free, I would find it best to wait until the Lannisters are brought to justice before I name a new king." Naruto said as Kurama nodded.

"**Good plan, kit."** Kurama said.

"My lord Naruto, Stannis is next in line to the throne." Pycelle said.

"I'm not doubting his right to the crown but with Renly and Robb declaring themselves King, if I make Stannis King, we will find ourselves in the wrath of both Robb and Renly." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded in understanding.

"A wise plan, my lord." Cleaber said.

"I want to meet with them first. Robb, Stannis and Renly, to negotiate who should take the throne and I feel it would be best to wait until the Lannisters are dealt with." Naruto said.

"Of course." Barristan said.

"Now, if there's nothing else. You can retire for the night." Naruto said as they all left.

"**Well it looks like things are going to get exciting around here."** Kurama said.

"Well I knew that things weren't going to be simple." Naruto said as he looked out the window and saw a full moon. "Something tells me that the Lannisters and the crown are going to be the least of our problems." Naruto said as the three remaining dragons were born in Essos and the White Walkers had risen.

**End of Chapter 2**

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**Hoped you guys likes it. I didn't plan on it being this long but I just kept writing because I liked it and part because I wanted to get Season 1 out of the way. Season 2 will pick up with Naruto having to deal with Renly and Stannis and ruling as Regent until he decides who should take the throne or if he should rule instead. The war with the Lannisters continues as the Game has changed. **

**There was a little of Naruto/Sansa but it will pick up in later chapters and the next chapter, Naruto/Margaery relationship will pick up. I decided to keep Jon up north because I liked his story with the Wildlings. Daenerys has her dragons but now must face the fox. Kurama will play more of a role in future chapters and will make more of an appearance in the realm. I felt that Robert should die so we could have the war for the throne and I wanted Ned to die as well because it would give Naruto more of a cause to rule in honor of Ned's last wish and to become the ruler Ned believed Naruto could be. **

**The Lannisters now have Casterly Rock and Lannisport in the west as Cersei plots her revenge. Tyrion will attempt some peace but who knows what will happen. Naruto's rule over King's Landing makes the city stronger and the people will love him because he is a better ruler. Tywin believes Cersei's lie because he believes in his family's right to rule and the demon puts Naruto's recording into question for people who weren't there to hear or seem him during the takeover. With some changes, Naruto will approach Daenerys in a very different way. He knows of the Targaryen Dynasty and that they are rightful rulers and will make some interesting decisions in the future. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it and if you have advice but if you hated it I'm sorry and not hate comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. No Flamers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


	3. The House Uzumaki

**Here is the third Chapter of the Orange Flash in Westeros. Starts during Season 2 of the show. Naruto's rule as Regent has gone well for months but the war of the realm is picking up and now he must make decisions to fight and what to do about the last Targaryen.**

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**The House Uzumaki and the Ferocious Fox**

Months had passed since Naruto's rise to ruling Regent and Protector of the Realm. The capital was growing more by the day as refugees fled to the city because of the war with the Starks and Lannisters. Many were expecting a city filled with people in the streets as the nobles ignored the peasants but that was not what they found. They saw a beautifully refurbished city as new halls and buildings were created. Merchants were selling their food or items as children ran through the streets playing, the city guard watched over the people ensuring safety and security. Numerous new banners were made in support and praise for the man who ruled the city: Lord Naruto Uzumaki, the rider of the Ferocious Fox.

Grateful merchants and tailors made banners as praise to the ruling Regent. It was a Orange and Crimson banner with a picture of the mighty 9-tailed fox that protected the city. Underneath the fox was Naruto's leaf headband symbol drawn on and the words _Never give up…Never go back on your word _and _Destiny can be changed_ sewn on. Many merchants and store owners had the banners outside their stores and the City Watch even had them on flags around the city. It was a symbol of their loyalty and praise to their ruler.

Speaking of said ruler, he was in a meeting with his council men: Grand Maester Pycelle, Ser Barristan head of the King's Guard, Ser Travan Cleaber commander of the City Watch and Kurama, the 9-tailed fox and unofficial protector deity of the city. Naruto called a meeting to address the issues of the day.

"A raven arrived from the citadel this morning, my lord. The conclave has met, considered reports from Maesters all over the 7 kingdoms and declared this great summer done." Pycelle said as a squire brought in the white raven from the Citadel. "At last, the longest summer in living memory."

"The people say that a long summer means an even longer winter." Ser Barristan said.

"A common superstition." Pycelle said.

"**One mans superstition is another man's truth. I think the Kit and I understand that better than anyone."** Kurama said, lying down on a nice mat as Naruto chuckled.

"We were able to harvest enough wheat for a 7 year winter. It if last any longer then we may have problems." Cleaber said.

"The city is attracting more and more refugees, my lord. They are fleeing the war and with winter coming, I fear we may experience some trouble." Ser Barristan told Naruto. Naruto thought to himself for a moment.

"We cannot deny entrance into the city. People have fled their homes to escape the war and to be safe and as the capital of the realm, we must provide them that." Naruto said as everyone nodded with his mindset. "Ser Cleaber, gather the cities architects and stone masons. We will discuss where to best house the refugees and Kurama and I can see it done quickly." Naruto said as Ser Cleaber nodded.

"Yes, my lord." Cleaber replied.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, are their any fields available for additional harvest and planting?" Naruto asked.

"None in the city, unfortunately. But the fertile lands just outside the walls are ripe for farming." Pycelle said.

"Perfect. Call Horden Pryor, he speaks for the farmers in the city. We will discuss the planting and setting of the fields outside the walls. With help from Kurama's potent growth seeds, we can grow more food in time before the winter goes harsh." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded. (**With some quick thinking, Kurama and Naruto were able to create chakra infused seeds that speed the growth of plants and keep them healthy with zero negative repercussions) **

"Brilliant, my lord." Pycelle said.

"Ser Barristan, what news of the war?" Naruto asked.

"The Lannisters have been on the defensive. Sending out small skirmishes against the Starks as they stay in Casterly Rock. They been using their port city of Lannisport to try and gain an edge and seek possible alliances with other houses. Our scouts have said that they haven't made any moved towards King's Landing, for now." Ser Barristan said. "Renly has wed Margaery of House Tyrell and has an army of loyal subjects backing his right as true King."

"What of Stannis?" Naruto asked.

"Some concerns there, my lord. Rumors have spread that Stannis allies himself with someone known as the Red Woman." Ser Barristan said.

"Melisandre of Asshai." Naruto said.

"Yes, my lord. The Red Priestess of the Lord of Light. She has become an advisor to him." Ser Barristan said as Naruto was a little concerned. Religious fanatics were often the worse: take Hidan for example.

"I wouldn't worry, my lord. Hokum religion and all that." Pycelle said.

"It is not the religion that has me concerned but why Stannis has her as his advisor. Stannis is suppose to be a man of war. I've never heard of his turn to religion." Naruto said.

"What concerns you, my lord?" Cleaber asked.

"In my experience, religious fanatics often make for the most worrisome of foe." Naruto said.

"How do we proceed, my lord?" Ser Barristan asked.

"For now, leave them be. We must focus on the issues at hand." Naruto said as everyone nodded. "Now if that will be all." Naruto said as everyone got up. "Ser Barristan, another moment if you wouldn't mind." Naruto said as Barristan stayed in the room.

"What concerns you, my lord?" Barristan asked as Naruto chuckled while he got two cups of wine.

"There is no need for formalities not that they are gone." Naruto said as Ser Barristan nodded and drank from the cup of wine. "How are our forces?" Naruto asked.

"200 King's Guard. 5,000 City Watch trained and in the city with more recruits coming by the day." Barristan said.

"So by numbers, we wouldn't stop an attack on the city?" Naruto asked.

"Not that that would matter. Not when we have the Ferocious Fox with us." Ser Barristan said as they looked at one of the banners they hung in the room.

"**I like it, it showcases all of my best qualities."** Kurama said as Naruto and Ser Barristan chuckled.

"What worries you, Naruto?" Barristan asked.

"The war continues and gets worse by the day. We have the Lannisters to worry about but with Renly and Stannis. I feel that an attack to King's Landing is coming and if I'm not sure if I should fight back against the rightful rulers of the Kingdom." Naruto said as Ser Barristan seemed to understand.

"Naruto…if you would have told me that last year, you would be ruling the Kingdom and that the city would be thriving, I would have thought you crazy." Barristan said as Naruto and Kurama chuckled. "But if the past few months have shown me anything, it is that Destiny can be changed." Barristan said as Naruto smiled as him using one of Naruto's beliefs.

"Naruto, the people of King's Landing adore you. Your rule as Regent has given them more food then they have had for hundreds of years and you've changed the city." Barristan said as he pointed to banner. "The people made that to honor you, in honor and respect for what you have done for them. No Baratheon or Lannister could have done what you have done for them. Perhaps it's time you think as ruling as King instead of Regent. In my years in the King's Guard, I have protected a mad man and an old drunk soldier. For the past few months, I have served a man of honor, and I will continue to do so until death comes for me." Ser Barristan said as Naruto smiled.

"**He's right, Kit. You've done wonders here. And besides…the house of Uzumaki has a nice ring to it."** Kurama said as Naruto and Barristan chuckled.

"Easy there, Kurama. Let's end this war first." Naruto said.

"Anything else, Naruto?" Barristan asked.

"Yes, tell me what you remember from your time protecting the Targaryens." Naruto asked.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Lannisport, the port city under control of house Lannister, Joffrey the still crowned prince was having his name day celebration. Even though ravens were sent out telling the people that he was born of incest, Cersei had her guards silence any people who challenged his right to rule and even believed that he was born of incest. Her family deserved the throne.

She had set up a small tournament to honor Joffrey's name day and to help keep his mind occupied while she had to deal with some of the problems that she was facing. She met with some of her extended family to discuss the matters of the city and how here forces were doing and if they were ready to march against King's Landing and take the throne back.

"How is the city, my lords?" Cersei asked her council of relatives that watched over the city.

"There is in unrest, my lady. We have enough wheat for a 5 year winter but should it last longer, we will have fewer peasants." One of her council men said.

"The city is drowning in refugees, your grace. People fleeing the war, we have no where to house them and with winter coming it will only get worse." Her city guard captain said.

"Well do your job. Shut the gate to the peasants, they belong in the fields not our city. The more we don't let in, the more go to the capital." Cersei said as her captain nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, your grace." He replied.

"Now, how are our forces?" Cersei asked.

"We were able to amass a force of 1,500 soldiers, ready to march." One of her council men said.

"1,500 soldiers? I expected more." She said in frustration.

"Your grace, the rest of our men are with your father at Casterly Rock fighting against the Starks. We have no more men here to fight." Her captain said.

"What about the city guard?" She asked.

"If we add them, we would have a total of 4,000 men ready to fight." The captain said.

"It is not enough. Conscript every able bodied man in the city. I need an army to take back King's Landing." She said as they heard the door open.

"No, you won't." She heard as they saw Tyrion walk in. "Don't get up. More ravishing then ever big sister." Tyrion said as he kissed his sister on the cheek and sat down at the table. "War agrees with you. Forgive the interruption, carry on."

"What are you doing here?" Cersei asked.

"It's been a remarkable journey. I pissed off the edge of the wall, I slept in a sky cell, I fought with the hill tribes, so many adventures. So much to be thankful for." Tyrion said.

"What are you doing _here_?! This is the small council." She said.

"Yes, well the lord and ruler of Lannisport must attend small council meetings." Tyrion said.

"Our father is lord and ruler of Lannisport." Cersei said.

"Yes, but in his absence." Tyrion said as he handed a letter to one of the council men.

"Your father has named Lord Tyrion to serve as ruler in his stead while he fights—" "OUT! All of you, OUT!" Cersei yelled as the council men left. "I would like to know how you tricked father into this." She said.

"If I were capable of tricking father, I would be emperor of the world by now. You brought this on yourself." Tyrion told her.

"I've done nothing." Cersei said.

"We know that's a lie." Tyrion said. "Your attempt to take the throne from Ned Stark when he was left it's Regent. Your attempted coup which cost the lives of dozens of our men and your march against the capital killed men we could have used to fight the war."

"I tried to take back the throne for my son." Cersei said.

"Really, from what I've heard, he has no right to the throne." Tyrion said as Cersei got anger.

"Don't you say that. My son, Joffrey is the crown prince and deserves to rule." Cersei said, wanting her son to rule as King.

"Be that as it may, everyone else doesn't believe so. Now we have two Baratheons eying the throne, not to mention the entire North we have to deal with because your men killed Ned Stark." Tyrion said, scolding her like a child.

"I tried to make piece with him." Cersei said.

"Did you? Well you failed. That piece of theater will haunt our family for a generation." Tyrion said.

"Robb Stark is a child." Cersei said.

"Whose won every battle he's fought. Do you know what losing this war will mean?" Tyrion asked.

"What do you know of war?" Cersei asked.

"Nothing, but I know people. And that is our only hope of coming out of this conflict alive and with any dignity that we may keep." Tyrion said. "If _Prince _Joffrey wants to see his Uncle Jaime again, he'd better listen to me."

"How?" Cersei asked.

"Lucky for us, Naruto happens to be a friend of mine. Granted, I don't know how our family's actions will effect his opinion on me but hopefully I can talk to him. Get him to talk to a treaty and—" "The only treaty I will agree to is the one where his head is put on a pike!" Cersei yelled in anger to Tryion's plan.

"You try that like your previous two attempts to retake King's Landing, it will surely end in our deaths, not his. King's Landing is prospering now more than ever under Naruto's rule. The people adore him, and don't even want another King to rule in his place. Naruto takes care of his people first, a quality were sorely lack." Tyrion said as Cersei huffed in anger and frustration.

"We should march against him and put Joffrey back on the throne." Cersei said.

"Oh, enough sister. Even if we had the entire Kingdom behind us, we would never be a match for that Fox of his. It's even stronger than the dragons. Our only hope is diplomacy. And you will leave that to me." Tyrion told his Cersei who was not pleased. Tyrion looked outside the window to see a red comet, sailing across the sky.

The flying red comet is said to be an omen of the rebirth of the dragons, and that is correct. In Essos, the last three dragons, now newly hatched infants were with their mother, Daenerys Targaryen, the last of her house. She was walking through the Red Waste with what remained of her loyal people. With Khal Drogo's death, she was in danger to anyone who would want her dragons. Jorah advised her travel into the Red Waste to avoid her rivals and ensure her survival but they were so few, with little supplies and no idea on what to do next.

As they walked through the Red Waste, Daenerys was trying to feed her dragons the meat that they had but the dragons weren't eating. She had the largest one, Drogon, a black and red scaled dragon on her shoulder trying to get him to eat but he wouldn't.

"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked.

"He said they ate meat." She replied.

"He didn't tell you what kind of meat?" Doreah asked as Daenerys shook her head no.

"My brother didn't know anything about dragons. He didn't know anything about anything." Daenerys said. She put Drogon into his cage as she saw her horse fall to the ground. She ran up to her horse as she looked at it slowly breathing. She looked at Jorah who shook his head no, telling her the horse was going to die.

"She was Drogo's first gift to me." Daenerys said.

"I remember." Jorah said.

"I promised to protect them. I promised their enemies would die screaming. How do I make starvation scream?" Daenerys asked, frustrated.

"A trick I never learned, I'm afraid." Jorah told her as she looked out into the vast land of desert they had to walk.

"Does it ever end?" She asked.

"This is further east then I've ever been but yes, Khaleesi. Everything ends, even the Red Waste." Jorah said.

"And you're sure there's no other way?" she asked.

"If we go south to the land of Lhazarine. The men will kill us and take your dragons. If we go west to the Dothraki Sea, the first Khalasar we meet…will kill us and take your dragons." Jorah said.

"No one will take my dragons." Daenerys said.

"They are too weak to fight. As are your people. You must be their strength." Jorah told her.

"As you are mine." She said to him.

Daenerys then called on three of her men to head out in three different directions to find food and refuge. She hoped that they would return quick and with good news.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Westeros, night had come as the red comet shined in the sky, blanketing the stars with it's light. On the Island of Dragonstone, head of the Stormlands, home to one Stannis Baratheon, older brother to Renly and Roberts younger brother, Stannis was committing something that many considered insane. His advisor, Melisandre, was performing a ritual in the name of her god, the lord of light.

She had assembled Lord Stannis and his men other advisors and generals and other people for the ceremony. Maester Cressen of Dragonstone was running with a torch along the beach to find the ceremony as he followed the voice of the Red Woman.

"Lord of light! Come to us in our darkness. We offer you these…false gods! Take them and cast your light upon us." Melisandre said as they burned 7 wooden statues of the 7 gods of Westeros. "For the night is dark and full of terrors."

"FOR THE LIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS!" The people shouted out together.

"After the long summer, darkness will fall heavy on the world. Stars will bleed. The cold breath of winter will freeze the seas, and the dead shall rise in the north." She said out loud as Maester Cressen joined next to Ser Davos Seaworth, a knight and advisor to Stannis.

"We must stop her!" Maester Cressen whispered to Davos who looked over to see Stannis, very observant in the ritual.

"Not now." Davos said as Maester Cressen couldn't take the sacrilegious things she was saying and went up in front of the crowd.

"All you men were named in the light of the 7! Is this how you treat the gods of your fathers?! Are you so eager to spit on your ancestors?!" Maester Cressen shouted to the crowd with the last question aimed at Stannis. Maester Cressen watched as none of the men were moved or even thought about his statement as they were completely fanatical for the new religion.

"You smell of fear. Fear and piss…and old bones. Do you want to stop me? Stop me." Melisandre said as Maester Cressen saw that Stannis was unhappy with him and rejoined Davos.

"In the ancient books, it's written that a warrior will draw a burning sword from the fire! And that sword shall be lightbringer. Stannis Baratheon, warrior of light, your sword awaits you." Melisandre said as Stannis walked up to the statue that was in the center.

He grabbed the burning sword and pulled it out of the statue. The crowd cheered as Stannis held the sword up high. He then stabbed it into the ground as the crowd kneeled and said, "LORD, the Master of light is upon us!"

"For the night is dark and full of terrors!" Melisandre said.

"For the night is dark and full of terrors!" Stannis repeated as they walked back to the castle leaving Davos and Maester Cressen.

"This woman will lead him into a war he cannot win." Cressen told Davos.

"Stannis is our King, we follow where he leads us. Even if we don't like the path." Davos said.

"King. Since that boar killed his brother, every lord wants a coronation." Cressen said.

"I don't serve the others. I serve Stannis." Davos said.

"As do I. But loyal service, means telling hard truths. He's surrounded by fools and fanatics. But he trusts you, Davos, if you tell him the truth." Cressen told Davos.

"And what's the truth?" Davos asked as Cressen looked at him, just accepting Stannis to accept this new advisor for their King.

Stannis had assembled his advisors and generals in a meeting to discuss what his next plan was. He was having a letter written down that he would send out to King's Landing, telling the current Regent to step down and let Stannis rule as King. Stannis was listening as a script was saying what was written on Stannis's declaration letter for the crown.

"And I declared upon the honor of my house, that my beloved brother, Rober—" "He wasn't my beloved brother." Stannis said, interrupting the scripter. "I didn't love him, he didn't love me."

"A harmless courtesy, your grace." Davos said.

"A lie, take it out." Stannis said as the scripter scratched that part out.

"That my brother, Robert, left no true born heirs. The boy Joffrey, the boy Tomnen, and the girl Myrcella being born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Jaime Lannister. By right of birth—" "Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. Call him what he is." Stannis said as the scripter made a change.

"And her brother, Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim—" "Make is ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Whatever else he is, the man is still a knight." Stannis said as the scripter made a change.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros. The ruling Regent and Protector of the realm, Ser Naruto Uzumaki—" "I wasn't aware he was a knight." Stannis said.

"I don't believe he is, your grace." Davos said.

"Then he is no ser, just some boy who made the right friends. Take that out." Stannis said as the scripter made another change.

"The ruling Regent and Protector of the realm, Naruto Uzumaki, step down from the throne and let the true king rule. Let all true men declare their loyalty." The scripter said as Stannis nodded.

"When Eddard Stark learned the truth he told only me. I won't make the same mistake. Send copies of that letter to every corner of the realm. From the harbor to the wall." Stannis told the scripter. "Time has come to choose. Let no man claim ignorance as an excuse."

"Your grace, the Lannisters are the major concern for the time being. Their war with the Starks is hurting the Kingdom, not to mention their attacks against the capital. Perhaps for the time being, you can make peace with your brother." Davos said.

"I will not make peace with Renly while he calls himself King." Stannis said.

"Well many have already declared for him. Mace Tyrell, Randal Tarly." Davos said.

"Stannis does not need to beg this lord or that lord for support, the Lord of Light stands behind him." Melisandre said.

"And how many men and ships does the Lord of Light got at his disposal?" Davos asked.

"He has no need for such things." Melisandre said.

"I'm sure he doesn't, but we do if we're going to war. If not Renly, your lord grace, join with Robb Stark." Davos said.

"Who'd steal the Northern half of my Kingdom. They're thieves, that's what they are. Joffrey, Renly, Robb Stark, they're all thieves. They'll bend the knee or I'll destroy them." Stannis said.

"And if Naruto Uzumaki should decide to take over as king?" Davos asked.

"Then I'll kill him too and take the throne like Robert did years ago. If one Baratheon can take the throne, so can another." Stannis said.

"But this boy is different. His powers of magic are unlike anything we've seen before, not to mention the Ferocious Fox was able to repel two attacks against the city." Davos said.

"This boy is nothing to the lord of light. He is a follower of our one true enemy, the lord of nothing and the warrior of light shall kill him and his animal pet, as the lord of light, commands it." Melisandre said as Stannis smiled.

Back with Naruto, he was having a training session with some of the new recruits to the City Watch in the courtyard of the castle. He was blindfolded, with his shirt off as he stood in the center of the courtyard armed with a practice sword. He was surrounded by 5 new recruits as the others were watching. The recruits were nervous to attack but this was training. One of the recruits charged at Naruto but Naruto just ducked, stuck his leg out and spun, causing the recruit to fall on his face. Two more recruits charged at Naruto while Naruto ducked and dodged and used his sword to block the strikes. He then grabbed the arm of one of the recruits, spun around and used him as a human shield to block strikes. Naruto then pushed the two recruits into each other and delivered a sword sweep, causing them to fall to the ground. The fourth recruit swung widely at Naruto while Naruto just blocked the strikes then hit the recruit in the stomach with his sword, then hit the back of his leg causing the recruit to fall to the floor and Naruto delivered a hit to the back, pushing the man to the floor. The final recruit charged at Naruto, thrusts his sword forward but Naruto just blocked it, smack the sword out of the recruits hands and held his sword against the recruits throat and the match was over.

Naruto then took off his blindfold and smiled. "Not bad, today. Better than before." Naruto said as he shook the recruits hands and got them back on their feet.

"Better, you've beat us faster than two days ago." One of the recruits said.

"True, but you've adapted and started to think differently today." Naruto said as the recruits gathered around. "Men, no one man can truly ever win every fight he is expected to come across. But a smart man takes his defeats and turns them into lessons. Lessons that you must all be aware of. Just as one man is as strong as the other, working together makes your stronger than your opponent yet how well you work together determines the outcome of the battle." Naruto said as his recruits listened in.

"A group of men…a group of friends working and fighting together, can breach even the toughest of armors and that is one lesson I want you to remember. Never turn your back on your friends or your allies. Those that abandoned the mission are trash but those that abandoned their friends are worst then trash." Naruto said as the men listened and nodded their heads. "I won't lie to you men, I fear that King's Landing may come under attack and we will need to defend it. But I have the utmost confidence in you, we will defend King's Landing, with all we've got!" Naruto yelled as his men cheered. Naruto then saw Ser Barristan and Kurama walk in and knew he wanted to talk.

"Now go, get some food, and remember what you've learned today." Naruto said as the recruits left and Naruto put his shirt back on, grabbed Kyubi and strapped it on and walked up to Barristan and Kurama. "Ser Barristan, what can I help you with?"

"Some matters that need your attention, my lord." Barristan said.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Ser Cleaber has organized the architects and stone masons and the construction of the new housing for the refugees should be constructed within the week or so. Grand Maester Pycelle has also had the farmers tend the land outside the walls and the food should be ready to harvest with a few months." Barristan said as the three walked through the courtyard.

"Excellent, anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, a note came down from Castle Black. The commander has asked that we send more men to man the wall. Apparently something of men rising from the dead." Barristan said as Naruto was interested in this claim.

"I've known the men of the north to be superstitious but their superstitions often prove correct. Send a message to the commander that Yoren rides back to the wall as we speak with new recruits but should he need more men, I will see what I can do." Naruto said as Ser Barristan nodded.

"Of course, your grace." Barristan said.

"I'll take the rest of the letters in my room. Good day, Ser Barristan." Naruto said as he and Kurama said goodbye.

Naruto got himself bathed and fed and returned to his room to see some new letters. Some were simple city things such as some incidents and accidents in the city and asking permission for the expansion of the taverns. He had to settle some merchant disputes and return some letters to the ports the city traded with. He then found the two recent letters he received. One was from Stannis Baratheon, claiming him rightful ruler and he wanted Naruto to step down immediately. Naruto wanted to meet with Stannis first and hopefully with Renly too, to get the two brothers in an understanding of dealing with the Lannisters first and then the new King can be decided.

Naruto then opened the other letter which was, surprisingly from Cat. Cat wrote to Naruto, telling him that Robb needed ships to take Casterly Rock and Lannisport and even though she told him Naruto would be willing to help, Robb didn't want it. Something along the lines of the fact that Naruto looked out for him his whole life, Robb wants to be his own man and make his own decisions and not look to Naruto for guidance or for help. Naruto respected that but then he read that he asked Theon to go to the Iron Islands and request his father for ships.

Naruto didn't like that. Naruto didn't trust the Greyjoys, and he especially didn't trust Theon's father, that man wanted the North to suffer and to rule it. Naruto wrote a letter back to Robb's camp saying that if Theon was gone for longer then a few weeks, then consider Theon a traitor. Naruto didn't have anything bad against, Theon, hell, he helped raise him along with Robb, he was considered family but it was a precaution. Naruto also created three more clones and had them hirashin to Winterfell to look over incase something happened…which was more than likely.

Cat also wrote that Robb sent her on a trip to talk to Renly and discuss a possible alliance that would help bring down the Lannisters even faster. Renly was much more amicable then Stannis was and had more men which made sense and Naruto saw this as a perfect time to talk to Cat about Robb's plan to rule in the North and to talk to Renly.

Naruto got up and had a meeting with his advisors in his room. "What brings our attention, your grace?" Pycelle asked.

"I must take a leave of absence. And while I'm gone, I'm leaving a clone to take care of the city but I would like to ask the three of you to step up while I'm gone." Naruto said as they thought it was a bad idea.

"Ser, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to leave. King's Landing needs you." Ser Cleaber said.

"I know…but I must attend to some matters. Catelyn Stark rides to negotiate an alliance with Renly Baratheon against the Lannisters. I will ride to the meeting as well to discuss some matters with Renly and Cat." Naruto said.

"Ser, why don't I go in your place? This city needs you here." Barristan said.

"This is a meeting better done in person. I understand your worries but I shall be fine and so shall the city in my absence. I've left some clones to look out for possible attacks and I shall not be going alone. Kurama shall accompany me." Naruto said.

"Your grace, are you sure this is the best action?" Pycelle asked.

"It is. If I can talk with Renly, it will make our future much more simpler." Naruto said, hoping he wasn't jinxing himself.

Line Break xxxxx **(I decided to speed it up a little bit so Naruto meets Margaery sooner. Everything that happens with Daenerys and Jon is happening as it happens on the TV Show but I want to focus a little more on Naruto and how he's working on the problems with Stannis and the Lannisters.)**

The next day, Naruto got dressed in some nicer clothes. He had a nice black and crimson jacket/cloak on with a dark orange shirt and a black vest on and spiked black steel vambraces. He had his headband tied to his belt which also held his pouches for kunai and shuriken and had Kyubi strapped to his belt. Naruto wore black boots with black pants with a crimson fire design on the bottom. On the back of Naruto's jacket was the leaf symbol, sewn on by a grateful tailor and Naruto had Tsuande's jade necklace around his neck.

Kurama, who was acting as Naruto's horse much to his displeasure but Naruto said it would make him look badass walking into camp on the back of a giant fox and Kurama reluctantly agreed. Naruto had Kurama fitted with a simple and comfortable saddle which held some food, supplies and Naruto's bow and quiver of arrows. Naruto rode to the Stormlands where Renly's army was assembled.

Naruto rode to camp and saw the 100,000 men Renly had, camped and training. Naruto also saw that Cat had arrived and ran up to her.

"CAT!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he hugged her tight and she hugged him.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you again!" Cat said as she hugged him tight and kissed his head like she would her own son. She then saw how he looked and the clothes he was wearing. "Naruto, oh look at you. You look like a man who has changed into something better than he was before." Cat said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Cat. I'm glad you're alright. And I'm glad you came. This gives me the change to talk to you and Renly both." Naruto said as Cat smiled.

"Oh look at you, acting like a leader." Cat teased as Naruto chuckled. Cat then saw the large fox and Naruto smiled.

"Cat this is Kurama. Kurama, this is Catelyn Stark." Naruto said as Kurama reached one of his tails out like a hand.

"**It's nice to meet you, Lady Stark. You have my condolences for your husband.**" Kurama said as they shook hands.

"Thank you, Lord Kurama. And Thank you for your part in helping my daughters." Cat said

"How are Sansa and Arya?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, but they do miss you." Catn said.

"Well hopefully, this war will end soon and I can come see them." Naruto said as a soldier walked up to them.

"Lady Stark, Lord Naruto. I'm here to escort you to King Renly." The soldier said as Naruto and Cat nodded.

"Stay here, buddy. I think you might freak them out too much." Naruto said as Kurama chuckled.

"**I know. Some people can't handle my greatness. And I promise not to terrorize the soldier's too much."** Kurama joked.

"That's all I ask." Naruto said as he walked with Cat and the soldiers.

Naruto and Cat were escorted through the camp to meet with Renly, who was hosting a fighting tournament. Naruto noticed as he walked through that many of the men seemed to be fresh recruits and not seasoned warriors, which wasn't a good thing. He also saw how they didn't seem to be taking the idea that they would be at war soon, as seriously as they should. Naruto just shook his head, Renly was his friend but he still needed to learn how to lead an army and his people with more then just a friendly demeanor.

Naruto and Cat were brought to where a large portion of Renly's men had gathered to watch the tournament. The soldier led them through the crowd as they saw two knights fighting. One of Loras Tyrell, the knight of Flowers but the other was unknown. Renly sat with his new wife, Margaery of House Tyrell as they watched the fight on their private booth. Renly was dressed in his royal armor with a crown on his head while Margaery was dressed in her royal robes. Naruto was a bit taken back by her beauty. Naruto heard that Margaery was a clever as she was beautiful, and boy was she beautiful. Although their marriage did raise some questions, considered Renly's preferences, which wasn't that hard to figure out he wasn't as attracted to women as his brothers were.

Naruto and Cat watched with the others in the crowd as the two knights fought. Loras used an axe while the other used a shield and a flail. The two knights traded blows as Loras was able to knock the knights shield away but got hit in the back with the flail. The two kept fighting as the crowd cheered louder and Margaery stood up and shouted for Loras to win. Loras then disarmed his opponent of his weapon and would have won but his opponent tackled him to the ground and put his helmet guard up and pointed a dagger at his face.

"Yield! I yield." Loras said as his opponent got off him so they both stood up.

Renly clapped as the victor stood up. "Well fought! Approach." Renly said as the knight and took a knee. "Rise. Remove your helm."

The knight removed her helmet to the shock of everyone that she was a woman. "You are all your father promised and more, my lady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice but never quiet in that fashion." Renly said as Loras wasn't pleased he lost.

"Now now, my love. My brother fought valiantly for you." Margaery told him.

"That he did, my queen. But there can be only one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire. If it is within my power, it is yours." Renly told Brienne.

Brienne then took a knee. "Your grace, I ask the honor of a place in your King's guard. I will be one of your 7, pledge my life for yours and keep you safe from all harm." Brienne asked Renly.

"Done. Rise, Brienne of the King's Guard!" Renly said as he and everyone else clapped. Brienne then stood up and moved to the side as Naruto nodded to the soldier to tell Renly they were here.

"Your grace. I have the honor to bring you Lord Naruto Uzumaki, Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm. And Lady Catelyn Stark, sent as an envoy by her son, Robb lord of Winterfell." The soldier said as he walked up to Renly and Naruto and Cat walked up behind him

"Lord of Winterfell, and King in the North." Catelyn added.

"Naruto, Lady Catelyn. I'm pleased to see you two. May I present my wife, Margaery of House Tyrell." Renly said as Margaery looked at Naruto and was surprised at how handsome he was.

"An honor, Lady Tyrell." Naruto said as he and Cat bowed in respect.

"You are very welcome here, Lord Naruto, Lady Stark. I'm so sorry for your losses." Margaery said.

"You are most kind." Catelyn said.

"My lady, I swear to you, I will see the Lannisters answer for your husbands death. When we win this war is over, I will bring you Tywin Lannisters head." Renly said as his troops cheered.

"It will be enough to know that justice was done, my lord." Cat said.

"Your grace." Brienne told him. "And you both should kneel when you approach the king."

"There's no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest. And Naruto is serving as ruling Regent of King's Landing. He has no need to kneel." Renly said as Naruto nodded.

"Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister yet?" Loras asked Catelyn.

"I do not sit on my husbands war councils. And if I did, I would not share his strategies with you." Cat said.

"If Robb Stark wants a pact with us he should come himself. Not hide behind his mother's skirts." Loras said.

"My son is fighting a war…not playing at one." Cat said as Naruto chuckled.

Renly then got up and walked down to the two of them. "Don't worry, my lady. Our war is just beginning." Renly said as he and Naruto quickly shared a hug and the three left, with Margaery taking one more glance at Naruto before they departed.

Renly walked Naruto and Cat through his camp as his men were hard at work at their chores or labors. Brienne walked up behind them as her new job on his King's guard had started.

"I must say, Renly. You've done quiet well here." Naruto said as Renly smiled.

"I have 100,000 men at my command. All the might of the Stormlands and the Reach." Renly said.

"And all of them, young and bold like your knight of flowers." Cat said. "It's a game to you, isn't it? I pity them."

"Why?" Renly asked.

"Because it won't last. Because they are the knights of summer and winter is coming." Cat told him.

"Brienne. Escort Lady Catelyn to her tent, she's tired from her journey. Naruto and I shall conduct business." Renly said.

"At once, your grace." Brienne said as she escorted Cat away while Renly and Naruto when to Renly's tent to talk.

"Well I can see the months have been kind to you, Naruto." Renly said as he handed a cup of wine to Naruto.

"In all honesty, it wasn't something I planned on doing." Naruto said as Renly chuckled.

"Naruto…I am sorry about what happened to Ned. Perhaps if I had stayed behind and—" "It's alright, Renly. There's no point in trying to argue about how to change the past. All that matters is that we don't make the same mistakes in the future." Naruto said as Renly smiled.

"So, have you decided to stand down and let me rule as King?" Renly asked.

"No, actually that was something I wanted to talk to you about. With the war against the Lannisters, the attacks against King's Landing and Stannis now declaring himself king…I felt that it would be best that until the war with the Lannisters is resolved, then I shall name a new king." Naruto said as Renly was a little upset.

"Why not name me now?! We can resolve this whole matte right now. You know what I'm like. I will be a great king and Stannis is…well Stannis but he isn't King material we both know this and Ned knew this but was dead set on the bloody line of succession—" "ENOUGH!" Naruto said, getting Renly to stop whining like a brat.

"The reason why I am waiting is that if I name you King now, Stannis will have a complete reason to attack King's Landing and kill any person that gets in his way until he gets what he wants." Naruto said as Renly calmed down and began to understand. "I have to try diplomacy first. I still have to talk to Stannis and Robb and resolve this whole situation or the kingdom will be put in a war with dire consequences."

Renly was reluctant but Naruto did seem to make sense. "All right, we'll do it your way." Renly said.

Line Break xxxxx

Deep in the castle of the Iron Islands, Theon had taken a ship back to his home after years in the North. He arrived back home because Robb sent him there to ask his father if they would be willingly to work out a treaty that if Balon gave Robb the use of his ships to take Casterly Rock, The Greyjoys could have it. Balon discarded the treaty, saying that a boy cannot make him a king for he will become one.

Theon and his sister, Yara, were waiting in the main council room as their father walked in to tell them of his plan to initiate his rebellion plan he started years ago that was foiled.

"The plans are made, it's time you heard them." Balon said as he walked in.

"Father." Theon and Yara said as Balon walked to the map on the table.

"The Wolf pup has gone south, with the entirety of the Northern army at his back. While he's tangling with the lion in the Westerlands, The North is ripe for the taking. The iron born will reeve and pillage as it did in the old age all along the northern coast. We spread out along the Greenlands, securing the neck, and everything above. Every stronghold will yield to us, one by one. Winterfell made to fight us for a year but what of it. The rest shall be ours, forests, fields, and hall." Balon said, determined to relive the old days of his rebellion before he was crushed.

"Yara, my daughter, you will take 30 long ships to attack Deepwood Motte." Balon told her.

"I always wanted a castle." Yara said.

"And what's my role in all this?" Theon asked.

"You'll take a ship to raid the fishing villages on the Stony Shore." Balon told Theon.

"A ship?" Theon asked. "You give her 30 and I get 1."

"The Sea bitch. We thought she'd be perfect for you." Yara said.

"I'm to fight fishermen?" Theon asked.

"Be careful of their nets." Yara joked as Theon moved to his father's side.

"Father, I fought with Robb Stark, I know his men. He won't give up the North so easily." Theon told Balon.

"They won't even know we're there." Yara said.

"What do you know of it, woman!" Theon yelled at her. "I'm a proven warrior."

"Your brothers were warriors. Both of them dead, at the hands of those so eager you seem to protect." Balon said.

"I'm not protecting anyone. I just wonder if it's not wiser to wait. Why risk going against the North if they will be our allies. Rise up against them and they could destroy us. But, if we pledge fealty to them, they'll give us Casterly Rock." Theon told his father.

"What are our words? Our words." Balon asked Theon.

"We do not sow." Theon said.

"We do not sow. We are iron born. We're not subjects, we're not slaves, we do not plow the fields or toil in the mines, we take what is ours. Your time with the wolves has made you weak." Balon said.

"You act as if I volunteered to go. You gave me away if you remember! The day you bent the knee to Robert Baratheon…after he crushed you. Did he take what was yours then?!" Theon said as his father was angered by the insults and slapped him hard across the face.

His father left for the door as Theon yelled at him. "You gave me away! Your boy! Your last boy! You gave me away like I was some dog you didn't want anymore! And now you curse me, because I've come home!" Theon yelled as his father ignored him and left.

"You'd have our father bow down to your other family?!" Yara asked Theon as if he were a traitor.

"I have no other family!" Theon said.

"Don't you? Make your choice Theon and do it quickly. Our ships sail with or without you." Yara said as she left leaving a conflicted Theon. In the shadows of the room, one of Naruto's clones heard the whole thing. He felt sorry for Theon, being put in that kind of situation with a father and sister who treated him like garbage. Naruto didn't have any bad blood with Theon, he was friends with Robb and Naruto knew he was a good man…he just needed some guidance.

Back in Lannisport, Tyrion was at work writing a letter to Naruto about the discussions for peace, to stop the bloodshed. Tyrion was working hard on making sure that what he wrote down would at least get Naruto to consider to talk about the idea. Naruto held bad blood with Tyrion's family and Tyrion couldn't blame him. His sister had his father figure killed and Jaime tried to kill him, not to mention that Tywin sent soldiers to kill him as well. But Tyrion knew what kind of man Naruto was, he was a decisive, passionate, kind yet strong and relentless. If Naruto joined Robb Stark in the war, the Lannisters would most definitely lose. The only thing that kept Naruto out of it was the safety of King's Landing and his other duties as Regent, and he didn't have an army yet, but that fox of his was deadlier.

Tyrion was looking at the current draft he had written in his office. Cersei was with Joffrey trying to keep him occupied while Tyrion worked. He had yet to know that Tyrion was lord of Lannisport and that Joffrey, as of the moment, had no power. She wanted to keep him out of the loop to prevent anymore whining. Tyrion was trying to look over his draft as he saw Shae, his current girlfriend walk around the room, bored.

"You won't let me leave this room, you won't let me—" "Shh, keep your voice down." Tyrion told her.

"Why? You think your father can hear me? He's in another city!" Shae yelled out in frustration.

"I don't intend for you to stay here. I might be able to bring you into the kitchens. Again, only temporary." Tyrion said.

"Every man who has tasted my cooking has told me what a good whore I am." Shae said.

"Well you wouldn't be a cook. You'd pose as a scullion." Tyrion said as Shae was confused.

"Scullion, what is a scullion?" Shae asked.

"Kitchen wench." Tyrion said.

"A kitchen wench?" Shae asked.

"Yes, but only to keep you alive. We've come to a dangerous place. My sister and nephew will do anything to get the throne back while my job is to try and negotiate peace. It doesn't help that I'm now Lord of Lannisport for the time being. They will do whatever they can to get a head of me and take power. My sister wants to hurt me and she will look for any weakness she can find." Tyrion told her.

"I'm the weakness?" Shae asked.

"It's a compliment, my lady. You are the one thing that can bring me from my other duties, and that is a weakness itself." Tyrion joked as Shae started to smile.

"How long must I stay hidden?" Shae asked.

"Only temporary. Once I send the message to King's Landing about talking for peace, perhaps Naruto will at least talk to me about the idea. If he can, that will be one less thing that I will have to worry about, making you my priority." Tyrion said with a smile. He just hoped that Naruto would at least talk it out.

Back in the Stormlands, night had settled as Naruto was in a tent provided for him by Renly. He moved Kurama inside as the two rested and ate some food. Naruto was also planning out some strategies to deal with the Lannisters home city at Casterly Rock. It was very well defended and if they had control over the sea, then Robb was at a disadvantage. Naruto was momentarily distracted when he thought about Margaery but quickly regained focus. Kurama chuckled as he knew what Naruto was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Renly was in his tent, yet not with his wife, but Loras, his lover. The two were in bed together but Loras was still angry over what happened before about the fight with Brienne.

"What?" Renly asked.

"A member of the King's Guard? As if I wasn't humiliated enough already." Loras said.

"Brienne, is a very capable warrior. And she's devoted to me." Renly said as he saw Loras's reaction. "You're jealous."

"Jealous. Of Brienne the beauty…don't make me laugh." Loras said.

"I'll make it up to you." Renly said.

"Your grace, not tonight. There's another Tyrell that requires your attention. You didn't win my father's support or army on charm alone." Loras said as he grabbed his clothes. Renly tried to kiss him but Loras stopped him. "You're vassals are starting to snigger behind your back. Brides aren't usually virgins two weeks after their wedding night."

"Ha, and Margaery's a virgin?" Renly joked.

"Officially. Shall I bring her to you?" Loras said as he got up and left.

Renly put on a shirt and drank some wine as Margaery walked in wearing a night gown. "I should warn you, I've had a quite a bit of wine." Renly said to Margaery.

"As is your right, you are a King." Margaery said.

"You look very beautiful." Renly said.

"Thank you, your grace." Margaery said.

"That's a lovely gown." Renly said.

"You think so. I can't decided how I like it better. This way, or…" Margaery said as she removed the top part to reveal her breasts. "this way."

"You certainly don't need it." Renly said, trying to get aroused by her.

Margaery walked up to Renly and kissed him, undoing the strings on his shirt as Renly tried to kiss back but was un-aroused and un-attracted to her. Renly separated from her, having felt no reaction from her and sighed his head.

"Do you want my brother to come in an help?" Margaery asked, shocking Renly.

"What?" Renly asked.

"Or he could get you started. I know he wouldn't mind. Or I could turn over and you could pretend I'm him." Margaery said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Renly said.

"There's no need for us to play games. Save your lies for court, you're going to need a lot of them." Margaery said as she sat on the bed next to him. "Your enemies are not happy about us. They want to tear us apart, and the best way to stop them…is to put your baby in my belly. You can try again later. You decide how you want to do it, with me, with me and Loras or whoever else you like. Whatever you need to do. You…are a king." Margaery said as she kissed his head, grabbed her top and left.

She put on a coat as she walked back to her tent. She walked by soldiers who were on guard and men walking to their tents. She then saw a figure by himself, staring at the moon. She walked towards the figure to see it was Naruto, the ruling regent and, as of the moment, ruler of Westeros. He seemed to have a peaceful look on his face and she blushed as she saw the moonlight shine on him, like it would a hero from an old tale. Naruto then felt he was being watched and turned to see Margaery.

"Lady Margaery, apologies. I didn't know you were there." Naruto said as he bowed.

"The fault is mine. You seemed busy and I didn't mean to interrupt you." Margaery said.

"Oh no. I'm not busy. Just clearing my head." Naruto said.

"Oh, is your tent not comfortable? If you want I could have some men find a better tent—" "It's not that, but thank you, Lady Margaery." Naruto said, stopping her.

"Just Margaery, please." She said.

"Margaery. It's not the tent. It's perfect and thank you again for the hospitality." Naruto said.

"Then why are you out here?" She asked.

"For some peace. I've always been fond of nature…it soothes me. Whenever I've been stressed or worried, some peaceful meditation always relaxes me." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"I would imagine that ruling King's Landing has been stressful." Margaery said.

"Not as much as you think. I've had some help and the city is thriving more by the day. And the people are happy, which is the most important." Naruto said as smiled at Margaery and she saw an unusual flower pinned to his cloak.

"What is that flower? I'm not familiar with it." Margaery said, interested in the beauty of the flower. It was a rose shaped flower but the petals were a combination of blue, white and purple, spinning out from the center like a tornado or whirlpool of colors.

"This is a new flower, actually. Something I made call the Whirlpool flower because of how the colors of the petals spin like a whirlpool. Let me show you." Naruto said as Margaery got close. She saw him take a seed and put it in the ground.

"Usually a flower takes its time to grow and blossom. The petals open as the seasons change. But…when one is close to nature…and asks…" Naruto said as he used a little charka and touched the ground, causing the seed to grow and a fully bloomed Whirlpool flower came out of the ground. Naruto then plucked the flower out of the ground and held it up. "nature answers." Naruto said with a smile as Margaery was amazed. A flower grown in a matter of seconds. She looked at the beauty of the flower and then noticed that Naruto was smiling at her and she blushed.

"Incredible." Margaery said.

"A gift. A lady of the flowers should have one as beautiful as her." Naruto said as he handed it to her. "Now I would suggest that we both return to our tents and get some sleep. I fear that tomorrow will bring many new things." Naruto said as he and Margaery went to their tents. Margaery smiled at the flower and felt her heart skip a beat.

Back with Theon on the Iron Islands, he was in the middle of a dilemma. He came home only to be treated like a relative who was not welcome. His father despises him and his sister thinks he's an idiot and a fool. Theon's father would not accept the alliance treaty and his father expected him to fight on his family's side, like a Greyjoy should, but be treated like an outsider. He felt more at home and respected back in Winterfell. He was looking over the letter he wrote to send to Robb, telling him what Balon had planned but was contemplating on if he should send it or side with his father. Theon decided to go with the side that he felt more at home and that…was with the Starks. He sealed the letter and packed his things.

"Well done, Theon." Theon heard and saw Naruto come out from the shadows.

"Naruto? But you're suppose to be in King's Landing." Theon said.

"I'm a clone. I had one made to watch over your family should they try and double cross Robb and I was right. I was also right about you…you made the right decision." Naruto said with a smile.

"There is no decision when it comes to family." Theon said as Naruto smiled.

"Good. We need to get back and tell Robb. Are you packed?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, everything is ready. But how are we going to get back. We'll surely be spotted." Theon said.

"No we won't. Hold your breath and bend your knees." Naruto said as he touched Theon's shoulder and the two hirashined back to Winterfell. Theon was a bit nauseous but it would pass. "Don't worry, everyone feels like that their first time. Anyway, send a raven to Robb and organize whatever men you can spare to fight back. I have some clones here so they should help in the defense. Good luck." Naruto said as the clone dispelled and Theon ran inside to meet with Bran and Maester Luwin.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the Riverlands, Robb had won another battle against the Lannisters, on their way to Casterly Rock. The Stark soldiers were scavenging weapons, armor and other helpful items from the battlefield as medics tended the wounded. Robb and his bannermen were walking on the battlefield as Lord Bolton told Robb of the men killed or wounded.

"5 Lannisters dead for every one of ours. We've no where to keep all these prisoners. Barely enough food to feed our own." Bolton said.

"We're not executing prisoners, Lord Bolton. I received a raven from King's Landing and Naruto said he was sending down wagons of food to us as long as we fight. They should be here by tomorrow." Robb said.

"Of course, your grace. The officers could prove useful. Some of them may be privy to Tywin Lannisters plans." Bolton said.

"I doubt it." Robb said.

"Well, we'll learn so enough. In my family we say, a naked man has few secrets, a flayed man none." Bolton told Robb.

"My father outlawed flaying in the North." Robb told Bolton.

"We're not in the North." Bolton replied.

"We're not torturing them." Robb said.

"The Highroads very pretty, but you'll have a hard time marching your army down it." Bolton said.

"Naruto once told me that when you fight a battle or war, your enemy will do things you consider horrible. You can win a war but if you become your enemy, you've won nothing. I will not become the very men we fight. The prisoners remain alive and unspoiled." Robb said as Lord Bolton reluctantly nodded.

Robb then helps a soldier who was injured in battle and med a woman, Talisa of Volantis. Robb was instantly smitten, but he had other concerns as he got word that a raven from Winterfell had come for him.

Back in Lannisport, Joffrey had taken over one of the main halls and had men redecorate it to act as his throne for Lannisport. Joffrey was still a smug son of a bitch and he was enjoying his free time, punishing men and women while his family was fighting a war. News came that the Lannisters lost another battle and Joffrey was spending his time, torturing and beating the peasants. Just before he could fire a crossbow bolt at a peasant girl, Tyrion barged into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tyrion yelled as everyone grew silent and watched as Tyrion, Bronn, and some of the city guard walked into the hall. Joffrey was angry that his attention was gone.

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with." Tyrion said as the Hound took his cloak and wrapped it around the girl.

"What is wrong with you?! What kind of boy threatens innocent girls?!" Tyrion asked, outraged.

"I'm punishing her!" Joffrey said.

"For what?! She's not fighting in the war, you half-wit!" Tyrion said.

"You can't talk to me like that, the King can do as he likes!" Joffrey yelled.

"You are no King, nor are you a prince. Just a boy who thinks himself one." Tyrion said.

"Shut up! I am King and what I say is law! Men, kill him!" Joffrey ordered as the city guard didn't move. "Kill him! Your king commands it!"

"Like I said, you are no King. Me on the other hand, I am ruler and Lord of Lannisport while your grandfather is fighting the war, which gives me all the power. Men, take Joffrey to his room and don't let him out unless I say so." Tyrion said as the city guards grabbed Joffrey and escorted him out of the hall.

"You can't do this to me! I am the King! My Mother will have your head for this!" Joffrey yelled like a baby as he was dragged away.

"Oh, what a spoiled brat." Tyrion said as he helped the girl off the ground and took her someplace safe.

Back in the Stormlands, Naruto was waiting outside Renly's tent. Naruto wanted to speak with him and Catelyn to talk about what he learned from Theon. Cat arrived but Renly was late. They then saw him walking towards the tent with Brienne and some other guards behind him.

"Sorry I'm late. Some matters lasted longer then I expected." Renly said as he an Brienne walked in.

"Next time, at least send a messenger. I've been waiting for over an hour. A King would not make his friends wait." Naruto told Renly.

"I thought a King could do as he likes." Renly said.

"True a king can, but a wise king would rethink his actions and try not to be late." Naruto said as Renly nodded.

"Naruto, what matters need our attention?" Cat asked.

"Some disconcerting news. I had a clone head to the Iron Islands after Theon was sent over to negotiate a possible alliance with his father. Negotiations turned sour as Lord Balon is dead set on restarting his conquest that was stopped years ago by Robert and Ned." Naruto told them.

"I should have known. I told Robb never to trust a Greyjoy." Cat said.

"The Greyjoys yes, but Theon can be trusted. He holds no more love for the father and family that casted him out. I have Theon working with Robb and what remains of the men at Winterfell to prepare against the attacks on Deepwood Motte…" Naruto said as he showed them on the map. "and the Stony Shore."

"The Greyjoys have always been a problem since my brother stopped them years ago. Now they're using the war to restart their rebellion." Renly said.

"And it would have worked. Robb is busy fighting the Lannisters near the Riverlands and is continuing to push to Casterly Rock and Lannisport. This leaves the North vulnerable and weak for an attack. Lucky enough, the Greyjoys don't know what I'm capable of." Naruto said as Cat and Renly smiled.

"It's a good thing that you did find out. Now, we can stop the Greyjoys from advancing North." Cat said.

"We will stop them, but they won't give up. As long as the war continues, Balon Greyjoy will not stop. He sees this as the perfect opportunity to take over. Everyone would be focuses on the war and he could slip right through and take what he wants." Naruto said.

"Traitorous Greyjoys." Renly said. "Robert should have killed them years ago."

"Well now that we know what they're planning we can prepare. We can stop them from getting a solid foot on land. We keep them away, they can't move North. But they still have the superior fleet and numbers with Robb fighting. Which brings up another issue. The Greyjoys will know that Theon is not on their side and now that their plans are known, they will find new allies." Naruto said pointing to Casterly Rock.

"Do you think that the Greyjoys would go the Lannisters for aid? They're stubborn, think themselves rulers and conquerors, they don't work well with others." Cat said.

"War has the tendency to bring enemies together. But should the Lannisters decide to work with the Greyjoys, Robb will be outnumbered. They will tighten their hold on the eastern coast, and since the North don't really have ships, Robb will be at a disadvantage. I haven't amassed a large enough force to aid Robb yet and the ships I have would take months to get into position." Naruto said as Renly received a letter from a messenger.

"It seems we will have more issues. My brother Stannis is coming tomorrow to discuss terms of 'our fealty to him'. As if." Renly said.

"Ugh, I can feel the migraines coming." Naruto said as Renly chuckled.

"Naruto, you know I've always been fond of you. We've been friends for a long time and I have cherished that, which is why I agreed on your decision to wait until the war is over for a king to be crowned. But my brother…is less amicable. He will demand that you immediately give up your position of protector of the realm and make him King. We both know Stannis isn't right for the kingdom." Renly said as Cat looked at Naruto who was thinking.

"Believe me, I know. I just hope I am able to convince him to at least work with us to fight the war. If not…" Naruto said.

"If not what?" Cat asked.

"Then the war has only just begun." Naruto said.

"Well we have time to prepare. Stannis arrived tomorrow, so tonight, we relax." Renly said as he left for his tent. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and took Cat back to her tent. Naruto was walking through the camp, looking at the soldiers who nodded to him as he passed and Naruto did the same. As he was walking through the camp, Margaery was talking with her brother as the two departed. Margaery saw Naruto walking and walked up to him.

"Naruto." Margaery said.

"Margaery, hello. How can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"I would just like to thank you for the flower. It is most exquisite." Margaery said.

"You are very welcome." Naruto said.

"If it's not too much to ask. Perhaps we could arrange a trade for more of your seeds to Highgarden." Margaery asked him.

"An agreement can be met. Your family has been most generous during my time at King's Landing and I would be happy to return the favor." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Thank you." Margaery said.

"My pleasure." Naruto said as he decided to ask her a question. "Margaery, if I may, might I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already did." Margaery joked. "But yes, what would you like to know."

"If my question offends then by all means, feel no need to answer it. But Renly is my friend and I am happy for you two…but given Renly and his…preferences towards others, I find it interesting of your marriage." Naruto said as Margaery looked at him.

"Again, I mean no offense, I wish you both happiness…but in my experience, a relationship where the love of one is set on someone else…the relationship does not last…or even start in my case." Naruto said.

"Speaking from experience, Naruto? Have you fallen in love with someone who did not feel the same?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, twice, I'm afraid. One girl I was madly in love with when I was a child and tried to gain her affections…but her heart was set on someone else." Naruto said remembering his childhood attempts to get Sakura to notice him.

"And the other?" Margaery asked.

"She was in love with me, yet too shy to admit it. As time went on, she did tell me how she felt." Naruto said, remembering Hinata and the time she confessed she loved him.

"And what happened?" Margaery asked as she saw Naruto was trying to figure out what to say.

"Circumstances, prevented me from expressing how I felt about her. Unfortunately I will never get to tell her now." Naruto said.

"Is she dead?" Margaery asked.

"No, not dead. Just…far away." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, I am sorry for you but for me it is quite simple. My husband is my king, and my king is my husband." Margaery said as Naruto nodded and the two parted ways.

Line Break xxxxx

Meanwhile, across the Narrow Sea in the land of Essos, one individual made his way to the new continent and was looking for someone. The figure was disguised in black cloak and hood. He arrived on a ship to Essos and made his way to the Dothraki Sea. The figure moved from settlements to towns and cities, asking information about where he might find the person he's looking for. The figure was riding a horse as he came across the very spot that was going to help him.

The figure got off his horse, he landed on the ground, showing his dark orange and black pants and boots. He had a belt with a sword attached, a knife, pouches and headband with a weird leaf as the buckle. He had a bow and quiver of arrows on his back as his face was obscured by his black hood and face mask that covered everything from the eyes down.

The figure looked around saw the tracks of tents and fire pits that were previously used. He also saw the burned wood and ash of a large pyre that was set up. He saw two skeletons, both burned to a crisp and pieces of cloth. The figure knelt down as he inspected the cloth and saw the charred pieces of cloth, but he was still able to see that whatever cloth it was, it belonged to a woman. The cloth was most likely silk or some type of fabric like that. The figure also saw what looked like cracked egg shells.

The figure pulled his hood off and lowered his mask to reveal it was Naruto…well one of Naruto's clones. Naruto sent a chakra infused clone to Essos to do some recon on the last Targaryens. Viserys was dead which meant that Daenerys was the only one remaining. When Naruto arrived, he asked around and followed the Dothraki trail of Khal Drogo until his death. Now he was tracking Daenerys who he was most likely sure, was still alive. He then saw foot prints walking towards the Red Waste. Naruto took a drink of water as he looked to the vast desert that was before him.

"Wonder where she was planning on going?" Naruto asked as he got back on his horse and rode into the waste and followed the tracks.

Daenerys and her group had made camp while she sent out three riders to find help and supplies. The first two didn't get anything as their heads were sent back as a warning. Now they wondered what happened to the third rider.

They heard a horse galloping up to them and got up to see the third rider return but on a different horse. "_This isn't your horse."_ Daenerys said to him.

"_It was given to me by the Thirteen. The Elders of Qarth."_ The Rider said.

"_Qarth?"_ Daenerys asked.

"_Three days to the east, on the sea."_ The rider said.

"_Will they let us in?"_ She asked.

"_They said they would be honored to receive the mother of Dragons."_ The rider said as he got the pouches of water he was given and handed them out.

"What do you know of this place?" Daenerys asked Mormont.

"Only that the desert surrounding their walls is called the Garden of Bones. Every time the Qarthians shut their gate on a traveler…the garden grows." Jorah told her as she needed to make a decision.

Daenerys ultimately decided to visit Qarth and hope that they would help her. She and her group traveled the Red Waste until they came upon the city of Qarth and saw the mighty walls that kept it safe. The gates of Qarth opened as soldiers walked out in front with the nobles behind. Daenerys turned to Jorah.

"I thought we were welcome." Daenerys said.

"If you heard a Dothraki horde was approaching your city, you might do the same, Khaleesi." Jorah told her.

"Horde?" She said, looking at the few dozen people she had with her.

The soldiers stopped as the Thirteen of Qarth walked out with the most powerful and wealthiest ahead.

"My name is Dae—" "Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen." Said one of the fat nobles.

"You know me, my lord?" Daenerys asked.

"Only by reputation, Khaleesi. And I'm no lord. Merely a humble merchant. They call you the Mother of Dragons." The merchant said.

"And what should I call you?" Daenerys asked.

"Oh my name is quite long and impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices. But we are the Thirteen. Charged with the protection and governance of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was, or will be." The Spice king said. "Might we see the dragons?"

Daenerys looked at the cages she had and knew they were too small. "My…friend. We have traveled very far. We have no food, no water. Once I see my people fed, I would be honored—" "Forgive me…Mother of Dragons. But no man alive has seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe your _children_ even exist. All we ask is the chance to see for ourselves." The Spice king said.

"I am not a liar." Daenerys said.

"Oh, I don't think you are. But as I have never met you before, my opinion on the matter is of limited value." The Spice King said.

"Where I come from…guests are treated with respect and not insulted at the gates." Daenerys told him.

"Then perhaps you should return to where you come from. We wish you well." The Spice king said as he walked back as Daenerys walked forward.

"What are you doing?!" She asked. "You promised to receive me."

"We have received you. Here we are, and here you are." The Spice king said.

Daenerys was outraged at the disrespect and as she and the Spice King traded words, a hooded Naruto was watching from afar on a nearby sand dune. He used a scope to see Daenerys arguing with the Thirteen of Qarth to be let in. Then one man came forward and vouched for her. Naruto wanted to hear what they were saying and focused chakra to his senses, mainly his ears, to see if he could pick up what they were saying. He only got a few words but the man Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a merchant vouched for her and committed a blood oath so that she and her followers could be let in.

Naruto saw the gates to the city open and watched as Daenerys walked in. Naruto quickly put his scope away, shot a hirashin arrow over the wall and into the city and flashed to it. He needed to watch over her…she wasn't a threat. Just a girl who wanted to go home.

Back in the Stormlands, a new day had come as Renly, with Cat and Naruto rode off to meet Stannis on neutral ground, near where Stannis had his ships anchored. Naruto decided to bring Kurama with him, which would be helpful if something went wrong. He even had one of the banners made for him attached to Kurama's saddle, to symbolize Naruto's rule as Regent.

Renly, Cat and the king's guard were on horses as they saw Naruto ride up with them, on the back of the Ferocious Fox, the animal that was the guardian of King's Landing. "Wow." Renly said.

"I know. He's just that awesome." Naruto said as he pat Kurama on the head. "Well, let's not keep your brother waiting."

They rode to the meeting where they saw Stannis, Melisandre and his personal guard there waiting for them. They had his banners which was a crowned stag in a red heart on fire. When Stannis saw Renly ride up, he saw his little brother had a crown on his head and shook his head at his brother's arrogance. He then saw the fox and the current Regent, Naruto Uzumaki. Melisandre told him he was the enemy and that Stannis was destined to kill him, and he would if he didn't hand over the throne.

He then saw Catelyn Stark, which was surprising. "Lady Stark. I did not expect to find you in the Stormlands." Stannis said.

"I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis." Cat said.

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked.

"Who else might it be?" Stannis replied.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Who's banner is that?" Renly asked.

"My own." Stannis told him.

"Suppose if we used the same one, the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly asked.

"The King has taken for his sigil, the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." Melisandre said.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about. Hmm, brother, now I understand why you found religion in your old age." Renly said.

"Watch yourself Renly." Stannis said.

"No, no, I'm relieved. Never really believed you were a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore yes, but not a godly man." Renly joked.

"Enough Renly." Naruto told him as Stannis looked at Naruto.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." Stannis said.

"An honor to meet you in person, Lord Stannis." Naruto said with a nod as Stannis just looked at him.

"I hope you're here to hand over the throne to me so this can all be done with now." Stannis said.

"Apologies, Lord Stannis, but that is not why I'm here. I have decided not to name a king until the war with the Lannisters is resolved and I can speak with Robb Stark of his desire for Northern separation." Naruto told him.

"That's good an all, but the throne is mine, by right. As regent you rule over until an heir is ready, and I am." Stannis said. "Your friend Ned Stark knew I was next in line, yet you would dishonor his wish."

"I am not dishonoring Ned." Naruto told Stannis, insulted that he would say that. "Ned also left me as regent with the control to decided the rightful heir when I say so. And I decided to wait."

"He is the King, the lord of light commands it." Melisandre said.

"He is no King. He has not been crowned and he is not sitting on the throne just yet." Naruto said.

"Of course, you would say that. You are the pawn of the Lord of nothing, and will keep Stannis from throne because you are the enemy." Melisandre said as Naruto narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hand over the crown, boy. You've had your fun, now let a true man rule." Stannis said insulting Naruto.

"I would advise you to watch your tone…and speak to me with respect." Naruto warned Stannis.

"Why, because you're a lord of a made up house. You are not fit to be regent, you're just a boy who made friends with the right people." Stannis insulted Naruto as Kurama roared causing everyone's horses to back away frightened as well as the men. Even Stannis and Melisandre were a little taken back.

"**Watch who you talk to like that."** Kurama warned him with a growl, showing his sharp teeth.

"A King would considered it idiotic to insult the current ruler of King's Landing. Insanity to insult him in front of the ferocious fox. I guess you are not a king after all." Naruto told Stannis.

"The crown is mine by right. All those who deny it to me, are my enemies." Stannis said, putting up the brave disguise.

"The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle, and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs. No one wants you for their king. You've never had any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power." Renly said.

"As an act of kindness, I'll give you this night to reconsider. Surrender yourselves and crown me King and I shall let your live. If you don't, I'll destroy you." Stannis said.

"Good luck with that." Naruto told him as Stannis and his group left.

"Look to your sins, you two. For the night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre said to Renly and Naruto. Kurama growled at her as they left.

Back in Lannisport, Tyrion was in his study, looking over some papers that he was given on the various issues he needed to consider and work on as acting Lord of Lannisport. Various complaints and issues of the lack of food the refugees were getting and more and more were protesting in anger. Some even have left Lannisport to travel to King's Landing and side with Naruto then be with the Lannisters…and Tyrion couldn't fault them for that.

He then heard a knock on his door and opened it to reveal his cousin, Lancel Lannister, now an anointed knight.

"Your visits are too few cousin." Tyrion said.

"Her grace, Cersei, demands you to release Joffrey at once." Lancel told him.

"Very well, will you share a cup with me. I find that mold wine helps me sleep." Tyrion said.

"I'm here at her graces behest, not here to share a drink with you, imp." Lancel said as he was going to leave but Tyrion spoke.

"If my sister was so concerned with Joffrey, I thought she would come herself. Instead she sends you. What am I to make of that?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't care what you make of it, so long as you release your nephew immediately." Lancel said.

"And you received these instructions directly from Cersei?" Tyrion asked.

"As I said several times." Lancel told him as he walked into his study.

"And you waited this long to deliver this information?" Tyrion asked as Lancel was confused.

"When her grace gives me a command, I follow it without delay." Lancel said.

"Cersei must have great trust in you. Allowing you into her chamber, during the hour of the wolf." Tyrion said, as he knew the connection between Lancel and Cersei.

"Her grace has a great many responsibilities. She often works from dusk till dawn." Lancel said.

"She must be very glad to have you helping her. From dusk till dawn. Ahh, lavender oil. She always loved lavender oil even as a girl." Tyrion said.

"I am a knight!" Lancel said.

"An anointed knight, yes. Tell me, did Cersei have you knighted, before or after she took you into her bed?" Tyrion asked as Lancel tried to say something. "What…nothing to say. No more warnings for me, ser."

"You would draw these filthy accusations—" "Have you given any thought to what Joffrey would have to say when he finds out you are bedding his mother?" Tyrion asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lancel asked.

"And should Naruto listen to my treaty I sent him, and should he get Jaime a brief reprieve to come home to stand trial, how do you think my brother would react?" Tyrion said as Lancel became frantic. "Do you want me to prevent that?"

"Yes, my lord. I will do anything. I will leave the city if I have to." Lancel said.

"No, you won't. I want you to stay close to my sister. Listen to her, find out where she goes, who she sees, what they talk of, everything. And you will tell me." Tyrion told him.

"Yes, my lord. I swear it, as you command." Lancel said.

"Oh rise, rise. Let us have a drink, oh right. You should be heading back. Tell my sister, I will release Joffrey in the morning. I can tell her that I didn't harm a hair on his head…but strictly speaking that wouldn't be true." Tyrion told him as Lancel left.

Back in King's Landing, Naruto's clone was busy at work, going through the papers and monitoring the Kingdom. He received a letter from the Martells. Now that the Lannisters were not in King's Landing, they would like to meet. Naruto replied and told them he would welcome them during a time that was more appropriate. With the war going on, it wasn't the best idea.

He also received a letter from Tyrion. Naruto was glad he was alive, Tyrion was a good man, much more so than the rest of his family. Tyrion's letter wished Naruto the best of luck as ruling regent but then got to the main point.

_Naruto, _

_ I wish you the best of luck in ruling King's Landing. I will never forget how you won me my freedom back in the vale and for that I can never thank you enough. But unfortunately this letter comes with an ulterior motive. I wish to express the desire to speak out terms of peace for you and my family. I know that my brother and my sister have done wrongs by you and the Starks and I cannot excuse those actions, but I wish to stop the bloodshed and the deaths of innocent men, women and children. _

_ I know you cannot speak for the Starks but my family would like to discuss terms of peace, to prevent anymore lives being lost. I know you have bad feelings towards my family and I understand that but I only wish to talk to you about at least discussing the idea. Please send a raven with your response._

_ Your Friend, Tyrion_

Tyrion was right in his thinking, the Lannisters did have to answer for their crimes, but Myrcella and Tommen, and the other innocent people did not need to die. As a gesture of good faith, he would meet with Tyrion but he also wanted to meet with Lord Tywin, to discuss the terms. Naruto summoned another clone and dispelled so that the real Naruto got the information.

Back with Stannis, he was standing on his ship as he looked out into the night and looked at the cliffs of Storm's end. Ser Davos walked onto the ship to see Stannis looking out to the cliffs.

"Your grace." Davos said as Stannis looked at him.

"Do your knuckle bones bring you luck?" Stannis asked as Stannis looked at them.

"Not actually, since you hacked them off your grace. And it's four less fingernails to clean." Stannis said.

"Fewer." Stannis said.

"Pardon." Davos replied.

"Four fewer fingernails to clean. I never understood why you had to wear them." Stannis said.

"It reminds me of where I've come from to where I am now. It reminds me of your justice. It was an honest punishment and you were good with a cleaver." Davos said.

"You were a hero and a smuggler. The good act does not wash out the bad. Nor the bad the good." Stannis said.

"A lesson I'll try to teach my son." Davos said.

"Does he listen?" Stannis asked.

"To me, gods no. But if your Red Woman told him to leap from the crow's nest—" "She has a name." Stannis told him.

"I trust you've not forgotten your smugglers tricks. I want you to be a smuggler this time." Stannis told him.

"Any shore, any night. What am I bringing a shore?" Davos asked.

"The Red Woman. No one must know what you do, and we'll not speak of this again." Stannis told him.

"I will always serve you, always. But surely there are other ways, cleaner ways—" "Cleaner ways don't win wars." Stannis told him.

Davos reluctantly nodded and did as he was told. He got a small boat and rowed him and the Red Woman across the water to the beach at Storm's end. There Davos takes her to some caves located near Renly's camp, caves he remembers from his smuggling days. They walk through the cave but see that metal bars have blocked further entry to the land.

"These bars weren't here last time. They've barred the passage." Davos said.

"They can't bar our passage." Melisandre said as she removes her robes and Davos sees that she is very pregnant, nearly ready to give birth…but to what. "There is only one god, Ser Davos. And he only protects those who serve him." She said as she lantern they have burned brighter and filled the cave. Melisandre then sat on the ground as she bathed in the light and her stomach began to move, as something was coming out.

Ser Davos watched in horror as he saw a shadow expelled itself from her body. The shadow took the form of a hand and pulled itself out, taking the form and build of a man but was pure darkness…a shadow demon. Melisandre smiled as she saw the demon she made appear before her, it then flew away to the camp to kill it's two targets.

After the failed meeting with Stannis, Renly Cat and Naruto were in Renly's tent discussing the possible alliance between the Starks and Baratheons to push the Lannisters back even further and end the war.

"You swear it?" Renly asked.

"By the mother. My son has no interest in the Iron Throne." Cat told him as Renly looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Then I see no reason for hostility between us. Your son can go on calling himself King in the North. The Starks will have complete control of all lands North of Moat Cailin, provided he gives me an oath of fealty." Renly said.

"And the wording of this oath?" Cat asked.

"The same Ned Stark swore to Robert 18 years ago." Renly said as Cat thought for a second. "Cat…there friendship held the kingdom's together."

Cat looked at Naruto who nodded. "And in return for my son's loyalty?" Cat asked.

"In the morning, I'll destroy my brother's army. When that's done, Baratheon and Stark will fight the Lannister together as one, as they have done many times before." Renly said as he got up and Brienne was removing his armor. Naruto and Cat stood up as Cat tried to talk him out of fighting his brother.

"Our two houses have always been close. Which is why I am begging you to reconsider this battle. Negotiate a peace with your brother—" "Negotiate with Stannis?" Renly asked as he chuckled.

"You heard him out there, I'd have better luck debating the wind. Please bring my terms to your son. I believe we are naturally allies. Together we can end this war in a fortnight." Renly said as Kurama ran into the tent.

"**Kit, something's wrong."** Kurama said in a worried tone. Then a gust a wind came into the tent as Cat and Naruto were confused. They then saw a shadow figure appear behind Renly.

"Renly!" Naruto shouted as the shadow demon stabbed him in the chest. Brienne and Cat saw a shadow come out of the ground as it killed Renly.

"NO!" Brienne yelled as Kurama roared, sending out a chakra shockwave which caused the shadow figure to solidify so they could see it more clearly and it couldn't smoke out. The other guards heard the roar and walked in to see the demon kill their King.

The Demon let Renly's body fall as Naruto drew his sword at charged but his sword went right through it, like air. The demon then backhanded him, sending him through the air, into Cat and Kurama. Brienne drew her sword to kill it but the demon knocked her away as other guards attacked it but their weapons were of no use. It killed two soldiers as more guards rushed in to see the demon.

Kurama saw one of Naruto's kunai's on the floor, grabbed it with his tail, channeled his chakra into it as the demon turned to Naruto.

"_**Enemy…kill…for father….Stannis!"**_ The demon shouted as Brienne tried to stab it but the sword did nothing. The demon then grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her as Kurama finished channeling enough chakra into the weapon.

"**KIT, THROW!"** Kurama yelled as he tossed the kunai at Naruto.

"HEY, UGLY!" Naruto shouted as the demon let Brienne go. "Your father's next!" Naruto shouted as he threw the kunai and it hit the demon in the chest, where the heart would be. The kunai glowed red as the demon stood still, then the chakra flowed through the demon and it shouted out in pain. It gave one more loud demon scream before it bursts into flames as everyone covered their eyes from the fire.

They opened their eyes to see the demon killed and gone but Renly as dead as well. "Renly!" Naruto shouted as he went up to him and tried to close the wound but Renly was dying.

"Naru…Naruto…Stannis…he can't be king…" Renly told him as the life faded from his eyes and died.

"No!" Brienne shouted as Loras and Margaery ran in to see Naruto holding Renly…but Renly was dead.

"Renly!" Margaery shouted as she and Loras went to his side and held him.

"What happened?!" Loras asked as Naruto grabbed his kunai off the floor.

"Stannis killed his brother." Naruto said.

"That monster, he'll pay for this!" Loras said in anger.

"And he will. Cat get your things ready, we leave now. We can't be sure if Stannis has another surprise waiting for us now. We can't risk being trapped." Naruto told Cat who nodded. "Brienne." Naruto said as Brienne was still shaken by what she fought and that Renly is dead. "Brienne!" Naruto said getting her attention. "Are you with me?"

"Yes, lord Naruto." She said.

"Good. Spread the word and tell any man who wishes, can come with us to King's Landing. I'll bury Renly with his brother there." Naruto told her as she nodded.

"You men, prepare a cart to take Renly's body with us." Naruto said.

"Yes, lord Naruto." The soldiers said as they left. Naruto looked to see Margaery and Loras over Renly's body.

"You cannot stay here. Stannis will come and he will kill you both. We must leave." Naruto told them.

"I'm not going anywhere. If Stannis wants' a fight, he'll get a fight. Ride back to Highgarden Sister." Loras told her.

"You cannot fight Stannis here. He has the advantage of the sea and with Renly dead, there is nothing to stop some of his men from turning on you. Live to fight another day." Naruto told him.

"Listen to him brother." Margaery said as Loras was looking at Renly's body.

"What do you desire most, Ser Loras?" Naruto asked.

"Revenge." Loras said in anger.

"And you will have it. But now here, not now. We must leave, come back to King's Landing with us. And I promise you…I will give you Stannis's head." Naruto told him as Loras looked at him.

"All right. I'll get the men. We leave now." Loras said as he got up. He saw Renly's crown, picked it up and handed it to Naruto as he left the tent.

"I'm am sorry, Margaery." Naruto told her.

"He was going to be King, and I his queen." Margaery said.

"Bonds, even forced ones, take time to heal." Naruto told her. "Hurry, prepare yourself, we leave as soon as we are able.

Line Break xxxxx **(RIP Renly, but he wasn't a big character. I wanted him to die so that Naruto and Margaery are able to interact more and it gives Naruto a reason to fight Stannis)**

The next morning, news of Renly Baratheon's death had spread throughout the kingdom as many grieved while others cheered. Those were the Lannisters. Tyrion was talking to his sister in his study about the recent news.

"Killed, by whom?" Cersei asked.

"It would seem that Stannis had his brother killed after negotiations went sour. Using the Red Woman, he made a shadow demon and it killed his brother, in his tent at night." Tyrion told her as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Well then to Stannis, I say well done." Cersei said.

"That's not what father says. He says that many of the unwise members of Renly's army have flocked to Stannis. More than half of the forces, which would give Stannis superiority over us on both Land and Sea." Tyrion said.

"We can still outspend him three to one." Cersei said.

"I say father raised you to have too much respect for money. With Renly dead by his brother's hands, Naruto will never allow another Baratheon onto the throne. Some of Renly's men now follow Naruto, giving him more numbers, including the Tyrells, who flock to King's Landing as we speak." Tyrion said as Cersei ignored him. "Well, hopefully that won't matter for long. Naruto sent his reply and he will meet with me and father to discuss a possible treaty to end this conflict."

"Father agreed to a peace talk?" Cersei asked, thinking Tyrion was joking.

"Father agreed to speak to the man who could destroy without a second thought if he chose to." Tyrion told her as she glared at him. "Hopefully, we can all come out of this alive." Tyrion said as he left the room.

Cersei glared at him, making peace with that boy when it provided the perfect opportunity to attack. She would seize upon the opportunity, with some help from her new allies.

Back at Storm's End, Stannis had taken to shore and whatever men that remained, pledged their loyalty to the last Baratheon and rightful heir to the throne. The remaining bannermen pledged themselves to Stannis, giving him an extra 60,000 troops with the rest of the 15,000 moving to King's Landing with the remaining 25,000 Tyrells following Naruto Uzumaki. But it didn't matter, Stannis now had the numbers. He was walking with Ser Davos as the men bowed and addressed Stannis as their king. **(Changed up the division of troops since Naruto convinced the Tyrells to come with him to King's Landing. The Baratheon troops make up a larger sum of the 100,000 total troops than the Tyrells for this story)**

"I'm sorry about your brother, your grace." Davos said. "I want to let you know that people greave for him."

"Fools love of fools. I greave for him as well as the boy he was, not the man he grew to be." Stannis said.

"I need to speak to you about what I saw in that cave." Davos said.

"I told you there would be no need to speak to me of that matter. I've never known you to need to hear a thing twice." Stannis said as he and Davos walked into Renly's tent.

"And I've never known you to hide from the truth." Davos said.

"You've come to lecture me on truth?" Stannis asked.

"I've come to tell you—" "My army has now more than tripled in size. Most of Renly's Bannermen have come to my side. Save for a few traitors and the Tyrells who fled like cowards. They won't be able to resist us now. Soon, I shall be sitting on the Iron Throne." Stannis said.

"Nothing is worth what this will cost you, not even the iron throne." Davos said. "When do we sail for King's Landing?"

"As soon as I consolidated my troops. Make short work of the remaining resistance ships. Once Blackwater bay is cleared, we deliver our troops to their doorstep and take the city." Stannis said.

"And will you bring Lady Melisandre with you?" Davos asked.

"Well that's not your concern." Stannis said.

"If you take King's Landing, with her by your side, the victory will be hers." Davos told him.

"I never thought I'd have reason to doubt your loyalty, was I wrong?" Stannis asked.

"Loyal service means telling hard truths." Davos said.

"Hard truths, again." Stannis said. "All right, what's the truth?"

"She's a foreigner. Preaching her foreign religion. Some say she whispers orders in your ears and you obey." Davos said.

"What do you believe?" Stannis asked.

"You won those bannermen from Renly, don't lost them to her." Davos told him.

"We set out for King's Landing without Lady Melisandre. And you lead the fleet into Blackwater bay." Stannis said.

Over in the North, Theon was talking with Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik and Bran. After Naruto had Theon hirashined to Winterfell, they told Maester Luwin and the others of what Theon's family was going to do. Bran had Theon work with Ser Rodrik and Naruto on setting up an ambush along the coast, at the designated spots that Theon said they would attack. They blocked out the sea passages that they would have used to attack and hit ground by having Naruto's clones block the passages with rocks and used his ice seal arrows to make crossing impossible unless the ship was destroyed.

Naruto's clones were also able to use collaboration jutsu's to make the sea's very uneasy and difficult for ships to sail for long and a few were sunk while the rest ran away. Weeks had passed and another attack had not come. They were able to repel the attack but Lord Balon would not give up.

In Essos, Daenerys and her group were given shelter by Xaro Xhoan Daxos in Qarth. They were clothed, bathed and fed as they rested from their long journey. Daenerys and Doreah were training Drogo to use his fire on command. Drogon sat on a ledge as Daenerys put a cube of raw meat in front of him.

"Dracarys." Daenerys said as her dragon just looked at her. "Dracarys." She said again, slower as Drogon spit a few puffs of smoke but then let loose a weak stream of fire that was able to cook the meat. Daenerys and Doreah smiled as Drogon then picked up the meat and ate it. "He'll be able to feed himself from now on." Daenerys said as she went over to her bed as Irri was mending some clothes.

Doreah reached over for another chunk of meat. "Let him sleep, Doreah." Daenerys told her.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah said as she gently put Drogon in his cage.

"He loves you." Daenerys said, seeing how fond Drogon was of Doreah.

"_I removed this part of the top."_ Irri told Daenerys, fixing her shirt and boots. _"And fixed the heel of on this one."_

"Thank you, my friend." Daenerys said.

"Did you see the dress Xaro had made for you?" Doreah asked as she showed Daenerys the lovely blue silk dress. "They say he's the wealthiest man in Qarth."

"It is known." Irri said.

"And if Qarth is the wealthiest city in Essos—" "The last time a rich man gave me a dress, he was selling me to Khal Drogo." Daenerys said.

"_May he ride through the night lands."_ Irri said in respect.

"Xaro's our host, but we know nothing about him. Men like to talk about other men, when they're happy." Daenerys said.

Daenerys and her group, dressed up in formal and elegant clothes for the party that Xaro was throwing in her honor. The Dothraki were uncomfortable and it could be seen. They didn't feel comfortable, as the men and women of Qarth talked about their vast wealth and how to spend it. Daenerys was having fun as was Doreah, but there was an issue. She saw Jorah talking to two men near a solid gold statue.

"What are they doing?" Daenerys asked as she walked up to the three.

"Malakho says this statue is too heavy. Kovarro says that Malakho is an idiot. They can pry out the gems, the rest if pure gold. Very soft. He can chop off as much as we can carry." Jorah told her.

"_Or melt it. Very simple."_ Kovarro told Daenerys.

"_We are his guests! You can't pry it or chop it or melt it."_ Daenerys told him.

"_Of Course not Khaleesi! We will wait until we leave."_ Kovarro said.

"_Not even when we leave."_ She said.

"_Why not?"_ He asked.

"_Our host saved us from the Red Waste and you want to steal from him? I will hear no more."_ Daenerys told him.

With Naruto's clone that was following her, he scaled the walls and snuck his way into the Xaro's home and party. He was on the roofs, watching from above as the people mingles and found Daenerys. She had changed from her Dothraki rags to a dress. He saw Jorah Mormont as well but then he saw Pyat Pree, a warlock of Qarth. Naruto heard tales of the Warlocks, with magic that many didn't understand and believed was real but it was… yet nothing compare to Naruto. But he heard Pyat talk to Daenerys and heard his fascination with her dragons, which was something he needed to keep an eye on. If the warlocks got control over Daenerys and her dragons, they both could be used to horrible affect.

Daenerys smiled as she talked to Xaro but saw someone on the roof. She couldn't completely make out who it was but it was a man with a hood and cloak who was looking at her. She looked at Jorah for a second and then back to see the figure was gone. Who was that?

Back on the road to King's Landing, Naruto's company stopped by a stream to rest and water their horses. Margaery and Loras stayed with Renly's body while some men ate and got more water. Naruto was with Cat and Brienne as Kurama walked to the river and drank some water.

Naruto brought out a map of King's Landing. "We're about a few hours from King's Landing. I sent a message a head already and Ser Barristan is expecting the Tyrells and has made arrangements for the house of our new guests as well as other arrangements to be made. Cat, I'll send a clone with you to take you to Robb's camp. We'll split off the road here and then it's a straight shot back." Naruto told Cat.

"Good, I need to go back to Winterfell. Bran and Rickon need me. I've been gone for far too long." Cat said.

"While you stop in Robb's camp, hand him the message I gave you. I think he'll be happy with what you and I have talked about." Naruto said with a smile.

"All right." Cat said as she smiled back.

"And what of me? Will you give me the freedom to leave, my lord?" Brienne asked.

"Do you intend to kill Stannis?" Naruto asked.

"I swore an oath." Brienne said.

"Stannis has a great army around him. His own guards are meant to keep him safe." Cat said.

"I'm as good as any of them. I should have never fled." Brienne said.

"Renly's death was not your fault. You fought against a shadow demon, a demon that no one could have killed. You fought with honor and served him bravely." Naruto told her as Brienne was upset at her first duty of King's Guard had failed. "You did honorably Brienne. And you will do nothing good if you follow Renly into the Earth. Renly's enemies are my enemies as well. I would be honored to have you by my side…as we bring Stannis to justice for his crimes." Naruto told her as she had a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Brienne took a knee before Naruto. She unsheathed her sword and spoke her oath. "Then I am yours, my lord. I will shield your back, and give my life for yours, should it come to that. I swear it by the old gods and the new ones." Brienne swore to Naruto.

"And I vow that you will always have a place by my side, at my council, and that I shall ask no service to you that would bring you dishonor, or I would not do myself. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and touched her shoulder. "Rise, again. Brienne of the King's Guard." Naruto said as Brienne smiled and stood up.

Everyone got saddled up for the last leg of their journey while Naruto created a clone to take Cat back to Robb's camp. Naruto hugged her tight as he watched her leave. Naruto then got on Kurama as Brienne got on her horse. "All right, men. We ride for King's Landing. We're almost home." Naruto said as they rode to the capital.

They rode for a few hours as the sun was traveling in the sky as the afternoon turned to early evening. They approached the gates to the city as they opened and the City Watch immediately saluted Naruto and Naruto saluted back.

"Welcome back, Lord Naruto." One of the City Watch men said.

"It's good to be back." Naruto said with a smile. "How's the city been?"

"Never better." The man said as Brienne, the Tyrell's and Renly's soldiers rode into King's Landing to see a completely different city then it had been for years. It was clean, as a new plumbing and sewage system that Naruto and Pycelle worked out kept the city cleaner. People were happy and the mood of the city was of joy. Margaery watched from her carriage as she saw a King's Landing she had not previously seen or heard of before. The people were happy and smiled as they passed by.

Margaery saw that the people were cheering for Naruto, praising him and welcoming him like they would a great, kind and powerful King. Children looked up to him and cheered for him as he smiled and waved back. Grateful merchants tossed fruit to him and the soldiers as welcome gifts. Margaery began to see Naruto in a much different and better light than she had before.

They rode up to the gate of the castle as Ser Barristan and Cleaber were waiting for them. Naruto got off his horse as he walked up to them and shook their hands, like friends would after not seeing each other for a long time.

"Welcome back, Lord Naruto. Even though you were never really gone, but nevertheless, welcome back." Cleaber said.

"Thank you, Ser Cleaber. It is good to be back." Naruto said.

"Naruto, those arrangements for our guests are taken care of." Barristan said.

"Perfect. Ser Cleaber, if you would have some men take our new guests to their quarters." Naruto said.

"Of course." Ser Cleaber said as he told some men to help move the soldiers to their barracks.

"Margaery, Loras, rooms have been prepared for you in the castle. I hope you find it to your liking." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Margaery said as she and her brother were led to their rooms.

"Ser Barristan, Cleaber. May I introduce, Brienne of Tarth, newest member of the King's Guard." Naruto said as Brienne bowed.

"Welcome." Barristan said.

"Come, let us go inside. We have much to discuss." Naruto said as they walked into the castle to the small council room where Pycelle was waiting for them.

"Ah, Lord Naruto. Welcome back." Pycelle said.

"Thank you, Maester Pycelle. It is good to be back. And I'm glad our plan for the new sewer system is working." Naruto said as Pycelle smiled.

"It's been going well, ser." Pycelle said with a smile.

"Excellent. We have much to discuss." Naruto said as he, Barristan, Cleaber and Pycelle sat at the table. "Brienne, you can sit as well." Naruto told her as she sat down.

"I still can't believe that Stannis would kill his own brother. Dreadful." Pycelle said.

"It was him. The shadow demon called out his name and called him father." Naruto said.

"How could Stannis make a shadow demon?" Cleaber asked.

"The Red Woman." Brienne said.

"She's given Stannis any means to attack his enemies, and he will seize upon that. He has no problem with doing whatever it takes to get what he wants. But sending a shadow demon to kill his brother is one move too far." Naruto said.

"Agreed. Stannis has become unstable, because of that woman." Pycelle said, which sort of shocked Naruto, Barristan and Cleaber.

"I have to say that I am surprised, Grand Maester Pycelle. I thought that you supported Stannis's claim to the throne." Naruto said.

"I did, but that there is no excuse for him to kill his own brother." Pycelle said as they smiled.

"Well, now that Stannis has the numbers, he will sail for King's Landing and take the throne." Naruto said.

"How long do you think before they get here?" Brienne asked.

"If he measures up his forces and has the ships ready…perhaps 6 days, 5 days if we're unlucky." Barristan said.

"We'll have to prepare to fight him when he gets here. Tomorrow we will host the memorial service for Renly and he can be buried with Robert. Afterwards we will devote our time to preparing for the attack." Naruto said.

"My lord, what about the _other_ matter you told us about?" Pycelle asked.

"We will save that for a later date. We need to focus on the protection of the city first." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

"Understood, but should you decide to have a small ceremony, I have already gone to the Sept of Baelor and they said when you are ready, they will be ready as well and the ceremony will be done." Pycelle said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." Naruto told him.

**End of Chapter 3**

**The Orange Flash in Westeros **

**Hope you guys liked it, I did change the story from the canon but used it as a basis to spring my story and ideas from. With Renly dead, Naruto has more men to defend King's Landing his and Margaery's romance can start. Coming up, Stannis's attack on Blackwater bay.**

**If this chapter didn't seem exiting or take your suggestions into account or the topics I asked your opinions on, it's because those are later story elements. Thanks to everyone who responded and gave me some advice. **

**With the story, I've got elements that I'm working on but there is one point of contention for me and it's Stannis and the Red Woman. Leave me a review about suggestions about what to do with him and any more suggestions about possible story elements. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it and if you hated it I'm sorry and no hate comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Also, if you guys have ideas about Naruto crossovers I should do, please send me a message or leave me a review about the idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a fan.**


	4. Blackwater Bay

**Here is the fourth chapter of the Orange Flash in Westeros. Naruto has now made new allies and will use them to defend King's Landing from Stannis. Naruto must make decisions about how to deal with the Lannisters and his future in the 7 Kingdoms. **

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**Blackwater and a the beginning of the end of the War**

Back in Essos, Daenerys was talking to Xaro as the party had come to an end. "So tell me, how long has your man servant been in love with you?" Xaro asked.

"He's not my man servant, and he's not in love with me." Daenerys said. "He's my advisor…and my friend."

"Unlikely. I could almost always tell what a man wants." Xaro told her.

"And what about what a woman wants?" She asked.

"Much more complicated. You, for example. What do you want?" He asked.

"To cross the Narrow Sea, and take back the Iron Throne." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'd promised my Khalasar that I'd protect them and find them a good home." She replied.

"You want to conquer the 7 kingdoms for the Dothraki?" He asked.

"I want them because they're mine by right. The Iron Throne is mine and I will take it." She said.

"Ah, a conqueror." He said.

"And how did you get this? Did someone give it to you?" She asked.

"No. I come from nothing. I hit the docks like a piece of cargo except someone normally cares what happens to Cargo." Xaro said.

"So you wanted more than you had and you took it. You're a conqueror too just…less ambitious." She said as he laughed. "What do you want? The Gates of the city you bled for me. Why?"

"I will show you why." He said as he led her to his vault. He unsheathed his sword and begun to strike the vault door but the metal was not showing any signs of weakening. "The metal on the vault is made of Valyrian stone. The hardest steel does not make a mark. I offered the greatest locksmith in Qarth their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves, they all went home empty handed. The only thing that can open this door, is this key." Xaro said as he showed Daenerys the key around his neck.

"And behind the door?" Daenerys asked as Xaro chuckled. "And it could all be mine?"

"All? Let us say half. More than enough to buy horses, ships, armies, enough to go home." Xaro said.

"All I have to do?" she asked.

"Is marry me." Xaro said as Daenerys chuckled.

"Is that a romantic proposal?" She asked.

"I already married once for love, but the gods stole her from me. I come from nothing, my mother and father never owned a pair of shoes but marry me and I will give you the 7 Kingdoms. And our children will be princes and princesses. See…I have more ambition then you thought. The time is right, Daenerys Targaryen, first of your name. Robert Baratheon is dead." He told her as she smiled.

She went back to her room to feed her dragons and get them ready for bed as she and Jorah talked about what Xaro told her and what he offered her to take the Iron Throne.

"You want to cross the Narrow Sea with an army you bought—" "The 7 Kingdoms are at war with one another! 4 false kings and a ruling Regent destroying the country." Daenerys told him.

"To win Westeros you need support from Westeros." Jorah told her.

"The Usurper is dead. The Starks fight the Lannisters, the Baratheons fight each other." She said.

"According to your new friend who earned your trust by cutting his hand?" He asked.

"The time to strike is now! We need to find ships and an army or we'll spend the rest of our lives rotting away at the edge of the world." She said.

"Rich man do not get rich by giving more then they get. They'll give you ships and soldiers and they'll own you forever. Moving carefully is the hard way, but the right way." He said.

"And it I listened to that advice outside the gates of Qarth we'd all be dead by now." She said.

"I know the opportunity before you seems like that last one you'll ever have but you must—" "Do not speak to me like I'm a child." She told him.

"I only want—" "What do you want?! Tell me." She said to him.

"To see you on the Iron Throne." He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"You have a good claim. A title, a birthright. But you have something more than that. You may cover it up and deny it but you have a gentle heart. You would not only be respected and feared but you would be loved. Someone who can rule and should rule. Centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world. There are times when I look at you, and I still can't believe you're real." Jorah said, as Daenerys understood his feelings towards her but she didn't feel the same.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence as Daenerys tried to get him out so she could think. "So what would you have me do as my advisor?" she asked.

"Make your own way. Find your own ship, you'll only need one. The allies we need are in Westeros, not Qarth." He told her.

"And how do I get this ship?" She asked.

"I'll find it for you. Sound ship with a good captain." Jorah said as Daenerys turned to him.

"I look forward to meeting him." She said.

"Khaleesi." He said as he left.

The Next day had come as Cat arrived back in Robb's camp. Robb was walking through his camp as his soldiers smiled at him. Robb then sees Talisa, sitting on a stump and walks over to talk to her.

"Lady Talisa." Robb said.

"Your grace." Talisa said. "I'm not sure I'm a lady. Westeros customs are still a bit foreign to me."

"It's hard to keep all the rules straight. But…if I remember my lessons, a woman of noble birth is always called a lady. Unless she's a queen, or princess. I could find someone who knows." Robb joked.

"Why are you so sure that I'm of noble birth?" She asked.

"Because it's obvious." Robb said.

"What if I told you that my father sold lace on the long bridge? And that my mother, brother and I lived with him above our shop." Talisa said.

"I'd call you a liar." Robb replied.

"Not very noble to accuse a lady of dishonesty." Talisa said as Robb pointed out she confirmed she was a lady. "I always thought I was a brilliant liar."

"Better at amputations I'm afraid." Robb said as the two enjoyed each other's company. They spoke about the future movement of Robb's forces and Robb even asked for her company at dinner but that was when his mother arrived.

"Robb." Cat said.

"Mother." Robb said, happy to see her again. He hugged her close as he introduced her to Talisa. "Mother, this is Lady Talisa. She's been helping with the wounded and has been very helpful."

"Lady Talisa." Cat greeted her.

"Lady Stark." Talisa replied. Talisa then left as Cat looked at her son and smiled.

"I've missed you." Robb said.

"Yes, you look positively worried." Cat joked.

"You surprised me, that's all." Robb said. "Didn't think I'd see you today."

"I wish that you were free to follow your heart." Cat said. "You have inherited your father's responsibilities, and I'm afraid they come at a cost. You…are promised to another. A debt that must be paid."

"I know." Robb said.

"Well, I also have some good news. Naruto is returning to King's Landing with a force of the Tyrell's and some Baratheons. He now has the means to aid us in this war, once he deals with Stannis." Cat told him.

"Good." Robb said.

"How was the defense of the North?" Cat asked.

"Good. Theon is remaining up North with Ser Rodrik and Bran to keep a watch over the North. They were able to repel the attacks by the Greyjoys, but something tells me that they will try again." Robb said.

"Well, hopefully they've given up. Now I have another message straight from Naruto and Jaime Lannister is to remained unharmed while he is our prisoner. Naruto has plans for him." Cat said as she handed him the note Naruto gave her. Robb read the note and a smile began to appear on his face.

_Dear Robb, _

_ Well done on your progress and victories against the Lannisters. Your father would be proud. Even though hearing the news of your declaration to become King of the North has caused some more problems, I'm proud of how far you've come. But even though you want to be King in the North and have the North under a separate rule, you have to understand that will cause a lot more problems in the future. Now that you have declared yourself a separate kingdom, the other 6 will flock to do so as well and I can't govern a nation that is completely divided: I need to maintain a sense of order and hierarchy. _

_ Believe me, I understand why the Northerners would want to separate themselves but there are ways for you to achieve what you want and to remove the possible problems we could face in the future. A treaty and alliance between the king of the North and the King of Westeros could solve that. But until there is a time that it seems peaceful enough for me to leave King's Landing and come to see you in person and not as a clone, that will have to wait. I have to deal with Stannis's attempt to take the throne for himself but he will never be King. I also have plans for the Lannisters and for my plans to work, unfortunately for us, Jaime Lannister must stay alive. _

_ Believe me, there is nothing that I would like more than to see him dead but that will have to wait. Keep him alive…for now and don't let anyone near him. He is a crafty and cunning liar and will do anything to escape. Look after your troops and your people. A King's first responsibility is to his people. Do not engage Casterly Rock or Lannisport, keep the Lannisters on the defensive but do not take the offensive. Something tells me that if you do, the tide of the war will turn against us. Also keep an eye on the Greyjoy fleet, they will not stop until they take the North._

_ Stay safe, Naruto_

Robb smiled as he read the letter and looked to his mother. "Do you think Naruto will really do it? Take that kind of responsibility?" Robb asked.

"He's already has experience ruling, it's just to make it official." Cat said.

"Alright, we'll adjust our plans and Jaime Lannister will be kept alive for now." Robb said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, a memorial service was held for Renly Baratheon. His body was moved to the Sept of Baelor as the Silent Sisters performs funeral rights and the Priests of the Sept was reciting prayers for Renly's spirit. Naruto, Margaery, Loras and many others were in attendance for Renly's funeral as Loras and Margaery watched seeing the King being buried next to his brother, Robert. When they service was over, Naruto had Grand Maester Pycelle send out a raven to every lord in the 7 Kingdoms and explain what Stannis did. Using the Red Woman to make a Shadow demon and consorting with the Dark arts, and that he killed his brother, Renly. Stannis was the kinslayer and as acting Regent of King's Landing and the 7 kingdoms, Naruto declared that Stannis was unfit for the throne and has no right to it.

After the funeral, Margaery and Loras returned to the Red Keep while Naruto, Ser Barristan, Cleaber, Kurama and Brienne were walking through the city, taking note of what would need to be done to prepare against the attack. Naruto watched as the people of King's Landing went through their daily activities and he needed to make sure that they were kept safe and away from the fight.

"**What you thinking about, Kit?"** Kurama asked.

"Just some ideas about the coming attack. We're going to need to keep the people safe and away from the fighting." Naruto said.

"We can lock down the gates to each part of the city and have some guards around to keep the people off the streets, Lord Naruto. That will keep the civilians away from the fighting." Ser Cleaber said.

"Good idea. We can have some of the City Watch patrolling areas to keep people off the streets." Naruto said as a man walked up to the group.

"Ah Lord Naruto, wonderful to meet you. I am Wisdom Hallyne of the Alchemists' Guild." Hallyne said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you as well." Naruto said.

"I heard you are preparing the city to defend against Stannis Baratheon and I believe I may have something that will help you immensely." Hallyne said as he led Naruto and the others to the guilds headquarters.

Naruto, Brienne, Barristan and Cleaber were escorted into the Alchemists guild building as Hallyne handed a small jar containing Wildfire: a very powerful and dangerous flammable substance.

"Huh, I've never actually seen it, only read about it." Naruto said as he looked at the liquid.

"You know I heard an old sailor proverb: piss on wildfire and your cock burns off." Ser Cleaber joked.

"Well I have never conducted such an experiment but it may be true. The substance burns so hot it melts wood, stone, even steel and of course flesh. The substance burns so hot it burns flesh in minutes." Hallyne said as Naruto handed the Wildfire back to him. "After the dragons died, Wildfire was the key to the Targaryen power."

"So how do we use it?" Ser Barristan asked.

"The jars are placed in catapults and flung at the enemy." Hallyne said.

"If we can get soldiers to man the catapults, then we might the target 1 time out of 10 but in a battle things can get a bit messy. We fling them at him, Stannis flings it back and causes chaos, and with Wildfire we run the risk of burning the men who are trying to protect the city." Ser Cleaber said.

"He's right. Using them as catapult ammunition is too risky. But…maybe we can use it in another way. How much do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I last checked our reserves at around 1000 jars. And that is the Wildfire that hasn't been used since a Targaryen sat on the throne." Hallyne said.

"That may be all we need. Gather the pots together and await for further instructions." Naruto told him.

"Yes, my lord." Hallyne said with a bow. Naruto, Barristan, Cleaber, Brienne and Kurama left the Alchemists' guild and walked through the city and up to the docks.

"What are you thinking, your grace?" Brienne asked.

"Stannis knows King's Landing. He's knows the city, he knows where the walls are strongest and where the gates are weakest. He'll know exactly where and how hard to hit us. And he won't stop until he kills us all." Naruto said.

"So how do we stop him?" Ser Barristan asked as Naruto looked out Blackwater Bay and the small parts of beach leading up to the wall.

"We keep his ships from entering Blackwater Bay. We force him outside the walls and we don't let him inside. We use the Wildfire to decimate his fleet, and force him to come ashore." Naruto said as he pointed out where they would set up the attack.

"We can have the archers set up along the walls to thin out his numbers. But the beach is still quite large." Ser Cleaber said.

"Obstructions and obstacles would be able to funnel Stannis's troops exactly where we want them. Stannis knows that the sea is the best option to take King's Landing and we use that to our advantage. Get soldiers geared to reinforce the walls and create spiked obstacles along the beach line. They'll funnel his soldiers exactly where we want them." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Yes, Your grace." Ser Cleaber said.

"But we'll have to prepare to fight on two fronts. Stannis will most likely keep us occupied by the sea so he can divert his troops to the mud gate. It's the weakest of the gates and a good ram could have it down soon." Naruto said.

"We set up an ambush. Destroy his troops and the ram at the same time." Ser Barristan said.

"Exactly. Come, we've got work to do." Naruto said as they walked back to the Red Keep to discuss strategy. Naruto had Ser Loras accompany them since he would speak for his troops. Grand Maester Pycelle gathered all of the gate and tunnel maps of the city as well as architectural information for the walls.

"Ser Loras, we've come up with a plan to fight Stannis when he arrives. Since you represent your troops, you will need to know the plan." Naruto said as Loras nodded.

"So what do we do?" Loras asked.

"Stannis has a fleet of 200 hundreds sailing here. He'll want to use the sea advantage to take the city. He'll sail his ships into Blackwater Bay, which will give him the most direct access to land his troops and take the city. We'll have several ships guarding parts of the wall that have no beach access so Stannis can't send in smaller boats to flank." Naruto said as he pointed to the part of the bay that had no beach access.

"Then we send in a ship filled with Wildfire and sail it right into Stannis's fleet and blow it and most of his ships to hell." Ser Cleaber said.

"Cutting off Stannis's fleet from the rest of the bay." Loras said.

"Exactly. Stannis cannot risk to send in more ships with the Wildfire spreading so he'll want to send his troops ashore, here." Naruto said, pointing to the closest part of the beach in Blackwater Bay. "He'll have his troops march up to the wall and try to secure the beach."

"We'll have traps spread along the beach line to thin his troops and funnel them where we want them." Barristan said.

"With the failed beach attack, Stannis will need to try and take a gate to let his troops into the city. The Mud gate would be the best target. It's the smallest and weakest out of the others. He'll have his troops move there to bring it down." Naruto said as he pointed to the gate on the map.

"Fortunately the gate also provides the perfect flanking opportunity. There are some secret tunnels that Maester Pycelle found that haven't been in use since the Targaryens rule the city. We can have our archers set up there and Stannis won't even know." Brienne said.

"Then all we have to do is keep Stannis from breaking the Mud Gate. We push him back enough, his troops won't want to fight anymore." Naruto said.

"Nice." Loras commented.

"Loras, have your best archers manned on the wall's near the beach here," Naruto said pointing on the map. "and have a group by the mud gate as well."

"Right." Loras said.

"The City Watch will man the walls as well and the rest of our forces will deploy along the wall providing more support and when the time comes, I'll lead the charge against Stannis's forces." Naruto said.

"Your grace, perhaps it would be best if you stayed by the wall and oversaw the fight." Brienne suggested.

"She has a point, my Lord. If you fall in battle, we'll most definitely lose this fight." Ser Cleaber said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not sending soldiers into a battle that I am not fighting in. I ask that no man does anything that I am not willing to do." Naruto said as they smiled.

"Spoken like a true King, Your grace." Ser Barristan said as Naruto smiled.

"All right, Loras, talk to your troops and have them reinforce and stock the walls with ammunition." Naruto said as Loras nodded.

"Got it." Loras said.

"Cleaber, work with Grand Maester Pycelle and have the City Watch organized on what they will do. Also have food and supplies stocked in the shelters and spread the word to the populace that those who want, can wait out the battle in the shelters." Naruto said.

"Yes, my lord." Cleaber said.

"Brienne, Barristan, get men to begin the construction of the traps along the beach and mud gate." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Brienne said.

"That will be all. You all have your duties." Naruto said as they all left save for Ser Barristan.

"Something I can help you with Ser Barristan?" Naruto asked.

"Do you still intend to go to the meeting with the Lannisters tomorrow?" Ser Barristan asked.

"Yes I do. Despite what the Lannister Family has done, there are still innocent people at risk. Tommen and Myrcella are innocent children and cannot be held responsible for their family's actions. I've asked Robb to hold Jaime for now and when the time is right, I'll bring him here to King's Landing to stand the King's Justice." Naruto said.

"Better done by a _King."_ Ser Barristan said.

"I decided that it is best to wait." Naruto said.

"Well I believe that the opposite is better. King's Landing needs a king and with Renly's death, there is no better person to sit on the throne." Ser Barristan said. "If you take the crown, your troops will flock to fight for a just King. And the other kingdoms will come to your side to fight with a ruler who knows what he is doing." Ser Barristan said as Naruto thought for a second.

"I will take you and Brienne with me to the meeting tomorrow." Naruto said as Barristan looked at him. "And inform Grand Maester Pycelle that when we return…it is time." Naruto said as Barristan smiled.

"Yes, _your grace_." Barristan said with a smiled.

Ser Barristan opened the door to leave and saw Margaery there about to knock. "Oh, forgive me, Ser Barristan." Margaery said.

"It's quite alright. I was just leaving." Ser Barristan said with a smile as he left and Naruto saw her walk in.

"Margaery, how are you?" Naruto asked.

"Fine, thank you and thank you for the service for Renly." Margaery said.

"It was my pleasure. Renly is now at peace with his brother. And maybe the two can mend fences." Naruto said as he looked over the maps as Margaery walked in and saw him work.

"Hard at work?" Margaery asked.

"Yes. Some work to be done to prepare for Stannis's attack. I also have to make sure that the civilian quarters are kept safe and they have food set aside during the attack. I also have to deal with the Lannisters tomorrow." Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead.

"The hard work of a king. I was told that the small Council did most of his work." Margaery said.

"Yes, well that was how Robert rule. He may have been my friend but the man was a better soldier then King. He nearly had half the Kingdom in debt to the Lannisters and their coup would have worked if I was not here." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Quite admirable of you, Naruto. Looking over a city yourself when you could have men do it for you." Margaery said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

"Well a King's first responsibility is to his people and when a King treats his people with respect, they return the favor in kind." Naruto said.

"I've noticed. The way the people of the city look at you. How they hold up your banner in pride and the children praise and cheer your name." Margaery said.

"Not quite the city you were expecting is it?" Naruto asked as she smiled.

"No, not quite how I imagined King's Landing. You hear these tales of how the city only favors the elite and the noble." Margaery said as she walked around.

"Hopefully, those tales have been put to rest since your time here?" Naruto asked.

"They have and been replaced with new ones. Ones filled with the glorious deeds and wisdom of the ruling Regent of Lord Naruto of the House Uzumaki. The Rider of the Ferocious Fox." Margaery said as Naruto smirked.

"Glorious deeds and wisdom of the ruling Regent? You flatter." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"I only speak the truth." Margaery said as she looked at the table. "Are you prepared for battle?"

"Yes. I have met with everyone including your brother and we are getting ready. I thank you again for your family's part in defending King's Landing." Naruto said.

"It's was Renly would have wanted." Margaery said.

"And when we are victorious, I shall see the favor returned. But if you should wish to, you may ride back to Highgarden. I will have a group of soldiers escort you back to your family." Naruto said.

"Thank you for the offer but my place is with my brother and I will not leave if he stays to fight." Margaery said.

"I hope you don't mean to fight." Naruto said.

"Oh no, but I will be here when you and Loras go off to fight and will be here when you stand victorious." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Qarth, Daenerys and Xaro were waiting for a meeting with the Spice King to discuss the possibility that she could use his ships to sail back to Westeros.

"He shouldn't make me wait." Daenerys said.

"The Spice King is the second wealthiest man is Qarth. He makes everyone wait. Of course, you could have avoided this embarrassment is you married the wealthiest man in Qarth." Xaro said.

"I already have a husband." She said.

"Khal Drogo is gone, Khaleesi. You are far to young to be a widow forever. And far to beautiful." Xaro said.

"And you are far to smart to think that I will succumb to flattery." Daenerys said.

"I have traveled very far in my life and met many women, none are immune to flattery." Xaro said as they saw the Spice King approach.

"The Mother of Dragons! Forgive me, I had terrible dreams last night, terrible dreams, I could not sleep until the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Look what a beauty you are now that the Red Waste has been washed off you. I am sorry about all that, unpleasantness. The silver hair, of a true Targaryen. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, she is far to lovely for a glorified dock worker like yourself." The Spice King said.

"Very true. And yet they say that your grandfather who sold pepper of the back of a wagon married a lady far lovelier and higher born than himself." Xaro said.

"Every lady alive was lovelier and higher born than my grandfather. Do my servants not offer you something to eat? To drink? I'll have them flock to the square—" "Thank you, my lord you are a gracious host but there is no servant alive that can bring me what I want." Daenerys said.

"Oh, she has a talent for drama this one. So my little princess, what is it you want?" The Spice king asked.

"My birthright, the 7 Kingdoms of Westeros." She said.

"I fear I'm no better than a servant in this regard. I cannot give you what I do not have." The Spice King told her.

"I'm not asking you for the Kingdoms, I'm asking you for ships. I need to cross the Narrow Sea." She told him.

"I need my ships as well. I use them, you see, to bring spices from one port to another." The Spice King said.

"Whatever you give me I now, I promise you, you will be paid three times over when I retake the Iron Throne." She told him.

"Retake?" He asked. "Did you once sit on the Iron Throne?"

"My father sat there. Before he was murdered." Daenerys said.

"But if you did not sit on it yourself, wouldn't it be correct to say take the Iron Throne." The Spice King pointed out.

"I didn't come here to argue grammar." Daenerys said.

"Of course not. You came here to take my ships. So let me explain my position princess, unlike you I do not have exalted ancestors. I make my living by trade, and I judge every trade on its merits. You ask for my ships, you say that I shall be repaid triple. I do not doubt your honesty or your intentions but before you repay your debts, you must seize the 7 Kingdoms. Do you have an army?" The Spice King asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"You do not have an army. Do you have powerful allies in Westeros?" He asked.

"There are many there that support my claim." Daenerys said.

"When were you there last?" He asked.

"I left when I was a baby." She said.

"So in truth you have no allies." He pointed out.

"The people will flock to me when they hear of my return." She said.

"Ah, forgive me, little princess, but I cannot make an investment based on wishes and dreams. Now if you'll pardon me." The Spice King said as he left.

"Do you know the Magistar of Pentos?" She asked, getting him to stop.

"Yes, we've met. A shrewd man." The Spice King said.

"For my wedding, he gave me three petrified Dragon eggs. He believed, the world believed the ages had turned them to stone. How many centuries has it been since Dragons roamed the skies? But I dreamt, that if I carried those eggs into a great fire they would hatch—" "Let me stop you right there. I admire your passion, but in business I trust in logic, not passion. I'm sorry little princess." He said as he left.

"I am not your little princess. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the Blood of Old Valyria and I will take what is mine. With Fire and Blood I will take it!" She shouted.

"Yes, my lady. But not with my ships." The Spice King said.

Back with Jorah, he was at the docks trying to find a ship that would accept him and Daenerys and take them where they needed to go. He was also thinking about how she was becoming more trusting with her new friends and he didn't like it.

"Do not trust Xaro Xhoan Daxos." Jorah heard someone say as he turned to find the person as people walked passed him. "He has plans for Daenerys Targaryen and none of them are good." Jorah heard as he turned around, unsheathed his sword to see a cloaked figure leaning against a tree.

"Who are you?" Jorah asked as he pointed his sword at the figure.

"Someone who wants to help Daenerys Targaryen and you get what you want: a way home." The figure said as Jorah didn't trust him.

"What do you mean don't trust Xaro Xhoan Daxos?" Jorah asked.

"He's a merchant and a man who is fueled by wealth and power. Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons are the ultimate power prize and he wants that. He will keep her here in Qarth, weaken her forces to the point where he can take her right from under you." The figure said as he got off the tree. "Do not let that happen. Watch over her, protect her, do not leave her side. She will need you. The pieces are falling into place." The Figure said as the bell went off in the city and the soldiers moved to the gates.

"What's going on?" Jorah asked.

"It's already started. Go to her, Jorah Mormont. And if you should need me, I'll be there." The Figure said as some soldiers ran by in front of Jorah, obscuring his view. When the troops were gone, Jorah saw the figure was gone. He sheathed his sword and ran back to Daenerys.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Lannisport, Tyrion and a small group of solider escorts were at the gate, preparing to leave for the peace talk with Naruto. Tyrion got on his horse as Joffrey and Cersei came up to see him off.

"Well I'll be off, and hopefully when I return this war will be one more step to ending." Tyrion said.

"Good luck, and say hi to father for me. Stay close to father, you never know the dangerous surprises the road has in stall for you." Cersei told him as they watched Tyrion leave.

"Is everything in place, Mother?" Joffrey asked

"Yes it is. When the meeting is over, the Regent will be unfit to rule and we can take back what we deserve." Cersei said with a smirk.

Tywin and a small group of men had left Casterly Rock to join with Tyrion on the road to the neutral meeting point. A small inn on the Gold road which connected King's Landing and Lannisport.

Naruto, Ser Barristan, Brienne and a small group of King's Guard were at the gates to King's Landing and were preparing to leave. They saddled their horses as Naruto got on Kurama as the people bid them good luck.

"Be careful, Naruto." Margaery said.

"I'll be fine. It's the Lannisters you should be worried about. Look after the people while I'm gone Ser Cleaber." Naruto said.

"Yes, Lord Naruto, and be careful." Cleaber said.

"Always am." Naruto said as the gates opened and the group rode off.

They rode along the rode, passing by beautiful scenery and some small groups of merchants coming to King's Landing. After about 2 and half hours of riding down the road, they came to the small inn that the owner was gracious enough to let Naruto use as a neutral ground in return for a payment of gold.

"Kurama anyone here?" Naruto asked as Kurama sniffed.

"**Just the innkeeper and her workers. The Lannisters are just about to arrive."** Kurama said as they saw Tyrion and Tywin arrive. Tywin was immediately shocked at the Ferocious Fox, an animal at least a foot taller than a great Stallion with a powerful aura surrounding it. He also laid eyes on Naruto for the first time.

He saw that Naruto was a strapping young man, tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He could almost be mistaken for a Lannister because of the Blonde hair. He had a aura of authority and respectfulness, he stood up straight and presented himself in a very particular manner that suggested he was a strong and honorable young man.

Naruto turned to Brienne and Ser Barristan. "Keep an eye out, something feels off." Naruto told them as they nodded. They got off their horses as the Lannisters did the same. Naruto walked up to Tyrion and the two shook hands.

"Naruto, it's good to see you." Tyrion said with a smile.

"Good to see you as well, Tyrion. I actually have a gift." Naruto said as he pointed to the casket of wine. "A fresh shipment of the finest Dornish Wine came into King's Landing. A gesture of good faith." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Tyrion said as Tywin walked up. "May I introduce my father. Tywin, son of Tytos of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock."

Naruto stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Lord Tywin." Naruto said as Tywin shook his hand.

"And you as well, Lord Naruto." Tywin said.

"Well, shall we go inside and get started." Tyrion said as they walked into the inn. The innkeeper greeted them.

"Hello, my lords. Welcome, can I fetch you anything?" she asked.

"No that's alright. Thank you though. Some privacy is all we require." Naruto said as the innkeeper nodded and left. Naruto had some troops outside standing guard and so did Tywin. Naruto had Ser Barristan and Brienne with him as Tywin and Tyrion had Kevan Lannister and Lancel Lannister with them.

"Well, shall we get down to business. Naruto, thank you for agreeing to meet with us." Tyrion said.

"It if helps to end the war and prevent the death of innocent people then I am interested." Naruto said.

"Agreed." Tywin said.

"Good, then I will lay out some general things first. I have no interest in the injuries and death of innocent people on my conscience. So for the record, if we were to fight, the non-combatants would be unharmed. I have a strong distaste for senseless violence." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded and began to write things down.

"I was unaware you had gotten soft since you sat on the throne." Tywin said.

"It's not being soft, I don't enjoy the killing of innocent people. The men I've killed died for a reason, I don't take joy in killing children, something you failed to pass onto your children it would seem." Naruto said as Tywin took some offense to that.

"I would watch your tone with me boy. I may have agreed to this meeting but watch who you talk to like that." Tywin warned him.

"It wasn't an insult at all, Lord Tywin. I have never met you so I cannot ridicule someone I don't know. Your children however are a much different story. Your oldest son, Jaime attacked me and Ned Stark in broad daylight and killed many Stark men. Your daughter tried to have Ned Stark killed and succeeded in it since he is no longer amongst us. Not to mention the two attempted attacks against King's Landing ordered by your eldest daughter and you, I might add." Naruto said as Tywin looked at him.

"And unfortunately the apples don't fall far from the tree as your oldest grandson Joffrey, seems to have inherited their idiocy, by ordering attacks against me twice." Naruto pointed out as Tywin was somewhat insulted but the accusations were true. His children, proud members of the Lannister House.

"The mistakes of my children and I have made cannot be undone and I am sorry for sending those men after you. But, if you are willingly to move on, hopefully we can move past that. Joffrey has the ruling right to the throne as his blood is of Robert Baratheon, the previous King. His right is to rule on the throne." Tywin said as Naruto chuckled. "Have I made a joke?"

"No, but I find it amusing that your daughter was able to persuade you away from the truth. Everyone in the 7 Kingdoms knows the truth, so does she, yet she would continue to state that a boy born of incest has a right to rule. Funny, really." Naruto said.

"Joffrey is Robert's son. He is the heir to the throne." Tywin said as Naruto shook his head.

"Perhaps you would best understand this claim if heard from your daughters mouth." Naruto said as he pulled out the scroll and played the message that had Cersei admit that Joffrey was her's and Jaime's. "Jon Arryn found out the truth and he died because of it. Ned Stark found out and she tried to have him killed and your children would do anything to keep this secret from getting out. Even to go as far as to kill a 10 year old boy." Naruto said as he played the recording of Jaime admitting to pushing Bran out the window and swearing he would kill anyone to be with his sister.

Tywin was shocked to hear it, even though they were recordings, it was his daughters voice, he couldn't deny that. Jaime's voice was also spot on and the idea that this could be true brought Tywin sick to his stomach. "It's rather interesting that no one put it together in the first place, even Robert. All Baratheon's have been Black of hair and eyes until Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella who are blonde of hair and green of eyes. That only happens if Robert didn't bed your daughter." Naruto told him as Tywin thought about it for a second and the evidence seemed to pile up against Cersei's claim that the evidence was false.

"Naruto speaks the truth father. Everyone knows about Jaime and Cersei. No one speaks out, out of fear of Cersei but Naruto speaks the truth. Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are not Robert's children but Jaime's." Tyrion said as Tywin looked at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way and not from the words of your children, but it is true. Robert has no direct heirs to the throne. Your daughter knew that but would do anything to sit on the throne." Naruto told him.

"My children." Tywin said as he put his head in this hands.

"I would not put your family name in ruin just yet. Your son Tyrion is much more honorable then the other two. Despite his size, he is just as much a Lannister as you are. And it seems he's been doing well, ruling in Lannisport from what I've heard." Naruto said as Tyrion smiled.

"Let's keep moving on with the terms." Tywin said trying to change the subject to give him more time to think.

"Right, Robb Stark as of the moment, has Jaime Lannister captive. And his forces have been successful in the battles and are pushing closer and closer to Casterly Rock. I have sent a message to Robb, and should you accept terms of surrender, you son may be released." Naruto said.

"You could get Robb Stark to let my son go free?" Tywin asked.

"Not free. I'm afraid, Lord Tywin, your son has several crimes he needs to stand trial for. The attempted murder of Brandon Stark of Winterfell, the attacks against me and the Starks, and for conspiracy in the death of Jon Arryn." Naruto said.

"Do you think I would allow you to take my son and ostracize him like the village idiot?" Tywin asked.

"It's that or death. This chance, Jaime has the opportunity to go with some honor. And I'm afraid that there is the matter your daughter had to play but I will leave that punishment up to you." Naruto told him as Tywin was fuming in frustration. His entire legacy he left behind was horrid, the incest grandchildren born by two murderers and deceitful liars.

"I am sorry, Lord Tywin. But there is a chance for the Lannister House to rise up out of this. Stop the war and accept peace, to prevent the death of thousands of innocent people. If you continue this war, your legacy will die when Robb Stark and I am forced to end this. Broker for peace, and you can build up the Lannister House reputation again, and on your terms." Naruto said.

"You understand that a man's legacy is the most important." Tywin said.

"It is. My father sacrificed himself to save the village he ruled. He gave up his life the day I was born so that I could live, and hoped that I would carry on his legacy. And he was right. When this war is over you could be known as Tywin Lannister the man who died in battle and with it, House Lannister. Or you could be known as Tywin Lannister, the man who helped broker peace and save the 7 Kingdoms." Naruto told him as Tywin thought for a second.

"What would this treaty entail?" Tywin asked, not noticing that the bushes and trees outside were moving.

"If we can come to an understanding, House Lannister will be allowed to live—" Naruto was cut off when heard a crossbow bolt fire. It came through the window and at Naruto's head but Naruto reached up and grabbed it before it hit.

"Ambush!" Naruto heard a soldier yell outside as Naruto stood up and he, Barristan and Brienne drew their swords.

"Naruto, this wasn't me! I didn't plan this!" Tyrion yelled as more crossbow bolts were shot into the room but Kurama ran in and caught them with his tails. He then threw them back outside, and they killed the archers hidden in the trees.

"**Kit, we're under attack!"** Kurama yelled as he ran back outside. Naruto, Brienne and Barristan followed as they ran outside to see a large group of Lannister soldiers but also a group of unknown soldiers as well. They saw Naruto and two charged at him as Naruto flipped over them and delivered a wide sword slash and slashed their necks, causing blood to fly out.

Barristan and Brienne attacked the soldiers, blocking and slashing their way through the group of soldiers after them. Kurama roared, pouncing, tearing apart Lannister men and using his tails like spears and impaling foolish soldiers. Naruto blocked a sword strike, rolled forward, put his sword in reverse grip and stabbed the soldier in the stomach. Naruto blocked another slash as the punched the man in the face, kneed him in the stomach, rolled over his back and kicked a charging attacker. Naruto then spun his sword as he rolled over and stabbed the soldier in the back. Naruto then drew three kunai and threw them at three soldiers killing them and decapitated one more as Barristan and Brienne killed their last attackers.

Naruto looked around and saw that none of his men were killed, some with a few scrapes but no causalities. He also noticed that no Lannister man that Tyrion and Tywin brought with them were attacked. This was an attack against him. Tyrion and Tywin walked outside to see the dead Lannister soldiers and to see some unknown soldiers as well.

"Naruto, you must understand! I didn't order this attack! I would never!" Tyrion told Naruto.

"I believe you. Your not stupid to try and attack me." Naruto joked as Tyrion chuckled. "But we know who is."

"Your grace, this one is still alive." Brienne said as Naruto and Tyrion walked over to see an injured man. He had a deep laceration on his leg and a stab wound in his side.

"Tyrion didn't order you to attack me. Who did?!" Naruto asked as he grabbed the man's collar, but the man spit in his face.

"I'll never tell!" The man said.

"That wasn't very nice." Naruto said as he punched the man in the face hard. Ser Barristan and Brienne held the man as Tyrion walked up.

"Who ordered you to attack Naruto?!" Tyrion asked.

"Piss off, half man. I'm not telling!" The soldier said as Brienne punched him in the face.

"Who ordered the attack?" Tywin asked as the soldier saw Lord Tywin.

"Lord Tywin. Please… I was ordered…I didn't want to." The soldier said, afraid of the power that Tywin held in the Lannister house.

"Who ordered the attack or so help me your death will be nothing compared to your family's." Tywin said as the man became a little frantic.

"Lady Cersei and Prince Joffrey. They ordered us to attack and kill him." The man said as he pointed at Naruto.

"Well, you shouldn't have listened." Tywin said as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed the man in the heart. "My legacy." Tywin said in frustration.

"Well it seems that my dear sister, it not going to stop until you are dead and Joffrey sits on the throne." Tyrion told Naruto.

"Well considered that this is her fourth attempt and it's failed, I don't think that will happen." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword.

"Your grace, you should see this." One of King's Guard said as Naruto walked over.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"This one attacked us as well but he's not a Lannister." The Guard said as he showed Naruto the sigil the man had on his armor. The sigil of a Kraken. "Look Familiar."

"Greyjoys, but why?" Barristan asked.

"It would seem that Cersei has used the wealth of the Lannisters to get new allies. They help her take me out, she lets them destroy the North. After all, a Lannister always pays his debt." Naruto said as he looked at Tywin.

"Let's get out of here and return to King's Landing." Naruto told his men. "Bring your daughter and grandson to heel or they'll will join these men in death." Naruto told Tywin.

"I am sorry, Naruto." Tyrion said.

"When you bring your family to heel, we will see if Peace is a possibility." Naruto said as they got on his horses and left.

"I like him." Tywin said as Tyrion chuckled and they left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Qarth, Daenerys is frantic at the discovery that most of her people were killed, including Irri, and that her dragons were taken. She sent out men to look as she saw Jorah return. She saw that he was breathing heavily, having run from the docks.

"You came back." She said.

"As soon as I heard. Do you know anything?" Jorah asked as she shook her head no.

"Irri is dead." Daenerys said.

"I know. She was a good—" "She's dead. She died alone, she died for me and I couldn't protect her." Daenerys said.

"Doreah?" Jorah asked.

"We can't find her. She must be dead too. I led my people out of the Red Waste and into the slaughter house." Daenerys said.

"I should have been here." Jorah told her.

"You went to find me a ship." Daenerys said.

"My place, is by your side. I shouldn't have left you alone with these people." Jorah said.

"These people?" Daenerys asked.

"They are not to be trusted." Jorah told her.

"And who is to be trusted? Who are my people? The Targaryens? I only knew one, my brother and he would have let a 1,000 men rape me if it had gotten him the crown. The Dothraki? Most of them turned on me the day that Khal Drogo fell from his horse." Daenerys said.

"Your people are in Westeros." Jorah told her.

"The people in Westeros don't know I'm alive." Daenerys said.

"They will soon enough." Jorah said.

"And then what? They'll pray for my return, they'll wave dragon banners and shout my name. It's what my brother believed in, he was a fool." Daenerys said.

"You are not your brother, trust me Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"There it is. Trust me. And it's you I should trust, Ser Jorah. Only you. I don't need trust any longer." Daenerys said. "I don't want it and I don't have room for it."

"You are too young to—" "And you are too familiar!" Daenerys told him, stopped him from touching her shoulder.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi. No one can survive in this world without help. No one. Let me help you. Please. Tell me how?" Jorah asked.

"Find my dragons." She told him as Jorah left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and his group returned to King's Landing and the people were glad to see them alive.

"How did the peace talk go, my lord?" Ser Cleaber asked.

"It didn't. Cersei tried to have me killed again." Naruto said as he got off Kurama.

"I guess we won't have peace with the Lannisters." Ser Cleaber said.

"If Tywin doesn't bring his daughter to heel, we won't. Hopefully he'll bring her down and maybe we can talk but not now. We have other matters to attend to." Naruto said as Cleaber nodded.

"Grand Maester Pycelle has gathered the priests from the Sept and are waiting for you, your grace." Cleaber said.

"Very well. Let a new king rule." Naruto said as they smiled and walked to the Red Keep.

The people of the city heard the rumors of what was going on and cheered for their new ruler. They shouted and praised Naruto's name as Naruto waved and smiled back. They got to Red Keep and walked in to the throne room to see a large gathering of the city people who were in attendance. Naruto and his group walked into the room as the people turned to him and smiled and bowed. Naruto saw Margaery and Loras and nodded to them. He saw Grand Maester Pycelle near the throne with the Priest of the Sept who was going to do the ceremony.

Naruto walked up the steps of the throne and turned to face the people. The Priest addressed the people and began the ceremony. "By the light of the 7, may the gods watch over and protect you as you take the role of guardian of the realm. May you be the light in the valley of darkness, may you be the warrior to defend us. May the gods grant you strength and courage. May the father help him bring justice to the enemies who would seek to do him harm. May the warrior grant him courage and protect him in this peril less times. May the smith grant him strength, so he might carry this heavy burden. May the crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk, a guide him through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the 7, I now proclaim Naruto of the House Uzumaki, First of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, and Lord of the 7 kingdoms." The priest said as he put the crown on Naruto's head. "Long may he reign!" The priest said.

"Long may he reign!" The people repeated as they clapped and cheered loudly for their new king.

Naruto looked at Ser Barristan and nodded. He smiled as he winked at Margaery who was smiling at him. Now that he was King, he would defend his kingdom at all costs, even his own life.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Lannisport, Tyrion and Tywin rode through the gates as they got off their horses. Tywin ordered to have his daughter and grandson Joffrey brought to Tyrion's chambers immediately.

Tywin and Tyrion walked into the Tyrion's chambers and Tyrion threw his coat in frustration. Tywin grabbed some wine and gulped it down as his daughter and grandson put him in a very difficult situation. Cersei and Joffrey walked in with some guards as Tywin saw them.

"Leave us." Tywin ordered the guards as he left.

"Hello father. Glad to see you after so long." Cersei said.

"I thought I'd stop by after the peace meeting." Tywin said.

"And how did it go?" Cersei asked as Tywin threw his cup against the wall, shocking her.

"Fine, until the moment my men, ordered by you ambushed the meeting." Tywin told her as she tried to keep up the guise of innocent.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said.

Tywin then slapped her in the face as she was shocked. "All my life, I've live thinking my children were my great legacy. I was wrong to put my faith in you. Thinking the horrid rumors about you and Jaime weren't true because of the faith I had in you but I was wrong." Tywin said.

"Father, I—" "Enough! I've had enough of your lies and schemes! Making schemes with the Greyjoys to kill the ruling Regent in your pointless and claimless schemes to sit your bastard son on the throne!" Tywin yelled out.

"I am the King!" Joffrey yelled. "And my aging Grandfather will not keep me from that!" Joffrey yelled as Tywin smacked him.

"You are a bastard of incest, not a king!" Tywin yelled as Joffrey stormed out.

"Father whatever lies you were told—" "They aren't lies, dear sister. We both know that." Tyrion said.

"Quiet, you little monster!" Cersei told him.

"Tyrion is the only one among you has not brought shame to his house. You and Jaime together, the attempted murder of the Stark boy, the relentless attacks against the crown, and for what. The Lannisters have no claim to throne. If only I saw that sooner." Tywin said as he opened the door to get his guards. "Take my daughter to her room and do not let her out unless I command you and so help me if you even think of disobeying me." Tywin ordered as they dragged Cersei away.

"Ugh, this whole situation is getting more complicated." Tywin said as Tyrion poured him a glass of wine.

"Well, now that you know the truth, perhaps we can rise out of it." Tyrion said.

"The first step will be to talk with Naruto and possibly end this war." Tywin said.

"That won't be easy. With Cersei's scheme to ally ourselves with the Greyjoys, the Northerners have even more of a reason to continue the war. I believe we will have to do a lot of work to fix Cersei's foolish attempt to take power." Tyrion said.

"You know what's funny, is that if I had to choose between my family and Naruto as of right now, without family ties to bind me, I would choose Naruto in a heart beat. " Tywin said.

"As would I." Tyrion said as the father and son began to slowly repair their bond.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Qarth, Jorah asked around trying to find out who stole Daenerys's dragons. Jorah asked Quaithe of Asshai and she tells him that the person who stole the dragons is with Daenerys right now as Jorah ran back. Daenerys was with Kovarro and Xaro as she pleaded with the 13th about information on where he dragons could be.

"I did not leave the comfort of my home to come to yours and be called a thief." The Spice King told Xaro.

"No one is calling you a thief." Xaro said.

"Who is she to accuse us?" The Spice king said.

"Please, they're my children. I'm begging you." Daenerys said.

"Begging us? It wasn't very long ago you were threatening us." A member said.

"Without me, the dragons will die." Daenerys said.

"It would be for the best. Your dragons will bring the world nothing but death and misery, and my dear, if I knew where they were I would not tell you." The Spice king said.

"You are cruel, my friend. The Mother of Dragons is in the right. She must be reunited with her babies. I will help you, Khaleesi." Pyat said.

"How?" she asked.

"I will take you to the house of the undying…where I have put them." Pyat said as Daenerys was shocked.

"You have my dragons?" She asked.

"When I learned you were coming to our city, I made an arrangement with the King of Qarth. He procured them for me." Pyat said.

"But there is no king of Qarth." Daenerys said as Xaro stood up.

"There is now, that was the other half of the arrangement. You would keep your gates and your minds closed to everything outside your walls. But Qarth cannot remain the greatest city there ever was if it refuses to change. I will open Qarth to the world as I have forced itself to open to me." Xaro said as Daenerys moved to Kovarro's side as he drew his sword.

"Your ambition is an inspiration. But like all upstarts, you overreach. Three dragons the size of cats and an alliance with a charlatan do not make you a king." The Spice King said."

"An upstart and a charlatan? Empires have been built by less. Those on the margins often come to control the center, and those in the center make room for them, willingly or otherwise." Xaro said as Pyat stepped forward.

"The mother of dragons will be with her babies. She will give them her love and they will thrive by her side…forever." Pyat said as he used his magic to create duplicates of himself and have them slit the throats of all the members of the 13, save for Xaro. All of the members of the 13 fall over dead as Kovarro and Daenerys flee.

They ran to the exit as another duplicate appears before Daenerys. Kovarro moved in front of her as Jorah appeared and impaled Pyat in the back with his sword. "A mother should be with her children." Pyat said as he disappeared and the clothes fell to the floor. He then reappeared by the window. "Where will you run to, Daenerys—" Pyat was cut off when an arrow sailed through the air and hit him in the heart. A blue seal was on the arrow as it activated and completely encased Pyat in ice. Daenerys, Jorah and Kovarro turned to see a hooded and cloaked figure standing by the door holding a bow.

"Come with me if you want to live." The figure said as Daenerys was reluctant but Jorah nodded to her and they followed. The figure led through the city, through streets and back alleys until they stopped by a small shelter in an alley. It was a simple and modest lean-to, with a fire and food. Daenerys and Jorah stopped there while the figure kept a look out.

"I told you that Xaro shouldn't be trusted." The figure said as Jorah looked at him.

"Perhaps if you would have been a little more forthcoming with more information, then your advice would have been better taken." Jorah said as Daenerys walked up.

"Jorah, who is this?" Daenerys asked as Kovarro still had his sword out.

"I mean you no harm, Daenerys Targaryen. My name is Menma, I'm here to help." Menma said.

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"Because I'm curious about you. And I hold no love for the warlocks of Qarth or men who would scheme and plot to achieve power." Menma said.

"How can I trust a man who does not show his face? Remove your mask and hood." Daenerys said as Menma did. He put his bow down and removed his hood and face mask to reveal long, spiky black hair, black eyes, and a large scar that ran from his forehead to his lip.** (Think Menma from Road to Ninja but with Ibiki's face scars)**

"Satisfactory enough for you?" Menma asked.

"Yes, thank you." Daenerys said.

"Don't mention it. Xaro has taken your dragons and Pyat will scour the city until you are found. He needs you." Menma said.

"Why?" Jorah asked.

"Because until the dragons were born, the warlocks of Qarth had no power. Now that the dragons are reborn, their power has returned to them and will increase as long as they hold them captive." Menma said.

"How do you know this?" Daenerys asked.

"I've been sneaking around Qarth ever since the Xaro let you in. I figured the warlocks were going to plan something and I was right. You need to leave, you're not safe here. Pyat will not stop until he finds you." Menma told her.

"He's right, Khaleesi. We must leave. I found a ship with a good captain, we can sail for Astapor tomorrow." Jorah told her.

"I'm not leaving my children." Daenerys said.

"They are not your children. I know they call you the mother of dragons and I know you care for them, but you did not carry them, they did not suckle at your breast, they are dragons, Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"I'm not leaving without my dragons. I will get them back myself if I have to." Daenerys said.

"If you do that, you'll be doing exactly what they want you to. The Warlocks will be expecting you and if you step into the house of the undying, you will never leave." Jorah told her.

"Let them try. My magic is just as strong as theirs. I cannot leave the only children I will ever have." Daenerys told Jorah.

"If your serious about getting them back…I will take you to the House of the Undying and go in with you." Menma said as he put his bow on his back. "The Warlocks of Qarth may be strong, but not as strong as me." Menma said.

"Thank you." Daenerys said.

"But if we do this, we must be careful. The House of the Undying is enchanted with illusions that will twist your mind. You must be aware that was you may see, may not be real." Menma said.

"Let's go." Jorah said as they left and Menma led them to the house of the Undying.

Line Break xxxxx

Days had passed after Naruto was crowned new King of the 7 Kingdoms. The city was in content and cheered and praised their new ruler. Ravens flew in from various parts of the Kingdom as lords of houses gave praise to the new ruler and would be coming to see him, should he defend the city from Stannis. Even though the city was praising their new King, there were serious matters to attend to. The city was preparing to fight against Stannis and his fleet. The walls around the city were reinforced as best they could be and supplies were stocked to the shelters.

The soldiers were given their duties of manning the walls as archers or preparing traps for the enemy. Naruto would go himself to inspect the areas and make sure everything was fine and that the soldiers were in good condition. He also made sure the people were ok and assured that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. Naruto worked with the armorers and smiths of the city to develop seal arrows, arrows that had seals on them so when they were shot they would do different things such as burst into flames, freeze into ice or multiply. Naruto had clones work overtime to stock the walls with enough seal arrows to stand a week long siege, hopefully they wouldn't need to.

Naruto worked with Ser Barristan on the traps near the mud gate. They set up several spike pits, so unlucky soldiers would fall to their doom. They would take advantage of the secret tunnels and place archers there to thin out Stannis's troops and when necessary, flank them and attack.

Naruto was now in the council room with Brienne, Barristan, Cleaber and Kurama as the best smith in the city had created a set of armor for Naruto and Kurama. The smith worked tirelessly with Naruto on creating a set of charka armor for Naruto and Kurama. Naruto found out that by feeding charka into the hot metal ore when it's being crafted, helped to enhance the metal's strength and durability and make it lighter. It was as strong and durable as Naruto's sword and couldn't be pierced by a spear or sword, they tried tests and had a dozen bent and broken spears afterwards.

For Kurama, Naruto and the smith created a set of crimson red armor for his face, legs and body. The metal covered Kurama's paws and added super sharp claws for extra ripping power. The body part covered from Kurama's shoulders to his tail and was decorated with metal sketching of Kurama and the leaf symbol. The head piece fit over Kurama's face so it didn't obscure his vision and had a sharp point on the forehead so Kurama could stab the enemies. **(Think of Kurama's armor like the armor a horse would wear in a battle but Crimson red and spikier)**

Naruto's armor was plated at different joints around his body giving him greater maneuverability then a standard plate armor suit would and the chakra made the armor much more lighter than standard steel so Naruto didn't sacrifice his speed at all. It was crimson Red and orange with a black basic color. His vambraces were spiked so they could catch a sword and stab into a man. His chest plate had Kurama's face painted on and a replica of Naruto's headband on his belt as well. His legs were encased in the chakra steel with spiked heels blades and metal boots that would do some serious damage if he kicked someone. (**Think of Naruto charka armor as a the armor from Kingdom's Hearts Birth by sleep that Terra wears but with a base black cover, and dark crimson and orange. With Spike Metal vambraces on his arms and the helmet designed to resemble Kurama's face)**

"Magnificent if I do say so myself. What do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"Very impressive, your grace." Brienne said as she looked at the armor.

"Yes, beautifully crafted and it will give the men some assurance that their King will be better protected." Barristan said.

"Yeah, well I don't exactly need it but it never hurts to be too prepared. What do you think, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**Not bad. It's a bit more flashy then what I'm use to but it should look badass when I'm wearing it and slaughtering Stannis's troops."** Kurama said.

"Well, we've prepared as best we can for this attack. It's up to fate on how we succeed." Naruto said.

"I have no doubts we will win, your grace." Barristan said.

"Right. Now I suggest we all try to get some rest before Stannis arrives." Naruto said as they all left and Naruto returned to his room. Naruto put his sword on his bed as he grabbed a pitcher of wine and poured himself a cup. He went to his window and looked out into the city as the sun was gone and the sky turned dark. He held his jade necklace as he hoped that wherever Tsunade and his parents were right now, they would be proud of who he had become and what he was doing.

Naruto heard a knock on the door and turned to see Margaery walk in. "Margaery, is there something I can help you with?" Naruto said.

"No, I just wanted to see you. Loras is getting rested for the battle and I wanted to see how you were doing." Margaery said as she walked in and Naruto moved from the window.

"I'm alright. Would you like a cup?" Naruto said as he poured another cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you, your grace." Margaery said as she took a sip.

"There is no need to call me that. I may be a king but I don't much care for honorifics." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"It seems that the crown hasn't changed you at all, Naruto." Margaery said with a smile.

"No, just made my work as Regent official." Naruto said as he looked outside.

"Are you alright?" Margaery asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…this is always the worst part…waiting for the battle." Naruto said as Margaery walked over to his side.

"You've fought in a war before?" Margaery asked.

"I have…and it's the waiting that is the worse. Not knowing when the first attack will come…sitting around as they draw closer." Naruto said as Margaery turned Naruto's head towards her.

"You will win this battle, of that I have no doubt." Margaery said as Naruto smiled and held her hand that was on his face.

"Thank you. And when we win this battle, I will repay your family for your aid. For your help and comfort." Naruto said as Margaery lightly blushed. They locked eyes as the two drew in closer. Their lips moving closer and closer as the two couldn't deny their attraction towards one another. Just before their lips could touch, the bell tower went off: Stannis was here.

Naruto went to the window and saw his men mobilizing and the bell tower ringing as torches lit up the city. "Stannis is here. Margaery head to safety, wait here until we return." Naruto said as Margaery nodded.

"Do not fall on the battlefield." Margaery said as she moved to leave but Naruto grabbed her hand, puller her close and kissed her. Margaery was momentarily shocked but returned the kiss with equal passion.

Naruto separated as he held his forehead to hers. "Stay safe and know that I will return." Naruto said as she smiled and left. Naruto looked at his armor and got suited up.

Naruto summoned a clone to help him into his armor. He strapped on his vambraces and shoulder plates as he buckled his chest armor around his body and slipped on his boots. Naruto adjusted the armor and got his sword and strapped it on his belt. He left his room to see Brienne, Barristan, Cleaber, Loras and Kurama all in their armor waiting for him.

"Let's go defend our home." Naruto said as they left the castle for the walls of Blackwater bay.

Davos and his son Mathos were on the lead ship of Stannis's fleet heading towards the bay. They heard the sounds of the bells from the tower go off as they neared the city.

"They want to play music, then lets play. Drums." Davos told Mathos.

"Drums!" Mathos yelled as the drums of the ship played, signaling the men to get into position.

Naruto, Brienne, Barristan, Cleaber, Loras and Kurama walked out of the Red Keep and into the city to see the men get into position. Some men saluted as Naruto walked by and Naruto saluted back. Naruto saw a horse run in, panicked and moved in front of it, grabbed the reins and pet it's head.

"Easy, boy. Easy." Naruto said as the horse calmed down.

"Thank you, your grace. Poor thing got spooked." One of the men said.

"It's not a problem. Happens to the best of us." Naruto said as the man took the horse to the stables.

Naruto and his group walked up the wall to the bay as his men stood attention. "Attention for the King!" The captain said.

"At ease, men." Naruto said as he joined them on the wall and looked out into the bay. They looked out into the bay to see nothing but the ocean and the stars illuminating the sky.

"SIR, STANNIS'S FLEET 3 LEAGUES AND CLOSING!" One of the men from the tower yelled as Naruto nodded.

"All right, men! This is it! WE FIGHT WITH EVERTHYING WE'VE GOT!" Naruto yelled as his troops cheered. "Give the signal, commence phase 1!" Naruto yelled as Ser Cleaber nodded.

"COMMENCE PHASE 1!" Cleaber yelled as the archers got into position and one of the men gave a signal using a torch. The men near the docks understood and sent a ship sailing right for Stannis's fleet.

Davos looked out into the bay to see only a few ships by the walls. "Where are the rest of their ships?" Davos asked.

"It was wise to attack at night. We took them by surprise." Mathos said.

"There are no secrets where Naruto Uzumaki is concerned." Davos said as they saw the wall drawing closer and closer.

"There they are." Barristan said as Stannis's ships came into view by the bay.

"All right, this is it. Archers to your marks and stand by!" Naruto said.

"Archers! To your marks!" Cleaber shouted as the men got into position.

"Wait." Naruto said as they saw their ship sailing closer and closer to Stannis's fleet.

"There's only one ship." Mathos said as he saw one ship sailing towards them.

Davos went to the side of the ship and saw it coming. "ARCHERS! STAND TO!" Davos yelled as they got into position. "KNOCK!" Davos yelled as they grabbed their bows and arrows and the spear gunners loaded the launchers. "DRAW!" Davos yelled as they pulled their bows back and readied to fire. "HOLD!" Davos said as the ship drew in closer.

Davos saw the ship sail beside them with no one onboard and a stick keeping the wheel in place. "There's no one on board." Davos said in confusion.

Mathos went to the back of the ship to get a better view as the ship passed. Davos then saw that at the back of the ship, there was a green liquid spilling out into the sea and recognized it as Wildfire.

"Wildfire. Steer clear! Steer clear!" Davos shouted as the ship tried to turn away.

Naruto saw that the ship was close enough and was time to enact phase 2. He grabbed a bow and arrow with a red seal which meant the arrow would burst into flames. He pulled the arrow back as hard as he could and aimed high. He then let go as the flaming arrow sailed through the air, over Stannis's ships and hit the Wildfire, which began to spread.

"MATHOS! GET DOWN!—" Davos was cut off when the Wildfire exploded and killed Mathos and pushed Davos with such force that he flew off his ship and into the bay. The rest of the Wildfire exploded taking a large portion of Stannis's ships with it as a great green explosion filled the night with bright green light. Many shielded their eyes as the explosion was so bright. The Wildfire spread to other ships, catching the wood and men on fire as they screamed in pain and dove into the ocean to escape the burn.

The Wildfire and the broken and destroyed ships created a blockade preventing Stannis's ships from going any further. Stannis's men watched in horror as the Wildfire spread and their comrades were dying. Stannis was unsympathetic and needed to find another way to the city.

"Prepare to land. The boy has played his little trick. He can only play it one." Stannis ordered.

"Your grace, the Wildfire, we're too far from the gate. Fire…their archers…hundreds will die." His Guard said.

"Thousands." Stannis said as he moved to the long boat. "Come with me and take this city!" Stannis yelled as his men cheered and climbed into the long boats.

Stannis and his men rowed in the long boats by the hundreds to reach the beach. They rowed with great haste to reach the beach as Naruto saw them do exactly what he expected them to do. Now for phase 3.

"They're coming ashore. Just like we planned." Cleaber said.

"Ser Barristan, gather the archers and move towards the mud gate just as we planned. Tell them to kill any men that touches solid ground, but do not move from their cover." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said as he left.

"Now we rain fire on them." Naruto said as Cleaber nodded.

"Archers, ready!" Cleaber yelled as they got into position. "Load blue arrows!" Cleaber yelled as the archers drew blue seal arrows. "DRAW!" Cleaber yelled as they drew back their bows. "LOOSE!" Cleaber yelled as they shot a volley of arrows at Stannis's men. The arrows flew through the air and when they hit something they exploded in a burst of ice, freezing anything they touched. Some hit the water, creating ice spikes which some boats hit and the men were forced to ditch. Others managed to hit boats and freeze them while others hit men and froze them solid.

"Another volley of ice!" Naruto yelled as Cleaber nodded.

"DRAW! LOOSE!" Cleaber yelled as the archers launched another volley of ice arrows and they hit their targets.

"Fire red arrows!" Naruto said as the archers loaded red seal arrows.

"DRAW! LOOSE!" Cleaber yelled as the archers shot red seal arrows which bursts into flames as they hit something. Men were hit with the flame arrows and caught on fire as the sky was filled with fire arrows. They men fired again as they kept firing and Stannis finally managed to touch ground. Some of his men were killed with arrows, while other fell into the spike pits that were laid out. Others took cover by the spiked obstacles and forced to run down the paths that weren't blocked but hit with arrows, just like Naruto planned. Some managed to make it through the volley of arrows as they ran up the wall. Others carried ladders to climb and tried to run to the wall.

"Load yellow arrows!" Naruto said as the archers load yellow seal arrows.

They fired at the charging forces as the yellow seals activated and made one arrow into three. The yellow seal arrow was a shadow clone seal arrow which multiplied anything into three. Now a larger swarm of arrows hit the enemies as more died. Stannis and his men continued to press forward, using shields and other people to avoid the arrows. Stannis and his men managed to get to the wall as archers shot more arrows and tossed rocks or bricks down on them.

"To the mud gate, go now!" Stannis yelled.

"First and Second Squads, to the gate!" A captain yelled as they ran to the gate.

"They're going to the gates now!" Brienne said.

"Alright, Cleaber stay here and keep the pressure up. We do not lose this wall." Naruto told him.

"Yes, your grace." Cleaber said.

"Kurama keep a birds eye view of the wall, should any man climb it, you act. Then when the wall is secured, come find me." Naruto said.

"**Got it, kit."** Kurama said.

"Commence phase 4. Men, you know your tasks!" Naruto said as he and Brienne went to the mud gate with a group of soldiers.

"I want to thank you, Brienne. For being by my side during this." Naruto said as they walked to the gate.

"There is no thanks needed. I should thank you…for letting me fight for a just King." Brienne said as they arrived at the gate. The archers on top of the gate were firing below as the archers near the secret entrances were firing as well and thinning out the group of soldiers attacking the gate.

But more and more were coming as they weren't giving up. Naruto decided to face them on the battlefield so he created about 50 clones and had them jump the gate and charge. The clones jumped over the gate as arrows zoomed past them and engaged Stannis's troops. The clones drew their swords and attacked Stannis's troops, hacking and slashing their way as the enemies fought back. More of Stannis's troops were killed as one or two clones were killed by an arrow or by a throwing axe. As the clones dispatched the men, more and more long boats came to ashore with more men charging at the clones. Some clones went through hand signs and used jutsu's like Great Breakthrough or Dragon Flame Jutsu to cut them down while other clones use rasengans to dispatch more and more troops.

Another large garrison of troops arrived via the land and flanked the clones as they put up a fight. Soon the clones were beginning to poof away but more of Stannis's men were falling. Speaking of Stannis, he was still by the wall as his men were able to get two ladders up on the wall. He climbed it as he fought and killed a few soldiers but was kicked back by Cleaber. Kurama then jumped down and landed on the wall as he tore apart and clawed soldiers. Stannis saw the fox and charged at him, swinging his sword down but it bounced off the armor Kurama had on. Kurama then used a tail and knocked Stannis off the wall and onto the beach. Stannis groaned in pain as his men helped him up and took him to the mud gate.

"**All right, time for phase 5."** Kurama said as he ran to Naruto.

Naruto's clones were almost gone as Stannis's lands troops had finally arrived and helped the sea troops take out the clones. Some of Stannis's men began to bring the battering ram up as the last of Naruto's clone dissipated. Naruto knew they were coming to the gate but all of Stannis's men were now exactly where they needed to be. Naruto saw Kurama land near him.

"**Kit, Stannis is rejoining his men here. Let's end this."** Kurama said.

"Right, time for phase 5!" Naruto shouted as he got on Kurama and Brienne and Barristan got on horses as well. Naruto then looked at one of the men. "You know the plan, count to 10 and we end this." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace!" The man said as Naruto, Brienne and Barristan joined Loras.

Stannis's troops continued to push the gate as the archers did not let up. The men were able to get the battering ram at the gate and began to ram it. Stannis arrived and saw his men pushing the gate and smiled, he had won. Once that gate was down, the city was his. He then saw a flaming arrow sail high in the sky. Then he heard a loud rumbling as it got louder and louder as he saw that a large force was coming towards him.

"CHARGE!" Naruto shouted as led the Calvary charge on Kurama. A horde of men on horses charged at Stannis's men as they stomped over the soldiers, and sliced their swords and killed more and more enemies. While Naruto led his group from the side, another group charged from the secret entrance so Stannis's men were hit on two sides. Loras rode on his horse, slicing and stabbing Stannis's men as Brienne and Barristan did the same. Naruto sliced and slashed at the enemy on the back of Kurama as the fox, clawed, chomped and stabbed all the enemies who came near him. The Calvary charge tore through a large portion of what remained of Stannis's army as the men on the ground knew they were out numbered and out strategized. They were being pushed from the gate and towards the water and that's where they ran.

"RUN!" "RETREAT!" "FALL BACK!" The men shouted as they ran towards their long boats and rode back to their ships.

"STAND AND FIGHT! STAND AND FIGHT! NOOOO!" Stannis shouted as his men dragged him away from the battle and to safety. Naruto saw that they had killed all of the troops and what remained were retreating from the battle.

"KURAMA, send them a goodbye gift!" Naruto shouted as Kurama charged a tailed-beast bomb and launched it at the ocean, causing a huge explosion and some of Stannis's ships to explode. The force of the explosion was so great that it send a wave of water that carried the ships away.

"The battle is over! WE HAVE WON!" Naruto shouted as everyone cheered. Kurama gave a loud roar as everyone cheered and was happy as Naruto looked to the sea and saw the ships leaving. Stannis was still alive, but his army was gone.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Robb in the Riverlands, he was in his tent talking with his mother about his latest moment with Talisa. He bed her and he was in love…but he was promised to someone else.

"Walder Frey is a dangerous man to cross." Cat told him.

"I know." Robb said.

"And you mean to do it anyway?" Cat asked.

"I love her." Robb said.

"I know that seems important to you.—" "It is important to me." Robb told him mother.

"Your father didn't love me when we married. He hardly knew me. Or I him. Love didn't just happen to us. We built it slowly over the years, stone by stone. For you, for your brothers and sisters, for all of us. It's not as exciting as secret passion in the woods, but it is stronger. It lasts longer." Cat told him.

"And that will be what's in store for me with one of Walder Frey's daughters? What you and father had?" Robb asked.

"Why not? Because she's not beautiful, because she's not exotic or exciting—" "I know your arguing just to argue, because you arranged it." Robb said.

"And you agreed to it. You gave him your word." Cat told him. "Treat your oaths recklessly and your people will do the same. If your father lives his life for on—" "My father is dead." Robb said, interrupting his mother. "And after what you tried to pull with Tyrion Lannister, you don't get to tell me what I shouldn't do." Robb said.

"No, you may be right. But Naruto raised you as well. When Ned brought him to Winterfell, he raised you like you were his brother, he trained you and for everything I am grateful for, the one lesson I know that Naruto taught you was to never go back on your word." Cat said.

"Naruto also taught me to follow my heart. That above all else, do what I feel is the most important. And that's what I'm going to do." Robb said as he left the tent.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Menma led Daenerys, Kovarro and Jorah to the house of the undying. It was a place that was separated from the rest of the city by a large collection of trees and bushes, to give the warlocks their privacy. They walked up the steps with Menma leading them as Daenerys spoke to Kovarro.

"_Should he try anything stupid, kill him."_ She told him as he nodded.

They walked up to the main steps of the tower and saw no one around. "Where are the guards?" Jorah asked.

'The warlocks don't need them. They kill with sorcery, not steel." Menma said.

"Let them try." Daenerys said as they walked up the steps.

"Stay close." Menma said as he led them to the base of the tower.

"Is this a riddle?" Daenerys asked.

"No… a challenge." Menma said as he walked around and Daenerys followed. Jorah followed them as he motioned Kovarro to stay put. Daenerys and Menma walked around the tower and were out of view for a split second and Jorah saw them vanish and saw he had walked around to the point where they started. "KHALEESI!" Jorah yelled as he lost her.

Menma and Daenerys found a secret door that led them into the tower. But it was pitch black with only one torch.

"Take the torch, we'll need it." Menma said as he drew his sword.

Daenerys took the torch off the wall and her someone call her name. "You trying to frighten me with magic tricks?! You want me?! Here I am , you afraid of a little girl?!" Daenerys shouted.

"That's Jorah. The warlocks only allow those they choose to enter the House of the Undying. I'm afraid we're on our own." Menma told her.

Daenerys then heard the cry of her dragons. "They're here! Where are they?!" Daenerys asked.

"This way." Menma said as he led her through the darkness. "Keep the torch high." Naruto told her as they walked up the tower. They then came upon a door where the screeching of the dragons seemed to be coming from. Menma kicked the door open and walked in and saw a table but nothing else.

Daenerys followed him as the screeching of the dragons stopped. She looked around and tried to find a clue when she heard a dragon cry. She followed the noise to one of the doors in the chamber and entered it as Menma tried to stop her.

"Daenerys wait!" Menma shouted but the door slammed shut and when he opened it, he saw a brick wall.

Menma then saw that all of the doors in the room had disappeared and he was left alone in the dark. Menma channeled energy into his sword causing it to glow blue and give him some illumination. He then saw that part of the room began to morph and disappeared to show a snow covered forest. He walked forward as he kept his sword ready. His feet crunched against the snow as he kept walking. He then stopped as he knew what this vision was. It was a vision of the future, the future enemy that the 7 Kingdoms would have to unite to fight or the entire world would fall. He heard that loud screech of something that had not been heard of for thousands of years: The White Walkers.

With Daenerys, as soon as she opened the door she was hit with a bright light. She shielded her eyes as she walked forward and when she walked through and her eyes adjusted themselves, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was the throne room at King's Landing, the iron throne was right in front of her. But the most interesting thing was that the room was filled with people, talking and discussing matters of importance. Some turned to her and bowed their head.

"Good evening, my lady." A man said.

"You look lovely as always, my lady." Another said as Daenerys, nervously smiled, confused at what was going on.

She looked around to see that the throne room was decorated with beautiful tapestries and had 4 banners hung up. One banner she recognized as her family banner with the 3 headed dragon. Another she saw was a Direwolf which was House Stark and the third was a flower, so house Tyrell. The last one she didn't not know, it was a fox with nine tails and a leaf symbol in the center. She was very confused, why were these four banners here.

Then a knight in golden armor approached her. She saw that the man in the armor was Jorah. "Khaleesi, there you are. I've been looking for you. Your husband was wondering where you went off." Jorah said as she followed him, confused.

"My husband?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, it's your daughter's name day. They were waiting for you." Jorah said.

"My…daughter?" Daenerys said as she saw a child of 9 with white hair, like her but with streaks of blonde in it. She looked like a mini her.

"Mommy!" Her daughter shouted as she ran up and hugged her mother. Daenerys hugged back, shocked that it felt real. She hugged the girl close as she started to smile. "There you are. We were worried about you. Dad was going to send some knights go look for you." The girl said.

"Did you lose track of time, feeding the dragons?" Daenerys heard as she looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing the crown. She blushed as she saw how handsome the man was. She saw he was holding a young boy, of about 6, who had white hair with blonde streaks. She then saw two other women come in, both holding their children's hands.

"No—I just…" Daenerys couldn't seem to get a word out that she was so confused at what was happening.

"Well, now that you're here. The festivities can begin." The man said as the children cheered.

Daenerys smiled but heard her dragons screeching. She looked to see a door down the hall and the screeching was coming from there. Daenerys felt her daughter tug on her dress. "What's wrong, mommy?" The girl asked.

"I have to go." Daenerys said.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"It's alright sweetie. Your mother has a special gift for you and she has to go get it." The man said as he held his daughter.

"Ok, but hurry back, Mommy. I don't want to start without you." The girl said.

"Hurry back." The man said as Daenerys nodded and walked to the door. She slowly walked towards the door as she turned back to see her husband and her children smiling. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head and opened the door.

She had appeared back into the room she was before. She saw the same table she saw before but saw her dragons on the table, tied in chains.

"They miss their mother." She heard and she turned around and saw Pyat. "They want to be with you."

"Do you want to be with them?" Pyat said as another duplicate appeared in the room. "You will be. When your dragons were born, our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence. And they are strongest in yours. You will be with them. Through winter, summer, winter again. For a thousand seasons, you will be with them." Pyat said as chains appeared on her arms. "And we will be with you, when time comes to an end."

"Welcome Home, Daenerys Stormborn." Pyat said.

"This is not my home. My home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me." Daenerys said.

"They will be waiting a long time." Pyat said.

"No, they won't." They heard as Menma appeared and killed two duplicates. "She's going home, and you will burn in fire."

"Dracarys." Daenerys said as Drogon shot out a small ball of fire which hit Pyat. The other two soon followed and all three dragons were breathing fire and roasting Pyat alive, until he withered in pain on the ground. Menma walked up to the body and stabbed the corpse in the head…just to make sure. He then used his sword and cut Daenerys free as she freed her dragons.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, the people had returned to the streets and were celebrating that the city was never breached and that their king kept them safe. People drank and were merry as the City watch joined the festivities as well. Everyone deserved a small reprieve after the attack. With Naruto, he had assembled everyone in the throne room to discuss what happened and to offer his own condolences for the men who were killed in the battle and to offer his thanks as well.

Naruto stood up from the throne with Kurama sitting beside him as he addressed the people in this room. "We all stand here today, alive and safe because we all gave our hearts for this city and for the Kingdom. King's Landing is safe and Stannis Baratheon has fled back to Dragonstone, but he too shall be brought to justice for his crimes, and the dead shall have their peace." Naruto said as everyone clapped.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, send a raven to every lord in the 7 kingdoms telling them of their new King and that Stannis Baratheon is considered an enemy of the crown as well as Melisandre of Ashai." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Pycelle said.

"Ser Cleaber, please step forward." Naruto said as Ser Cleaber did. "I thank you for you services in preparing for and defending King's Landing against Stannis. Your keen intellect and strategy is impressive. I would like to thank you for your help by asking if you would like to join my personal King's Guard." Naruto said.

"It would be an honor, your grace." Cleaber said as Naruto smiled.

"Rise, Ser Travan Cleaber of the King's Guard." Naruto said as everyone clapped and Cleaber took his place next to Ser Barristan and Brienne. "Morton Kell, please step forward." Naruto said as Morton Kell, a captain of the City watch stepped forward and took a knee.

"Captain, I would like to thank you for your bravery and leadership during the battle. I am pleased to tell you that you are now the commander of the City Watch. Protect and fight with honor." Naruto said.

"Thank you, your grace." Morton Kell said as everyone clapped.

"Ser Barristan, please step forward." Naruto said as Barristan took a knee.

"Ser Barristan, you have been a trusted friend and advisor ever since I ruled as Regent. You have protected my back, gave me counsel and helped me to bring King's Landing to the pristine position and state it is now. I give you the newly rebuilt castle of Harrenhal, with all it's lands and incomes. To be held by you should the time come to step down and retire and by your sons and grandsons from this day, until the end of time." Naruto said as everyone was shocked and Ser Barristan had a great smiled on his face. **(With Naruto, he changed up the King's Guard so that it is larger and if a person wanted to retire or was too injured to continue, the person could leave)**

"You honor me beyond words, your grace." Barristan said as he got up and moved to Naruto's side. "I shall now have to acquire some sons and grandsons." Barristan joked as everyone chuckled.

"Brienne of Tarth, please step forward." Naruto said as Brienne took a knee. "For your bravery in the heat of battle and your loyalty through these dark and dangerous times, I now name you the first female knight. With all the rights and privileges that any Ser may have, you now have too. Rise, Dame Brienne of Tarth." Naruto said as everyone clapped and Brienne had the biggest smile on her face.

"You honor me beyond words, your grace. I shall serve you with honor." Brienne said as she got up and went to his side.

"Ser Loras of House Tyrell, please step forward." Naruto said as Loras took a knee. "Your house has come to our aid in defending King's Landing. The Whole realm is in your debt, none more so than I. I promised you Stannis's head as justice, but should your family ask anything else of me, ask it and it shall be yours." Naruto said.

"Your grace. My sister Margaery…her husband was taken from us before…" Loras began to choke up as he remember Renly. "she remains innocent. I would ask it that you find it in your heart to do us the great honor of joining our houses." Loras said as everyone whispered. Naruto looked at Margaery who was looking at him.

"Is this what you wish, Lady Margaery?" Naruto asked.

"With all my heart, your grace." Margaery said as she stepped forward. "I have come to love you, during my time here in King's Landing. Tales of your courage and wisdom have been proven true from what I have seen. Your compassion and purity of heart have stolen my mine and keeps it only for you."

"It would be an honor to return your love and I do. Ser Loras, I will gladly wed your sister. You will be my queen, and I will love you from this day until my last day." Naruto said everyone clapped and cheered that the King would soon be married. Brienne, Barristan, Cleaber and Pycelle all clapped and cheered that the protector of the city who has given all he can to protect it, is now getting a small piece of happiness. Kurama smiled as Naruto was going to be married to someone who genuinely had feelings for him and vice versa. Naruto looked at Margaery who smiled at him and winked as she blushed. Naruto's reign as King was only just beginning as he now had to tackle something he wasn't sure he was completely confident in: marriage.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Qarth, Xaro was sleeping peacefully in his bed with a woman. Sleeping in bliss and ignorance until he felt something pulled from neck. He awoke and sat up to see a hooded man holding his key and Daenerys with her men and holding her dragons in his room. The woman next to him woke up and Daenerys saw it was Doreah, she had betrayed her.

Doreah saw Daenerys and tried to come up with a lie. "Khaleesi, please. He said you never leave Qarth alive, I—" "Come." Daenerys said as she left.

Xaro stood up as Jorah and Menma drew their swords and pointed it at him. Xaro and Doreah were bound and dragged down to Xaro's impenetrable vault. Menma inserted the key, and turned it, aligning it with the locks and opened it. He pushed open the vault as Daenerys walked in to see nothing, Xaro was lying about his wealth.

"Nothing." Daenerys said as she saw the empty vault. She then turned to Xaro. "Thank you, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Thank you for teaching me this lesson." Daenerys said as she ordered her men to put them in the vault and shut the door, leaving them in there forever. They pleaded and begged but Daenerys didn't care, they crossed her and would pay. Jorah took the key out and handed it to Daenerys. She then handed it to Menma who crushed it in his hands.

They then moved back to Xaro's house and took anything that was off value but nothing was. Jorah saw that all of his gold looked real but was fake. The man was a enormous liar. "It's all a lie." Jorah told Daenerys.

"Looks real enough to me. Real enough to buy a ship?" Daenerys asked.

"Aye, a small ship." Jorah said as she nodded to him and left. _"Take all the gold and Jewels!"_ Jorah told the Dothraki.

Daenerys walked down the hall holding her dragons, happy that she was reunited with her children. "Well done, Daenerys Targaryen." She heard as she turned to see Menma leaning against the wall.

"Thank you, for your help." Daenerys said.

"Don't mention it." Menma said as he got off the wall.

"Will you come with us? You've proven to me that you are a capable warrior and helped me free my dragons." Daenerys said.

"I have some business to take care off but we will meet each other again." Menma said as he saw that she was a little concerned. "Your expression, does this have to do with what you saw at the House of Undying?"

"How did you know?" Daenerys asked.

"Because I saw something as well." Menma said.

"They're just illusions, though right. Illusions made to mess with your mind." Daenerys said.

"Not illusions, those were visions. Visions of what the future holds for you." Menma said as he left.

"Do they come true?" Daenerys asked.

"That depends." Menma asked.

"Depends on what?" She asked.

"Whether or not you want them to." Menma said as he left.

Back on the rocks of Blackwater Bay, Davos Seaworth was waking up, having been thrown from his ship by the explosion of the Wildfire, he drifted in the water until he came ashore on one of the large rocks. Davos blocked the sun with his hand, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He was weak, thirst and hungry having been on the rock for a while as he looked out into the bay that led to the island of Dragonstone and to the Narrow Sea. He finally spotted a ship in the bay and needed to signal it before it left.

He stood up on the highest point of the rock and began waving his arms, trying to get the boats attention. He then used his shirt to wave at the ship. "HELP ME!" Davos yelled as the horn on the ship blew. They saw him.

The ship sent a small long boat with two men to get Davos. "Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I was in the battle…at Blackwater…I was a captain…and a knight." Davos told the man.

"Aye ser, and serving which king?" The man asked.

"The one true king of Westeros, Stannis Baratheon." Davos said as the man smiled and threw him a rope.

Davos was brought to the ship and found that his pirate friend was the captain. His friend told him that ever since Stannis lost the battle for King's Landing, he had become reclusive, seeing only the Red Woman who has taken over his mind and whispered into his ear. She had twisted his mind to the point where she burns alive any man or woman who speaks out against her. Burning innocent men and women who she says are followers of the darkness. And to add salt to his wound, after the ravens were sent out from King's Landing telling everyone that Stannis had his brother killed with dark magic in order to take the throne, Stannis lost his bannermen. Every lord who supported him now left and were going to appease to the new king and only his fanatic religious followers supported him.

Line Break xxxxx

With Robb, his men were getting more anxious and impatient about sitting around and wanted to fight. Robb decided to move them up on the River road, and set up camp at the Golden Tooth, about 60 leagues from Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Naruto told him not to engage and keep the Lannisters on the defensive but that was getting tougher by the day as his men just wanted to wipe them out, especially Karstark and Bolton.

Jaime Lannister was still their prisoner as he attempted to try and escape by causing a disturbance and strangling Karstark son with his chains. He almost made it out but one of the men found him as he was running away and bound him again. Karstark was furious after that and wanted Jaime Lannister's head but Cat and Robb dissuaded him from doing that…but Karstark wanted his vengeance and he was going to get it.

After a few more days of camping and preparing his troops, Robb and Cat got a raven that the Lord of House Tully, Cat's father had passed away. So, Robb decided to pull back his forces to the Riverlands so he and his mother could go to the funeral. Many of his men said they shouldn't leave their position but Robb pointed out that Naruto was literally down the road and could retake the position in 20 minutes if he wanted to. Robb and his men left to the Riverlands but his army was beginning to break apart as time went on.

With Daenerys, she and her group were on the ship that Jorah found for her and were sailing for Astapor. Daenerys loved it as she felt the wind blow in her hair and the crisp ocean air rush against her face. She smiled as she saw her three dragons fly around the ship, diving in the water to catch fish and spread their wings. The dragons had grown from their small size and were growing faster and faster as time went on. She saw Drogon dive into the water and fly back out with a fish in his mouth. He threw the fish in the air, roasted it with his fire breath and ate it.

Drogon then flew down on the ship railing as Daenerys pet his head. "They're growing fast." Jorah said.

"Not fast enough. I can't wait that long." Daenerys said as she watched Drogon fly away. "I need an army."

"We'll be in Astapor by nightfall. Some say the unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world." Jorah said.

"The greatest slave soldiers in the world, distinction means a good deal to some people." Daenerys told Jorah.

"Do those people have any better ideas on how to put you on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asked.

"It's too beautiful a day to argue." Daenerys said as he heard another Dothraki puke. She saw all the Dothraki were suffering from horrendous boat sickness. They were woozy and puking over the sides of the ship.

"Your right. Another lovely day on the high seas." Jorah said as they saw how miserable the Dothraki were.

"Don't mock them. They're the first Dothraki who've ever been on a ship. They followed me across the poison water. If they do others will and with a true Khalasar." Daenerys said.

"The Dothraki follow strength above all, Khaleesi. You'll have a true Khalasar when you prove yourself strong. And not before." Jorah told her.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, the city had gotten back into it's normal groove as merchants and smiths got back to work and the city had calmed down after the battle of Blackwater bay. Smith masons and architects worked with the City Watch fix some walls that had taken some damage during the siege and to fix the beaches. After the festivities of victory had died down, the people heard that their King Naruto would be marrying Lady Margaery of house Tyrell and they were ecstatic.

The people were glad that their King was going to have a Queen, even more so that it was Lady Margaery. During Margaery's time in King's Landing, she had gone down to the city and helped the people anyway she could. She walked through the city and talked with the people, she helped families and people in need and was a lot like Naruto since he often went down to the city to talk to the people. Many people thought that the 2 were perfect for each other because they both cared deeply for the people and even though they were nobles, they didn't act like it.

Speaking of Margaery, she was walking through one of the alleys of Flea Bottom with her handmaiden. Flea Bottom wasn't correct in it's description since Naruto helped to refurbish and clean up the city. Even in the poorest districts, the streets were clean, and no sewage spills occurred thanks to Naruto's new plumbing system they were able to install with the help of a few dozen clones. The people living in Flea Bottom may have been commoners but didn't live like it. They had plenty of food and clothing, warm beds and clean water as the streets and houses were cleaner they then have ever been. And with Naruto's clones, he was able to refurbish and repair a lot of the old buildings and homes in a day which would normally take months.

Margaery walked down the alley as people nodded and bowed to her as she passed by and she smiled and waved back. She was on her way to one of the orphanages that was here, she had stopped before on her visits and wanted to see the children again. She walked in the entrance as she heard the children laughing to a story being told. She walked in to the central court yard where she saw all the children had gathered, including some of the workers as they huddled together to listen to a story. And the story teller was none other than the King, Naruto.

Margaery was surprised to see him here, and not at the Red keep, working on papers. He was dressed in a very modest jacket and pants with his sword around his waist. Margaery saw that Kurama was there to as he was laying on the floor, resting with some of the children laying on him like a giant fluffy pillow. She smiled as she saw how engrossed the children were with his story.

"And so, after we stopped on the island of ice to shoot some scenes for the movie, we knew something was wrong. We saw that as soon as the cameras began to role and the actors played out the scene, three ninja appeared on the ridge. Wearing advanced Chakra armor, they slid down the snow slopes and attacked us. We all split up with Sakura staying behind to protect the princess. They had us on the defensive as their armor made our weapons bounce off." Naruto told the children as they were so engrossed in one of his stories from his Shinobi career.

"One of the female snow ninja created ice prisms as Sasuke blew fire at her but the ice was so strong that it deflected right off. I was then got off guard by one of the Shinobi and punched through an ice wall as Kakashi created a giant water dragon to push the enemies back. Then the lead Shinobi enemy created a giant ice tiger as it froze the water dragon in place. One of the men then tried to get the princess but I tackled him out of the way as Kakashi then created a giant ice whale to push the enemy back so we could escape onto the ship." Naruto said as the children wanted to hear more. "And the rest will be continued next week." Naruto said as the children didn't want the story to end. "I'll continue the story next time, but you children have to make sure that you are diligent with your studies, ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Naruto." The children said. **(Naruto worked with the orphanages to have the children go to classes to understand the history of the 7 Kingdoms and the workings of all the houses, like the nobles do with their children)**

"Good, because when you get older, you'll get the chance to do anything you guys want to, and a big part of that will be to make sure you guys learn everything you can now." Naruto said as the children nodded and Margaery smiled as she saw Naruto acting like a father.

"Mr. Naruto, did all of that really happen?" One of the children asked.

"Yes, it did. All of those adventures turned me into the man I am today." Naruto said as he saw Margaery and smiled. "Oh, kids look. It's Lady Margaery." Naruto said as the children turned and smiled.

"Hello, Lady Margaery!" The children said as Margaery walked in and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hello everyone." Margaery said as she smiled at Naruto.

"Lady Margaery, is it true that you and Mr. Naruto and going to be married?" One of the girls asked as Naruto and Margaery blushed a little.

"Yes, it is true." Margaery said.

"Then that means you'll be a queen, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she will. She will be Queen of the 7 Kingdoms, but she's already a queen to me." Naruto said as Margaery blushed as Naruto smiled at her.

Margaery talked with the kids, brought them new toys and some extra food, mostly sweets, before she and Naruto left.

"I'll be back next week." Naruto told the owner of the orphanage.

"I know the children cannot wait to see you again. Thank you for coming, your grace. And I wish you and your queen all the happiness in the world." The owner said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." Margaery said as she and Naruto walked down the alley back to the main street while Kurama decided to go out to the woods for a little hunt. They passed smiths and merchants as people bowed and waved at Naruto and Margaery as they waved back.

"It seems that the people of King's Landing are all ready accepting their new Queen." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Yes, but I think I have your reputation to thank for that." Margaery said.

"I don't think so. I heard you walked through the city before the attack, helping people, talking to them, making sure they were happy. Something a true Queen would do." Naruto said as Margaery blushed.

"Naruto, you flatter." Margaery joked.

"As your future husband, it is my duty to do so. After all, a man's first responsibility is to his family." Naruto said as he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"An honorable King and a true husband, it seems that the 7 gods have blessed me." Margaery joked as they walked through the streets.

"Speaking of which, now that we are engaged, I wanted to know your thoughts on the wedding." Naruto said as they hooked arms.

"Really, I thought men don't trouble themselves with such thought and leave it to others to see it done?" Margaery asked.

"Most men wouldn't, but I'm not most men." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Of that, I have no doubt. Well, if we are talking about the wedding, I would like to have it without the worry of the war over our heads." Margaery said as Naruto nodded.

"As would I. But with Stannis's forces defeated and pushed back to Dragonstone, he is no threat. Whatever forces he will try and amass, they are no match for mine." Naruto said. "But he will stand justice for what he has done and it will be soon."

"And the rest of the war?" Margaery asked.

"Well, Robb Stark and the North have complete reason to fight the Lannisters and will continue to do so. In order to end this war, it will either be by a peace treaty or by continued battle. Something I would hope to avoid, if possible." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"I thought men love battle and war?" Margaery joked.

"Not all men. The Lannisters have to pay for their crimes but not at the cost of the lives of innocent people." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"You truly are a king, Naruto. A kind and king of valor." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"And you will be an adored and wonderful Queen." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family, but as is custom of the wedding, do you have family that can attend the wedding?" Margaery asked.

"No direct family in Westeros, no. But the Starks are my family, in all but blood. Though with the war, it may prove difficult to get them to come." Naruto said. "My informants tell me that Robb is at Riverrun to attend the funeral of his grandfather. I will ride to meet him, and discuss with him some matters of importance. And perhaps get him to attend the wedding as well."

Line Break xxxxx

At Dragonstone, Davos was rowed ashore by a longboat from the pirate ship. The longboat then quickly returned to the ship as Davos saw how dismal and depressed Dragonstone looked. The island had gone down the drain after the defeat at Blackwater bay and now that Stannis's forces were drastically drained because he lost his bannermen when the raven was sent out that Stannis had his brother killed. Stannis now only had the men who were fanatical in their dedication to the Lord of light.

Davos walked up the caste of Dragonstone and walked in to Stannis's meeting room to see him staring out at sea with the Red Woman next to him.

"Your grace." Davos said as Stannis turned to see him and was surprised that he was alive.

"I heard you were dead." Stannis said.

"Not yet. I had hope to speak to you alone, your grace." Davos said.

"We are alone." Stannis said as the Red Woman was not moving. Davos then walked up to him.

"Your grace, you are the rightful king, not only by blood. You are an honorable man, a just man. And there is still a war to fight." Davos said.

"I am fighting." Stannis said.

"By burning men and women alive?" Davos asked.

"How would you punish the infidels, Ser Davos?" Melisandre asked.

"I do not judge people by the gods they worship, if I did I would have thrown you into the sea before you ever set foot on Dragonstone." Davos said.

"I'm not your enemy." Melisandre said.

"You are my enemy. And your Stannis's too, but you've clouded his mind to the point where he can't see it." Davos said.

"Enough." Stannis said.

"Sorry, your grace, but you need to hear this. Maester Cressen told me that a loyal servant tells the hard truths and with everything that has happened, you need to hear it. Because of this woman, and her creation of…that demon…your brother is dead and everyone knows you ordered it. Now Naruto Uzumaki has declared himself King of the 7 Kingdoms and labeled you the kinslayer. All of the houses that flocked to us have now turned to him." Davos said.

"Stannis has no need for un-loyal men and infidels when the Lord of light offers him protection." Melisandre said.

"If that were true, then we would have taken King's Landing. But here we are, alone on an island with our army gone and the new King after our heads." Davos said.

"Was it me you fought on Blackwater bay? Did I set your ships ablaze? I wasn't there when the Wildfire killed our men by the thousands. I could have saved those men. You would have taken the city, Stannis would be sitting on his rightful throne, and you would stand beside him. But I wasn't there, because you convinced your King to leave me behind." Melisandre said.

"If you weren't here, we wouldn't be in this situation." Davos said as Melisandre saw he was still reeling from the memories of the battle.

"You can still hear them screaming? Don't despair, Ser Davos. What I told your son is true…death by fire is the purest death." Melisandre said as Davos grabbed a dagger and tried to stab her but the guards restrained him.

"That woman is evil! She's the mother of demons!" Davos yelled.

"Take him to the dungeons, lock him in a cell." Stannis said.

"Your grace!" Davos yelled.

"You have chosen the darkness, Ser Davos. I will pray for you." Melisandre said as Davos was taken away.

Line Break xxxxx

With the Mother of Dragons, her ship had pulled into the harbor at Astapor: the home of the Unsullied, the greatest slave army in Essos and a major slave trading city. Jorah told her she could buy her army to take the iron throne but it would be an army of slaves and she had her issues with that.

When she arrives, she is given a tour of the Unsullied barracks by the owner, Kraznys mo Nakloz, and his slave girl Missandei who is acting as a translator since Kraznys speaks in old Valryian. They walk through the barracks to the main area as Kraznys is saying something and Missandei translates.

"The Unsullied have stood her for a day and a night with no food or water. They will stand until they drop, such is their obedience." Missandei told Daenerys.

"They may suit my needs. Tell me of their training." Daenerys said as Missandei translates.

"_The Westerosi woman is pleased with them, but speaks no praise to keep the price down. She wishes to know how they are trained."_ Missandei told Kraznys.

"_Tell her what she should know and be quick about it. The day is hot."_ Kraznys said.

"They begin their training at 5. Everyday they drill from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the short sword, the shield and the three spears. Only one boy in four survives this rigorous training. Their discipline and loyalty if absolute. They fear nothing." Missandei said.

"Even the bravest men fear death." Jorah said.

"_The knight says even brave men fear death."_ Missandei told Kraznys.

"_Tell the old man he smells of piss."_ Kraznys said.

"_Truly, maste—" "No, not truly. Are you a girl or goat to ask such a thing?"_ Kraznys told her.

"My master says the Unsullied are not men. Death means nothing to them." Missandei said as Kraznys looked at Daenerys.

"_Tell this ignorant whore of a Westerner to open her eyes and watch."_ Kraznys said as he went to one of soldiers.

"He begs you attend this carefully, your grace." Missandei told Daenerys.

Kraznys then walked up to one of the soldiers and cuts off his nipple as Daenerys told him to stop but Missandei told him that Men don't need nipples and the soldier didn't cry out in pain and was obedient.

"To win his shield, an Unsullied must go to the slave market with a silver coin, find a newborn and kill it before it's mothers eyes. This way, my master says, he makes certain that there is no weakness in them." Missandei said as Daenerys was horrified.

"You'd take a baby from it's mother's arms, kill it as she watches and pay her troubles with a silver coin?" Daenerys asked, horrified at the idea.

"_She is offended. She asks if you pay the coin to the mother, for her dead baby."_ Missandei told Kraznys.

"_What a soft mewling fool this one is."_ Kraznys said.

"My master would like you to know that the silver is paid to the babies owner, not mother." Missandei told Daenerys as she tried to swallow that horrible truth.

"How many do you have to sell?" Daenerys asked as Missandei translated and Kraznys held up 8 fingers.

"_Tell the Westerosi whore she has until tomorrow."_ Kraznys said.

"Master Kraznys asks that you please hurry. Many other buyers are interested." Missandei as she and her master left.

Daenerys and Jorah left and walked to the docks as she tried to process what she just witnessed and what she was told about the Unsullied. "8,000 dead babies." Daenerys said, disgusted.

"The Unsullied are a means to an end." Jorah told her.

"Once I own them, these men—" "They're not men. Not anymore." Jorah corrected her.

"Once I own an army of slaves, what will I be?" She asked.

"You think these slaves will have better lives serving Kraznys and men like him or serving you." Jorah said as they saw a little girl playing with a ball. They walked up to her as she ran away and missed that a cloaked and hooded figure was following them. "You'll be fair to them. You won't mutilate them to make a point. You'll won't order them to murder babies. You'll see them properly fed and shelters. A great injustice has been done to them. But you will undo it." Jorah said as Daenerys smiled as she watched the girl play ball. The girl then rolled the ball over to Daenerys.

Daenerys then picked it up and looked at the girl who motioned her to twist it open. She smiled as she twisted it open but the cloaked figure knocked it out of her hand and the girl hid behind some boxes. Daenerys was accidently pushed to the ground when Jorah tried to restrain the man but she saw that the top of the ball had come off to reveal a manticore. An extremely poisonous scorpion-like insect.

Daenerys froze a little in fear as she saw the poison insect and backed away, very slowly. The manticore then scurried towards Daenerys as she backed away but the cloaked figure stabbed the manticore with a dagger before it could get to her. The figure, Daenerys and Jorah looked to the see the child step out from the boxes and glared with a blue mouth and teeth, like Pyat Pree. The child ran to the water as the figure chased after her but when he got to the water, the child was gone.

The figure, Daenerys and Jorah turned to see the child looking at them from the archway and walked away. "The warlocks." Daenerys said as the girl had some features that resembled Pyat. The warlocks most likely want Daenerys dead after she her dragons killed Pyat. She then turned to the cloaked and hooded figure. "I owe you my life, Ser."

"Don't mention it. I'll just add it to the tab." The figure said as he removed his hood to reveal that it was Menma. Daenerys has a small smile, seeing the man who helped her come back.

"Menma, it's good to see you." Daenerys said.

"It is a good thing I found you. If I didn't, you'd be dead. That's three you owe me." Menma joked as Jorah walked up and shook Menma's hand, thankful for the save.

"What brings you to Astapor?" Jorah asked.

"My business in Qarth was done and I figured I could use some more excitement, so I tracked you guys down." Menma said.

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Daenerys asked, hoping to have some extra muscle and a skilled warrior by her side.

"If things stay exciting, why not?" Menma said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Jorah then pulled Daenerys to the side to talk to her. "Khaleesi, are you sure. We know nothing of this man and to have him with us is dangerous." Jorah told her.

"He's proven his skill and he seems willingly to help us. I can't say why but there is something about him…that says we can trust him. But should he try something stupid at all…kill him." Daenerys told Jorah who nodded as they looked to see Menma staring at the sky.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with the Lannisters, Tywin had ordered a meeting with his kin and generals about their current status in the war. After his meeting with Naruto, Tywin had his daughter and his grandson on lockdown. He then left Lannisport in control of Tyrion for the time being while he returned to Casterly Rock. Tywin needed to know if they had the forces to make a stand in this war now that the Greyjoys supported them or if he should…try for peace. Tywin had difficulty with that last one, mainly because of the pride of the Lannister House complex and if surrendering would be the best thing…he might take it.

Tywin watched as his kinfolk and bannermen walked in and sat down at the table. Tywin took one more sip of his wine before he set it down and turned to his men.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you here. I need to know how our forces are now that we've added the Greyjoys to our forces." Tywin said.

"A mistake if there ever were one, my lord. The Greyjoys stick to their ships and haven't been heeding any commands to dock their ships and have all their forces join ours. The most we get are a few ships with men who'd rather drown then step on solid ground." One of the men said.

"He is not wrong in this Lord Tywin. The Greyjoys are not worth what Lady Cersei has paid them. They take our food and barely fight, we've tried to organize their men and send them out but they refuse too." Kevan Lannister said.

"My daughter was an idiot to even go to them for aid. Lord Balon is an incompetent man and is blinded by his own foolish ambition. Break our treaty with the Greyjoys, send them back to their islands where they can do what they want. Naruto will soon deal with them." Tywin said.

"Would Naruto Uzumaki have reason to attack the Greyjoys?" One of the men asked.

"They attacked him at the peace talking and they would seek to invade the Stark's home, people he considers family. You bet your weight in gold he will go after them." Tywin said.

"But what about us, Lord Tywin?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know. He has his gripes with two of my children and we've tried to have him killed several times. Those are not things a man simply forgets." Tywin said.

"Well, Lord Tywin. If he does act, we cannot fight a war on two fronts. The Starks may have pulled back to Riverrun for Lord Tully's funeral but their numbers will grow with Tully support. And now that Naruto Uzumaki is King of Westeros, many of the houses have flocked to him after he defeated Stannis at Blackwater. Stannis was pushed to Dragonstone and any men he had, pledged fealty to Naruto after it was revealed that Stannis had his brother killed. And now that Naruto will marry Margaery Tyrell, he will have the Reach behind his back." One of the men said.

"Perhaps we could send assassins, to kill him and that girl before they marry." Ser Amory Loch said.

"Oh yes, send an assassin to kill the King of Westeros and his future bride." Tywin said in a condescending tone. "The problem with that plan is that we can't find a skilled enough assassin to kill him and no one would be stupid to attack him with his fox protecting him! And you murder his future bride, then he'll slaughter us!" Tywin told Loch. "I thought I kept you around for more than your brute strength, I was wrong. Leave." Tywin ordered as Loch seemed confused. "OUT!" Tywin yelled as Loch got up and left.

"Lord Tywin, what is our plan?" Kevan Lannister asked.

"I'm not sure." Tywin said with a heavy heart.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, Naruto was in his study, signing some papers about incoming trade deals with ships from Dorne and Pentos. He was diligently working through his papers and also reading some notes that were sent by lords that were pledging their fealty to him as their new king. Naruto shook his head at how easy nobles and lords were flocking to him since Stannis killed his brother. These were the very men who were working to kill him and now they were sucking up to him to try and win favors: idiots.

Grand Maester Pycelle then walked into the room, holding some more papers. "Your grace, some more papers for you to sign. Some trading agreements, pledge papers and status of the other kingdoms." Pycelle said as Naruto got up and took the bunch of papers.

"Thank you, Maester Pycelle." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded and moved to leave but Naruto stopped him. "Pycelle. It seems that through everything we've been through, I've never properly thanked you for your service."

"None needed, your grace." Pycelle said.

"You have helped me a great deal since I became regent and now king. I know being Grand Maester under Robert couldn't have been easy, but thank you for your help." Naruto said.

"I will admit, it wasn't easy and with the Lannisters and their expansion in King's Landing, I found myself under their control…but when you pushed them out, I will admit that it was a little strange. But as time went on…it felt good to serve a just ruler." Pycelle said with a smile.

"I'm glad, and I know that your ties with the Lannisters are done with, correct?" Naruto asked as Pycelle chuckled.

"Yes, your grace. I serve the new King of Westeros." Pycelle said as Naruto smiled. Pycelle left and opened the door to see Loras.

"Oh, forgive me, Grand Maester Pycelle. Your grace, my sister invites you to take the air with her and our grandmother, the Lady Olena in the gardens. May I escort you to them?" Loras asked.

"Yes, give me a second." Naruto said as he put his papers on the desk and created a clone to do them. "Let us go."

Loras escorted Naruto through the gardens to where he would meet Margaery and his future grandmother-in-law. They walked through the gardens as the flowers were in bloom and the weather was nice. They saw Margaery talking to one of the handmaidens but she then turned to see Naruto and Loras and smiled.

"You're such a dear." Margaery told Loras.

"I'll take my leave. Your grace." Loras said as he left.

"Come." Margaery said as she hooked her arm with Naruto and they walked to one of the sitting areas in the garden. Several handmaidens saw them and bowed as they saw the two walk through and Naruto saw Lady Olena. One of the strongest matriarchs in Westeros.

"Naruto, it is my honor to present my grandmother. Lady Olena of House Tyrell." Margaery said as Olena smiled and Naruto did as well.

"Kiss my hand, child." Olena said as Naruto kissed her hand. "It is so good of you to visit me and my foolish flock of hens. We are very sorry for your losses."

"Thank you, my lady. And I expressed the same sorrow for your men and Renly's death." Naruto said as he looked at Margaery who smiled. "He was very gallant and a good friend."

"Gallant, yes. And charming and very clean. He knew how to dress and smile and he somehow got the implications that it would make him a good king." Olena said as Naruto chuckled.

"Renly was brave and gentle, Grandmother. Father liked him and so did Loras." Margaery said.

"Loras is young and good at knocking men off horses with his stick. That does not make him wise. As for your fat-head father." Olena said.

"Grandmother! What will Naruto think of us?" Margaery said with a chuckle.

"He might think we have some wits about us. One of us, at any rate." Olena said as she then looked at Naruto. "It was treason, I warned them. Renly has an older brother, how can he possibly have any claim to that ugly iron chair. He should have stayed well out of this, if you ask me. But once the cow has been milked, there's no squirting the cream back up her utters, so here we are." Olena said as Naruto chuckled. Olena reminded him a little of Tsunade and his mother, a woman who was smart and didn't care to speak her mind: Naruto respected that.

"Well, it seems that fate had other plans with Stannis killing Renly and having no claim to the throne." Naruto said.

"Oh dear, that man has gone crazy. Listening to some hokum religion and making deals with witches to try and take the throne. Well…at least the Kingdoms will be run by a man who seems to know what he is doing." Olena said as Margaery and Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you, Lady Olena." Naruto replied.

"No thanks needed. I only speak the truth. From what I've seen here at King's Landing and from reports from the other Kingdoms…you know what you are doing. A man of honor and wisdom…they're rare to find now." Olena said.

"Yes, Naruto is one of a kind." Margaery said as Naruto smiled at her.

"And a man you should keep your hands on at all times." Olena told Margaery. "Now that Stannis is pushed to his island and Naruto is king, woman will flock to him like men do with a whore." Olena said as Naruto chuckled and Margaery looked at her grandmother.

"Grandmother!" Margaery said.

"Shall we have some lemon cakes, Naruto?" Olena asked.

"Lets." Naruto said with a smile as Olena turned to a servant.

"Are you going serve us the food or do you mean to starve us to death?" Olena asked as the servant quickly put food on their table as Olena stood up. "Come sit with us. I'm much less boring then these others. Do you know my son? The Lord of Highgarden." Olena asked as they sat down at their table as Naruto pulled out Margaery and Olena's chairs and sat down next to Margaery.

"I haven't yet had the pleasure." Naruto said.

"No great pleasure, the ponderous oaf. His father was an oaf as well. My husband, the late lord Luther. He managed to ride off a cliff whilst talking. They say he was looking up at the sky and paying no mind to where his horse was taking. And now my son is doing the same, but he got lucky as he is riding a very clever fox." Olena said as Naruto chuckled.

"You flatter." Naruto said as he took a sip of water.

"I only speak the truth. If my son had the brains to make peace with you long before he decided to plead to Renly, you may have decided to become King earlier and this war might be over." Olena said.

"Perhaps, but one of my main goals is to see this war end and have the 7 Kingdoms return to peace." Naruto said as Olena looked at him.

"One of your goals? Pray tell, what are the others?" Olena asked as she ate some lemon cakes.

"Well one of them would be to help rebuild my family name. I am the only surviving member of my family lineage and I need to build my family house." Naruto said as Olena nodded.

"And the other?" Olena asked.

"Well, the other would be to be the perfect husband to Margaery and eventually…a father." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"You truly are one of a kind, Naruto." Olena said as the three enjoyed their little lunch.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hoped you guys like the chapter, this chapter was a little difficult to write because of the different approaches I could have taken with it but I hope you guys like the story and how it came out. Coming up, Naruto heads to Riverrun and Daenerys's fate begins to change.**

**For those who wanted Naruto to be a one man army against Stannis, I didn't do that for a reason. I wanted to show Naruto's prowess as a good leader and strategist and set a good example for his troops by fighting with them and Loras was able to fight against Stannis like Naruto promised he would get his revenge.**

**I decided after much thinking, to add Daenerys to the pairing. I always did like the character and with Naruto, there will be great growth to her. Sansa will still be included and Naruto and Margaery are set to marry. For fans of Jon Snow, he is still in the north with the Wildlings and the story there is following the canon until later. **

**Also with the peace meeting, I wanted it to go that direction by having Naruto show Tywin the recordings and cause this turmoil with him and his daughter. It also will give me room to help slowly repair Tyrion and Tywin's relationship, as to where I'm taking the story with the Lannisters, I'm still not sure. **

**Please leave a review, if you like it and if you hated it I'm sorry, and not hate comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	5. Riverrun and the Red Wedding

**Here is the fifth Chapter of the Orange Flash in Westeros. Naruto makes a decision and rides to Riverrun to help Robb deal with Walder Frey before he returns to King's Landing and has to stop a wedding.**

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**Riverrun and the Red Wedding**

Back in Essos, after Menma saved Daenerys from the manticore, he offered to stay behind and protect her and she accepted. Daenerys couldn't figure out why…but something about him made her feel safe and…somewhat happy. Daenerys, Jorah and Menma were walking along the walk of punishment in Astapor.

"The walk of punishment is a warning, Daenerys." Menma told her.

"To who?" Daenerys asked.

"To any slave contemplating doing what these slaves did." Menma told her as she stopped in front of a slave chained up.

"Give me your water." Daenerys told Jorah.

"Khaleesi, this man has been sentenced to death." Jorah told her.

Daenerys walked up to the slave and offered him a drink. "Here, drink." Daenerys told him but the slave shook his head no, which shocked her.

"Leave this place tonight, Daenerys. Leave tonight, please." Menma told her.

"What is she to do for soldiers?" Jorah asked.

"We can find other soldiers, but this is a price too high." Menma said.

"Is it _we_ already, Menma." Jorah said. "If you want to sit on the throne your ancestors built you must win it. That will mean blood on your hands before it is done." Jorah told Daenerys.

"The blood of my enemies, not the innocent." Daenerys told him.

"Have you ever fought in any wars, Menma?" Jorah asked.

"I have, some time ago." Menma told them.

"Have you ever seen a war where innocents didn't die by the thousands?" Jorah asked.

"No, but in this case, it may not even have to come to war." Menma said which caught Daenerys's attention.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked.

"While I was in Qarth, I spoke with some informants of mine in Westeros. They keep me informed of what goes on in the 7 Kingdoms. Any secret or twisted tale, they can find and I will know." Menma said.

"Your point being?" Daenerys asked.

"You don't need an army to go home. Robert Baratheon is dead, and with him, any lingering animosity towards your house. After Robert Baratheon's death, any lingering idea or thought about killing you was immediately silenced." Menma said.

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"Because of the new King. It seems a lot has changed in Westeros. Robb Stark continues to fight the Lannisters but Stannis Baratheon was defeated at Blackwater Bay. He lost his men and soon will be brought to justice for his crimes, and a new king has been crowned, Naruto Uzumaki." Menma said.

"The orange flash?" Jorah asked.

"I see you've heard of him. Yes, after his rule as regent and Stannis killing his brother, Renly, Naruto Uzumaki decided that no Baratheon was worthy of the crown and decided to rule as King, to ensure peace and stability in Westeros." Menma told them.

"And your point?" Daenerys asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki holds no animosity towards you or your family. He won't send assassins after you, or kill you if you should head back home." Menma said.

"What makes you say that?" Daenerys asked.

"I happen to know Naruto Uzumaki. Some time ago." Menma said.

"You know him?" Jorah asked as he reached for his sword.

"Relax, Jorah. I haven't seen the man in years. He wasn't the only one to appear years ago, I came along as well. He stayed in Westeros while I came to Essos." Menma said as Daenerys looked at him.

"How can you be so sure of what he would do?" Daenerys asked.

"Because we're more alike than either of us would care to admit. Naruto Uzumaki is a gentle, compassionate yet strong man. He only fights to protect people, never to kill…and he doesn't hold animosity towards you. In fact, he and Ned Stark opposed King Robert's decision to kill you and Naruto was the one who cancelled all efforts to find you. He has distaste for killing people he doesn't know." Menma said as Daenerys thought for a second, she didn't know if he was telling the truth, but…something in his eyes told her that he was.

"Would he give me the crown should I return?" Daenerys asked.

"That is a question I cannot answer, but you both are able to return home, if you wish to." Menma said as Daenerys looked around at all the slaves in Astapor. "But…" Menma said as Daenerys looked at him. "we can help innocent people while we remain here." Menma said as Daenerys smiled, he just gave her an idea.

Daenerys, Jorah and Menma walked back to the Unsullied quarters to speak to Master Kraznys.

"All? Did this one's ears mishear, your grace?" Missandei asked.

"They did not. I want to buy them all." Daenerys said.

"_She wants to buy them all."_ Missandei told Kraznys.

"_She can't afford them. The slut thinks she can flash her tits, and make us giver her whatever she wants."_ Kraznys said.

"There are 8,000 Unsullied in Astapor. Is this what you mean by all?" Missandei asked.

"Yes. 8,000. And the ones still in training as well." Daenerys said.

"_If they fail on the battlefield, they will shame Astapor."_ Master Greizhen said.

"Master Greizhen says then cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fail on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon all of Astapor." Missandei said.

"I will have them all or take none. Many will fall in battle. I need the boys to pick up the swords they drop." Daenerys said, keeping up the ruse that she still needed them for war.

"_The slut cannot pay for all of this. Her ship will buy 100 Unsullied, no more, and this because if love the curve of her ass. What is left will buy her 10. I will give her 20 to stop her ignorant whimpering. Her Dothraki smell of shit, but may be useful as pig feed. I will give her 3 for those. So, ask this beggar queen, how will she pay for the remaining, 7,877?"_ Kraznys said in Valyrian.

"Master Kraznys says you cannot afford this. Your ship will buy you 100 Unsullied, because Master Kraznys is generous. The gold you have left is worth 10. But good Master Kraznys will give you 20. The Dothraki you have are not worth what they cost to feed, but good Master Kraznys will give you 3 Unsullied for all of them. Master Kraznys asks how you propose to pay for the remaining 7,877 Unsullied?" Missandei translated. Daenerys looked to Menma and he nodded.

"I have dragons. I'll give you one." Daenerys said as Missandei translated.

"3 dragons." Kraznys said in common tongue.

"1." Daenerys replied.

"2." Kraznys said.

"1." Daenerys said again.

Kraznys spoke to the other master and then spoke to Missandei. "They want the biggest one." Missandei said.

"Done." Daenerys said.

"Done." Kraznys said.

"I'll take you as well, now." Daenerys said, looking as Missandei. "You'll be Master Kraznys' gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck."

"_She asks that you give me to her, as a present. She asks that you do this now."_ Missandei said as Kraznys nodded.

Daenerys, Menma, and Jorah left as Jorah talked to her. "Khaleesi, I know that you're doing this because it's right, but what is something goes wrong?" Jorah asked.

"It won't. If it does, then we'll have to act." Menma said, putting his hand on Jorah's shoulder. "Relax, she's got this."

"Are you sure?" Jorah asked as Daenerys walked with Missandei. "The Targaryens ruled Westeros for centuries, you don't think just because Naruto Uzumaki is kind hearted that he will make her Queen?"

"I can't answer that, but she will get to go home, and prevent the death of thousands of innocent people if she were to start another war." Menma said as Jorah looked at Daenerys. "You care for her, don't you?"

"I do…but she does not feel the same for me." Jorah said.

"I know the feeling, loving someone who doesn't feel the same. But we stand by her side to protect her." Menma said.

"I still don't like this, it's too risky." Jorah said as Menma nodded.

"If you were her, would you just really walk away and leave them here?" Menma said, referring to the slaves. He then walked as Jorah thought for a second and joined him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, Naruto and Ser Barristan were in the Sept of Baelor with Margaery and Lady Olena. The four were walking around and discussing matters about the upcoming wedding.

Naruto showed Margaery around the Sept while Lady Olena and Ser Barristan talked about the wedding ceremony.

"The ceremony is traditionally held in the main sanctum, which seats 700 comfortably." Ser Barristan told Lady Olena.

"There appears to be a good deal of room elsewhere on the premises for everyone else." Lady Olena said.

"Of course, my lady. And we'll keep the doors open so that everyone can watch the ceremony. While the Sept may be small, everyone who wants to can attend." Ser Barristan said.

"And our wedding will not just be a special ceremony for a few hundred. All of the city will share in the celebration." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"A lovely idea, Naruto." Margaery said as she hooked her arm with his. "Come, show me the rest of the Sept."

"Of course." Naruto said as the two explored the rest of the Sept.

"One of kind, that boy." Lady Olena said, watching Naruto show Margaery around.

"Indeed. In my years, I have never met a man as humble…passionate yet strong in my life." Barristan said.

"And protected as a king. I reckon you've protected your fair share of men during your years." Olena said.

"Indeed, I've protected Aerys Targaryen and watched as the voices in his head drove him to madness. Then had to still my resolve as Robert rebelled and became King. For years, I watched as he became a changed man, better at fighting a war and winning a crown then actually ruling it. But…Naruto is different. A just king…a King of valor." Barristan said.

"Indeed, a King of Valor and a Queen of compassion, it seems those two were made for each other." Lady Olena said as she saw how close Naruto and Margaery were.

"And here lays the bodies of the Targaryen House. Did you know that Robert wanted them burned and thrown in the Blackwater, but he was convinced otherwise." Naruto said.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't." Margaery said.

"Indeed, despite his animosity towards their house, they did build Westeros and the very place we're standing in. They laid the foundation for Westeros and many people only remember the bad parts of their reign." Naruto said.

"And how do you feel about the Targaryens?" Margaery asked.

"I hold no animosity or ill intent against them. You cannot judge their whole house and their kin by the actions of one mad man-years ago. The Targaryens were a pivotal house in Westeros before they were destroyed, many people forget that." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Indeed." Margaery said as they heard noise. Naruto looked outside through a window and saw the people of King's Landing outside, shouting for Naruto and Margaery.

"It seems we have been followed." Naruto joked.

"Come, let us go greet our people." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"Open the doors, please." Naruto said as the City watch guards in the Sept opened the doors. Lady Olena and Barristan turned to see Naruto and Margaery walk out and wave at the people.

"Lady Margaery!" "King Naruto!" "Gods Bless you, King Naruto!" "Bless you, Lady Margaery!" The crowd shouted as the two waved back and smiled. Naruto smiled as he looked at Margaery and held her hand as the two waved at the people.

Line Break xxxxx

In Riverrun, a funeral was being held for the now decease Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun and Catelyn Stark's father. Everyone of importance in Riverrun was in attendance as well as other nobles who Lord Tully knew.

Lord Tully's body was put on a pyre boat with his shield and sword with him and the House Sigil on the boat. Robb and Brynden Tully pushed the boat out into the river as the slow current carried the boat away. Brynden Tully or Blackfish as he was called is the younger brother of Hoster Tully and Uncle to Cat, Lysa and their brother, Edmure.

The boat sailed out and eventually flowed in the small current. Edmure then stepped forward with a bow and a quiver of torch arrows. He pulled out one arrow, lit it in using a torch and pulled back. He looked at the boat and fired but it missed and went into the water. He drew another arrow as Cat shook her head at her brother's idiocy, this was not the time to mess up and he knew that.

Edmure lit and fired another arrow and shot it up but it came short of the boat. Everyone saw he missed twice and it was beginning to get awkward. Edmure fired a third but it missed again as Blackfish had enough. He grabbed Edmure's bow and arrow and pushed him back. He lighted the arrow and looked at the wind current to anticipate how he should aim. He pulled back and fired and tossed the bow back to Edmure. The arrow hit it's mark as the pyre boat was ignited and Hoster Tully left this world.

After the funeral pyre boat send off, Robb was in the banquet room for a meeting with Edmure and Blackfish.

"If I may, nephew, I encountered a situation with one of my lieutenants at the Stone Mill which may have some bearing—" "Why don't you shut your mouth about that damned mill?" Blackfish said, interrupting Edmure.

"And don't call him nephew. He's your king." Blackfish said.

"Robb knows I meant him no disrespect—" "You're lucky I'm not your king. I wouldn't let you wave your blunders around like a victory flag." Blackfish told Edmure.

"My blunder sent Tywin's Mad dog scurrying back to Casterly Rock with his tail between his legs. I think King Robb understands that we're not going to win this war if he's the only one winning any battles. No, there's plenty of glory to go around." Edmure said.

"It's not about glory!" Robb shouted. "You're instructions were to wait for him to come to you."

"I seized an opportunity." Edmure said.

"What value was the mill?" Robb asked.

"The Mountain was garrisoned across the river from it." Edmure said.

"Is he there now?" Robb asked.

"Of course not. We took the fight to him. He could not withstand us." Edmure said, confidently.

"I wanted to draw the Mountain into the west, into our country where we could surround him and kill him. I wanted him to chase us, which he would have done because he is a mad dog without a strategic thought in his head. I could have that head on a spike by now. Instead, I have a mill." Robb said as Edmure felt like an idiot while Blackfish chuckled.

"We took hostages. Willem Lannister, Martyn Lannister." Edmure said.

"Willem and Martyn Lannister are 14 years old." Robb said.

"Martyn is 15, I believe." Blackfish said.

"We have Jaime Lannister and Tywin hasn't sued for peace. Do you think he will sue for peace because we have his father's brother's great-grandsons?" Robb asked.

"No." Edmure said.

"How many men did you lose?" Robb asked.

"208. But for every man we lost the Lannisters—" "Those are men who could be alive now instead of rotting in the ground!" Robb shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Edmure said.

"You would have. Right here today at the gathering if you had been patient." Robb said.

"We seem to be running short of patience here." Blackfish said.

"A problem we need to fix." Robb said.

Talisa went to the dungeons where the two Lannister boys were being held and was tending to their small wounds on their hands. She was wrapping some bandages on one of the Lannister boys hands with a guard standing watch.

"Your Robb Starks Wife." Martyn said.

"Hold still." Talisa said.

"Is it true what they say about him?" Martyn asked.

"I don't know. What do they say about him?" Talisa asked.

"That he can turn into a wolf at night." Martyn said.

"True." Talisa said.

"And he eats the flesh of his enemies." Martyn said.

"True." Talisa said as the two Lannister boys looked at each other in worry. "You're a Lannister, aren't you?"

"Martyn Lannister." Martyn said, introducing himself.

"Martyn Lannister. You've nothing to fear. My husband doesn't eat children. Unless it's a full moon. It's not a full moon tonight, is it?" Talisa asked a guard who shook his head no. "See? Nothing to fear." Talisa said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was in his room, reading over some papers and getting a pack ready for a trip. He was going to Riverrun, to see Robb and Cat and possibly…end this war quicker. If Naruto could get Robb to agree with him, then this war was one step closer to ending. Stannis was all but defeated and wasn't a threat and Naruto would deal with the Greyjoys soon. He had Pycelle sent a raven to Lord Balon, saying that he should surrender immediately and pay for his crimes to attempting to invade the north a second time and stand the King's Justice. And when Naruto was able to get Robb on his side, Stannis would be taken care of.

He was sharpening his sword as he heard a knock on his door. "Lady Tyrell, my king." The guard said.

"Send her in." Naruto said as the guard opened the door and Margaery walked in. "Margaery." Naruto said with a smile as he went up and the two shared a brief kiss. Since they were to be married, the two often kissed, sometimes brief, other times long but always full of passion. "What brings you here?"

"I heard you are off to Riverrun. I thought I would come by before you leave." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. I ride for Riverrun to talk to Robb Stark, and hopefully…" Naruto said as he finished cleaning his sword and it had a nice shine to it. "bring us one step closer to ending this war." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"I have no doubt you will find a way." Margaery said.

"And while I'm gone, I trust you to look after the people." Naruto said.

"Of course, but you do have a clone here, don't you?" Margaery asked. When they got engaged, Naruto talked with Margery about what he could do and explained his abilities. She was still shocked when she saw them but amazed as well.

"I do, but the clone is much more for signing papers and looking over documents. I prefer a more hands on touch when it comes to the people and I hope you will look after them." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"As I always do." Margaery said as she looked at his sword.

"Have you ever held one before?" Naruto said as he held his sword closer.

"No, I have not." Margaery said as she saw the nice shine and beauty of the design.

"Come." Naruto said as he held the sword out. Margaery grabbed the hilt with two hands since the sword was heavy for her. Naruto was behind her and held her hands together as Margaery marveled at the sword.

"A thing of beauty, the finest sword in Westeros. Stronger than Valyrian Steel and lighter as well. Kyubi has always had my back." Naruto said as Margaery looked at him.

"And now, so will I, in life and in death." Margaery said as Naruto smiled and the two shared a kiss. Then a knock came from the door as the guard spoke.

"My lord, it's Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle." The guard said as Naruto nodded to Margaery and sheathed his sword.

"Send them in." Naruto said as the door opened and Ser Barristan and Pycelle walked in.

"Your grace, my lady." Ser Barristan said as Naruto and Margaery nodded. "Forgive the interruption but Grand Maester Pycelle received a raven from Dorne."

"Dorne?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, my lady. The Martells sent a raven requesting when to visit King's Landing to meet the new king." Pycelle said as he handed the letter to Naruto. Naruto read it over and thought for a second.

"Well, it seems as a good time as any. Perhaps with the Martells, I can reach more of an understanding than Robert could have, and give them some much needed peace of mind. Pycelle, reply to this message and tell them I would like their arrival to the city in 4 months. That will bring them here at the same time as the Royal wedding and a perfect time to speak to them." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded.

"Of course, your grace." Pycelle said as he left.

"Ser Barristan, gather the men, we leave as soon as we are ready." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said as he left.

"Stay safe and look after the people while I leave." Naruto told Margaery.

"And return to me in one piece." Margaery said as they shared one more kiss and Margaery left.

Naruto buckled his sword on waist and placed the last of his clothes and supplies in his bags as Kurama jumped in through the window. **"Hey kit."** Kurama said.

"Hey, enjoying the freedom?" Naruto said.

"**Yeah, but I think I should go back now. I'm starting to feel a little wear in my step for being out for so long."** Kurama said.

"No problem. I can handle things while you're gone. There shouldn't be any real problems." Naruto said.

"**All right. After about a few days, I should be good to come back out."** Kurama said as he turned to energy and absorbed back into Naruto's body.

Naruto shook his head to get the cob webs out. "_Kurama, you there?"_ Naruto asked.

"_**Yeah, and I already miss being outside."**_ Kurama said as Naruto chuckled.

Naruto grabbed his bag and went down the red keep to the stables where Ser Barristan, Brienne, Cleaber and the other King's Guard and a small group of 15 other soldiers were getting their horses ready.

"Is everyone ready for the trip?" Naruto asked as he strapped his gear to his horse.

"Yes, your grace." Brienne said.

"All the men are rested and ready to travel and to fight should the need come." Cleaber said.

"Good. It's a five day trip to Riverrun from here and lets hope we don't run into too many bandits." Naruto joked as everyone got on their horses and left the city for Riverrun.

Line Break xxxxx

Some time had passed in both Essos and Westeros as Naruto left King's Landing to Riverrun to speak to Robb Stark. In Essos, Daenerys, Missandei, Jorah, Menma and Daenerys's Dothraki walked into the large training courtyard in Astapor where Daenerys was going to collect her army of 8,000 Unsullied.

The group walked into the courtyard towards Master Kraznys as many other noble lords were in attendance to see a real dragon. As Daenerys was making her way over, Master Kraznys began to speak and Missandei translated.

"The master says they are untested. He says you would be wise to blood them early. There are many small cities between here and there, cities ripe for sacking. Should you take captives, the masters will buy the healthy ones and for a good price. And who knows? In 10 years, some of the boys you send them may be Unsullied in their turn. Thus all shall prosper." Missandei translated as Daenerys walked over to the cage that held her Dragon, Drogon.

She looked to Menma who smirked and winked at her and she nodded back. She opened the cage as many were trying to get a look as Drogon screeched and took flight with a chain attached to it's leg and Daenerys held the other end.

Daenerys walked forward and gave the chain to Master Kraznys who smiled. Kraznys then gave Daenerys the Unsullied whip.

"Is it done, then? They belong to me?" Daenerys asked as Kraznys replied and Missandei translated.

"It is done. You hold the whip." Missandei said as Daenerys walked to her army. She winked to Menma who turned to Jorah and nodded.

"_Unsullied."_ Daenerys said in Valyrian, which shocked Missandei. The Unsullied then stood at attention. _"Forward March!" _Daenerys shouted as the Unsullied marched forward. "_Halt!"_ Daenerys said as they stopped. She smirked as they obeyed her.

Kraznys saw that the dragon was being extremely stubborn and wouldn't come. _"Tell the bitch her beast won't come."_ Kraznys told Missandei.

"_A dragon is not a slave."_ Daenerys said in Valryian, shocking Kraznys.

"_You speak Valryian?"_ Kraznys asked.

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, of the Blood of Old Valryia. Valryian is my mother tongue."_ Daenerys said to him as Missandei smirked. She then turned to the Unsullied. "_Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!"_ Daenerys shouted.

The Unsullied then began to kill some of the whip masters that were near them as Master Kraznys shouted out for them to stop but they wouldn't listen. Two guards behind Menma and Jorah drew their sword but Jorah quickly turned around and slashed the neck of one of the guards while Menma threw a dagger and hit the guard right it the eye, killing him.

Daenerys then turned to Kraznys. "Dracarys." She said as Drogon let loose a huge burst of flame and burned Kraznys alive. The Unsullied then marched and killed the rest of the guards and the nobles in the courtyard as Drogon flew around and burned nobles and guards alive.

When the brief fight was over, smoke and smell of dead bodies filled the courtyard. Daenerys looked at the outcome and the evil slavers were killed. Menma brought her a horse and she smiled as she got on. He then went over to Jorah and pat his shoulder, "See, nothing to worry about." Menma said as Jorah chuckled.

Daenerys then spoke to her 8,000 Unsullied soldiers. "_Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. Today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?" _she shouted to them.

For a few seconds there was a brief pause of silence but then one soldier stabbed his spear into the ground, over and over, making a rhythm. Others soon followed and then all of the Unsullied had pledge to fight for Daenerys. Jorah and Menma smiled as they marched out of the city.

Menma and Jorah got Missandei a horse and rode behind Daenerys. Daenerys tossed the whip onto the ground as she led her 8,000 Unsullied force and whoever else wanted to come away from Astapor to their next destination in her effort to free slaves. Menma smiled as he saw how much she was changing and that she was fighting to help the people…but there was still a large road ahead of them and who knows what lay before them.

Line Break xxxxx

9 days traveling along the Kings road until they came upon Crossroads Inn where it was a straight day's worth of riding to Riverrun. They were about 2 hours away from Riverrun when Naruto and his group came upon something that made his stomach turn.

Naruto stopped as they saw threw woman hanged in the middle of the road with a sign next to their dead bodies that said "_Laid with Lions"._

"Even in war, innocents are killed." Naruto said.

"Your grace, this is not your fault." Brienne said.

"Even men who fight for a just cause resort to horrific acts." Naruto said.

"War is ugly your grace and it always will be." Barristan said.

"Hopefully this one will be over soon." Naruto said as he got off his horse. "Let's get these woman down." Naruto said as Brienne, Barristan, Cleaber and a few more men got off their horses to help. They then saw 15 soldiers walking down the road and saw Naruto and his group lowering the dead woman down on the ground.

"Whoa! What's your business here?" The lead soldier asked.

"Burying innocent woman." Naruto said as he lowered the dead girls to the ground and one of the soldiers unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto's men reached for theirs but Naruto motioned them not to.

"These whores aren't innocent. They slept with Lannisters. That's a punishment, deserving death." The solider said as he pointed his sword at Naruto.

"That's a matter of opinion." Naruto said, not scared of the sword.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked.

"Just some soldiers passing through to a meeting with family." Naruto said.

"Wait! That woman is a soldier?!" The soldier asked as Naruto nodded. Then all the soldiers laughed while Naruto and his men were not amused, especially Brienne.

"If your quiet finished—" Naruto was cut off as the men continued laughing.

"All right, you men can go when you're done." Naruto said as he grabbed a shovel.

"Whoa! Who do you fight for?" The soldier asked Naruto.

"Not for the Lannisters if that's what you're asking. And you?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Bolton of course. The finest man in the North." The soldier said.

"Not the finest if his men hang innocent girls. I hope you gave them quick deaths." Naruto said.

"Two of them we did, yeah." The soldier said as Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

"And the third?" Naruto asked.

"Oh she was begging for us to kill her when we got through with her." The soldier joked as Naruto tried to keep his cool but the laughter from the troops about killing innocent girls was getting to him.

"I suggest you and your men leave now before something happens." Naruto said.

"Like I'm going to take orders from some Lannister wannabe. Why don't you hand over anything of value you have or Lord Bolton will hear and you'll be in some serious—" The soldier was cut off as Naruto unsheathed his sword and slashed the soldiers throat, causing blood to fly out. He stabbed the second soldier in the heart, then blocked the third soldiers slash and kicked him away. Naruto then threw a kunai and hit the fourth soldiers in the head, killing him. Naruto blocked a sword slash from the third, push the soldier back, slashed the back of the soldiers knee and then decapitated him. He then disappeared in an orange flash and quickly killed the rest of the guards.

"Pieces of trash." Naruto said in anger as he sheathed his sword.

"Your grace, I'm not so sure that was wise." Cleaber said.

"Maybe…but was necessary." Naruto said.

"Lord Bolton won't be happy we killed his men." Barristan said.

"Well Lord Bolton and his men should more focused on fighting the war not hanging innocent girls." Naruto said as he and his men buried the woman in the ground and the 15 soldiers as well.

After the little spat and the burial of the women, Naruto and his group continued on towards Riverrun. After a day of traveling, the group had finally arrived at the Tully House and saw Robb's army camped out along the town and surrounding area. Many of the Stark or Northern soldiers who met Naruto during his years in Winterfell nodded and welcomed Naruto. Naruto and his group rode down the road of the town as many people ran outside to see the new King of King's Landing. Many smiled and waved as Naruto did so as well.

Naruto then saw the Tully house and saw Robb and Cat outside waiting for him. Naruto also saw several of the Northern Lords and a woman next to Robb that he figured was Robb's wife. Naruto stopped and got off his horse as a stable boy came up and took it away. Naruto walked up to Robb as Robb smiled.

"Your grace." Robb joked as Naruto laughed and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you Robb!" Naruto shouted as he and Robb hugged.

"And you as well. Welcome to Riverrun." Robb said as Naruto smiled.

"Cat, it's good to see you again." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Glad to see you are alive and well." Cat said.

"There are many things you must know but first." Naruto said as he walked to Talisa. "You must be Talisa?" Naruto asked.

"An honor, your grace." Talisa said as she curtseyed while Naruto chuckled.

"You are a Stark now and Robb's wife. You are family." Naruto said with a smile as he hugged her and Talisa was at first shocked but hugged back as Robb smiled.

"Welcome to Riverrun. I'm glad you came." Robb said.

"So am I. We have much to discuss." Naruto told Robb who nodded. Naruto then looked to Ser Barristan. "Set your horses at the stables and get some food and rest. I'll send for you if I should need to." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Should we talk first?" Robb asked.

"Not yet. There is someone I want to meet." Naruto said as Robb understood.

Robb had some guards escort Naruto to the dungeons of the House. The guards escorted him to one of the heavily isolated cells that held Robb's prisoner, Jaime Lannister, the King Slayer.

The guard opened the door and Naruto saw Jaime Lannister, chained up and sitting against the wall. His hair had grown out and he was dirty, he barely looked like the King Slayer Naruto beat the crap out of 2 years ago.

"Leave us alone." Naruto told the guard who nodded. The guard closed the door and the King Slayer looked up to see Naruto staring at him.

"Well…you certainly have changed from the boy I met a while ago." Jaime said in a smug tone.

"Even captured as a prisoner you never cease with the attitude. I'll give you this, your attitude never knows when to stop." Naruto said.

"So, how goes it in King's Landing? Tearing your hair out at the trouble and putting your cock in the hungry whores that come with power?" Jaime said with a chuckle.

"I'm not Robert. It seems your years of fucking your sister behind the King's back has clouded your judgment." Naruto said which raised Jaime's eyebrow.

"I don't know what you speak of." Jaime said.

"Please, there is no need to deny it now. Everyone knows the truth, King Slayer. How you have fucked your sister for years behind the King's back…how Joffrey, Tomnem and Myrcella are your children…and you tried to kill Bran Stark twice because he found out the truth. Everyone in the 7 Kingdoms knows it now…even your father." Naruto said which Jaime was shocked about.

"You lie." Jaime said.

"Oh he does…so does your brother. I told them when I met with them a few months ago…in an attempt to end this war faster. I must admit…your father didn't believe me as your sister managed to sway his opinion on the truth. But…your own words managed to convince him. I must admit, I don't know how he will react should he see you again but everyone knows who and what you are…a child killer and man of incest. Enjoy your time here in this cell…because soon you shall be on trial and your honor and charm won't save you." Naruto said as he left and Jaime struggle in his chains to get free.

Naruto walked through the dungeons and he then saw some guards outside another door. The guards moved out of the way and Naruto walked in to see two Lannister boys, no older than 14 in the cell.

"Who are you?" Martyn asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"The Orange Flash?" Willem asked.

"Yes. I see you heard of me. What are your names?" Naruto asked.

"Willem Lannister, this is my brother, Martyn." Willem said.

"You are both squires, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, my lord." Martyn said as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, you both will be home soon." Naruto said as they smiled and he got up. He then walked to a guard.

"Ensure they are cared for and no one except for Talisa or Robb may come in." Naruto told a guard who nodded.

After Naruto's trip to the dungeons, he traveled up to the main banquet room where Robb, Cat, Edmure, Lord Karstark, Lord Bolton and Blackfish were waiting for him. "Sorry, for the wait. Wanted to pay a visit to an old friend." Naruto joked as everyone nodded.

"It's quite all right." Robb said.

"Thank you all for coming, and thank you Edmure, Lord Brynden, for allowing my men and I to stay here." Naruto said.

"The honor is ours, Lord Naruto." Blackfish said as Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad to see you all alive and well. You've done well, Robb. Your campaign in this war is impressive." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Robb said.

"And I thank you for keeping Jaime Lannister alive and relatively unharmed. He has many crimes that he must pay for…and so does the rest of his family." Naruto said.

"We should have killed him, instead of keeping him prisoner. In wars, we kill our enemies…not keep them alive." Lord Karstark said.

"I understand your anger, Lord Karstark, believe me I do. I'm sorry for the loss of your sons. But just killing Jaime Lannister would not be equal justice to what he has done. Let him stand trial for his crimes…in front of King's Landing and the people who once heralded him as a great knight." Naruto said as this raised Lord Karstark's attention.

"Let him be humiliated in front of the whole kingdom…let the people watch as his honor is stripped from him and when it comes times for him to die…you shall have the honor of taking his head…and furthering the honor and glory of House Karstark." Naruto told him as Karstark had a small smile. Naruto was able to play it smart and get Karstark to agree with him.

"All right, thank you Lord Naruto. My sons will have equal justice." Lord Karstark with a smile.

"Which brings me to one of the reasons I came here today. The war of 5 Kings has come to its end. Stannis Baratheon's army is broken and he is isolated on Dragon Stone. Balon Greyjoy's efforts to take the North has failed and he has retreated to the safety of his islands. And the Lannisters have retreated to Casterly Rock and Lannisport, surrounded and outnumbered." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

"Then let us combine forces and lay siege to their cities." Lord Bolton said.

"No…a siege to those two cities would only cost more lives that we want to save." Naruto said as Lord Bolton didn't like that Naruto disagreed with him and that he saw that Robb seemed to consider what he was saying.

"So what do you propose…we just wait them out?" Edmure asked.

"No, the longer this war exists…the more the 7 Kingdoms suffer. Boys are taken from their families…crops and towns are laid siege to and innocent woman are killed for helping men on both sides." Naruto said as he looked at Lord Bolton. "To end this war, the Lannisters must admit defeat and sign a treaty that will end this war for good."

"That's your proposal? A treaty?" Lord Bolton asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that Tywin Lannister will even agree to meet let alone sign a treaty?" Cat asked.

"Because I've already met with him before." Naruto said which raised their attention.

"When?" Robb asked.

"It was before I was crowned King. I met with Tywin and Tyrion, because Tyrion wanted to speak about possibly ending this war. Granted our meeting was interrupting when Cersei ordered her men and some Greyjoy mercenaries to kill me but they were taken care of." Naruto said.

"So, why do you think he would agree to meet us after the meeting went so horribly?" Robb asked.

"Because he knows he truth. The truth about his children, the incest, the attempted murder of Bran Stark, the several attempts on my life as well as Ned's, and he knows that he can't win this war. Tywin Lannister is backed into a corner in this war, a corner he knows that he cannot overcome, so his only choices at this point is either to agree to this treaty…or his destruction." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

"I say we just go with his destruction and take his land." Lord Bolton said.

"We are not fighting this war to conquer territory. We took it to get justice for the death of Ned Stark and for the Lannisters to pay for their crimes. We do not need to continue this war and kill innocent people." Naruto said as Lord Bolton sneered. Robb thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Naruto's right. I started this war to bring justice to the Lannisters and to honor my father's death. I have done so and if this treaty would do that…then this war doesn't need to continue." Robb said.

"My king, think about this for a moment. We have the numbers, we can easily defeat—" "I will hear no more on this matter. It is settled." Robb said as Lord Bolton reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now another matter. Now that Robb is king in the north, we must unite the 7 Kingdoms." Naruto said.

"How do you propose we do that?" Cat asked.

"An alliance between the king of the north and the King of King's Landing so that another war doesn't start. Robb will continue to be King in the North and have dominion of lands North of the Neck…with consultation from me before any drastic action takes place." Naruto said as Robb stood up.

"You speak of a fealty oath?" Robb asked.

"No…a partnership…a brotherhood. The North wants to rule on it's own…I understand that. But you will prosper should you have ties with the rest of Westeros. I imagine for us a bond that will keep us connected…the King in the North and the King of the 7 Kingdoms." Naruto said.

"Robb should give an oath of Fealty?" Cat asked.

"I will as well. So that we understand that we don't rule over one another but rule side by side…as I believe your father would want." Naruto said as he held his hand out and Robb looked at it for a second before he smiled and shook Naruto's hand.

"Now, our families will remain at each others sides." Robb said.

"Ha, the King in the North and the King of Westeros! By the gods, I never thought I'd ever see this day." Blackfish said.

"Robb…we are one step closer to ending this war and going back to our normal lives." Naruto said as Robb smiled.

"But there are issues that must be dealt with before we push the treaty to the Lannisters." Cat said.

"What are you talking about Cat?" Naruto asked.

"Walder Frey." Cat said as Robb walked around and Naruto was confused.

"What do the Frey's have to do with this?" Naruto asked.

"While you were in King's Landing, we were pushing the war from the North. In order to keep the Lannisters on the defensive…we needed a pact with the Freys to get our army into position pass the Twins and for more men." Robb said.

"In exchange for his help, I agreed that Robb would marry one of Walder Frey's daughters or granddaughters, and that Arya would marry one of his sons as well." Cat said.

"And now that Robb married Talisa, the contract with Walder Frey is now broken." Naruto said as Cat nodded.

"And they're not happy about it. Walder Frey is a dangerous man to cross and we now have to make amends for breaking the oath that we swore." Cat said.

"To be honest, I never understood why Ned tolerated Walder Frey. The man is a coward, conniving weasel whose over fertility would make the gods turn a cheek in disgust." Naruto said as Cat was shocked.

"Naruto." Cat said.

"He speaks the truth, my niece. The Frey's aren't exactly the most loyal and trustworthy of people." Blackfish said.

"Be that as it may, Walder Frey has control over a vital part of the Westeros and is a liege lord, nonetheless." Cat said.

"Well let's make him happy and get this over with. He may be a liege lord but I'm certain as King of Westeros, I may be able to help." Naruto said as Robb smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Robb said.

"Think nothing of it. What is family for?" Naruto said as Robb and Cat smiled.

"Walder Frey is sending two members of his family here to discuss about how we can make amends." Cat said.

"All right, that should be fine." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Daenerys and her army of Unsullied and followers had camped in a valley near a stream to rest and to discuss their next move. The Unsullied were moving into formation or organizing supplies for camp. Daenerys, Jorah, Missandei and Menma rode ahead to meet with the Unsullied soldiers who were the leaders of the army.

The Unsullied leaders gathered as Missandei and the others got off their horses. Naruto helped Daenerys off hers as she smiled and looked at her soldiers. "These are the ones?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, Khaleesi. The officers." Missandei said as they stood attention.

"_You did not choose this life. But you are free men now. And free men make their own choices. Have you selected your own leader amongst your ranks?"_ Daenerys asked as the soldiers moved to the side and let one stand before them as the soldier stepped forward. "_Remove your helmet."_ Daenerys said as the soldier did and stood before Daenerys.

"_This one has the honor."_ The soldier said.

"_What is your name?"_ Daenerys asked.

"_Grey Worm."_ Grey Worm said.

"_Grey Worm?"_ Daenerys asked as Missandei whispered to him.

"All Unsullied boys are given new names when they are cut—Grey Worm, Red Flea, Black Rat. Names that remind them of what they are—vermin." Missandei said as Daenerys and Menma were disgusted by this.

"_From this day forward, you will choose your own names. You will tell your fellow soldiers to do the same. Throw away your slave name. Choose the name your parents gave you, or any other. A name that gives you pride."_ Daenerys told them.

"_Grey Worm gives me pride. It is a lucky name. The name this one was born with was cursed. That was the name he had when he was taken as a slave. But Grey Worm is the name this one had the day Daenerys Stormborn set him free."_ Grey Worm said as Daenerys smiled.

Daenerys gave them orders for their continuing march towards the next city. Jorah talked with Missandei about the workings of the Unsullied army so he knew what they should do and what tactic to follow should the need arise. Menma was off to the side, letting his horse drink some water as he was working on a new weapon contraption to use. He was figuring out some workings on his new weapon as he took a sip of water and turned to see Daenerys and Missandei walk towards him.

"Does something call for my aid, Daenerys?" Menma asked.

"None of immediate attention. I was just wondering what you were doing?" Daenerys asked.

"Nothing. Just working on a new device for fighting. A holster for a knife that would be attached to my leg and could be thrown with a kick." Menma said as he showed her the holster and pressed the trigger which sent the knife flying through the air and hit a tree.

"Impressive." Daenerys said.

"I try my best." Menma said as he went up and took the knife back. "Are we prepared to march onward to the next city?"

"Yes, after Jorah consolidates with the rest of the forces, we should be prepared to move." Daenerys said.

"Perfect." Menma said as he saw Daenerys had something on her mind. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Not help me with but a question. Why are you here with us?" Daenerys asked as Menma raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that I needed a reason to help someone." Menma said as he strapped the holster to his leg.

"You'll have to forgive my lack of gratitude. In my experience, men only help others for a prize or for profit. So what do you hope to gain from helping me?" Daenerys asked.

"Nothing." Menma said as he stood up and went to his horse and made sure it was ready as Daenerys followed him.

"Nothing? You honestly expect me to believe that you will help me free slaves from their masters and kill possibly hundreds or thousands of soldiers and you will do this for nothing?" Daenerys asked, sarcastically.

"Believe whatever you want, Daenerys Targaryen, but it is the truth. I'm sorry your faith in men has wavered but not all men do good deeds to expect payment. Look at Jorah, he fights for you and doesn't really expect anything else in return." Menma said as Daenerys looked at him.

"Jorah swore an oath to protect the last dragon. His loyalty has never been questioned, he has proven himself." Daenerys said.

"If you wish to continue this quest to free slaves and to return home and would feel safer if I were to leave,…then by all means, I shall." Menma said as he got his horse ready to leave.

"I never figured you for a coward." Daenerys said.

"Coward, no. But I do not like remaining among company that does not trust me." Menma said.

"Trust is a luxury I cannot afford." Daenerys said.

"If that is true, then you will find ruling much more difficult." Menma said.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked as Menma smiled.

"Have you had any experience ruling a city or kingdom?" Menma asked as Daenerys didn't seem to have an answer. "If you wish to return to Westeros and possibly rule…you will have a long and difficult path ahead of you. Ruling 7 kingdoms and ensuring that the people are safe and cared for is no easy task." Menma said.

"I have the right and force." Daenerys said.

"Sheer force and right of birth does not make an affective rule. Look at King Robert, he had the force to take King's Landing but his rule was horrible. He ruled through fear and many of the people resented him. Trust…honor…loyalty…and a good heart. Those are the qualities of a good ruler." Menma said as he prepared to get on his horse as Daenerys looked at him.

"What do you know of ruling?" Daenerys asked.

"I've known my fair share of rulers." Menma said.

"Could you…provide lessons and aid?" Daenerys asked as Menma smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure." Menma said as Daenerys had a grateful smile on her face.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at Riverrun a couple of days had passed since Naruto arrived and now Lord Frey envoys had arrived. Naruto, Robb, Cat, Edmure, Blackfish, and Ser Barristan gathered in the banquet hall as two envoys from Lord Frey arrived to discuss terms. The men were Lothar, Walder Frey's son and his great-grandson, Black Walder. They arrived and sat in the dining hall as Robb spoke first.

"Thank you for riding here so quickly. I know travel isn't easy in these times." Robb said.

"The roads are crawling with cutthroats and bandits. But when the King in the North summons us, we come." Black Walder said.

"Our father has instructed us to tell you that his alliance with the North can continue if his terms are met. Lord Frey requires a formal apology for your violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughters." Lothar said.

"Of course. He deserves as much. I was in the wrong." Robb said.

"As restitution for this betrayal, he demands Harrenhal and all it's attendant lands." Black Walder said.

"That will be impossible, I'm afraid, Lord Black Walder." Naruto said as they looked at him. "As Harrenhal belongs to Ser Barristan and is under governance by me until Ser Barristan is ready to retire." Naruto said.

"I thought the Kingsguard was for life?" Lothar asked.

"I've made some changes since I became King. But with Harrenhal belonging to Ser Barristan, I can offer Lord Frey control of Dragonstone when Stannis is brought to justice and gold compensation for his troubles." Naruto said as Black Walder and Lothar thought for a second.

"Seems reasonable." Black Walder said.

"And there's something else." Lothar said.

"We will do whatever we can to give Lord Frey what he needs." Robb said.

"Not what, whom." Black Walder said as he and Lothar looked at Edmure.

"What?" Edmure asked as they looked at him and realized what they wanted from him. "No."

"Our father requires Lord Edmure to wed one of his daughters—Roslin." Lothar said.

"How old is she?" Edmure asked.

"19." Lothar responded.

"Could I see her first?" Edmure asked.

"You want to count her teeth?" Black Walder asked.

"Those are Lord Frey's terms. But should King Naruto choose to marry one of his daughters instead of Edmure, then he has no need for the other terms." Lothar said as everyone looked at him.

"I'm afraid that would not be possible. I am already set to marry Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." Naruto said as Lothar nodded and Edmure had a look of jealousy and Lothar nodded.

"We depart for the Twins in the morning. We need an answer before we leave and a wedding not more that a fortnight thereafter, or this alliance is at an end and the North will be in trouble." Black Walder said.

"Your father does realize we're in the middle of a war?" Blackfish asked.

"Father is old. It will put his heart at peace if he could see her wed to a good husband." Lothar said.

"And his recent experience has made him wary of long engagements." Black Walder said.

"He has every right to be. Please excuse us while we discuss it." Robb said as they left.

When they left, Edmure spoke. "Why should I let that old ferret choose my bride for me? At the very least, I should be offered the same choice you were. I'm his liege lord." Edmure whined like a boy as he stood up and Naruto shook his head.

"He's a proud man and we've wounded him." Robb said.

"I didn't wound him. My answer is no." Edmure said as Blackfish stood up.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully. You—" "The laws of gods and men are very clear." Edmure said. "No man can compel another man to marry."

"The laws of my fist are about to compel your teeth." Blackfish said.

"It's all right. You heard him." Robb said as Blackfish sat down and Robb spoke to Edmure. "If you refuse, our alliance with the Freys is dead and our trouble will only begin."

"He's wanted me for one of his daughters since I was 12. He's not going to stop wanting it now. When I say no, he will come back and offer me a daughter of my choosing." Edmure said.

"Your willing to risk having this war continue and our lives for a chance at a prettier wife?" Cat asked.

"If that's how you feel then convince the King to marry one of the Frey girls and put all of this to rest." Edmure said, pointing at Naruto as Blackfish kicked his leg.

"Don't talk to the king like that." Blackfish warned him.

"As I said Lord Edmure, I am set to marry Margaery of House Tyrell soon. I cannot break my oath to her…no matter what." Naruto said.

"You are the king, you can do whatever you want. Break your marriage with her, marry one of the Frey girls, end this war of the kingdoms faster and be back in Kings Landing soon. And if the Tyrell's are upset at the decision, then I can marry Margaery." Edmure said as Naruto, Barristan and Blackfish chuckled.

"You assume she would actually want to marry you." Naruto joked.

"We are doing this to prevent further war!" Robb shouted getting Edmure to stop complaining. "We have no time to haggle. You said you wanted to make amends for the Stone Mill."

"You recall that heroic engagement?" Blackfish mocked him.

"I had something less permanent in mind." Edmure said.

"If we don't do this…this war will continue. The Freys may seek to join the Lannisters if we say no and the Lannister then will not stop fighting. We cannot risk that. We can end this war sooner rather than later." Robb said as Edmure thought for a second.

"I'll marry her." Edmure said, finally caving.

"You're paying for my sins, Uncle. It's not fair or right. I'll remember it." Robb said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back to Casterly Rock, Tywin was looking over a war map of the 7 Kingdoms. He was looking over the map, seeing his forces stuck at Casterly Rock and Lannisport. He was surrounded by the Stark Troops to the North, who were now at Riverrun, very close to his position. He then had Naruto's troops near King's Landing and the forces of the Storm Lands who were loyal to Naruto and the troops of House Tyrell. He was backed into a corner and there was no hope for help.

The Greyjoys were useless, Stannis was pretty much defeated and Dorne would never help a Lannister at all. Tywin Lannister was going to lose, there was no doubt about that. All that mattered was if he chose to die in one final battle…or if he would agree to a peace treaty.

Meanwhile, back at King's Landing, Margaery was enjoying her time in the city, helping to plan the wedding with her grandmother and working with some of the guards and workers to help prepare for the expected flood of guests for the royal wedding. With Naruto, or rather his clone, he was busy working on papers and plans for the Kingdom. He had gotten letters from lords asking to come to the wedding, other lords for private meetings…blah, blah and blah. Same old stuff he had gotten for days.

Naruto not only dealt with the wedding plans but also was working on plans to deal with Stannis and Balon Greyjoy. Naruto had a captain from the docks secure ships at the tip of Blackwater bay and report should Stannis try anything…sail away or sneak on land, Naruto wanted to know. He knew that Stannis wasn't a threat at all, he had no army to fight back, no army of ships to storm the city and no bannermen to support him. Naruto first needed to secure the alliance with Robb and then finishing the Lannisters before he finally dealt with Stannis and the Red Woman. Stannis lived on an island and Naruto could easily cut him off from the land. In terms of serious matters that needed to be dealt with, Stannis was not in his top 10…because he wasn't that big of a problem.

With Balon Greyjoy, Naruto would work out something else. If Tywin and Tyrion wanted to accept a peace treaty and try to sue for peace, then helping to stop Balon Greyjoy would be the perfect first step in trying to heal the wounds of the war and fighting. Casterly Rock and Lannisport were the perfect cities to launch ships and take over the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy needed to pay for his crimes, he had started a rebellion years ago and was punished for it but he started another one against the North and they needed to pay…but Naruto would let the Robb Stark and the Northerners to deal the punishment.

Back with the real Naruto, he and his group were readying their horses for the trip back to King's Landing. Naruto and Robb agreed to their oaths of fealty and partnership so the 7 Kingdoms could be ruled in peace and the Northerners would technically rule themselves with consulting and working with Naruto as he ruled the rest of the 6 Kingdoms. Both worked out trade agreements between the North and the rest of the Kingdoms and would come to each others aid should something happen.

Naruto tightened the saddle on his horse as his men did the same and some restrained Jaime Lannister to a horse and got the 2 Lannister boys a horse as well. "Well, it's been an interesting time here, I will admit. Enjoy the wedding at the Twins and give Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya my love." Naruto said as Robb and Cat nodded.

"Goodbye and be careful on the roads." Robb said as he and Robb bro hugged and Naruto then hugged Talisa and placed a hirashin marker and seal on her shirt…just in case.

"I will be careful." Naruto said as he then hugged Cat.

"Be careful, Naruto." Cat said.

"I will, and you be careful as well. Keep an eye out at the Twins." Naruto said as he got on his horse. "Remember, the royal wedding is in 4 months, I hope to see you there."

"We will be there." Robb said with a smile as Naruto nodded.

"All right, men. Let's head home." Naruto said as they rode back to King's Landing.

As they left, Lord Bolton walked away as one of his men walked up to him. "Is everything ready?" Lord Bolton asked.

"Yes, my lord. Locke and his men were dispatched yesterday and will meet Lord Naruto on the road to King's Landing. His orders were to capture the King and the Kingslayer and when he does, he will send a raven to Lord Tywin at Casterly Rock." The man said.

"Perfect. I've already sent a raven to Lord Walder. The man is easy to turn to my side…especially after what Robb Stark did to his vow. Now, once Locke does his part, he'll send a raven to me and everything else will fall into place." Lord Bolton said as they walked away.

Line Break xxxxx

North of the wall, or more accurately, on the base of the other side, a group of Wildlings were preparing to climb the wall and get over as part of a plan to attack Castle Black and move down South. The group of Wildlings were led by Tormund Giantsbane as Mance Rayder told him to get a group south of the wall to hit the Night's Watch from 2 sides. With the group were other Wildlings, their Warg Orell, Ygritte and Jon Snow.

After Jon Snow went North of the wall with Commander Mormont and the other Night's Watch, he got separated and captured a Wilding, none other than Ygritte. But instead of killing her like he was ordered he spared her, and when he was surrounded by Wildings, she spared him, convincing the others that he would help them against the Night's Watch. Jon was caught between a rock and a hard place but went along with the Wildings and developed an emotional bond with Ygritte that resulted in an intimate session in a cave.

But right now, Jon was gearing up to climb the wall. "Used to be you couldn't find a tree within a mile of the Wall. Crows would come out every morning with axes." Tormund said as he put his pack on.

"Your flock gets smaller every year." Orell said to Jon as he joined Tormund.

Jon looked at the wall and was a bit intimidated by the size that he would have to climb. "You ever climbed it before?" Jon asked Ygritte.

"No. But Tormund's done it half a hundred times." Ygritte said as she saw the look on Jon's face. "You're afraid."

"Aren't you?" Jon asked.

"Aye. It's a long way up and a long way down. But I've waited my whole life to see the world from up there. Here, sit down. I brought a pair for you." Ygritte said as she gave him some ice shoes. "They're too big for you, but they're good."

"You kill someone for them?" Jon asked.

"Nah. I didn't kill him, but I bet his balls are still bruised." Ygritte joked as Jon chuckled. "He wasn't good to me the way you're good to me. He didn't do that thing you do with your tongue."

"Can we not talk about that here?" Jon asked.

"Can we not talk about that here? I've killed dead men and Qhorin Halfhand, but I'm scared of naked girls." Ygritte mocked Jon.

"Did I seem scared the other day?" Jon asked.

"You were trembling like a leaf." Ygritte said.

"Only in the beginning." Jon said.

"Only in the beginning. You're a proper lover, Jon Snow. And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Ygritte said.

"What secret?" Jon asked.

"Do you think I'm as dumb as all those girls in silk dresses you knew growing up? You're loyal and you're brave. You didn't stop being a crow the day you walked into Mance Rayder's tent." Ygritte said as she got closer. "But I'm your woman now, Jon Snow. You're going to be loyal to your woman." Ygritte said as she tightened his boots.

"The Night's Watch don't care if you live or die. Mance Rayder don't care if I live or die. We're just soldiers in their armies and there's plenty more to carry on if we go down. It's you and me that matters to me and you. Don't ever betray me." Ygritte told him.

"I won't." Jon said.

"Cause I'll cut your pretty cock right off and wear it 'round my neck." Ygritte joked as they saw Tormund come back. He handed Jon an ice axe and pulled him close.

"Sink your metal deep and make sure it holds before taking your next step. And if you fall, don't scream. You don't want that to be the last thing she remembers." Tormund joked as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Daenerys, Jorah, Menma and the army of Unsullied arrived before the city of Yunkai. Menma walked ahead and took out his scope to get a better view as Daenerys, Jorah and Grey Worm walked up behind him.

"Yunkai. The Yellow city." Jorah said as Menma handed him the scope so he could get a look at the city.

"I heard the Yunkish train bed slaves, not soldiers. Easily defeated in battle." Menma said.

"On the field, with ease. But they won't meet us on the field. They have provisions, patience and strong walls. If they're wise, they'll hide behind those walls and chip away at us, man by man." Jorah said as Daenerys thought for a moment.

"I don't want half my army destroyed before I even head back to Westeros." Daenerys said.

"We don't need Yunkai, Khaleesi. Taking this city will not bring you any closer to Westeros." Jorah said.

"What about the 200,000 slaves in Yunkai?" Menma asked as Jorah handed him the scope back and he took another look.

"Then we have 200,000 reasons to take the city." Daenerys said.

"If you want, I can try and sneak my way in. Kill the masters and be done with it." Menma said as Daenerys looked at him like he was crazy.

"You plan to sneak into a city, sneak past hundreds of guards and then kill their masters?" Daenerys asked.

"Not a good plan." Jorah said.

"Eh, I've had worse." Menma said as Daenerys took the scope and looked at the city.

"Let's try diplomacy first. That is one of the things you taught me." Daenerys said as Menma smiled. After their conversation, Menma began to advise her on how a good leader would act in certain situations.

Daenerys then turned to Grey Worm. _"Send a man to the city gates. Tell the slavers I will receive them here, and to prevent bloodshed. Otherwise, Yunkai will suffer the same fate as Astapor." _Daenerys said as Grey Worm nodded.

A soldier was sent to the wall and the Yunkish replied, saying that they would send a envoy to talk. The Unsullied stood at attention as Yunkish group arrived to Daenerys's camp with slaves carrying the master that agreed to speak with Daenerys.

The master saw the rows of Unsullied soldiers as he went further into the camp and was a little intimidated at their numbers and should the Mother of dragons really have dragons, then…hopefully she would accept his deal.

They made their way to the main tent where Daenerys was waiting along with Jorah, Menma, Grey Worm, Missandei and her 3 dragons. The slaves put the carriage down as the master stepped out. Daenerys was a little disturbed at seeing the condition of the slaves and looked at Menma.

"Easy, Daenerys. Take it one step at a time." Menma whispered to her as she nodded and the master walked to the tent.

"Now comes the noble Razdal mo Eraz of that ancient and honorable house, master of men and speaker to savages, to offer terms of peace." Missandei introduced as Razdal walked forward and Daenerys's 3 dragons screeched causing Razdal to back away in fear and Menma to chuckle a bit. "Noble lord, you are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons."

"You may approach. Sit." Daenerys said as Missandei got Razdal a chair and he sat down.

"Will the noble lord take refreshment?" Missandei asked as he nodded and she poured a glass of water and he drank.

"Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before dragons stirred in old Valyria. Many an army has broken against our walls. You shall find no easy conquest here, Khaleesi." Razdal said as Daenerys took a piece of fish from a plate and tossed it up as the 3 dragons fly around to catch and eat it.

"I do not want this to come to war. As a good friend has told me…diplomacy is a rulers first action. I merely wish to exchange my terms with you so that we may both live another day." Daenerys said as Menma smiled.

"I'm glad. Word of your actions in Astapor have reached the Wise masters ears but the Yunkai are a forgiving and generous people." Razdal said as he clapped and 2 groups of slaves came forward with 2 chests and left them next to Daenerys. They opened one to show it was full of gold bars. "The Wise Masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the Silver Queen."

Daenerys looked at the gold and then at Jorah and Menma who shrugged their shoulders. "There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship." Razdal said.

"My ship?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, Khaleesi. As I said, we are a generous people. Your ship will be made available to you whenever you wish." Razdal told her.

"And what do you ask in return?" Daenerys asked.

"All we ask is you make use of your ship Sail it back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace." Razdal said.

"Will you provide me more ships for my army?" Daenerys asked.

"Unfortunately, your Unsullied cannot accompany you. They have killed their masters and laid siege to the Astapor. While they may have been ordered by you…the Unsullied must pay for their crimes…as they are the property of Essos through and through." Razdal said Daenerys seethed a little and looked at the slaves around her. She then sneaked a glance at Menma who nodded to her.

"I have a gift for you as well." Daenerys said as Razdal smiled." Your life."

"My life?" Razdal asked confused.

"And the lives of your wise masters. But I also want something in return. You will release every slave in Yunkai Every man, woman and child shall be given as much food, clothing and property as they can carry as payment for their years of servitude and will be allowed to leave with me. Reject this gift, and it will come to war." Daenerys said.

"You are mad. We are not Astapor or Qarth. We are Yunkai and we have powerful friends. Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive, we shall enslave once more. Perhaps we'll make a slave out of you as well!" Razdal threatened as he stood up but Drogon screeched at him and Menma drew his bow and arrow and readied to fire at his head.

"You swore me safe conduct." Razdal said.

"I did, but my friend here did not and hates it when you threaten his friends. And my dragons made no such promises…and you threatened their mother." Daenerys told him.

"Take the gold." Razdal ordered his slaves as they cautiously walked forward to the chests of gold.

Menma shot an arrow at the ground near the slaves feet, getting them to stop and readied another arrow. Drogon then got in front of the chest and screeched, scaring off the other slaves.

"My gold. You gave it to me, remember? And I shall put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you. Now get out." Daenerys said as Razdal and his party left.

"The Yunkish are a proud people. They will not bend." Jorah said.

"And what happens to things that don't bend?" Daenerys asked as Jorah and Menma chuckled.

"Well done, Daenerys. The mark of a good ruler is keeping a cool head and never backing down to threats." Menma told her as she smiled.

"Indeed, well done Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"He said he had powerful friends. Who was he talking about?" Daenerys asked.

"I don't know." Jorah said.

"Find out." Daenerys said as he nodded.

Drogon then fly to Daenerys and she pet his head as Drogon leaned into her hand and purred. She then turned to Menma. "Menma, double security near our camps. I will not be caught unaware." She said as Menma nodded.

"Of course. And about my offer to sneak into the city to end this quicker?" Menma asked as she looked at him.

"I will not gamble away your life…it's too dangerous." Daenerys said.

"Wouldn't be dangerous at all, would it Drogon?" Menma asked as he pet Drogon and Daenerys was surprised that Drogon liked it and then fly near him as Menma continued to pet the dragon.

"He seems to like you." Daenerys said, surprised that her dragons were comfortable with anyone else aside from their mother.

"I have a way with animals." Menma said. "I'll get to work on securing the camp…but just so you know. If you wish to take the city, I'll be ready." Menma said as he left. Daenerys looked at Drogon and saw he was watching Menma leave and looked a bit sad that he left…this was interesting.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Naruto, he and his group had traveled for a few days but instead of heading to the Crossroads inn and take the road straight to King's Landing, Naruto decided to keep going through Riverrun and stop outside of Lannisport to drop off Martyn and Willem Lannister.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a second." Naruto told his group as they nodded. "And keep an eye on him." Naruto said, looking at Jaime.

"Yes, your grace." Brienne said.

"Ser Barristan, lets go." Naruto said as he and Ser Barristan rode to the gates of Lannisport with Willem and Martyn Lannister. Willem and Martyn were on their horses as they saw the gates of Lannisport as Naruto was next to them. "Don't worry. You're home now, and hopefully this war will be over." Naruto said as the guards at the gates saw them approach and immediately ran for Tyrion.

The gates then opened as some Lannister guards came out, including Tyrion and Willem and Martyn's father. "Go ahead." Naruto said as the two boys rode ahead, got off their horses and were happy to see their father again.

"Thank you, for getting me my sons back." Their father said.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Always saving lives, aren't you Naruto." Tyrion said.

"It's my job." Naruto joked.

"Robb Stark and I have agreed to an alliance to end this war and I come here to deliver a message to you. If Tywin Lannister wants this war to end and will accept to a peace treaty, he is to meet with me 1 month from now at Deep Den to discuss the surrender. He will be allowed 5 guards to accompany him, the same shall be held by me. Should he not come, then I will take that as his answer. Convince your father to agree to this, Tyrion. Or this war will end bloody." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded and Naruto and Barristan rode off.

Tyrion then immediately got a horse and rode to Casterly Rock and ran to his father who was in his chambers looking over a map. "What is it?" Tywin asked.

"It's Naruto." Tyrion said as Tywin listened.

"Well?" Tywin asked.

"He and Robb Stark have made an alliance and now the King of the North and the King of Westeros are allies. He says that if you are willing to accept a peace treaty, we are to meet with him 1 month from now at Deep Den, 5 guards to accompany us, the same to held by him. If we don't show up, he'll take that as our answer and kill us all." Tyrion said as Tywin thought for a moment.

"What do you think?" Tywin asked his son and Tyrion looked like he was crazy.

"We go to this meeting and make peace! If we don't or if Cersei catches wind of this and tries something stupid yet again, then there won't be a next time…next time he'll destroy us all!" Tyrion said.

"Are you sure?" Tywin asked,…just wanting to make sure that this was the best plan to go with.

"He returned Willem and Martyn, your great-grand nephews when he could have kept them…but he decided to return them because he is a good man. He wants this war to end and he is giving us a chance to end this." Tyrion said.

"All right. Make preparations for the trip…but tell no one of this meeting. We cannot risk losing our last chance to end this war and keep our lives." Tywin said as Tyrion nodded and left.

Unknown that a handmaiden who Cersei paid, eavesdropped on the conversation. The handmaiden then returned to Cersei and told her what she heard.

"And you heard this from my father?" Cersei said.

"Yes, my lady." The maiden said.

"Perfect. Fetch me the Hound." Cersei said.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But your father assigned him as Lord Tyrion's guard until further notice." The handmaiden said.

"Fine then, leave, but fetch me Ser Illyn Payne." Cersei said as the maiden left. Illyn Payne was one of the Lannister King's Guard who fled the Capital when Naruto took over. The maiden returned as Ser Payne walked in. "Ah, Ser Payne. I have a task for you…my father will be going to a meeting to discuss our surrender in this war. The King will be there in attendance. I want you to gather your best men and go to this meeting and kill him."

"I'm sorry, my lady but my best men were killed in your first attempt to kill King Naruto." Payne said as Cersei raised an eyebrow.

"Very well then. Gather any soldiers and guards you need. I want him dead and his head on a pike. Once he is, my son can take the throne." Cersei said.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I'm afraid I will have to decline." Payne said.

"You're refusing an order from the daughter of Tywin Lannister?" Cersei asked with a glare.

"I'm following the order of Lord Tywin Lannister. He has made it very clear that he wants no one to make a move against King Naruto on penalty of death." Payne said.

"I gave you an order, Ser Payne!" Cersei told him.

"I'm sorry, my lady. But Lord Tywin's orders were very specific…and I'm smart enough to know to never go against your father." Payne said as he left and Cersei seethed in anger.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Robb and his forces, they were heading to the Twins to meet with Walder Frey and to apologize for Robb's vow breaking and have Edmure wed one of the Frey girls. Along the way, bad weather set in so they set up camp. In Robb's tent, Talisa was drying his hair as Cat, Edmure and Blackfish were talking.

"That rain will cost us another day." Blackfish said.

"Lord Frey will wait. He's knows we're coming." Edmure said.

"Lord Walder is prickly by nature." Cat said.

"Prickly? That what you call it?" Blackfish joked. "Might be the least pleasant man I've ever met."

"Yes, and that is why—" "I've seen wet shits I liked better than Walder Frey." Blackfish said as Talisa looked at him. "Apologies, your grace. Spent too many years around lancers and pikemen."

"I've spent the last two years nursing wounded men, watching them bleed and die. I'm not afraid of wet shits." Talisa joked as they chuckled.

"Lord Frey will take this delay as a slight." Cat said.

"He can take it as he likes. He's getting the wedding he wanted." Edmure said.

"He's getting a wedding. It was a king he wanted." Cat said as she looked at Robb.

"Edmure is the best match a Frey has had in the history of their house. We should all get some sleep." Robb said as Cat, Edmure and Blackfish left.

After Cat, Edmure and Blackfish left, Robb and Talisa got intimate and enjoyed some peace and each other's company in all the fighting and war they've been through for so long. After their little session, Robb put on a robe and walked over to get a drink and looked at the war map…soon, gods willing…he wouldn't need it anymore.

While Robb was looking at the map, Talisa got a pen and parchment and began to write down a letter. Robb looked over to see her writing. "Who are you writing?" Robb asked.

"My mother." Talisa said as Robb saw her write in a language he couldn't read.

"Is that Valyrian?" Robb asked.

"Gaaa." Talisa said.

"Gaaa?" Robb asked. "Say hello for me."

"Rytsas." Talisa said.

"Ritsas." Robb said as Talisa chuckled.

"That was close enough." Talisa said.

"Does she know her daughter's a queen?" Robb asked.

"Not yet." Talisa said.

"That would be a surprise, I expect." Robb said.

"Many surprises for her." Talisa said as Robb looked at her.

"How am I suppose to organize my troops and deployment with you looking like that?" Robb joked at her lack of clothing as Talisa chuckled.

"Will you come with me one day to Volantis?" Talisa asked. "When all this is over?"

"I will. I promise." Robb said as she smiled.

"I'd know she'd love to meet you. And her grandchild." Talisa said as Robb turned to her.

"What, now?" Robb asked as she looked serious. "Are you certain?"

"Are you angry with me?" Talisa asked.

"Angry? You're my Queen." Robb said.

"And I have your little prince or princess inside me." Talisa said.

"Maybe one of each." Robb said.

"Don't get greedy." Talisa said as they laughed and were ecstatic about the news.

Line Break xxxxx

Meanwhile with Naruto, he and his group were on the Gold Road, about half way back to King's Landing after a day of traveling from Lannisport. They were steadily riding to the city, enjoying the fresh air and peace and quiet…but just as a safety precaution and because some of his men would feel safer, Naruto created a clone and had it watch them from afar, just in case something happened.

"Ah, I can't wait until we get back. Clean sheets, hot food, and a nice bath." Ser Cleaber said as many men agreed.

"That does sound good." Naruto said.

"I bet I know what you miss, you grace." Ser Barristan said.

"Really, Ser Barristan. You know me that well?" Naruto asked.

"Aye, next to the Starks, I believe I know you the next best." Ser Barristan said.

"Very well, then. On 10 gold dragons, what do I miss the most?" Naruto asked as he held out a pouch.

"Margaery, your grace." Barristan said as Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"You do know me well." Naruto said as he tossed the pouch to Ser Barristan as the others chuckled.

Then an arrow flew through the air and hit the ground next to Naruto's horse as Naruto's horse reared back. "Easy boy." Naruto said as he tried to calm his horse down.

"Who's out there?!" Brienne shouted as 30 men appeared from the woods all holding swords and bows and pointed them at Naruto's group while Naruto's group drew their swords and weapons.

"Well what have we here? Some men who's were foolish enough to travel down this road?!" Locke said in a bandit disguise and hood that concealed most of his face so Naruto didn't recognize him.

"What do you men want?" Barristan asked.

"Oh well, for starters…all the gold you got." Locke said keeping up the bandit disguise and then Jaime Lannister. "And him as well. The mighty Kingslayer! His father will pay a nice ransom for him."

"You're not taking him." Naruto said.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate. We've got you outnumbered." Locke said as his men readied to attack.

"Your grace, what do we do?" Barristan asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a smirk as soon his men saw an orange flash zoom around the trees and stop in the road to reveal Naruto's clone with his sword out and blood on it. The clone then sheathed it as the bandits fell over dead. "See, no problem at all." Naruto said.

"If your clone was still alive, why didn't it just kill them before they found us?" Brienne asked.

"I don't know…thought it'd be more exciting." Naruto's clone joked as his men head's dropped from that stupid comment while Naruto chuckled as the clone dispelled.

"Well no problem anymore, all's taken care of." Naruto said as he didn't see one of the bandits was still barely alive. He managed to crawl upward and grab a crossbow and aimed at Naruto but before he could shoot, he was kill with an arrow to the head.

Naruto turned to see four men walking out of the woods. "Nice shot, Anguy." A man with some weird symbol on his forehead said.

"Indeed, nice shot." Barristan said as they saw that.

"Now who do we have here?" Brienne asked as the men readied their swords but Naruto motioned them to lower them.

"I could say the same to you." The man with the symbol said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my company. We're on our way to King's Landing." Naruto said.

"Ah, the new King Naruto. I've heard of you." The man said.

"And pray tell, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Thoros of Myr." Thoros said. "The one with the boy who saved your life is Anguy."

"Thank you for the assistance." Naruto said.

"Your quite welcome." Anguy said.

"So what did these fellows want?" Thoros asked.

"They were fools who tried to rob the wrong people." Naruto said.

"I can tell." Thoros said.

"Who do you fight for?" Barristan asked.

"The Brotherhood without Banners." Anguy said proud.

"Ah, so you four are apart of this Brotherhood I've been hearing about." Naruto said.

"That we are." Thoros said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about the continued fighting and bandits, soon this war will be over." Naruto said.

"Sure it will." Anguy said.

"It will. Well we better be on our way." Naruto said as he handed them 2 pouches of gold dragons. "Here, as a thank you. You can take the weapons and gold from the bandits."

"Gratitude and best wishes on your travel." Thoros said as Naruto nodded and he and his group kept on moving to King's Landing.

Thoros looked as he saw Naruto and his group ride out of view as one of his men spoke to him. "Thoros, check this out." The man said as he held up a Flayed Man banner.

"House Bolton? What's going on here?" Thoros asked as Anguy just shrugged his shoulders.

Line Break xxxxx

After the bandit run in, Naruto and his group hurried back to King's Landing and after about a day of fast riding, they finally made it to the gates of the city. They stopped outside the gates of the city as one of the King's Guard saw Naruto and called to the men working the gate mechanism.

"Open the gate! The King has returned!" The guard said as the gate opened.

"No place like home." Naruto said as the men agreed.

The slowly rode into the gates as the guards saluted Naruto and his group while the people of King's Landing waved and cheered as Naruto rode by. Naruto smiled and waved back as the people smiled and cheered for their king's safe return. Naruto and his group smiled as they also saw some new faces…visiting nobles and lords who had come early to attend the Royal Wedding of Naruto and Margaery.

Naruto and his group finally arrived at the Red Keep stables and got off their horses. Naruto got off his as some stable boys came over and took the horses. "All right, men. Get some rest and food." Naruto said as they nodded. "Brienne, Cleaber, put him in a cell and tell everyone that no one is allowed to see him without me present. Naruto said as they nodded.

"Yes, your grace." Brienne said.

"And afterwards, get some food and rest." Naruto said as they smiled.

"Ser Barristan…go enjoy yourself." Naruto said.

"And what about you, your grace?" Barristan asked.

"I'm off to see Lady Margaery and Lady Olena. I'll be fine." Naruto said as he left and Barristan went to get some food.

Lady Margaery and Lady Olena were in the gardens courtyard, sitting and enjoying some tea while the handmaidens were stitching.

"Do you like it, nana?" The handmaiden asked as she showed it to Lady Olena to reveal a gold Rose embroidered on it.

"Another Golden Rose. How original. I eat from plates stamped with roses. I sleep in sheets embroidered with roses. I have a golden rose painted on my chamber pot, as if that makes it smell any better. Roses are boring, dear." Lady Olena said as Margaery chuckled.

"I think roses are quite lovely, and it looks beautiful." Lady Margaery said as the handmaiden smiled.

"Growing strong. Ha! The dullest words of any house. Winter is Coming! Now that's memorable. We do not sow! Strong. Those are housed you watch out for. Direwolves and krakens, fierce beasts. But a Golden rose growing strong—ha, that strikes fear in the heart." Olena joked.

"I've always thought it was a rather good motto." They heard as they turned to see Naruto walked into the courtyard.

"Naruto?!" Margaery said as she stood up and hugged him and he hugged her back. "I missed you."

"And I you." Naruto said as she smiled.

"It's good to see you back in the city." Lady Olena said.

"Thank you, Lady Olena." Naruto said as he looked at the stitching of the rose. "That is quite lovely." Naruto said as the handmaiden smiled.

"It's safe to assume that your meeting with Robb Stark went well?" Lady Olena asked.

"Quite well in fact. We've managed to work out a solution so that the 7 kingdoms will be a peace…and in a month, god willing, this war will be over." Naruto said.

"Really?" Margaery asked.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Olena asked.

"Natural charm." Naruto joked as they chuckled.

"Well, I must say I never thought this war would end with a peace treaty. In my experience, wars end only with one side destroying the other." Lady Olena said.

"Well, Naruto isn't just any King. He is wise…smart…compassionate…strong. The best qualities of a man." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"Of that I have no doubt." Lady Olena said.

"Flatterers." Naruto said as they chuckled.

"So, how will this peace of yours proceed?" Lady Olena asked.

"Tywin Lannister will meet with me 1 month from now at Deep Den to discuss the end of this war and the terms of his surrender. Robb Stark obviously has some grievances to work out with him so we'll have to talk about that later but once the Lannisters are done with the war, Stannis will be taken care off and the North will deal with the Greyjoys." Naruto said.

"You have it all planned out." Lady Olena said.

"Mostly. Hopefully soon, the 7 Kingdoms will finally get some peace after 2 years of fighting." Naruto said.

"I have no doubt you will succeed." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"And I'm glad to see that the city and the people were well taken care of." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"You flatter. As a future queen, I made sure the people were taken care of in the King's absent." Margaery said.

"Well, in a few months you will be a queen." Naruto said as she smiled.

"Yes, the wedding of the age. The Royal wedding of House Uzumaki and House Tyrell. Nobles and Lords have flocked to the city early to try and gain favor from you. The pompous idiots." Lady Olena said as Naruto chucked.

"I couldn't agree more." Naruto said as he stood up. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me. I have some matters to attend too, but Margaery I hoped that we could have dinner together." Naruto said.

"I would very much like that." Margaery said with a smile.

"I will see you tonight." Naruto said as he winked and walked away.

"Oh, your wedding day will be one you won't forget…I can tell." Lady Olena said as Margaery smiled.

Naruto walked through the Red Keep courtyards and when he was alone in one courtyard, he concentrated and summoned Kurama back. **"AH, how good it feels to stretch my legs." **Kurama said as he stretched out his body.

"So, you feel refreshed?" Naruto said.

"**Yup, 100%. You know when I first thought I came out, I thought I would get a month max, but I nearly get two years since you summoned me to fight the Lannisters when Cersei started her takeover. Your body and chakra is still growing stronger. I reckon I can stay out for at least 3 years if I don't completely strain myself."** Kurama said.

"Good to hear. You can see the wedding." Naruto said as Kurama chuckled.

"**I wouldn't miss that. To see how slack-jawed you'll be on your wedding day with Margaery, won't miss it."** Kurama joked.

"Thanks." Naruto said sarcastically.

"**Anyway, nicely done with Robb. Now we have the war coming to an end."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, almost. Could you do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"**Sure."** Kurama said.

"Can you head up to the Twins and watch over Robb and Cat at the Wedding. I put a marker on Talisa but I'd feel safer if you were there." Naruto said.

"**Sure. Do you think Walder Frey would do something stupid?"** Kurama asked.

"I'm not sure. He's a prideful man and a man's pride can lead to stupid decisions. Should something happen, act and contact me." Naruto said.

"**Got it, kit."** Kurama said as he left the castle and Naruto walked to his room to relax.

Line Break xxxxx

North of the wall, one of the members of the Night's Watch was escorting a girl and her baby to Castle Black. It was Samwell Tarly and Gilly with her new born baby as they escaped from Crasters Keep after the mutiny that killed Commander Mormont. After the mutiny, Sam led Gilly through the forests of the North.

They came across an old abandoned home near an old weirwood tree. Sam looked inside and saw it was empty…a perfect place for camp. "It's getting dark. We could stay here for the night." Sam said as Gilly nodded and they moved inside to get settled and make a fire.

They settled in the night and got comfortable, talking about possible names for the baby when they heard the crows outside getting very active…cawing very loudly. Sam then stood up and got a torch.

"No, don't go out there." Gilly said.

"I'll be back. I just want to look." Sam said as he grabbed his sword and walked out the home. As soon as he walked out he saw a whole herd of crows on the weirwood tree, cawing, which was a rather strange sight. Gilly walked out to see the same thing.

"Go inside. Go back inside, I'll-" "{Screech}" Sam was cut off as he heard some kind of screech come from the woods which caused the crows to stop.

He then saw something move towards them. "It's come for the baby." Gilly said as she held her baby closer.

"Stay back!" Sam yelled as the figure kept walking forward. Sam was terrified as he saw what it was…a White Walker. With pale, wrinkly skin, white hair, blue eyes and looked horrifying. "You stay back!" Sam shouted as the Walker grabbed Sam's sword, causing it to freeze and quickly explode.

The White Walker then knocked Sam away and moved towards the baby as the baby began to cry. "No, you can't have him, No!" Gilly yelled as Sam pulled out a dragon glass dagger he had in his pocket.

Sam then ran forward and stabbed the walker in the shoulder as it screamed…with a sound that sounded like ice breaking. The Walker writhed in pain as it's body began to fall apart and decay and then it fell down, and died, turning into ice that was blown away in the wind.

Sam and Gilly were shocked at what they saw and ran away as fast as their legs could carry them as the crows then flew away in a hurry as well. When they left, two figured appeared and walked to where the White Walker was killed. One figure leaned down and picked up the dragon glass dagger and looked at it, their faces and appearances cloaked by the darkness of the forest and their heavy hoods and cloaks.

"Hmm, it seems that his White Walkers can be killed." One of the figures said in a disguised voice.

"Indeed, but it is of no matter. His army is ready after thousands of years…and our strength will be known to the world. And then we shall take back what is ours…and the world shall know our power." The other figure said as they walked away as the other figure's hand glowed black and the dragon glass dagger turned black and the dagger burst into flames and was instantly turned to ash.

Line Break xxxxx

With Robb and his forces, they had pulled back to the Twins to meet with Walder Frey and have Edmure wed his daughter and repair the relationship and treaty that Robb broke when he married Talisa.

They arrived at the Twins and Robb, Cat, Talisa, Edmure, Blackfish, Lord Karstark, Lord Bolton and Robb's other lords walked in while the soldiers saddled their horses and began to make camp. They walked in to see Lord Walder Frey sitting on his chair with the multitude of sons, daughters and bastards next to him as servants passed around some food for them to eat.

"My honored guests…be welcome within my walls and at my table. I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven." Lord Walder Frey said.

"We thank you for your hospitality, my lord. I have come to make my apologies, my lord, and to bet your forgiveness." Robb told him.

"Do not beg my forgiveness, your grace. I wasn't me your spurned. It was my girls." Lord Frey said as he motioned for all his daughters to walk forward, many of them…seemed very scared. "One of them was supposed to be Queen. Now none of them are. This is Arwyen my daughter. My daughter Walda, my daughter Derwa, my daughter Waldra. My eldest granddaughters Ginia and Neila. Serra and Sarra, granddaughters, twins. You could have had either. Could have had both for all I care. My granddaughter Mariane. My granddaughter Freya. My granddaughter…Wertha." Frey said as the girl shook her head…Frey had so many daughters and granddaughters that he forgot her name.

"Waldra…Waldina…" Frey said.

"I'm Merry." Merry said.

"Fine. And here's my youngest daughter Shirei. Though she hasn't bled yet. Clearly you don't have the patience for all that." Frey said as Robb just ignored his comment.

"My ladies. All men should keep their word, kings most of all. I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you. Any man would be lucky to have any one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done to you and your house. I beg your forgiveness and pledge to do all I can to make amends. So the Freys of the Crossing and the Starks of Winterfell may once again be friends." Robb said in a heartfelt apology.

Lord Frey then smirked as he clapped and his daughters went back to their seats. "Very good." Walder Frey said as he saw Talisa. "There she is. Come closer. Let me have a look at you." Frey said as Talisa walked forward. "Still can't see you. Old eyes." Lord Frey said as Talisa looked at Robb who nodded and she walked forward again.

"Love. That's what the Starks in Winterfell call it, eh? {chuckles} Very honorable. I call it a pretty face. Mmm, very pretty. Prettier than this lot, that's for sure. Very shapely as well. Oh, you try to hide her under that dress. If you wanted to hide her, you shouldn't have brought her here in the first place." Lord Frey said as Robb was un-amused.

"I can always see what's going on beneath a dress. Been at this a long time. I bet when you take that dress off, everything stays right where it is. Doesn't drop an inch. Your king says he betrayed me for love. I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit." Frey said as Robb wasn't going to take his head off but Cat stopped him. "And I can respect that. When I was your age, I'd have broken 50 oaths to get into that without a second thought." Frey said as he then addressed the rest of Robb's company.

"Well, I have enough room in the hall for you lot. We'll set up tents outside with food and ale for the rest of your men." Frey said.

"Thank you, my lord." Robb said as he hid his anger.

"Well let's get ready. The wine will flow red and the music will play loud and we'll put this mess behind us." Frey said as everyone left to their rooms.

Lord Bolton was in his room and when he knew he was alone he began to pace back and forth, with anxiousness about his plan. He knew Lord Frey knew of his plans and when the wedding would commence, they would strike down Robb Stark and all his men so the North would fall to House Bolton. But this plan would only work if Locke captured King Naruto and Jaime Lannister. If Locke managed to capture Naruto and Jaime, then he could bribe the Lannisters to work with him, so the Lannisters take back Jaime and can kill Naruto so they can take the throne and in return when Lord Bolton kills Robb Stark and takes over the North, they would have security insurances when the Lannisters have the throne.

This was a great plan in theory but it would only work if King Naruto was out of the picture…if he wasn't then Lord Bolton was dead. He just hoped that Locke was able to capture and kill King Naruto. Lord Bolton kept pacing as one of his men walked in the room.

"Have you received any raven from Locke or Tywin Lannister?" Lord Bolton asked.

"I'm afraid not, my lord. No word at all." The man said as Lord Bolton rubbed his head and began to think. "My lord, should we act tonight…continue on as planned?" The man asked as Lord Bolton thought for a moment.

"No…I won't risk acting tonight unless I hear from Locke or Lord Tywin. If we do act tonight and succeed and Naruto is still alive…there is no place on this earth where we can hide." Lord Bolton said as the man nodded. "Tell the men, the plan is cancelled tonight and not to act."

"Yes, Lord Bolton." The man said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, the sun was setting as the sky turned orange. Many people in the Red Keep were in their rooms or making dinner. Naruto was over looking the water of Blackwater near the costal courtyard that over looked the bay and out to the Narrow Sea. He was enjoying the peace and quiet, the sound of the waves of the ocean on the rocks, the caw of seagulls, and the wind on his face.

Naruto closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face and held his hands together to make a little prayer to Kami, thanking for his new life. As Naruto was praying, he was being watched by Ser Barristan and Dame Brienne who also liked the peace and quiet. Then they saw Lady Margaery walk on the pathway and smiled. Margaery saw Naruto and smiled as she got his attention.

"Ahem." Margaery said as Naruto opened his eyes and turned to see Margaery. "I didn't mean to disturb you. We'd like some privacy please if you wouldn't mind waiting back inside the keep." Margaery said as Barristan and Brienne nodded and they walked back as Margaery walked up to Naruto and they hooked arms.

"What did you pray for?" Margaery asked.

"Pray, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Naruto said as they walked around.

"Oh, please. I saw you holding your hands together and moving your mouth. Now what did you pray for?" Margaery asked.

"Oh that would be something private." Naruto said with a smirk as Margaery chuckled.

"Oh tell me. I'll tell you what I prayed for in the Sept this morning. Let's see, for my family's heath and happiness, for peace with the 7 Kingdoms after the war is over, for a short winter, and for a fantastic wedding. Boring and traditional, I'm afraid." Margaery said as Naruto smiled. "And you?"

"That's a secret." Naruto said with a smirk as Margaery slightly shoved him as they walked down the pathway, closer to the water.

"Did you know my cousin Alanna was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen when I was younger. When I was 12, I was all elbows and knees and Alanna looked like a goddess sent to torture me. Pig-face she called me." Margaery said as Naruto looked at her.

"I have a hard time believing that." Naruto said as she smiled.

"I think it had something to do with my nose. Whenever she'd passed me in the halls, she'd oink." Margaery said as she snorted and Naruto chuckled and kissed her head. "So I prayed that she'd catch a horrible skin disease. A week after, she came down with porridge plague."

"Porridge plague?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you've never heard of it. Your skin starts to look like boiled oats and eventually your face slides off and you die in agony." Margaery said as Naruto looked at her weird and she chuckled and laughed.

"You—you little minx!" Naruto said as he grabbed her, lifted her into the air and spun around as Margaery yelped in surprise as Naruto lifted her and spun. Naruto then put her down as they laughed and Margaery fixed her hair. Naruto then kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"So, what happened to Alanna?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she grew up to be the most beautiful woman and married a handsome lord and they have darling children and live in a castle by the sea. It's all terribly frustrating."" Margaery said.

"I'm sure she's jealous of you now. You are now the most beautiful woman in Westeros, set to marry the most handsome man in the Kingdoms and will be Queen and she will have to pretend that she is happy for you." Naruto said as she smiled and then looked out to the water and Naruto saw she had something on her mind.

"Margaery, is everything all right?" Naruto asked as she looked at him and tried to speak.

"When I was in the Sept talking with the high septons…they told me of an old doctrine that the Targaryens placed years ago." Margaery said.

"Margaery…what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw that she seemed very troubled.

"The High Septon told me of an old doctrine that the Targaryens had made…where a man who was the last of his family house and name…in the Light of the 7 would be allowed to marry more than one wife." Margaery said as Naruto understood.

"And you're worried that I will take more than one wife in the future…and lose interest in you." Naruto said as Margaery looked worried. Naruto walked up to her, brushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her. Margaery returned the kiss, reaching her arms up and hooked them around his neck and he rested his on her back. The two kissed…full of passion and love until they needed to stop for air.

"Margaery…I am not marrying you for your family name or for other motives…I am marrying you because I love you. And even if I was forced to marry another wife…nothing will change my love for you…your place as my rightful queen and our future son's right as heir. Nothing…will change that and I would rather kill myself than to put you through that pain." Naruto said as Margaery saw he was telling the truth and smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Naruto." Margaery said.

"I love you too, Margaery. And when we marry…you will be Queen. Nothing will change that." Naruto said as she smiled.

Line Break xxxxx

While the sun set in King's Landing, it had also set in the Twins, where the North Army had set up their tents, eating and drinking their fill and enjoying their times of peace while Robb Stark and the Lords of the North were inside the Twins to witness the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey.

Everyone was in the Sept of the Twins and then stood up as Walder Frey escorted his daughter into the Sept. They walked hand in hand with a veil over her face so Edmure couldn't see her.

When Walder Frey arrived before Edmure, Edmure walked forward as Walder Frey removed Roslin's veil as Edmure readied himself…and was surprised. He saw Roslin and she was very beautiful…much more beautiful than the rest of Walder Frey's daughters and the rest of his family for that matter.

Roslin then got on her knees before Edmure. "Lord Edmure…I hope I'm not a disappointment to you." Roslin said as Edmure helped her back up.

"You're a delight to me, my lady." Edmure said as she slightly smiled.

"You may not cloak your bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon said as Edmure removed his cloak and placed it on her shoulders. The two then placed their hands on top of one another as the Septon placed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around their hands.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words." The Septon said as the two faced each other.

"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger…I am hers and she is mine/I am his and he is mine…from this day until the end of days." They both said as they were wed before the eyes of the 7 gods.

After the wedding ceremony at the Sept, everyone then moved to the main banquet hall where they ate, drank and laughed as a band played music. Lord Walder sat at the head table looking over everyone with his wife and his daughter Roslin and Edmure. Everyone was having a grand old time…Robb, Talisa, Lord Karstark and Bolton, Cat and Blackfish…everyone was eating their fill and drinking wine.

The Northerners were so busy enjoying themselves that they missed a few of the Frey men looked somewhat nervous and focused on something but everyone was so busy having fun they didn't pick up on that. Cat saw Edmure sitting with Roslin, talking, laughing and she shook her head.

"He complained about this marriage the entire ride from Riverrun, and now look at him." Cat said as she saw how much Edmure was enjoying himself.

"The gods love to reward a fool." Blackfish said.

"Uncle." Cat said.

"What? He's my nephew. And I love him. And he's a damned fool." Blackfish said as she chuckled.

A maid came by and poured some wine in Roose Bolton's cup as he took it and held it up as he faced Lady Catelyn, Blackfish and Lord Karstark. "A toast, my lady. To an enjoyable wedding and one step closer to peace." Bolton said as Lady Catelyn clinked her cup with his and they drank.

"Ah, now you're loosing up Bolton!" Karstark yelled as he downed his cup of wine.

"Lord Bolton, didn't you marry one of these Frey girls?" Blackfish asked.

"Aye. Lord Walder let me choose any of his granddaughters and promised me the girl's weight in silver as a dowry. So I have a fat young bride." Bolton joked as Blackfish and Karstark laughed.

"I hope she makes you very happy." Cat said.

"Well, she's made me very rich." Bolton joked as he drank some more.

"Pardon, my lord, my lady. I need to find a tree to piss on." Blackfish said as he left and Robb saw that his mother was now talking with Lord Bolton.

"My mother's alone with Roose Bolton. I should rescue her." Robb said to Talisa.

"Your mother is less in need of rescue than any woman I've ever met." Talisa joked.

"Be kind. She's finally starting to like you." Robb said.

"And I like her. But if she had her way, I would be back in Volantis playing my harp and you would be sitting over there eating blackberries out of Roslin's Frey's hand." Talisa said as they saw Roslin feed Edmure.

"Perhaps I've made a terrible mistake." Robb joked as Talisa scoffed and tried to hit him but Robb caught her arm. "Striking your king is an act of treason." Robb joked as Lord Walder spoke.

"Your grace." Lord Walder said as everyone calmed down so he could speak. "The Septon has prayed his prayers, some words were said, and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter in a cloak. But they are not yet man and wife. A sword needs a sheath." Lord Walder said as everyone laughed.

"And a wedding needs a bedding!" Lord Walder said as everyone cheered. "What does my sire say?"

"TO BED! TO BED!" Everyone chanted as Talisa was completely confused.

Robb then stood up and walked forward as everyone calmed down. "If you think the time is right, Lord Walder, by all means,…let us bed them." Robb said as everyone cheered and the band began to play music.

A few of the men and women came up to escort Roslin and Edmure out of the feast hall and to their bed. Everyone was cheering as they saw them being escorted away and Talisa felt so out of place at what was happening before her eyes.

"Poor girl." Cat said as she saw them being escorted out.

"Every bride suffers the same. I'm sure you endured yours with grace." Roose said.

"Oh, Ned forbade it." Cat said as Roose Bolton raised an eyebrow. "He said it wouldn't be right if he broke a man's jaw on our wedding night." Cat said as Bolton chuckled.

"That is a very strange custom." Talisa told Robb.

"I suppose it does seem strange from a foreigners perspective." Robb said.

"It seems normal to you?" Talisa asked.

"It's a tradition. Without a bedding ceremony, there's no real proof the lord and lady consummated their marriage." Robb said as she chuckled.

"But there are other ways of providing proof." Talisa said as she placed Robb's hand on her stomach.

"Boy or girl?" Robb asked.

"I don't know. But I it's a boy, I know what we should name him." Talisa said.

"Oh, do you? It seems to me the father should have some say in his son's naming." Robb said.

"Eddard." Talisa said as Robb momentarily froze. "Don't you want to teach little Ned Stark how to ride horses?"

"I do." Robb said as the two kissed and Cat smiled as she saw her son was happy.

She then saw Black Walder close the doors to the banquet hall and the seconds they did, the band began to play the Rains of Castamere, which confused Cat and told her that something was wrong. Lord Bolton also heard the music and he saw the Frey men moving into position.

"_What's the fool thinking?! I told him the plan is off."_ Roose thought to himself.

In the forests surrounding the Twins, Kurama was watching everything and saw the Frey troops mobilize with armor and weapons ready which wasn't appropriate for a wedding so he contacted Naruto that something was wrong.

Roose Bolton then went up to Cat. "My lady, what's going on?" He whispered, trying to play his façade of loyalty.

Then Walder Frey raised his hand, signaling the band to stop. "Your grace. I feel I've been remiss in my duties. I've given you meat, and wine and music, but I haven't show you the hospitality you deserve." Lord Frey said as Roose sneaked a look at Cat and she saw the food knife he gripped in his hand and then glanced at the Frey men around the room and she nodded back and grabbed hers.

"My King has married and I owe the new queen a wedding gift." Lord Frey said.

"ROBB!" Cat shouted as Lothar Frey pulled out a knife from his sleeve and ran forward to Talisa. He grabbed her shoulders and was about to stab her when the seal on her shirt glowed red and a hand grabbed Lothar's, twisted it and stabbed him in the gut. Lothar turned to see Naruto glaring at him, twisting the knife in his stomach and tossed him to the ground.

In the blink of an eye, Cat, Robb, Roose Bolton, Lord Karstark and the Northern Lords saw King Naruto appear in an orange flash and kill Lothar Frey. He then ran in front of Robb and grabbed the five crossbow bolts that were shot at him, and threw them back at the archers disguised as the band, hitting them in the head. He then flashed around the room, and all Cat, Robb, Talisa, Bolton, Karstark and the Bannermen saw was an orange flash move around the room and then King Naruto appeared in the middle of the room with a bloodied sword in his hand. Everyone turned to see all the Frey men were killed, with their throats cut or heads cut off.

Lord Frey was panicked as he saw the King of Westeros kill all his men and save the Starks. "You picked the wrong family to mess with." Naruto said as he then flashed over to Walder Frey, grabbed him and tossed him over the table and onto the ground.

"It seems, the tainted Frey line will die with you." Naruto said as he whistled and Kurama barged in through the doors and Greywind, Robb's dire wolf, ran into the room, and pounced on Walder Frey, ripping his throat out and killed him…and thus came the end of Walder Frey.

Robb ran up to Talisa and hugged her close, glad she was safe as many of the Northern men were still shocked at what they saw and Lord Bolton looked at the dead Walder Frey.

"_The fool."_ Roose thought.

"It seems I am always pulling your butt out of the fire, aren't I?" Naruto joked, breaking the tension as Robb walked up to him and hugged him and Naruto returned it. "I'm glad I got here in time."

"Believe me, we all are." Robb said as Cat walked up to him and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

"Thank you…thank you." Cat said as Naruto smiled.

"Always." Naruto replied.

"**Robb Stark."** Kurama said as he walked forward. **"All your men are safe. The Frey men have been killed and anyone left has been rounded up and captured."** Kurama said.

"Thank you." Robb said as Talisa walked up and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you…for saving all of us…including my child." Talisa said as Naruto smiled.

"Always…the Starks are my family. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for family." Naruto said as Cat, Talisa and Robb smiled.

"Now what?" Cat asked.

"The Twins are technically in my dominion…but given the circumstances, I figure the North should deal out punishment and control over the Twins accordingly." Naruto said.

"Really?" Robb said.

"Yes. They tried to kill you and your family so you should deal out the punishment. Execute them or send them to the Wall. It's up to the King of the North." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Cat said.

"Of course. And I will meet with Lord Tywin at Deep Den in a few weeks and this war will be over." Naruto said as they were happy.

"Good. You can handle the peace treaty, Naruto. I trust you in handling this treaty so that this war will end and we will all be happy." Robb said.

"I won't disappoint. Now sort through your matters, get home and get some rest. I'll see you in 3 months for the wedding." Naruto said as he and Kurama walked out of the hall and hirashined back to Winterfelll…having enough of the Red Wedding.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter, this chapter was fun as I got to twist the Red Wedding and Robb and Naruto have pooled the North and King's Landing to peace. Next Chapter, the treaty with Tywin Lannister to end this war, the Martells come to King's Landing and the Royal Wedding commences…and the future of Westeros is being playing out. **

**Sorry, it took a while, I've had to update my Arrow crossover story and I'll be updating my other stories as well but I'll keep working on this one. It may take a while longer since I'm back at school so please be patient. **

**For those who wanted Robb Stark and his group to die, I didn't because in my story and the events that took place, it wouldn't happen. I twisted Roose Bolton and Walder Frey's approach to the Red Wedding so it would make more sense. Roose Bolton was smart enough to know that with Naruto alive he couldn't kill Robb Stark or he would have a fate worse than death. So he needed to have Locke capture or kill him which didn't work out so that's why he didn't act when Walder Frey started and since Naruto didn't know of Locke and Walder Frey was the only one who really knew of the plans and with him dead, Naruto won't really know what really happened. **

**As for the Freys, glad their dead. Daenerys and her trip to Meeren as well as Jon Snow's story have slowed down a little for my plans for later chapters. More of their story will get flushed out and who were those mysterious two figures who appeared after Sam killed a White Walker. They will show up later so stay tuned. I also laid out the ground works for why Naruto's marriage of more than one wife might work…I made up the thing that Margaery found out in the Sept but that will be what I use for now. **

**Look forward to the next chapter, the Royal wedding of Naruto and Margaery and the layout for the future of the Orange Flash in Westeros comes soon. **

**Also, a big thanks to themaximus who sent in a lot of suggestions that I will be using for future chapters, so thank you again…and take it easy with the emails. **

**Please leave a review if you like it and if you hated it I'm sorry and no hate comments. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Naruto, both belong to their respective owners. I'm just a huge fan.**


	6. The Royal Wedding

**Here is the Sixth Chapter of The Orange Flash in Westeros. Naruto is one step away from signing for peace with Lord Tywin and the Royal Wedding comes up at King's Landing. With Daenerys, her destiny begins to change more and more and brings her closer to a fate she didn't know she had.**

**Just FYI when I mentioned Illyne Payne in the last chapter, I meant Merynt Trant, wrong character, my mistake. **

**The Orange Flash in Westeros**

**The Royal Wedding**

Up North in the domain of the Starks, about a few miles from the wall, Jon Snow and the group of Wildlings were pushing south in their mission from Mance Rayder. Jon and Ygritte shot a deer as the group pushed on to their next spot for camp. As they were walking, Ygritte spotted something that caught her attention and Jon noticed,…she was looking at an old windmill.

"Is that a palace?" Ygritte asked.

"It's a windmill." Jon said.

"Windmill. Who built it. Some king?" She asked as Jon shook his head.

"Just the men who use to live here." Jon said.

"Oh, they must have been great builders, stacking stones so high." Ygritte said.

"Winterfell has towers three times that size." Jon said as Ygritte smirked.

"{mocking} Oh, I'm Jon Snow and I'm from Winterfell. My daddy was a fancy lord and I lived in a tower that touched the clouds." Ygritte joked.

"If you're impressed by a windmill, you'd be swooning if you saw the Great Keep at Winterfell." Jon said.

"What's swooning?" Ygritte asked.

"Fainting." Jon said.

"What's fainting?" Ygritte asked as Jon tried to figure out what to say.

"When a girl sees blood and collapses." Jon said.

"Why would a girl see blood and collapse?" Ygritte asked.

"Well…not all girls are like you." Jon said.

"Well, girls see more blood than boys. Or do you like girls who swoon, Jon Snow? {gasps} Oh, a spider! Save me, Jon Snow. My dress is made of the purest silk from Tralalalaleeday." Ygritte joked as she fell onto Jon who was smirking.

"I'd like to see you in a silk dress." Jon said a she stood back onto her feet.

"Would you?" She asked as Jon pulled her close.

"So I could tear it off you." Jon said.

"Well, you rip my pretty silk dress, I'll blacken your eye." Ygritte said as she kept walking and Jon followed.

"Maybe one day I'll take you to Winterfell." Jon said as she looked at him.

"Or maybe one day I'll take you there. After we've taken our land back." Ygritte said as Jon looked at her.

"Ygritte. You won't win. I know your people are brave, no one denies that." Jon said.

"You know nothing—" "Six times in the last thousands years, a King-beyond-the-Wall has attacked the Kingdoms. Six times they failed." Jon said.

"And how to do you know that?" Ygritte asked.

"Every boy in the North knows it. We grew up learning it. Where the battles were fought, and the name of the heroes, who died where. Six times you invaded and six times you've failed. The seventh time will be the same." Jon said.

"Mance is different." Ygritte said.

"You don't have the discipline. You don't have the training. Your army is no army. You don't know how to fight together." Jon said.

"You don't know that!" Ygritte said.

"I do! I know it. If you attack the Wall, you'll die. All of you." Jon said as Ygritte walked up to him.

"All of us." Ygritte said as she pushed him against a rock and kissed him. "You're mine…as I'm yours. And if we die, we die. But first we'll live."

"Yes. First, we'll live." Jon said as they kept kissing.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Daenerys was walking through her camp with Missandei along side her as they made their way to Menma's tent. Jorah got word on who the Yunkish allies were and that they had arrived so they would go and gauge there worth. After the failed peace meeting with the Yunkish master and Daenerys saw how well Drogon got along with Menma…she began to wonder things. Drogon was never that comfortable with anyone else except her…not Jorah or her Dothraki, or anyone else. Yet Drogon was as comfortable with him as he was with her.

Not only that but everything about Menma intrigued her. She had never met a man who was as confident…humorous…strong…somewhat of an idiot…yet had a good heart. She seemed to like him…if those were the feelings that she had for him. Something she felt that was much stronger than her feelings about Jorah…not as strong as what she felt for Khal Drogo…but it was rising.

She made her way to Menma's tent and walked in. "Menma, Jorah found out who the Yunkish allies…are…" Daenerys said as she walked in to see Menma holding a towel as he just finished washing his face…and he didn't have a shirt on. She saw the remaining water drip onto his chest and his lack of a shirt showed off his muscles, scars and the defined six-pack he had. Daenerys and Missandei blushed as they saw his toned body and Menma looked at them.

"Daenerys, you all right?" He asked as she quickly regained composure.

"Uh…yes. Jorah found out who the Yunkish allies are. He said they are setting up camp now." Daenerys said as she was still blushing as she saw his body.

"All right, give me a second." Menma said as they nodded and closed the tent flap and Menma put on his shirt, jacket and strapped on his quiver and sword.

Daenerys was outside trying to calm herself down, breathing in an out as she felt hot at what she just saw. Menma then walked out of his tent and looked at her. "All right, let's go." Menma said as Daenerys regained composure and they left.

They put on cloaks and sneakily walked near to the walls of Yunkai where they saw a whole company of soldiers and warriors riding on horses, setting up camp right next to the walls of the Great city.

"Mercenaries. Men who fight for gold know neither trust nor loyalty. They cannot be trusted." Menma said as they saw a group of mercs ride into the camp.

"They can be trusted to kill you if they're well paid. The Yunkish are paying them well." Jorah said.

"You know these men?" Daenerys asked.

"Only by the broken swords on their banners. They're called the Second Sons. A company led by a Braavosi named Mero, The Titan's Bastard." Jorah said.

"Is he more Titan or bastard?" Daenerys joked as Menma chuckled.

"He's a dangerous man, Khaleesi. They all are." Jorah said as Daenerys looked at the Sell Swords.

"How many?" Daenerys asked Menma.

"Around 2,000, Daenerys. Armored and unmounted." Menma said.

"Enough to make a difference?" Daenerys asked.

"Maybe. But the heads of the Seconds Son's leaders would make them run away and quit the job." Menma said as Daenerys chuckled and thought for a moment.

"It's hard to collect wages from a corpse. I'm sure the sellswords prefer to fight for the winning side." Daenerys said.

"I imagine you're right." Jorah said.

"I'd like to talk to the Titan's Bastard about winning." Daenerys said.

"Are you sure about that? He may not agree to meet." Menma said.

"He will. A man who fights for gold can't afford to lose to a girl." Daenerys said.

She sent an envoy to arrange a meeting with the three leaders of the Second Sons. "Khaleesi, allow me to introduce the captains of the Second Sons—Mero of Braavos, Prendahl na Ghezn, and Daario Naharis." Jorah said as he introduced the three captains.

Mero then stepped forward. "You are the Mother of Dragons? I swear I fucked you once in a pleasure house in Lys." Mero said.

"Mind your tongue." Menma warned him.

"Why? I didn't mind hers." Mero said as he walked up to the couch and Daenerys motioned Menma and Jorah to stand down. "She licked my ass like she was born to do it." Mero said as he sat next to her on the couch. "You, slave girl, bring wine." Mero said to Missandei.

"We have no slaves here." Daenerys said.

"You'll all be slaves after the battle, unless I save you." Mero said. "Take your clothes off and come sit on Mero's lap. And I may give you my Second Sons." Mero said as Menma clenched his fist and Daenerys motioned him to stand down.

"Give me your Second Sons and I may not have you gelded. Ser Jorah, how many men fight for the Second Sons?" Daenerys asked.

"Under 2,000, your grace." Jorah said.

"We have more, don't we?" Daenerys asked, mockingly.

"10,000 Unsullied." Jorah said.

"I'm only a young girl, new to the ways of war, but perhaps a seasoned captain like yourself can explain how you propose to defeat us." Daenerys said.

"I hope the old man is better with a sword than he is with a lie." Daario said. "You have 8,000 Unsullied."

"You're very young to be a captain." Daenerys said.

"He's not a captain. He's a lieutenant." Prendahl said.

"Even if your numbers are right, you must admit the odds don't favor your side." Daenerys said.

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and won." Mero said.

"The Second Sons have faced worse odds and run." Menma said as Daenerys smirked.

"Or you could fight for me." Daenerys said as Mero laughed.

"We've taken the slavers' gold. We fight for Yunkai." Mero said.

"I would pay you as much and more." Daenerys said as Mero tried to sniff Missandei but Menma held him back with a glare.

"Our contract is our bond. If we break our bond, no one will hire the Second Sons again." Prendahl said.

"Interesting…a sell swords interpretation of honor and loyalty." Menma said as Prendahl looked at him.

"Fight for me and you will have castles, land and all the gold your desire. You have two days to decide." Daenerys said as Mero looked at her.

"Show me your cunt. I want to see if it's worth fighting for." Mero said as Menma had enough and tighten his hand against his sword and Daenerys smirked at him and nodded.

Menma then kneed Mero in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. He then flipped over the couch and blocked a knife jab from Daario and elbowed him in the face, and then tossed him over this shoulder and onto Prendahl. Prendahl got back to his feet and pulled out his knife and lunged at him, Menma blocked the jab, punched him in the gut, then in the throat and then flipped him onto the ground and punched him. Mero got up and tried to grab Menma but Menma elbowed him in the gut, banged the back of his head against Mero's face and tossed him over his shoulder and then pulled out his sword and a dagger. He placed the sword tip against Daario's neck, his dagger against Prendahl's heart and Menma's boot blade against Mero's crouch.

"You should treat women with more respect." Menma said to Mero.

"You have my terms. And you've seen what can happen should you try to fight back. Now get out." Daenerys said as Menma got up and the three captains got up and walked away.

"Once I kill him, maybe you'll beg forgiveness and we'll share you." Mero said to Daenerys, as he held his nose that was bleeding. Mero, Daario, and Prendahl left the tent.

"Menma,…sneak into the camp and take his head first." Daenerys said.

"Gladly, Daenerys." Menma said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at the Twins, Blackfish and Edmure were organizing and cleaning the Twins after the tragic end of the Red Wedding and death of Walder Frey, who's head was now on a pike outside of the Twins. Blackfish was having some of the men and women clean up the place while Edmure was with Roslin. Despite the aftermath of the wedding, Edmure was indeed married to the Frey line and now was lord of both the Twins and the Riverlands. Since most of Walder Frey's sons were killed when Naruto arrived, the remainder were arrested and sent to the wall, so the Twins was under the dominion of House Tully. Blackfish had arranged to have some of the Tully soldiers stay in the Twins to stabilize the area and Robb arranged to have some of his soldiers to stay behind as well.

After the Red Wedding, Robb spent a few days in the Twins to help stabilize the area and then he and many of his Northern Bannerman returned to the North…to their homes and families and to enjoy the end of the fighting. As Naruto would be meeting with Tywin Lannister and if Tywin Lannister was smart, the war would end.

Speaking of Naruto, he was at the stables with the five people he would bring with him to the meeting at Deep Den to speak to Lord Tywin to end this war. Accompanying King Naruto would be Ser Barristan, Dame Brienne, Ser Cleaber, and Ser Loras,…and well Kurama counted as the fifth person…or more like 1,000,000 but one for now. Naruto strapped the saddle to Kurama as he tightened it a bit too much.

"**Easy there, Kit. Too tight."** Kurama said as Naruto loosened the saddle.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he loosened it and put the packs on Kurama's saddle as his men got their horses ready.

Margaery then walked up to Naruto. "Be careful, and come back to me alive." Margaery said.

"Of course. We shall be wed in two months and I shall not leave you before we are married." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and the two shared a brief kiss and then Margaery looked to Loras.

"You'll look after him, won't you?" Margaery asked.

"Of course." Loras said as Margaery smiled.

"We're all ready, your grace." Brienne said as Naruto nodded.

"All right, let's saddle up." Naruto said as they all got on their mounts. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Naruto said to Margaery.

"I know you will." Margaery said as Naruto and his men rode out of the city as the people of the city waved them goodbye, wishing them the best of luck.

Naruto and his group rode for about 2 days until they came to Deep Den, location of House Lydden who were gracious enough to let Naruto use the city for the peace signing. They even set up a large tent in the city where King Naruto could meet with Lord Tywin.

Naruto and his group arrived at Deep Den and saw that the guards of the city were set up to keep the people away from the meeting. As Naruto and his group arrived, Kurama sniffed out a scent.

"**Kit, they're here."** Kurama said as Lord Tywin arrived with his group. His son Tyrion, Sandor Glegane the Hound, Kevan Lannister, and Tyrion's friend Bronn.

"Anyone else? If there is another ambush waiting, it's better to end this now." Naruto said.

"**Nope. I've got no ill intent for miles."** Kurama said.

"Good, keep watch." Naruto said.

"**Got it."** Kurama said as Naruto and his men got off their mounts as Tywin and his group did the same.

Naruto walked forward as Tyrion walked in front of his father, trying to keep things civil. If anyone had a chance of trying to keep the peace, it would be Tyrion. "Lord Tywin, Tyrion,…thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Naruto said.

"Of course. Though you didn't really give us much of a choice." Tyrion joked.

"Well if the choice is between more war or the end of war,…I'd think the choice is rather simple." Naruto joked back as Tyrion chuckled.

"Indeed." Tywin said as they entered the tent and Ser Barristan handed Naruto a map of Westeros while Brienne handed some paper to Tyrion.

"Tyrion, if you wouldn't mind writing down what happens here." Naruto said.

"Of course." Tyrion said.

"Lord Tywin, just to make this matter clear,…you are agreeing to meet to end this war and submit your surrender?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Lord Tywin said.

"Good. So if you accept to end this war, then both Robb Stark and I will end the fighting between our houses." Naruto said as Lord Tywin thought for a moment and looked at Tyrion who nodded.

"Yes." Lord Tywin said.

"Good." Naruto said as Tyrion started to write it down. "The Starks have obvious grievances against your family, mainly your children. And they shall have to face trial for their crimes, yes?"

"Indeed. You have my son and I believe you have some grievances with my daughter, Cersei." Lord Tywin said.

"And Joffrey as well. I am truly sorry about this Lord Tywin, but they must face the consequences of their actions." Naruto said.

"I've spent my entire life trying to protect my children…teaching them to honor their house but they have constantly besmirched their name. It's time that they understand that their actions have consequences." Tywin said with somewhat of a heavy heart.

"I truly am sorry for what you will have to go through. But, you're grandchildren Tommen and Myrcella and innocent and clean slates for the Lannister House to start anew. Both Tommen and Myrcella will be allowed to keep their Lannister name." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Tywin said.

"As restitution for the war, The Lannister house will be restricted to the lands of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. You will help repair and pay for the damages of the war against the North as well as the sacking of the Riverlands." Naruto said as Tyrion wrote that down.

"All right." Tywin said as he listened.

"Also, the Lannister House will not be allowed to marry into my house bloodline or the bloodline of my kin in the future. The Lannisters will also not be allowed to enter King's Landing unless authorized for trade or authorized by myself or by one of my close advisors." Naruto said.

"That's fine." Tywin said.

"Also, you must give over Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch." Naruto said as Tywin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why those two?" Tywin asked.

"Unless you would be willing to stand trial for the murder and rape of Elia Martell and her children, I believe the men who committed the crimes with extreme brutality are sufficient enough." Naruto said as Tywin nodded.

"Yes." Tywin said.

"And, the Lannister House will also send all men who accompanied the Mountain in the Riverlands to the wall as punishment for the destruction and for the murder and rape of the innocent women. You're dog went wild without a leash and his men were just as bad. I heard of the women they raped and murdered. If there is one thing I distaste more than senseless violence…is rape." Naruto said as Tywin nodded. **(1)**

"Yes." Tywin said.

"But to help repair the violence and pain of war and fighting, I am also offering House Lannister the chance to start to rebuild it's reputation in the light of the 7 and to the rest of the Kingdoms. Currently, House Greyjoy is still in open rebellion and are isolated on their islands. My ships are on the other side of Westeros and the North does not have many ships that would be helpful in taking the Islands. Casterly Rock and Lannisport are ideal ports to launch attacks on the Iron Islands. If you are willing to accept, I would like you to use your ships to block off the Greyjoys from sailing North and eventually help me bring Balon Greyjoy to justice." Naruto said as Tywin seemed to like the idea.

"Sound fair. But it will take some time as many of our ships haven't had the need to sail into battle for quite some time." Tywin said.

"How long until you have a fleet ready to sail against the Greyjoys?" Naruto asked.

"I would have to talk with my men but as far as I can guess, 4 months, optimistically to fix our ships and prepare for a naval fight." Lord Tywin said.

"That's fine. Just keep an eye out on the islands for any signs of movement and send a Raven if you spot a possible attack against the rest of the kingdoms." Naruto said as Tywin nodded.

"To further help the bonds of the Lannister House, I would ask that Tyrion be my new master of coin." Naruto said as Tyrion was shocked.

"I'm sorry?" Tyrion asked.

"I would like to have you as my master of coin. A Lannister knows their way around money and it would help improve the Lannister house image if a Lannister was helping to ensure the finances of the King." Naruto said as Tywin looked at Tyrion.

"I believe that is up to my son." Tywin said as he looked at Tyrion.

"I may be a Lannister but I know more about spending money than saving it." Tyrion said.

"Which is why you will be the perfect Master of Coin. You will know what not to do." Naruto said as Tyrion chuckled.

"Well, then it would be my pleasure." Tyrion said.

"Good. I will see you in King's Landing then Tyrion. Take your time. Also, Lord Tywin, you are invited to the Royal Wedding and to appear at the trial of your children." Naruto said.

"Thank you, your grace." Lord Tywin said.

"Well then, I do believe we have come to an understanding?" Naruto asked.

"We have." Tywin said.

"Then this war is over." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

"Indeed…it is." Tywin said as they shook hands…and the War of Five Kings had ended. **(2)**

Line Break xxxxx

Back up North, Jon and the group of Wildlings were scoping out a nearby farm as Orell used his warg powers on his hawk to get a birds eye view on the farm. "Only one man and eight good horses." Orell said.

"What's one old man doing with eight horses?" Tormund asked.

"He breeds them for the Watch." Jon said.

"How's he keep the folks from stealing them?" Ygritte asked.

"The Watch protects him." Jon said.

"Not today they don't. He's selling good horses, he's got some gold in there." Orell said.

"And proper steel. Let's carve him up." Orell said.

"We just take the horses and go. The old man's no threat." Jon said as they looked at him.

"I keep telling you." Orell said.

"He's an old man. A spear through the heart's a better way to die than coughing up your last with no one but your horses to hear." Ygritte said.

"The Watch might send a few men looking for a horse thief. They'll send a lot more to hunt down murderers." Jon said.

"I hope so. Killing crows in their castle is tough. Killing them out here in the open, that's what we do. Spread out, surround the hut and move in." Tormund ordered as everyone got into position. They then ran to the hut as Jon used this moment to try and warn the old man. He banged Longclaw against a rock as the horses began to neigh that something was coming. The old man walked out of the hut and then saw the Wildlings running towards his hut so he got on a horse and rode away.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Naruto, he and his men had arrived back to the city. They rode into the gates as many people gathered to see the King, having heard that the King went off to discuss a peace treaty with Lord Tywin. They all looked at him as Naruto smiled as he saw Margaery being escorted up to Naruto by some city watch guards.

"People of King's Landing! I, King Naruto am proud to tell you that Lord Tywin has agreed to the Peace Treaty! The war is over!" Naruto yelled as everyone cheered in happiness. Shouting at the top of their lungs, cheering for peace as Naruto brought Margaery onto Kurama's back as well and the two rode back to the Keep. Word spread as soon the entire city was cheering in joy that the war was over. Naruto, Margaery and his group arrived back at the Red Keep as they made their way to the council room because Naruto wanted to talk to everyone.

"Congratulations, your grace. You've managed to end the war." Barristan said as everyone nodded.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan. And everyone here, thank you. For the part you played in keeping this city safe and helping me get to this point." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

"It was you, who got us to this point, your grace. Not us." Brienne said.

"Maybe, but it helps to have some good friends." Naruto said as they smiled.

"Now what?" Margaery asked.

"Well, we prepare for the Royal Wedding." Naruto said as she smiled. "But…one more thing to do before then. Bring Stannis to justice." Naruto said.

"We're ready to move, your grace." Cleaber said.

"Get to the ships and let's sail out to Dragonstone. It's time Stannis pays for his crimes." Naruto said as they nodded and left as Naruto gave Margaery one more kiss. "This one last thing…and then we will have our wedding."

"I cannot wait." Margaery said as Naruto decided to done his armor for this occasion. He stepped out to the docks as the city watch saluted Naruto as he walked by in his armor while Kurama just walked alongside him.

"When you get to the rest of the ships surrounding Dragonstone. Tell the captain to make for land and secure the beach." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said as Kurama and Naruto walked out to the edge of the docks.

"Kurama, let's show that Baratheon our fury." Naruto said as Kurama began to glow before he erupted into a pillar of red light and soon he stood as tall as the tallest tower in the red Keep. **(3) **

Naruto then jumped up and landed on Kurama's head as Kurama let loose a loud roar and took off for Dragonstone.

On Dragonstone, Stannis and the fanatic followers were all together on the beach as Melisandre was performing a ceremony and going to burn more heretics who needed to go in order for the Lord of Light to truly bless Stannis. She was praying for her god, as everyone else she had enamored in the religion were repeating after her.

"Lord of Light protect us, For the night is dark and full of terrors!" Melisandre shouted as the fire moved to completely engulf the infidels tied to stakes but then a loud roar broke through the sky and a large wave of wind blew through the beach and snuffed the fires and even pushed some people onto their backs. They then saw the 9-tailed fox of House Uzumaki run across the bay and towards the island as Stannis and Melisandre ran inside while some of the fanatic soldiers drew their swords as Kurama then jumped up in the air and landed near the beach, causing the sea water to splashed all over the beach.

Naruto then jumped down in his armor and drew his sword as he blocked a sword swipe from a soldier and then stabbed him in the stomach. He then spun around and swung his sword, taking off the head of another soldier as he blocked a sword strike from a third and then kicked him in the nuts, causing the man to fall to the floor in pain as Kurama then shrunk down in size and killed the remaining soldiers while the rest ran back to the castle.

Naruto then ran up and cut the rope binds of the people tied to the stakes, one of who was the brother of Stannis's wife.

"Thank you, your grace. Thank you." The man said as Naruto nodded.

"Your welcome. Stay here, my men will be here shortly." Naruto said as they nodded and the remaining people on the beach who were smart enough not to fight Naruto, surrendered. "Kurama, stay here and keep an eye on them."

"**Got it."** Kurama said as Naruto created about 15 clones and walked to the castle.

Inside the castle, Ser Davos was still in his cell and was reading a book with the help of Stannis's daughter, Shireen, who had been coming down to the dungeons to help Ser Davos learn to read. As Ser Davos was reading, he heard some shouting and stopped as the door to the dungeons opened. He stood up and went to the door of his cell and looked at the hallway while Shireen stood close to the cell as they saw a torch coming down the hall and saw they saw a blonde man in some very intimidating armor holding a torch and a sword.

"What's going on?" Davos asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Ser Davos Seaworth." Davos said.

"The famed smuggler who came to the aid of the people at Storm's End during Robert's Rebellion?" Naruto asked.

"The same one." Davos said.

"But you're suppose to be one of Stannis's most loyal men. Why are you in a cell?" Naruto asked.

"Stannis is being influenced by the Red Woman. She's driven him to madness." Davos said.

"I can agree with you on that. And who are you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down and Shireen walked up to him.

"I'm Shireen Baratheon." Shireen said.

"You're Stannis's daughter." Naruto said.

"I am. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Oh, you're the Orange Flash I've heard so much about." Shireen said.

"I guess I am." Naruto said with a smile.

"I've heard of your battles and triumphs. Like the stories of the old Targaryen Rulers in my book." Shireen said as Naruto and Davos smiled. "They say you're the fastest soldier in the land and you ride a large 9-tailed fox who is your house animal."

"That would be true. Now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your chambers?" Naruto asked.

"I came down here to help Ser Davos. He doesn't know how to read so I'm teaching him." Shireen said.

"Now that's a kind gesture. How about we get out of here?" Naruto said as he broke the lock on Davos's cell and let him out.

"You're letting me out?" Davos asked.

"I want the Red Woman to pay for her crimes of what she's done here. I'm guessing you do too. That is, unless you like it in your cell?" Naruto asked as Davos looked back into his cell and then at Naruto.

"Right." Davos said as he walked out and followed Naruto out of the dungeons and onto the beach and saw Ser Barristan, Ser Loras and some City watch who volunteered to come arrived on the beach. They were helping some people while others were tying up soldiers who were still fanatical in their love of the Lord of Light. Kurama then walked up to Naruto.

"**Kit, your men have secured the island and taken over the castle and your clones are on their way down with Stannis and the Red Woman as we speak."** Kurama said.

"Nice." Naruto said as Shireen and Davos were amazed at the large fox.

"Amazing." Davos said.

"**Ah, so you're the man who led the naval assault against King's Landing."** Kurama said as Davos nervously nodded. **"I'm sorry it came to fighting,…and I'm sorry for the loss of your son."**

"How did you—" "Kurama's unique in that sense. He knows everything." Naruto said to Davos.

"**Not everything, but I do have amazing eyesight and hearing."** Kurama said.

"Thank you." Davos said as Kurama nodded.

"**And who's the little one?"** Kurama asked.

"Shireen Baratheon." Shireen said.

"**Nice to meet you."** Kurama said as he held out one of his tails and Shireen shook it. Kurama then noticed the Greyscale on the side of her face. A horrid disease that if it didn't kill you would leave you horribly scarred. Kurama chakra sensed the disease…and smirked.

"**Shireen…would you like to see a magic trick?"** Kurama asked.

"Yes, I would." Shireen said.

"**Ok, close your eyes."** Kurama said as Shireen did and Kurama then concentrated and breathed out a red puff of chakra infused air onto Shireen's face as the chakra made instant contact with the Greyscale on her face as it glowed red….and then began to steam away as the chakra turned to black smoke and carried away the disease as the smoke dispersed in the wind and Shireen's face was normal. **(4)**

"**Now open your eyes."** Kurama said as Naruto held out his sword for her to see her reflection and she was shocked to see her face without the disease.

"How?" She asked.

"**Magic."** Kurama joked as Shireen ran up and hugged Kurama tight.

"Thank you." She said as Naruto and Davos chuckled.

The rest of Naruto's clones and his guards were walking out of the castle with the captured fanatic soldiers and Naruto's clones had chained Stannis and Melisandre. Naruto also placed a seal on Melisandre to block her strange magic and made her powerless. Naruto walked up to Stannis and smirked.

"Well, it seems it is time for you to pay for your crimes." Naruto said to Stannis.

"I'm not afraid of you, boy." Stannis said.

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of." Naruto said as he pointed to Loras who was glaring at Stannis. "Take him away and put him in cell." Naruto said as his men nodded as they took Stannis and Melisandre.

"He is the lord's chosen. He will not fall." Melisandre said, confidently.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as she was taken as well and Stannis's wife, Selyse is brought up.

"What do you think you're doing? Stannis is the lord's chosen, the one who will keep us safe in the times to come." Selyse said as she saw her husband being taken away.

"If that means killing innocent men and women…then it's a price to large to pay." Naruto said as Shireen walked up to him.

"Naruto, what's going on?" She asked as Selyse was shocked to see her daughter…her daughter was fine.

Naruto knelt down to her to speak. "Well…we'll be going to King's Landing for a bit. All of us. Your father…has done some bad things." Naruto said.

"Bad things. Like sneaking out at night?" Shireen said, in her own naïve understanding.

"Exactly. So I need to take him to King's Landing and that Red lady. For their punishment. You can come to King's Landing as well. Have you ever seen the city?" Naruto asked.

"No, I've never left the castle." Shireen said.

"Well, you will love King's Landing when you see it." Naruto said as she smiled and looked at her mother who looked at her with a smile.

"Will my mother come?" Shireen asked.

"Yes, we'll all go." Naruto said as she nodded and Naruto saw that Selyse wanted to say something to her daughter so he motioned his troops to let her go. Selyse then walked over to her daughter and looked at her. Brushed her hair back and smiled at her daughter as tears came down her eyes.

"My daughter…" Selyse said as she saw her daughter was normal again and hugged her close, crying as she remembered how she treated her daughter…only because of how she looked and her disease. **(5)**

"How is this possible?" Selyse asked Naruto.

"I have my ways." Naruto said as Kurama stepped forward and she smiled.

"Thank you." Selyse said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother, are you all right?" Shireen asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Come, let's get on the ships." Selyse said as she held her daughters hand and walked to one of the boats.

Naruto smiled as he saw the healing of the bonds between a mother and her daughter. Kurama also saw the smile on Naruto's face and chuckled. **"You're just a big softy at heart, aren't you?" **Kurama joked.

"You know me so well." Naruto said with a smile.

"**You're going to get run over when you have kids."** Kurama chuckled as Naruto smiled and they walked back to the ships.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, after the meeting with Daenerys, the three Second Sons leaders returned to their camp outside the walls of Yunkai and were sitting at a tent as Mero cleaned his nose and a whore came by and sat on his lap.

"That dragon bitch. She talks too much." Prendahl said.

"You talk too much." Daario said.

"She won't talk so much when she's choking on my cock." Mero said.

"8,000 Unsullied and the man who kicked your ass stand between her and your cock." Daario said.

"Once his head is on the ground my cock will find a way. Tell him. Is there any place that my cock can't reach?" Mero asked his whore.

"She'll tell me whatever you pay her to tell me." Daario said.

"Daario Naharis, the whore who doesn't like whores." Mero said.

"I like them very much. I just refuse to pay them. And I'm no whore, my friend." Daario said.

"She sells her sheath, and you sell your blade. What's the difference?" Mero asked.

"I fight for beauty." Daario said.

"We fight for gold. And we won't get it if we don't come up with a plan. What about the dragon girl. We can't beat 8,000 Unsullied on the battlefield." Prendahl said.

"There won't be a battle. And we don't have to deal wit her eunuchs we only have to deal with her and her bodyguard." Mero said.

"She's well guarded." Daario said.

"Tonight's a new moon. One of us slips into her camp past her Unsullied and her knights." Mero said.

"Which one of us?" Prendahl asked.

"Close your eyes love." Mero said as she stood up and closed her eyes and he took out three coins. "Three coins. A coin from Meereen, a coin from Volantis, and a coin from Braavos. The Braavosi does the deed. One for each of us darling. No peeking." Mero said as he handed his whore the three coins and she handed them out.

She handed out the coins and Daario smiled as he held the Braavosi coin. "Valar morghulis." He said.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, there was some hustle as the royal wedding was less than a month away…3 weeks until the wedding day of King Naruto Uzumaki and Lady Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden. Numerous lords and nobles had come to the city, filling up the inns and streets to be seen at such an event and even trying to get favor with the new king by giving him lavish pre-wedding gifts.

Idiots, Naruto thought as he had seen the large room that they used to hold all the pre-wedding gifts from nobles to try and secure favor or privilege with the new king. There were the gifts you would expect, gold vases or goblets, trunks of jewels and gold, handcrafted swords and weapons, paintings and clothes…blah, blah, blah. These gifts were now just becoming a nuisance.

Naruto, Kurama, Barristan, Brienne, Cleaber and Pycelle were all watching as more maids or workers brought in more gifts that added to the ever expanding room of gifts and treasures he had been given.

"You think at some point this will become absurd?" Naruto asked.

"**Probably if we need another room."** Kurama said as everyone agreed.

"You must admit your grace, they are quite lavish gifts." Cleaber said.

"Not denying that, Cleaber. They are quite lavish…but if we will need two large rooms to hold all these gifts, it gets harder to appreciate that." Naruto joked as they chuckled.

"Do you have any plans, your grace?" Brienne asked.

"Well, I'm sure there are some nice gifts in there somewhere we can hang up or put in the keep. Just have to sort through them all. The jewels and gold could prove useful but I'm sure there are other people who would appreciate them more than me." Naruto said.

"So do you plan on going through all these gifts, your grace?" Barristan asked.

"Nope. I'll leave that to Tyrion. He is my new master of coin and all of this is now his territory." Naruto said.

"Your grace, are you completely positive that having a Lannister as one of your council members is the best idea…even if it is Tyrion?" Pycelle asked.

"I understand your reticence Grand Maester Pycelle, but the war is over. We have to start acting like it and move forward. Holding onto lingering animosity is not going to help keep the peace. Besides, Tyrion is a good person and I trust him. I have a gift with this sort of thing." Naruto said.

"**Actually, I have the gift to tell the good people from the bad."** Kurama pointed out as Naruto chuckled.

"Speaking of, shouldn't he be here by now?" Barristan asked.

"Probably riding up to the gate as we speak." Naruto said as he then faced them. "Now, Tyrion is the new master of coin so treat him accordingly. Help him should he need it and get word to Ros and Olyvar at the brothel. Tell them to expect Tyrion soon." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." They replied.

"Good. Now, Ser Cleaber, since you use to be head of the City Watch, coordinate and plan with Morton Kell, as the wedding draws closer the city will be a bit more crowded so we'll need the city watch to keep order.

"Yes, your grace." Cleaber said.

"Pycelle, double check and make sure everything will be ready for the ceremony a the Sept and the wedding feast after." Naruto said.

"Of course, your grace." Pycelle said.

"Brienne, stay close to Margaery. It's starting to get a bit hectic and I'd feel better if you were watching over her." Naruto told her.

"It would be my honor, your grace." Brienne said.

"That its. Ser Barristan, a word." Naruto said as everyone left.

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said as they walked down to the gates of the Red Keep and Kurama left to go on a hunt.

"Ser Barristan, I have a question and I would like your honest opinion." Naruto said.

"Of course." Barristan said.

"Now that Tyrion is my new Master of Coin,…I've been thinking about restoring some of the council seats that the Kings of Westeros have used." Naruto said.

"Really? I think that you've been doing an excellent job ruling the kingdoms by yourself." Barristan said.

"Thank you. But I don't want to be a complete monarch. And should something happen to me, I would feel better knowing I have trusted councilmen who will help in the best interests of the 7 Kingdoms. Besides, I've come this far with the help of very good friends." Naruto said as Barristan smiled.

"Thank you, your grace. So what positions do you think you want filled?" Barristan asked.

"Well, master of coin is the only one so far. If it's not much to ask you, Ser Barristan, would you be my Lord Commander of my armed forces." Naruto said.

"It would be my honor, your grace." Barristan said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, my friend." Naruto said.

"What other positions? Would you like a Master of Whisperers and possibly a Hand of the King?" Barristan asked.

"Maybe. Still now sure yet. But if you have some ideas, please let me know." Naruto said as Barristan nodded and they walked to the gates of the Red Keep and saw Tyrion and his group arrive.

Naruto saw Tyrion, his squire Podrick, Bronn, Ser Sandor Clegane the Hound, a few other Lannister guards and servants, a woman that Naruto noticed looked at Tyrion and then Naruto saw the wagon that held Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch who were restrained in chains.

"Welcome back to King's Landing, Lord Tyrion Lannister, new master of coin." Naruto said as he bowed with a light chuckled as Tyrion chuckled.

"It's been a while since I've been back to this city. And I can say that without a doubt, that the city looks better than it did before." Tyrion said.

"Thank you, and you should get use to it. For you will be staying in the city for a while for your new responsibilities." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"For which I am prepared to do my best." Tyrion said.

"That is all I ask." Naruto said as he saw his city watch guards take the Mountain and Amory Loch from the wagon. "And your father delivered on one of the conditions of the treaty."

"Of course." Tyrion said. "When he arrives, he'll personally bring Joffrey and Cersei."

"Ser Barristan, take the city guards and escort the Mountain and Lorch to their cells. That will be their new homes until they stand trial." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Barristan said as he escorted them to the jails.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find your stay comfortable here. I've instructed my guards to help you in any way possible with your new job." Naruto told Tyrion.

"Thank you, your grace." Tyrion said as Naruto chuckled.

"There's no need to call me that, Tyrion. I may be the King but I still prefer Naruto." Naruto said.

"Quite right." Tyrion said. "Well, then I should get settled and begin my duties."

"Yes, the guards will escort you and your men to the rooms you will be staying in. They'll also help you with any documents you may need and I believe the first step in your position would be to head down to Baelish's brothel." Naruto said.

"Little Finger's Brothel?" Tyrion asked.

"Now under the management of Ros and Olyvar and they told me they found some of Baelish's papers. I figured you could make use of them." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Tyrion said.

"Of course. And enjoy yourself. We are three weeks out from the wedding, it's a time to be happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a certain jeweler in the city." Naruto said as he left and they saw him leave.

"He seems nice." Shae said as Tyrion chuckled.

"Aye, boy's smart and an excellent fighter if my memory serves me right. I'd say we got ourselves a nice new job here." Bronn said.

"Indeed, let's get settled in and head down to the brothel." Tyrion said.

"Trip to the whore house, I thought you'd never ask." Bronn joked as they were escorted to their rooms in the Red Keep.

Naruto walked into the city and was greeted with the sight of a busy day in King's Landing. With the Royal Wedding soon, many guests and lords and people of importance had arrived to attend the wedding. Merchants and vendors were selling food, jewelry, clothing or weapons as families went shopping and kids played in the streets. Naruto smiled as many people smiled back and bowed to Naruto as Naruto bowed and waved back. Naruto made his way over to a certain jeweler about a special piece he was having commissioned for Margaery.

After a few hours of working with the jeweler, Naruto left with a small wrapped package and a smiled on his face. He was walking through the city when he noticed Shireen and Ser Davos walking with some city watch escorting them.

"King Naruto!" Shireen shouted as Naruto smiled as Shireen ran up to him and hugged him as Naruto hugged back. After Shireen had moved to King's Landing, she began to fit right in and Naruto looked after her and she liked him.

"Hello Shireen, are you having a good time?" Naruto asked as he saw she was dressed in a lovely blue and green gown.

"I am. Ser Davos and I were walking through the city. My mother is back at the castle, she was too busy to come." Shireen said. Selyse was able to stay out of a cell because Naruto let her to be close to Shireen and repair their bond. So as a sort of probation, she asked if there was anything she could do to help and Naruto told her to organize all of Stannis's old letters and records from Dragonstone that Naruto had taken. Naruto didn't know what he was looking for but it never hurt to be prepared.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ser Davos.

"Aye, it's been a long time since I've been to King's Landing and I can say that the city looks great." Ser Davos said.

"Good, that's what I wanted. Would you like to get something to eat? There's a lovely restaurant nearby that is a place you must east at." Naruto said.

"I'm in." Ser Davos said.

"Me too, what do they make?" Shireen asked.

"Something called Ramen." Naruto said with a smile.

"Never heard of it?" Davos said.

"Not surprising. It's something I use to eat back where I came from. So when I became regent of King's Landing, I met with a cook who was willing to try my Ramen recipe and it's been a big hit." Naruto said.

"All right, let's eat." Davos said.

"You men are more than welcome to join us as well." Naruto said to the four city watch guards.

"Thank you, your grace." They said with a smile as they all walked to the restaurant.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, late at night, the Unsullied were in their position at camp, guarding and keeping watch and particularly watching guard over one tent in particular, the tent of Daenerys Targaryen. She was in the bath as her handmaiden, Missandei was helping her clean herself and having a nice discussion.

"19?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, your grace." Missandei said.

"How can anyone speak 19 languages?" Daenerys asked.

"It only took your grace a year to learn Dothraki reasonably well." Missandei said.

"Yes, well, it was either learn Dothraki or grunt at my husband and hope—what do you mean reasonably well?" Daenerys said as Missandei looked at her.

"Dothraki is difficult for the mouth to master. So guttural and harsh." Missandei said.

"_Drogo said I spoke Dothraki like one born to it. It gave him great pride_." Daenerys said in Dothraki.

"Athjahakar." Missandei said, repeating the last word Daenerys said.

"Athjahaka." Daenerys said.

"Ath-ja-hakar." Missandei said, helping her with the words.

"Athjahakar." Daenerys said as Missandei smiled. "Well, I suppose I am a bit out of practice."

"Your high valyrian is very good, your grace. The gods could not devise a more perfect tongue. It is the only proper language for poetry." Missandei said as Daenerys closed her eyes and relaxed in the tube.

"Daenerys, I have some news—" Daenerys heard as she saw Menma walk into the tent in a hurry and then she saw Menma went wide-eyed seeing her naked in a tube. "Sorry, should have knocked first." Menma said as he turned around.

"It's quite all right." Daenerys said as she stood up and Missandei brought over her robe and covered her up. "What is it, Menma?"

"The leaders of the Second Sons are dealt with." Menma said as he turned around and saw Daenerys wearing a robe. He put a bag on the ground that held the heads of two of the leaders, Mero and Prendahl. Daenerys noticed there was one head missing.

"Two heads?" Daenerys asked.

"Daario Naharis was smart enough to throw down his sword when he saw what I did to his captains. He threw down his sword and swore allegiance to the mother of Dragons." Menma said.

"Are you sure keeping him alive is a good plan?" Daenerys asked.

"He is smart enough to know when to change to the winning side. Time will tell if he will remain loyal but for now, he has his uses. And I'll keep him in check." Menma said as Daenerys smiled.

"Well done. And the rest of the Second Sons?" Daenerys asked.

"Well, after seeing their leaders and best warriors killed, I think they got with the program. They threw down their swords and swore allegiance to you. The Second Sons are at your command." Menma said as she smiled.

"Thank you. It was dangerous to ask you to take this mission." Daenerys said.

"No difficult at all. And I believe I found a way to end this fight quickly." Menma said as she smiled,…and her heart fluttered a little as she saw his smile. What was going on? Was she falling for Menma?

Line Break xxxxx

Back up North, Jon and a small group of Wildlings had chased down the old man on horsed until he got cornered near a windmill. They surrounded him and tossed him off the horse. The old man took out a knife as Tormund knelt down to him.

"That won't help you, grandpa." Tormund said as he held his hand out and the old man knew he was right and handed it over. "Where were you riding?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" The Old man said.

"No, it doesn't matter now." Tormund said.

"Cut his throat, or he'll tell the crows we're here." Orell said as Tormund unsheathed his sword.

"You understand." Tormund said.

"Let me stand at least. Let me go with a bit of dignity." The old man said as Tormund helped him up.

"Make the crow kill him. You're one of us now. Prove it." Orell told him as Tormund nodded.

Jon then stepped forward and unsheathed longclaw and placed it against the old mans neck. "She looks sharp." The old man said as Jon nodded and the old man began recited a prayer.

"Do it." Ygritte told Jon as she saw he was hesitating.

"Told you. He's still one of them." Orell said.

"Go on, boy." Tormund said as Jon gripped Longclaw.

Jon pulled back to swing but couldn't bring himself to do it. Ygritte then pulled her bow back and fired an arrow in the old mans heart, killing him instantly.

"He's a crow. He'll always be a crow. And he's got his crow wife guarding him. He'll stab us in the back first chance he gets." Orell said.

"Kill him." Tormund said as Jon pushed Ygritte away, not wanting her to get involved and swung at Orell who blocked his sword.

Tormund then ran over and grabbed Ygritte as she tried to get free. "He's one of them! Do you hear me?!" Tormund told her as she tried to get free but he held her to the ground. "You're not going to die for one of them."

As Jon was fighting against the group of 6 Wildlings, a small group of soldiers were walking up to the windmill, as part of a mission by a lord to investigate some possible Wildling presence. As the soldiers walked up to the windmill, they saw the Wildlings.

"WILDLINGS!" The captain shouted as he and his group of 5 soldiers drew their weapons and charged. Jon killed a wildling and saw the group of northern soldiers charged at them.

The other wildlings charged at the soldiers and fought as Jon killed another and fought against Orell, and finally stabbed him in the stomach. "You were right the whole time." Jon told Orell as Orell used the last of his strength to go into his warg mode and send his eagle at Jon.

The eagle swooped down and clawed and scratched at Jon as Jon tossed it aside and killed it with his sword. Jon looked around and saw the small group of northern soldiers were down to one but the Wildlings were focused on them so Jon made his escape.

He got on a horse and rode back to the wall as Ygritte watched him leave, stunned in disbelief.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Tyrion, after he and his group had settled in and relaxed for a day, he, Bronn and Podrick went down to Little finger's old brothel which was under the supervision and management of Ros and Olyvar.

Ros was handing some books, rolls of parchments and small chests that Little Finger had in his position to Podrick who was putting it on a cart. Ros smiled at Podrick as Podrick was diligently doing his job but also looking at Ros' cleavage.

"Thank you, Olyvar for keeping all of Little Fingers notes and books." Tyrion said.

"Not at all. When Little Finger died and Ros and I got control of the Brothel, I figured it would be smart to keep some of the items. And since the king has assigned you new master of coin, I do believe you will need them." Olyvar said.

"Yes, Pod." Tyrion said as he saw Pod was enamored by Ros' cleavage. "Pod. Take them outside, I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, my lord." Pod said as he left.

"Good luck, Lord Tyrion with your new position. God knows you'll need it." Olyvar said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Tyrion said as he walked to the door.

"Well, should you need anything your more than welcome here." Olyvar said as Tyrion walked out the door and saw Podrick waiting and Bronn talking to a prostitute. Bronn then saw Tyrion and he and Podrick followed him out of the brothel.

"Looks like dull reading." Bronn said, looking at all the books.

"You think all reading is dull reading." Tyrion said.

"It's an opinion I share with some of the finest men I know." Bronn said.

"The secret history of the 7 kingdoms is written in these pages." Tyrion said.

"Unless Lord Twatbeard made up a bunch of numbers to hide what he's really up to." Bronn said.

"Unless he made it all up, yes. Podrick do keep up." Tyrion said.

"Yes, my lord." Podrick said as they walked out of the brothel and rode back to the Red Keep.

Tyrion got to work, looking through Littlefinger's old legers and books on the finances of the crown when he was Master of Coin under Robert Baratheon before Naruto killed him during Cersei's attempted coup. Pod left to get some more papers as Tyrion looked at the books.

"For years I've heard that Littlefinger is a magician. Whenever the crown needs money, he rubs his hands together and, poof, mountains of gold." Tyrion said.

"Let me guess. He's not a magician." Bronn said.

"No." Tyrion said.

"He stealing it?" Bronn asked.

"Yes, but he's also been borrowing it." Tyrion said.

"What's wrong with that?" Bronn asked.

"The problem with borrowing money is that you have to repay that debt with interest. And it would seem that Littlefinger had been stealing some of the crown's funds for years for his own personal interest." Tyrion said.

"So Lord Twatbeard was a snake. Good thing that Naruto killed him." Bronn said.

"Indeed. But even though he is dead, we still have to face the consequences of his actions. Littlefinger borrowed money from the Iron Back of Braavos, nothing too serious that Naruto wasn't able to work out when he became King." Tyrion said as he saw the reply letters Naruto got asking the Iron Bank for some leniency and extra time for the full repayment of the debt that Little Finger put him in.

"Naruto managed to work out how to pay back the majority debt and we now have to finish with the remaining 1 million gold dragons." Tyrion said.

"Well, any solutions?" Bronn asked.

"Well, we can try and find Littlefingers stashes and find out where he's been hoarding his gold. That might solve the problem." Tyrion said as Pod walked in.

"My lord." Pod said.

"Yes, Pod?" Tyrion asked.

"I gathered those papers you needed and it would seem that his grace, King Naruto, has another assignment for you." Pod said.

"And what would that be?" Tyrion asked.

"To record, organize, and find use for all the gifts and items he's received for the royal wedding." Pod said.

"Sounds easy enough." Bronn said.

"I'm afraid, it's much more complicated then that." Pod said as he showed Tyrion and Bronn what he meant. Tyrion and Bronn saw the large room of extravagant gifts and presents and even saw a second large room being filled.

"I now know what you meant, Pod." Tyrion said as they saw the large room of gifts.

"Wow, with all these gifts, the king will be the richest man in Westeros, even richer than your father." Bronn said to Tyrion.

"Let's not stretch that, but possibly. But this gives us a means to pay back the debt with the Iron Back of Braavos." Tyrion said.

"Well, if your job is going to go through all this, you'll need some food." Bronn said.

Line Break xxxxx

2 and a half weeks away from the Royal Wedding and the city was a bustle with hurry and action. Especially now as both the Starks and members from Dorne were arriving in King's Landing to attend the Royal wedding. Naruto, Ser Barristan, Dame Brienne, Ser Cleaber and a large group of city watch were at the gates of the Red Keep as Robb and his group rode up to the gates. Naruto smiled as he saw Robb ride up on his horse with Greywind by his side. He also saw Nymeria and Lady as well as they walked next to a carriage that Naruto guessed had Sansa and Arya and some other Northern Lords that Naruto was close too that were invited.

"King Robb Stark, welcome to King's Landing." Naruto joked as he bowed and Robb got off his horse and hugged Naruto as Naruto hugged back.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto. And well done on ending the war." Robb said.

"Good to see you again as well. I'm just glad it's over. We can now turn our needs to more pressing matters." Naruto said as he saw the rest of the Stark company get off their horses and step down from the carriages. He saw Talisa walk up to Robb with a slight bulge in her stomach, signifying her child.

"Talisa, it's good to see you. I hope the journey didn't do anything to the young Stark." Naruto said as he hugged her and smiled at her stomach.

"The journey was fine. And the little one is safe." Talisa said as she rubbed her stomach.

Naruto then saw Cat, Arya and Sansa step down from the large carriage. "Wow, little wolf. You've gotten so big." Naruto said as Arya ran up and hugged him and Naruto hugged back. "Let me look at you. You've gotten taller since I've seen you last."

"Yes, and much more skilled." Arya said as Naruto saw needle at her waist.

"Good, I'm sure Syrio would love to see how far you've come." Naruto said as she smiled. Naruto then saw Sansa and smiled, she had grown a little taller and was growing into a beautiful young woman.

"Hello, Sansa." Naruto said as she smiled and they hugged.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Sansa said.

"You as well." Naruto said as Nymeria and Lady walked up to Naruto and he pat their heads. "My god, they've grown."

"Indeed they have." Cat said as she smiled and hugged Naruto as Naruto hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again, Cat. It means a lot to me that you're here." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else for this. And I'm sure Ned would have loved to have been here as well." Cat said as Naruto smiled and then noticed that Bran and Rickon were not present.

"Where are Bran and Rickon?" Naruto asked.

"Bran unfortunately came down with the flu so he stayed up North with Rickon and Theon." Cat said.

"All right. Well, I can always flash up there and bring them for the wedding ceremony." Naruto said as Cat nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're all tired from your journey. My city watch will show you to your rooms in the Red Keep." Naruto said as the city watch began to help with the luggage.

"Thank you, Naruto." Robb said as they were escorted to the Red Keep.

"Naruto, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Margaery." Cat said as Naruto nodded.

"Brienne, if you would escort Cat to Margaery." Naruto said.

"Of course your grace. Follow me, Lady Stark." Brienne said as Cat followed Brienne through the Red Keep to the garden where Lady Margaery was suppose to be.

Margaery was with her grandmother in the garden gazebo as Margaery's handmaidens had brought over a large collection of possible necklaces for Margaery to wear for the wedding ceremony.

"No, no, no! You're a queen, not an ox. You're grandfather gave me a necklace just like this one. On my 51st name day." Olena said as she picked up one and then tossed over the edge of the gazebo.

"The wedding is in a fortnight, Grandmother. You can't say no to everything." Margaery said.

"Nonsense. My little dears. Go and speak to the jewelers of Kings Landing. Tell them who you are, tell them who sent you. The one who brings me back the best necklace, will get to keep the next best." Olena said as the girls smiled and quickly left for the city. "The Margaery Tyrell who walked into the Sept a fortnight from now will inspire a thousand songs. How sad if she is seen wearing rubbish like that?"

"Perhaps then I should have Naruto pick one out for me? I'm sure he can find the best one." Margaery said as she and Olena saw Brienne walk up to the gazebo with Catelyn Stark.

"My lady, my lady. Please pardon me for interrupting, but there is a guest who wishes to speak with you, lady Margaery." Brienne said as Cat stepped forward and Olena and Margaery stood up.

"Lady Catelyn, it's good to see you again." Margaery said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Lady Margaery." Cat said.

"Lady Stark. It's an honor to meet you." Lady Olena said.

"The honor is mine, Lady Olena. I've heard wonderful tales from Naruto about you." Cat said.

"Oh I should hope so. Otherwise this meeting would not be as pleasant. But that boy is the most well mannered, and interesting boy I have every met. No doubt to you and Lord Stark's efforts in caring for him." Lady Olena said as Cat smiled.

"No, I'm afraid that's him. Although we may have helped a bit." Cat said as they ladies chuckled. "Forgive me, Lady Olena, but may I have a word with Margaery in private?"

"Of course." Lady Olena said as Margaery smiled and the two walked out of the gazebo and through the gardens as Cat told Brienne to stay behind. It wouldn't be too long.

"Naruto told me of what happened at the Twins." Margaery said.

"Yes, it seems that you should never trust a Frey. Though Naruto was smart enough to never have." Cat said as Margaery smiled.

"Yes, I saw him before he left for the Twins. He was nervous about you and your family." Margaery said.

"Yes, he always has been extremely protective of my family. Having no real family here, we've always been his new family." Cat said as Margaery smiled.

"One I hope to be apart of." Margaery said as Cat smiled.

"Naruto has great affection for you. And I wish you both a wonderful life together." Cat said as she stopped and pulled out a wrapped package that she opened to reveal a necklace. It was a necklace that had a Direwolf's head with a ring in it's mouth that had two gems: one white and one blue. "This is an old Stark Family necklace. Ned told me it was handed down through generations. The two gems signify the bond between a husband and wife, held together through the ring, that a Stark's wedding bond is the strongest it is."

"Lady Catelyn, I'm honored but I'm not a Stark." Margaery said.

"No, and even though Naruto is not my son, he is a Stark in all but blood." Cat said as she chuckled, remembering an old memory. "Over the years as Naruto stayed in Winterfell, Ned and I loved him as if he was one of our own. He helped our family without any regard to his own personal happiness."

"I know, Naruto is the most selfless and compassionate man I've known. I'm happy to marry him." Margaery said.

"I know. Ned showed me this a few years ago and said, that should Naruto find a woman who managed to snag his heart, that maiden was to be given this…" Cat said as she handed it to Margaery. "to signify that not only was she apart of Naruto's life, but ours as well." Cat said with a smile as Margaery wrapped it around her neck.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn. For the necklace, and for everything." Margaery said with a smile as Cat hugged her. **(6)**

Line Break xxxxx

The Starks settled in at the Red Keep and helped with some last minute items and details about the Royal wedding: food, musicians, seating, etc. The workers were setting up for the large banquet that would follow the ceremony at the Sept and would host all the guests near the Red Keep and the City Watch were getting their routes and details of their jobs and areas to guard and maintain order and peace during the wedding while the rest of the city celebrated.

Naruto was with Brienne, Barristan and Cleaber as well as Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick with a large group of City Watch guards near the entrance to the city, awaiting the arrival of the party from Dorne and the arrival of the Martells. They were waiting around as some of the City Watch were playing cards or dice, engaging in discussion and drinking some water. Naruto walked back and forth as Tyrion stood waiting, Bronn was sitting against a tree drinking some ale and Podrick was given the honor of holding Naruto's banner.

Small merchants and families passed by Naruto and his group as they smiled and Naruto smiled back. They kept on waiting for a while as everyone was a bit bored.

"How many Dornish men does it take to fuck a goat?" Bronn asked, trying to start a joke.

"Please don't." Tyrion said as they kept waiting.

"Seems to me, a smart place to meet travelers is in a tavern. That way if one party's late, the other party can drink some ale inside." Bronn said.

"True, but when it comes to the prince of one of the 7 kingdoms, it's best done with some charm." Naruto joked as they chuckled.

"They should be here by now, shouldn't they?" Brienne asked.

"Aye, they should." Cleaber said.

Naruto then saw Tyrion was a bit nervous and smiled. "Relax, Tyrion. Just look dignified and smile. Let me do the talking." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Probably best that way." Tyrion said.

"Why's that?" Bronn asked.

"There's…bad blood between the Martells of Dorne and the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. Has been for years." Tyrion said.

"Ah, and just incase the Martells of Dorne want to spill some Lannister blood, here you are." Bronn said.

"Relax, it won't come to that. Tyrion is part of my council and should be present for this if we are to mend wounds between your families. I won't let them kill you." Naruto said as Tyrion smiled.

"Ah, here we are." Barristan said as they saw a caravan ride up the road and Cleaber signaled the City Watch to stand at attention.

"Can you read the sigils?" Tyrion asked as they all looked in the distance.

"Yellow balls?" Bronn said, not sure.

"Wild lemons in a purple field. House Dolt of Lemonwood." Podrick said as he looked at the other sigils. "A vulture grasping a baby in it's talons, House Blackmont. Crowned Skull, the Manwoody's of Kingsgrave."

"I know those are all Dornish houses." Tyrion said.

"I need a sigil." Bronn commented.

"And House Martell, a red sun pierced by a spear?" Naruto asked Podrick.

"I don't see if your grace." Podrick said as Naruto nodded and stepped forward as the headmen of the caravan stopped in front of Naruto.

"Greetings my lords. It is my honor to welcome you to King's Landing for the attendance of the Royal Wedding. I am his grace, King Naruto Uzumaki and this here is my Master of Coin, Tyrion Lannister." Naruto said as he and Tyrion bowed and the lords on their horses bowed their heads as well.

"It is our honor to be here, your grace." One of the lords said as Naruto smiled and looked around and noticed a party missing.

"Forgive me my lords, but I don't see Prince Doran with you." Naruto said.

"Our apologies, your grace. But the prince's health forces him to remain at Sunspear. He sends his brother, Prince Oberyn to attend the royal wedding in his stead." The lord said as Naruto smiled.

"Ah, I had no idea. I am honored to have a warrior renowned as Prince Oberyn attend my wedding. And where is Prince Oberyn?" Naruto asked.

"He arrived before dawn, your grace. Prince Oberyn is not a man for welcome parties." The lord said.

"Very well. My lords, these fine men from the City Watch will escort you to your quarters in the Red Keep. No doubt you are weary from such a long journey. And should you need anything, all you must do is ask." Naruto said as he bowed and the lords bowed in returned and were escorted to the Red Keep by the City Watch as Naruto, Tyrion and their group walked away.

"Now where?" Bronn asked.

"Let's find Prince Oberyn before he accidently kills somebody." Naruto said.

"How do you plan on finding a single Dornish man in a city this big?" Bronn asked.

"You're famous for fucking half of Westeros, you've just arrived at the capital after two weeks of bad road, where would you go?" Tyrion asked.

"I'd probably go to sleep, but I'm getting old." Bronn joked as they chuckled and got on their horses and rode into the city to find Prince Oberyn.

Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria Sand, were at the brothel in a private room that Olyvar had given the prince. He also brought the prince 3 prostitutes for him and Ellaria to chose from. Prince Oberyn looked at the three girls while Ellaria was sitting on a cushion enjoying some fine. Prince Oberyn then stopped by the last girl in the line and smiled.

"Oh, look at this one. How lovely is she?" Oberyn asked Ellaria.

"Beautiful, but pale." Ellaria said.

"They like them pale in the capital." Oberyn said as he removed the girl's robes and saw she was a bit nervous. "Do I frighten you?" He asked as the girl shook her head no. "You like?"

"Timid. Timid bores me." Ellaria said as Oberyn moved to the next girl.

"You're a bit of mischief aren't you?" Oberyn asked the next girl who chuckled. "I think she likes you." Oberyn said to Ellaria.

"She has good taste." Ellaria said as Oberyn removed the girls clothes and she walked up to Ellaria. "This one will do nicely."

"Very good, my lady." Olyvar.

"Oh I'm not a lady." Ellaria said.

"A show of courtesy my lady." Olyvar said.

"A lie, anywhere. Why not use the right words? I am a bastard, and she is a whore. And you are, what? A procurer?" Ellaria joked as Olyvar chuckled.

"Any of the others?" Olyvar asked as Ellaria said no and he sent them away.

"You stay." Oberyn told Olyvar.

"I'm afraid I'm not an offer my lord." Olyvar said to Oberyn.

"Everyone who works at a brothel is an offer." Oberyn said.

"I'm afraid you are misinformed, my lord. I am now the owner." Olyvar said.

"How did that come to happen?" Oberyn asked.

"By his good grace, King Naruto." Olyvar said as Oberyn chuckled.

"Well, then you will have the honor of laying with a Prince. Have you ever laid with a Prince?" Oberyn asked as Olyvar nodded no as Prince Oberyn smiled.

"Well I get my way." Prince Oberyn said as he then heard a man singing a song he knew all too well: the Rains of Castamere.

Ellaria heard the singing as well and knew that Oberyn would do something rash. "Oberyn. Oberyn don't." She said as Oberyn ignored her and left to find the room where the song was coming from as Ellaria and Olyvar followed.

The song was being sung by one of the Lannister guards that was allowed to accompany Tyrion into King's Landing as his new stay as Master of Coin. Naruto allowed Tyrion a small group of his family guard under the order that they would behave themselves. Well, that wasn't going to last much longer.

Two Lannister guards were in one of the rooms of the brothel with a woman on their laps as one of the men sang the song. The man finished the song as the two Lannisters saw a Dornish man walk in.

"You lost friend?" One of the Lannisters asked.

"Forgive me for staring. I don't see many Lannisters where I'm from." Oberyn said.

"Hmm, I don't see many Dornishmen in the capital." The Lannister said.

"I don't like the smell." Oberyn said as Olyvar and Ellaria walked into the room.

"Come with me lover." Ellaria said to Oberyn to try and get him to leave.

"Gods, look at this one." The other Lannister said as he saw Ellaria.

"Ser, if you follow me, I can arrange for a private room." Olyvar said.

"Why are you wasting a woman like this on a Dornishmen? Bring him a shaved goat and a bottle of olive oil." The Lannister joked as the other laughed while everyone else felt the tension rising.

"You know why all the world hates a Lannister?" Oberyn asked as he walked up to the man who made the comment about Ellaria as the two prostitutes left and the two Lannister guards stood up, ready to fight.

"You think your gold, your lions and your gold lions make you better than everyone. May I tell you a secret? You're not a Golden Lion. You're just a pink little man who's far to slow on the draw." Oberyn said as the Lannister eyed his sword on the table. The Lannister grabbed the hilt of his sword on the table but as soon as he touched it, Oberyn took out a knife and stabbed it in the man's wrist, pinning it to the table as the Lannister shouted in extreme pain.

"A long sword is a bad option in enclosed quarters." Oberyn told the man as he saw the other Lannister ready to fully draw out his sword. "When I pull my blade your friend starts bleeding. Quite a lot I'm afraid, so many veins in the wrist. He'll live if you get him help, straight away." Oberyn said as he twisted the knife. "So, decisions?"

Everyone then heard footsteps as they saw King Naruto, Lord Tyrion, Bronn and Ser Barristan walk in. "Prince Oberyn, forgive the intrusion, we heard their might be…trouble." Naruto said as Oberyn pulled the knife out of the man's wrist and the two Lannisters left in a hurry.

Ellaria then walked up to Oberyn. "Apologies my love." Oberyn said as he kissed Ellaria while Naruto and the others watched in a bit of awkward silence.

"I'm here to welcome you to the capital." Naruto said as Oberyn broke the kiss.

"King Naruto, forgive me for what you had to witness. A minor altercation. Ellaria, meet his grace, King Naruto Uzumaki and his master of coin, Tyrion son of Tywin _Lannister_." Oberyn said with some disdain towards Tyrion's family name.

"We'll need a few more girls, yes?" Oberyn told Olyvar as Bronn nodded while Tyrion shook his head no. "You don't partake?"

"Oh I have someone special already." Tyrion said.

"Prince Oberyn, if I may a word in private?" Naruto said as Oberyn nodded and then nodded to Ellaria.

Naruto and Oberyn walked out of the brothel into the streets of King's Landing. "Seems I visited the Lannister brothel by mistake." Oberyn said.

"Oh there is no Lannister anything ever since the war ended. Those men were merely guards for Tyrion while he remains in King's Landing. I'll have a talk with them later about causing altercations with royal guests." Naruto said.

"I imagine that won't be a fun talk." Oberyn said.

"It is an honor to meet you. I heard of your brother's health. I do hope he is all right." Naruto said.

"Doran should be fine. Although travel would not have been good for him. If we are speaking truthfully, I imagine you are a bit disappointed that you are not meeting my brother." Oberyn said.

"Truthfully, no. If it were your brother or you, I am still honored to have you and the houses from Dorne attend the Royal Wedding." Naruto said as Prince Oberyn chuckled.

"You are quite different than how I imagined you to be." Prince Oberyn said.

"I imagine I should take that as a complement." Naruto said.

"You can take it however you wish, though I find it surprising that even after a war with the Lannisters, you have one working for you." Oberyn said.

"With me. And even though I fought a war with the Lannisters, Tyrion is my friend and it helps to mend the animosity that started because of the war. If we don't try and make peace, then we're likely to have a repeat of the event that we don't want." Naruto said.

"Well, you are king. So who am I to disagree with you?" Prince Oberyn asked.

"Oh I actually welcome criticism. It helps one to become a better leader if you hear what people think you're doing wrong." Naruto joked.

"You truly are a wise one." Prince Oberyn said.

"I suppose I am. And I'd hoped that with you here that we may come to a better understanding than Robert was able to." Naruto said.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Oberyn asked.

"By giving what you and your family deserve: justice." Naruto said as he motioned Prince Oberyn to followed him.

Naruto and Prince Oberyn made their way to the dungeons of the castle and they walked through the halls of cells and made their way into one hallway with 6 guards guarding two doors. The City Watch guards stood at attention as they saw King Naruto arrived.

"At ease, men." Naruto said as his men eased. "I know you have not been to the city in a long time, with the last under a different rule. I heard of what happened to your sister, Elia Martell and her children. While I cannot bring her back to life, I can grant you the opportunity to see that her soul is at rest and your family be given justice." Naruto said as he motioned his guards to open the cell of the two doors and Prince Oberyn glared at who he saw.

In the two cells were Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch chained and restrained to the walls of their cells. Prince Oberyn glared in anger of the two men who had killed his sister and nieces and nephews. The Mountain raped and killed his sister while Lorch had viciously murdered his niece and nephew.

"I know that the loss of your sister can never be regained, but you deserve justice. These men along with others will be sentenced to trial after the royal wedding, at which point you will be allowed to weigh judgment and carry out the final sentence." Naruto said as Prince Oberyn looked over to him and smiled. He then walked over and bro hugged Naruto as Naruto returned the hug.

"Thank you, your grace. The Red Viper shall be patient and when he is allowed, will strike them down." Oberyn said as he glared at the two men.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Daenerys had gathered, Jorah, Grey Worm, Missandei, and Menma in her tent to discuss Menma's plan he got from Daario, who was currently waiting outside since this was a private meeting and he wasn't yet trustworthy. Menma pulled out a map of Yunkai that Daario gave him and placed it on the table as he told them the plan.

"Where?" Daenerys asked as she looked at the map.

"There." Menma said as he was by her side and pointed to one of the gates. "It's a back gate. Daario said that the Second Sons use it to visit Yunkai's bed slaves."

"His men, but not him?" Jorah asked as they looked outside.

"He didn't say. This is where we enter the city. Very few guards are in position. Daario says they know him, so they'll let him inside." Menma said.

"We're not going to sneak an army through a back gate." Jorah said.

"We won't. We kill the guards and sneak through the back streets, which Daario says he knows well and then open the front gates. Which will allow the army in, and then the city will fall in hours." Menma told them as they all shared looks of unease.

"Or he'll lead you and us into the slaughter, cutting the head off our army." Jorah said as he then looked at Grey Worm. "You command the Unsullied, what do you think?"

"_You are a leader now. Do you trust him?"_ Daenerys translated for Grey Worm.

Grey Worm looked at Menma. "_I trust him_."

"_You honor me, my friend."_ Menma said in Valyrian, surprising everyone.

"You speak Valyrian? How?" Daenerys asked.

"I asked Missandei to teach me when she wasn't too busy. I figured it would help." Menma said as Daenerys looked at Missandei.

"Lord Menma is an excellent student, and has grasped the language quicker than most." Missandei said.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Daenerys asked Menma.

"Lead my friends into a possible trap. Which is why it'll be just me going in." Menma said as they were shocked.

"Menma, that's crazy." Jorah said.

"I'll go in alone with Daario and another one of his men. If it is a trap, I can take care of Daario and then open up the gate. Plus, if there is a smaller number of men, it'll be much easier for me to sneak around the city." Menma said as Daenerys and the others thought it was a crazy idea.

"Menma, this is absurd. I cannot let you do this." Daenerys said.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Daenerys. I can do this, and this way, no one else can get hurt." Menma said as she reluctantly nodded.

"All right, you leave tonight." Daenerys said.

"I'll prepare." Menma said as everyone left the tent as Jorah walked up to Menma.

"Menma, you could use another sword in there." Jorah said.

"You've been with Daenerys the longest, Jorah. You're place is by her side. I can handle myself." Menma said as Jorah shook his hand, wishing him luck. Menma then looked at Daenerys as she smiled and he winked as he left for his tent to prepare.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, it was a few days before the wedding as the pressure began to intensify a bit and everyone was working double time to make sure that everything was ready. All the invited guests to the wedding had arrived and enjoying themselves as the last guest strolled up to the gates of the Red Keep and that was Lord Tywin Lannister. When he rode up the city to the Red Keep, he was met with some anger and frustration as some of the residents of the city were refugees because of Tywin's attacks on their villages and homes so he wasn't completely welcome but they didn't chuck rocks at him, which was a plus.

Tywin, along with some guards and servants, and his brother Kevan rode up to the gate with the carriage that was carrying Joffrey and Cersei. Tywin saw Naruto waiting at the gate with his personal king's guard, some City Watch, along with Robb, Cat and some Stark men and Tyrion and Bronn as well.

"Lord Tywin, welcome to King's Landing." Naruto said as Tywin got off his horse and did a half bow to Naruto.

"It is an honor your grace, to be here. Thank you for the invitation and for your leniency to my house." Tywin said.

"Of course." Naruto said as Tywin motioned his men to take Cersei and Joffrey from the carriage.

"I will escort my children to the dungeons." Tywin said.

"Tyrion, Bronn, would you please go with Tywin?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Tyrion said as he and Bronn escorted Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey to the dungeons.

Tyrion, Bronn and some City Watch escorted Lord Tywin and the prisoners to the dungeons in the Red Keep. The City Watch opened up two cells as they put Cersei and Joffrey in their new homes.

"Father, please…" Cersei said as she was put in her cell and the City Watch locked the door. Tywin gave a loud sigh mixed with relief, exhaustion and somewhat sadness. He then left the dungeons as Tyrion stayed behind and went up to the cell of his brother, Jaime. Tyrion motioned the guards to open the door and they nodded.

The door opened and Tyrion saw his brother chained up to the wall. Tyrion saw that Jaime looked much better than when he first saw him a few days ago. Naruto, because he felt that no one deserved to be put in that kind of ragged condition, allowed Jaime to bathe and clean up so his horrible odor didn't kill him before the trial. Jaime was allowed to bathe under strict watch and supervision, and given a shave and some new clothes. Naruto wanted him to pay but he wasn't cruel.

Jaime looked up and saw Tyrion walk in as the guards closed the door. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Jaime said.

"The same could be said for you." Tyrion said. "You've seen better days."

"Well, sorry I cannot give a better appearance. I've been held captive for well over 2 years." Jaime said.

"You know, this isn't actually that bad. It's roomy, you're given plenty of food, a bucket to piss in and Naruto allowed you to bathe and shave." Tyrion said.

"Yes, you should of seen me before. I was a regular wildling." Jaime said as the brothers chuckled.

"I imagine you would make a pretty decent wildling." Tyrion joked as Jaime scoffed. "No really. You're skilled enough to defend yourself, you're ruthless when you want to be, and you'll get to live how you want."

"Well then get me out of here and I'll head north of the wall." Jaime joked as he and Tyrion chuckled.

"Even after everything, chained here in this dungeon, your attitude and humor remains." Tyrion said with a smile, happy to see his brother was still there.

"Is there anything you can do?" Jaime asked.

"I'm afraid I've done all I can. I was the one who talked Naruto into meeting with our house to discuss a peace treaty so he didn't destroy us all. Even father realized he couldn't fight against Naruto, he agreed to the peace treaty and even gave over The Mountain and Lorch to stand trail." Tyrion said.

"And Cersei?" Jaime asked.

"You, Cersei and Joffrey are to stand trial for your crimes after the wedding." Tyrion said.

"He's putting us on trial?" Jaime asked.

"He is. Many would have gone for a direct execution but Naruto wants a trial. You'll have a chance to win your freedom." Tyrion said.

"Easy, a trial by combat and I'll be out of here." Jaime said.

"I hope your confidence will help you in the fight." Tyrion said.

Back with Naruto, he was in the Red Keep training courtyard, getting some bow practice and de-stressing after all the work he's been doing. He pulled back an arrow and fired it at the first target, splitting the other 5 arrows he fired at the center. Naruto then heard someone walk into the courtyard and turned to see Sansa.

"Sansa, how are you liking the city?" Naruto asked as Sansa hugged him and Naruto hugged back.

"It's great. Much better than when I was here last." Sansa said as Naruto smiled and fired another shot at the target, splitting the other arrows.

"That's good to hear. How's the rest of your family settling in?" Naruto asked.

"Arya is with Syrio for her lessons. She says that Syrio is going to push her skills to the next level and wants a match with you." Sansa said as Naruto chuckled.

"She's about 100 years away from a match with me." Naruto joked as he fired another arrow. "What about Robb and your mother?"

"Robb and Talisa are enjoying their time together and Cat has been spending a lot of time with Lady Olena." Sansa said.

"That's good. How about you? How have you been?" Naruto asked.

"I've been fine. A bit bored since you aren't at Winterfell." Sansa said.

"I know. But I've got responsibilities here at King's Landing and I've been busy with the war. But my clone is up there so, technically I'm up there as well." Naruto said.

"Sure, but the clone isn't the real thing." Sansa said.

"Sure, so have you improved since our last time together?" Naruto asked as he held out the bow.

"Indeed." Sansa said as she grabbed the bow, pulled the arrow back and fired it at a clean target and hit the center.

"Whoa, you've been practicing." Naruto said, impressed at her accuracy.

"I have." Sansa said, remembering the lessons she had with Theon and Ser Rodrick.

"I'm impressed. Keep practicing and you'll be able to shoot yourself a husband in the future." Naruto joked as Sansa nervously chuckled.

"So, are you excited for your wedding?" Sansa asked.

"I am." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm glad. You and Margaery seem happy together." Sansa said.

"We are. And I'm sure you'll find a man who makes you feel the same way that I feel with Margaery. You're kind, beautiful, strong,…you'll find a husband one day." Naruto said as Sansa smiled and hugged Naruto as she walked away, happy that Naruto was getting married, sad that it wasn't her.

Unknown to Naruto, Margaery had watched and heard the whole thing and smiled at Naruto's love for her and then watched Sansa leave with interest. She then stepped out into the courtyard and slowly walked up behind Naruto, being careful to try and not make a sound as Naruto prepared to fire another arrow at the target but before she could touch his shoulder, he turned around and hugged her. Lifting her up in the air as she laughed and then put her down as he kissed her and she kissed back.

"Hello, Margaery." Naruto said with a smile as he kissed he forehead.

"Hello, Husband." Margaery said.

"I'm not your husband yet. A few more days and then I will be." Naruto said.

"I don't need a wedding to know that you're my husband." Margaery said as Naruto hugged her close. Naruto then noticed he wolf shaped necklace with the two gems around her neck.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked he held her necklace and Margaery smiled as she held his hand.

"Catelyn Stark." Margaery said as she held Naruto's hand and kissed it. "She came to talk to me about our marriage and gave me this. She told me that Eddard Stark had this set aside for you for years. To be given to the woman you chose as your wife."

"And I couldn't imagine this necklace around another woman's neck than your own." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and hugged him as Naruto hugged her close and then looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Ned." Naruto whispered.

"Now, come with me. I have something I want to show you." Naruto said as Margaery smiled. Naruto led her to his chambers and they walked in and Naruto walked over to his desk. Margaery smiled as she saw the large room with the large bed and Naruto's suit of armor in the corner.

"Where is Kurama?" Margaery asked.

"He is spending some time with the direwolves believe it or not. He's grown rather fond of them and they look up to him like a leader of a pact." Naruto said as he removed a wrapped package from his desk.

"In a few days, this will be our chambers." Margaery said.

"It will. Close your eyes and turn around, I have a gift." Naruto said as Margaery smirked.

"Oh really?" Margaery asked.

"Please, it's a surprise and I want to see the expression on your face." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled and turned around and closed her eyes. Naruto then walked up behind her and moved her hair so it didn't get in the way. He then unwrapped his gift and placed it around her neck. Margaery smiled as she felt a necklace around her neck. "Now open."

Margaery opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. It was a silver and light blue colored necklace. It was strung together by expertly woven and interconnected curves of silver metal, gems and jewels rather than a chain to hold it all together. At the center of the necklace, it held a beautifully designed flower with a diamond in the middle and an expertly crafted jeweled fox that seemed to be laying on the flower. Then hanging from the flower was a gem that was the same shape and size of Naruto's jade on the necklace Tsunade had given him years ago.

"Do you like it? I worked with one of the city's finest jewelers to make it especially for you." Naruto said as Margaery touched the necklace and she loved it. She turned and kiss him as Naruto returned the kiss.

"I love it." Margaery said as she fingered the gem on her necklace and then held the gem on Naruto's necklace. "It's like yours."

"It is. My necklace was given to me by a woman I considered a grandmother when she believed in me to do great things and become a great man. And I'm sure that if she ever met you, she would love you. This is to show that." Naruto said as Margaery was so touched by his love for her and she felt the same love for him. She kissed him as the two engaged in a very passionate and rather long make-out session with their wedding just a few days away.

Line Break xxxxx

Night had settled in Essos as tonight would be the time that the Yunkish masters would fall and another slave city liberated. Menma had attached his sword at belt, his bow and quiver on his back and a cloak and hood on his head as he waiting outside the back gate and saw two guards near the door. He hid behind some boxes as Daario and his another of the Second Son mercenaries prepared to go in.

"When you hear a song bird whistle, you go in. I'm a great whistler. The greatest in the land." Daario told Menma who just scoffed and watched Daario and his man walked to the door.

Daario and his man walked to the back door as the two guards readied their spears and shouted in Valyrian.

"Daario Naharis." Daario said as the two guard lowered their weapons and opened the back door and escorted him in. Menma then waited for about 15 seconds and then heard a song bird whistle and walked up to the gate and saw the two guards were dead.

"That one was quick. The other, not so much." Daario said as he whipped his blade clean of blood.

"You took too long. Let's go, there may be others." Menma said.

"I doubt it. The Yunkish prefer to let their slaves do their fighting for them." Daario said as they then heard shouting and a group of ten guards arrived while Menma quickly took out his bow and shot three of them dead with arrows. The remaining 7 attacked with three attacking Menma, and two attacking Daario and his man each.

Menma put his bow away and drew his sword and a dagger. He blocked a sword strike to his head and kicked the soldier away, then parried at spear thrust from side and drove his dagger into the heart of the soldier killing him. He then grabbed the spear and spun it around, smacking the third soldier in the face. He stabbed forward with the spear at the first soldier but the soldier blocked the spear thrust and broke off the spear tip. Menma then ducked under a sword swing, smacked the soldier in the stomach with the wooden spear staff and then kneed him in the gut, and stabbed him in the back with his sword. Menma was then grabbed from behind by the third soldier but Menma elbowed the soldier in the gut and then spun around and smacked the soldier across the face, hard with the spear staff and knocked him out.

Daario kill his two soldiers with his curved sword but Daario's friend was killed by the two soldiers. Menma attacked the first soldier, slashing his leg, then stomach and then slashed his neck and killed him. He then blocked and parried a sword strike to his stomach, grabbed the soldiers arm, spun him around and threw him back into Daario who slashed the soldier in the stomach.

"That's what you call a few guards?" Menma asked as Daario smirked.

They then heard some more guards coming. "Come on." Menma said as they ran into an alley and blended in with the shadows. "With the two of us, we can get to the gate. Lead the way." Menma said as Daario nodded but before he left, Menma grabbed his shoulder. "And let's try to avoid more guards."

"That's no fun." Daario said with a smirk as Menma shook his head and followed.

Daario led Menma through the city, through alleys and back streets sneaking past guards to the main gate. They then saw the gate guarding by a few dozen soldiers. "Your men know the signal?" Menma asked.

"They know." Daario said.

"All right, let's go." Menma said as he and Daario drew his sword and charged. They slashed through the first two guards as the others readied their shields and spears. Menma threw some throwing knives and killed a few soldiers as Daario spun and used his curved sword to block swords and slash stomachs and necks. Menma flipped over a charging charge and slashed his head when he was flipping over. He then slashed down and sliced a soldier in the chest. He then blocked a sword strike and kicked the soldier in the chest, activating his boot blade, stabbing the soldier in the heart. Menma then spin kicked and shot out his two boot blades and stabbed two soldiers in the head. He then parried and blocked more spears and swords as he then spun around slashing and swing his sword, like a whirlpool as he slashed and killed a dozen guards. He saw Daario engaging the rest so he ran to the gate and unlocked it. He then pushed it open, grabbed a torch arrow from his quiver, lit it from one of the torches and fired it in the sky as the signal and the Second Sons stormed the city. Menma smirked at Daario as the plan had worked, now to make sure the Wise Masters surrendered.

A few hours had passed as Daenerys, Missandei, Grey Worm and Jorah waited for Menma to return with news. Daenerys paced back and forth, worried about what happened in the city and what happened with Menma. Had he fallen in battle? Was the whole thing a double cross for Daario and the Wise Masters?

"We've been waiting a long time? Haven't we?" Daenerys asked Jorah as he shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. How long does it take to sack a city?"

"Depends." Jorah said as Daenerys didn't seem to be brightened by that answer.

They then heard rustle and movement outside as they saw the Unsullied in movement and Menma and Daario walked into the camp. Daario waited outside the tent as Menma walked in, with some blood on his face and clothes and Daenerys smiled seeing he was alive.

"What happened?" Daenerys asked.

"It was just as we planned. Their slave soldiers threw down their spears and surrendered when the gate was breached." Menma said as he then took out the flag of Yunkai. "The city is yours."

Daenerys smiled as Jorah walked up to him and bro hugged him, congratulating him on a job well done and even offered him a cup of wine which he quickly gulped down. Daenerys then walked over and hugged him tight, happy that he was alive. Menma smiled and hugged her back. Daenerys smiled as her cheeks flushed and she felt warm and comfortable in his embrace…she was falling for Menma.

Line Break xxxxx

The time had come,…wedding day. The royal wedding between King Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Flash and champion of the 9-tailed fox and Margaery of House Tyrell, the beauty of roses and lady of thorns**.(I just made those up)** Today was the day and everyone was excited. Margaery was spending the day getting ready while Naruto had plans as well. Right now, he was in the council room looking out the window to the city, holding his necklace in his hand. _'Granny, I wish you could be here for this.' _Naruto thought as he heard the door open and in walked Cleaber, Barristan and Brienne.

"Your grace, your guests have gathered for breakfast." Brienne said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he looked out to the city.

"Is everything all right, your grace?" Barristan asked.

"Yes, I guess I'm just a little nervous. The day is finally here." Naruto said as they chuckled.

"Everyone feels the same on their wedding day." Cleaber said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, just because it's my wedding day doesn't mean I'm the only one who should enjoy it." Naruto said as he walked over to the side of the room where there was a large cloak covering something. "I wanted to get you guys something for sticking with me for so long."

"Your grace, being by your side is reward enough." Brienne said.

"Well, this is an extra reward." Naruto said as he removed the cloak to reveal three sets of armor, expertly designed and crafted. **(Barristan's is the same as his King's Guard armor but a little darker in color and lighter. Cleaber's is the same as Barristan's and Brienne's armor is the armor she receives from Jaime in Season 4)**

"You three are the proud owners of chakra armor. Lighter, more durable and able to deflect swords and spears off like a butter knife. Nothing can get through this except a chakra weapon and I have the only one." Naruto said as they all were amazed by the armor. They were expertly designed and crafted.

"How did you make them?" Brienne asked.

"The same smith who made my armor. I had him design these shortly after we defeated Stannis. As a thank you for sticking with me for so long." Naruto said as they smiled.

"Thank you, your grace." Barristan said as they all bowed.

"No thanks needed." Naruto said with a smile. "Now get suited up, we've got a busy day ahead of us. I'm getting married." Naruto said with a smile as he left to get dressed for breakfast in the gardens with some guests.

Cleaber, Brienne and Barristan got suited up and escorted Naruto to the gardens where he and some guests were having a nice breakfast before the wedding. The Starks were there **(including Bran and Rickon as Naruto flashed up and grabbed them for the celebration) **and so were the Martells. Tyrion, Shae, Bronn and Podrick were there as well and Lord Tywin was allowed to eat along with some other lords and nobles.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, engaging in fun conversation as Naruto sat beside Robb, Talisa and Cat on one side and Tyrion on the other. Then some guests were going to present their gifts today as Lord Mace Tyrell was up first.

"From House Tyrell and the people of the Reach, your grace it is my honor to present you with this wedding cup." Mace Tyrell said as he presented Naruto with a very large and lavish goblet. "May you and my daughter Margaery drink deep and live long."

"A handsome goblet, my lord. Or shall I call you father?" Naruto asked.

"I should be honored your grace." Mace Tyrell said as he bowed and went back to his seat.

Robb then stood up as one of his men brought over a beautiful circular shield with Naruto's leaf symbol etched on. "A gift from us, Naruto. A great shield, forged from a meteorite." Robb said as Naruto smiled and hugged Robb.

"Thank you, Robb." Naruto said as Robb smiled and Naruto picked up the shield and felt that it was very light even though it looked heavy. "Very light."

"It is a mystery, your grace on the workings of meteorite. But it is said they have properties similar to that of Valyrian steel." Grand Maester Pycelle said.

"Light, strong and durable. The best qualities of a shield." Naruto said. "Now all I need is a name for it." Naruto said as many of the guests began to call out name as Naruto heard one he liked.

"Honor's Shield. I like it." Naruto said as he placed the shield down.

Then Tyrion stood up and Podrick walked over and placed a large book in front of Naruto. "While this gift is not as handsome or precious as a goblet or shield, it is none the less any more valuable." Tyrion said.

"A book?" Naruto asked.

"The Lives of Four Kings. Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of Daeron the Young Dragon, Baelor the Blessed, Aegon the Unworthy and Daeron the Good. A book every King should read." Tyrion said as Naruto smiled and even Tywin smiled at his son.

"A book of four great kings is most invaluable. Thank you, my friend." Naruto said as Tyrion smiled and bowed and went back to his seat.

After breakfast, everyone relaxed for a little as it was almost time to head to the Sept for the ceremony. Naruto was changing into his formal wedding clothes which consisted of a robe and the cloak he would wear and then put on Margaery. Naruto also looked at the crown he was given when he became King. He hardly ever wore it, even when he addressed the people after they defeated Stannis, he never wore it. It was the crown of House Baratheon, not his. He would wear it for today, but after the wedding, he would need to place it with Robert, it was his, not Naruto's.

He then walked down the Red Keep and arrived at the gate where his King's Guard and Tyrion were waiting for him, they would walk to the Sept. Naruto and his group walked through the city to the Sept as the streets were filled with tables and people who were celebrating the wedding of their King. They smiled, waved and cheered for their king as he walked by and Naruto smiled and waved back, it was his wedding but everyone would join in the festivities. They finally arrived at the Sept as many of the guests had filled in. Robb, Cat and the Starks were on the right side of the Sept as Naruto's family and Lady Olena and the Tyrells were on the left and Kurama took his place near the High Septon. Other guests such as Ser Davos, Shireen and Selyse were also in the crowd.

Tyrion and everyone else moved to their places as Naruto walked up the steps and nodded to the High Septon who was waiting at his pedestal. Naruto turned to face the people as Cat smiled and nodded to him and Naruto smiled back. Then the clock in the Red Keep rang, signaling noon and the ceremony to begin. Margaery was then escorted into the Sept by her father. Naruto smiled as he saw her in a beautiful gown and she looked breathtaking.

Kurama smiled as he saw Naruto had the biggest smile he'd seen in a long time. "**Congratulations, kit**." Kurama said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Lord Tyrell then bowed as Naruto bowed back and walked up to Margaery who had the same smile on her face as Naruto. Naruto held out his arm and Margaery took it as they walked up to the High Septon. Naruto then took off his cloak and placed it around Margaery's shoulders. They then took each others hands as the High Septon wrapped them together with a ribbon.

"Let it be known that Margaery of House Tyrell, and Naruto of the House Uzumaki, are one heart…flesh…one soul." The Septon said as he removed the ribbon and Naruto held Margaery's hand. "Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

Naruto then turned to Margaery. "With this kiss…I pledge my love." Naruto said as he kissed Margaery and she kissed back and the whole Sept was filled with applause and happiness as the two were destined for each other. Even outside the Sept, applause and cheer could be heard from the people who were not able to get into the Sept. Margaery and Naruto then faced the people as they smiled at each other.

"**We have a new queen."** Kurama said to Barristan.

"And the best one." Barristan replied.

Line Break xxxxx

After the ceremony, everyone moved to the wedding feast and banquet being held in one of the courtyards in the Red Keep. Kurama actually gave a lift to Margaery and Naruto as everyone else made their way over.

Lady Olena smiled as she saw Margaery wed Naruto. She felt right that he was the best choice for her and this wedding would be the best in history. "A bit much wouldn't you say." Lady Olena heard as she turned to see Lord Tywin.

"It seems proportionate." Lady Olena said.

"Proportionate to what?" Tywin asked.

"The expected extravagance of a royal wedding." Lady Olena said as they walked to the feast.

"People who spend their money on this sort of nonsense tend not to have it for very long." Tywin said.

"You ought to try and enjoy something before you die. You might find it suits you." Lady Olena said as Mace Tyrell walked up to them. "Not now, Mace. Lord Tywin and I are speaking."

"Anyway. I find it quite interesting that you are here. After all, you waged a war against this boy for well over 2 years and now here you are at his wedding as one of his guests." Lady Olena said.

"Indeed, the shock is not only limited to you. But it seems Naruto is much more forgiving than most. And my son Tyrion was able to smooth out transgressions between us which ended the war." Tywin said.

"Ah, yes. The new master of coin. A big eccentric but a smart man, your son." Lady Olena said.

"Indeed. It has become more and more apparent to me the worth of my son. He now commands an important position on the King's Council, much more so than his siblings." Tywin said.

"Yes, between the King Slayer, the mother of madness and the half man, Tyrion is the most honorable. He has brought honor to the House Lannister. Perhaps as master of coin he can help you. Wars are expensive and Iron Bank will have its due. How they love to remind everyone. Almost as much as you Lannisters with your debts." Lady Olena said.

"I'm not worried about the Iron Bank." Tywin said.

"We both know you're smarter than that. Come Tywin, let us celebrate young love." Olena said as they joined the festivities.

The wedding feast was in full swing. Exotic dancers and performers were entertaining the guests with wonderful gymnastics and music. Servants and cooks were passing out food as the guests all sat at tables. Pheasant and meat pies, sausages, roasted pig and deer, vegetables, fruits, pies and cakes with plenty of wine and water circulated among everyone. Beautiful tapestries and banners were hung up with the House Tyrell and House Uzumaki banners up as well.

At the main tent, Naruto and Margaery sat together eating and enjoying the party. Margaery's family sat at a table next to her while the Stark's sat at a table next to Naruto. Robb, Talisa, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were all dressed in formal and beautiful clothes. Tyrion sat at the table as well since he was Naruto's master of coin and he had Shae sitting next to him, wearing a beautiful dress that Tyrion got her. Various other guests such as Oberyn, Davos, Shireen, Tywin, Tommen and Myrcella were at other tables near the main one enjoying themselves. Surprisingly enough, Shireen got along with Tommen and Myrcella quite well.

The Direwolves were present of course, laying down next to the Stark table with Kurama present to keep them on their best behavior. Barristan, Cleaber, Brienne and the other King's guard were stationed around the party to keep the order and to make sure nothing happened while the City Watch were in the city, watching over the civilians who were enjoying themselves in celebration.

Naruto and Margaery smiled and chatted as they ate some food and listened to music. Lords and Ladies came up to congratulate the new King and Queen as Naruto and Margaery thanked them for coming. Servants came by with food as Margaery playfully fed Naruto. He was a bit embarrassed about it, but it was his wedding and she was allowed to. Robb saw Naruto feed Margaery a grape and then kissed her and smiled as he saw how happy Naruto was with Margaery.

"I don't think I've ever seen Naruto this happy before." Robb said as Cat nodded.

"Indeed. This is truly the happiest I've ever seen him." Cat said.

"It's his wedding, he should be." Talisa said as Tyrion raised a cup.

"A toast, Lord Stark. On your new marriage and the peace that we enjoy." Tyrion said as Robb felt merry and raised his cup and cheered with Tyrion.

"Cheers to you, Lord Tyrion." Robb said as they all drank and Cat smiled. She didn't think that people who were on opposite ends of a war could find reason to share a drink, only Naruto could manage that.

Naruto and Margaery smiled as they listened to beautiful music played by a trio of men using bag pipes and wind chimes. Naruto looked at Margaery and saw the peaceful smile on her face and held her hand. "Is the wedding everything you dreamed it would be?" Naruto asked as Margaery smiled and kissed him.

"That and more." Margaery said as the trio of musicians ended their song.

"Beautiful. Thank you." Naruto said as he handed them a pouch of money and they all bowed.

"The honor is ours, your grace." They said as they left.

Margaery then looked at Naruto. "Perhaps we shall make the announcemet?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he stood up and clanked his glass as everyone quieted down. "Honored guests! My Queen would like to say a few words!" Naruto said as Margaery stood up to address everyone.

"We are so fortunate to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. But not all among us are so lucky. To thank the gods for bringing the recent war to a just end, King Naruto has decreed that the leftovers from out feast, are to be distributed to the poorest and neediest regions of his kingdom!" Margaery said as everyone clapped and cheered. Naruto stood up and kissed Margaery on the cheek as Lady Catelyn walked over to Margaery and hugged and kissed her cheek.

"You are an example to us all." Catelyn said as Margaery smiled.

Loras was walking around eating some food as he saw Oberyn being fed by Ellaria. He smiled as Oberyn winked at him and Loras winked back, unexpectedly bumping into Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, forgive me." Loras said.

"It's quite all right." Barristan said. "Her grace looks very beautiful."

"Thank you, Ser Barristan." Loras said.

"So, any thought on what to do next. The War is over, no more need to fight." Barristan said.

"There will always be a need to fight." Loras said as he and Barristan chuckled.

"But any plans on what's next? Stay here in King's Landing or head back to the Reach?" Barristan asked.

"I'd imagine I'd have to go back to the Reach. I'm now the heir to the Reach so it falls on my responsibilities." Loras said.

"I imagine that will be an adventure. You'd have to find yourself a wife and make an heir." Barristan said.

"An adventure that would be." Loras joked as they laughed.

Ser Davos then walked up to King Naruto and Queen Margaery and bowed as Naruto. "Congratulations, your grace, my lady." Davos said.

"Thank you, ser Davos." Margaery said.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said as he stood up and shook his hand. "I have no doubt that all of this has been a big change for you."

"Indeed, but I am in the service of a king, once more. Stannis went too far. My only regret is not trying to stop him sooner, perhaps more lives would have been saved,…including his." Davos said with a heavy heart as Naruto pat his shoulder.

"We cannot change the past. We must look towards the future." Naruto said as Davos nodded.

"Yes, your grace." Davos said.

"And I would have us move forward, and remove any lingering doubt over your place here. I name you my new master of ships." Naruto said as Ser Davos went wide-eyed.

"An honor your grace. But is now the right time?" Davos asked.

"As good a time as any." Naruto said as he looked at Kurama who nodded.

"**It's time, Kit. You have a queen, now you need a council."** Kurama said as Naruto nodded and raised his cup and clinked it getting everyone attention.

"Honored guests. I hope you are enjoying yourselves for now is the time for celebration. A royal wedding is a time for celebration, but it should also be a time for all of us to remember how we arrived at this point. Many of us have lost loved ones to the conflict, on both sides. Husbands,…sons,…families lost to war and violence. Let us raise a glass, to honor those who are no longer with us." Naruto said as everyone raised a glass and drank in silence to honor the fallen ones.

"A Royal Wedding is also a time to look towards the future. Which is why I would like to make some announcements. I have made some decisions and I would like to introduce everyone to Ser Davos Seaworth, New Master of Ships." Naruto said as everyone clapped and Ser Davos smiled and bowed.

"I trust no other man to command the navy fleet. I would also ask to have Oberyn Martell, to be my new Master of Law." Naruto said as everyone looked at Oberyn who then stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"It would be my honor, your grace." Oberyn said as everyone clapped.

"Now eat, drink and be merry. For the 7 Kingdoms are united now more than ever." Naruto said as everyone cheered and the festivities continued.

"A most interesting announcement, your grace." Oberyn said.

"Forgive the suddenness of it, but it seemed as good a time as any. I hope it wasn't too much to ask you to be my new master of law." Naruto said.

"I would have preferred a bit of a heads up, but I'm honored." Oberyn said as Naruto smiled.

"Great, then have Grand Maester Pycelle if you need help on your new position." Naruto said as Oberyn nodded and rejoined Ellaria as Margaery walked up to Naruto and kissed his cheek.

"A rather interesting wedding surprise." Margaery said as Naruto chuckled.

"True a bit of a surprise but it seemed to be the right thing to do. Besides, you are my Queen Regent so you have a spot on the council as well." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Truly?" Margaery asked.

"Indeed, you may sit on the small council meetings whenever you wish. You are the queen and so you help decide on how the Kingdom is run. Plus, you remain by my side more." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled and kissed him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, the morning after the liberation of Yunkai Daenerys and her group waited outside the city for the now freed slaves who were granted their freedom. When they captured the city and the wise masters, Daenerys ordered that all slaved be freed and given the chance to leave the city. She and her army stood outside the city, waiting for the gate to open. Missandei stood next to her as Jorah was on her right and Menma on her left. She also had her dragons out with Drogon actually sitting on Menma's shoulder while the other two sat on the ground in front of her.

"They will come, Khaleesi. When they are ready." Jorah said.

"Perhaps they didn't want to be conquered." Daenerys said.

"You didn't conquer them. You liberated them." Menma said.

"People learn to love their chains." Daenerys said. Then the gates to the city opened and the slaves of the city walked out. They filed out of the city in large numbers as they walked up to Daenerys. When they got close, her Unsullied readied their spears, as a precaution. The slaves all looked at Daenerys and wondered what would happen as Missandei stepped forward.

"_This is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, the Unburnt, the Queen of the 7 Kingdoms of Westeros, the Mother of Dragons. It is to her you owe your freedom."_ Missandei said.

"No." Daenerys said as she stepped forward and saw all the people, men, women and children who seemed a bit afraid of her. "_You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you."_

There was a bit of silence as the people just looked at Daenerys and then one father and daughter spoke. "Mhysa!"

"Mhysa!" "Mhysa!" "Mhysa!" Mhysa!" Mhysa!" Mhysa!" The people chanted as Daenerys was confused.

"What does it mean?" Daenerys asked.

"It is old Ghiscari, Khaleesi. It means mother." Missandei said.

Some of the slaves walked forward as the Unsullied readied to strike. Daenerys smiled as tears began to form. "It's all right. These people won't hurt me." Daenerys said.

Menma looked at her and helped her down from the rock from where she stood. She then pet Drogon on the head. _"Fly." _She said in Valyrian as Drogon flapped his wings and took off flying and the other two dragons followed.

Daenerys then walked down and pass her Unsullied. "_Let me pass."_ She said as they let her through.

Daenerys then walked into the crowd of slaves, chanting mother and saw they had smiled and praised her. She was then lifted up into the air by two men and held up as the people kept on repeating mother and reached out to her. She smiled as she touched their hands and felt like she had saved all of these people. Menma looked over to Jorah who seemed a bit worried but then noticed the smirk Menma had on his face and nodded,…they wouldn't hurt their mother.

Line Break xxxxx

The wedding day feast had continued on for hours as the sun soon set and the moon took it's place. Many of the guests had eaten and drank their fill of food and wine and were surely drunk. Luckily enough, Naruto couldn't really get drunk, his and Kurama's chakra helped his body heal so it metabolized alcohol much faster than normal people. The festivities were dying down and many lords had gone to bed so Naruto and Margaery agreed it was time to retire. Naruto decided against the whole bedding ceremony of having Margaery whisked away. He would walk his wife to their chambers alone.

Naruto and Margaery walked into Naruto's chambers which was now their chambers. Naruto grabbed Margaery from behind and kissed her cheek and neck. "Get comfortable." Naruto told her as she smiled and kissed back. She then walked behind a changing screen as Naruto poured himself a cup of water. He then removed his formal robed until he was just in a shirt and his pants. He sat on the bed as he removed his boots.

"Ahh, feels good to be out of those clothes." Naruto said as he placed his necklace on the table.

"Yes, after wearing that gown all day. It gets a bit uncomfortable." Margaery said as she changed into some evening wear. "I much prefer this." Margaery said as Naruto looked up and saw her wearing a lovely night gown.

"You look beautiful as always." Naruto said as he stood up.

"You think so. I can't decide how I like it better. This way, or…" Margaery said as she removed the straps and took off the top part of the gown, revealing her breasts. "this way**." (LEMON ALERT)**

"Well, you always look beautiful to me. But…" Naruto said as he pulled her close. "I do like it that way." Naruto said as he kissed her and she kissed back. The kissing got more and more intense as Naruto removed his shirt as Margaery saw his muscles and toned body, but also saw all his scars. Naruto kissed Margaery as she kissed back, as she moved to take his pants off. Naruto then removed the rest of her night gown and she was nude. She then pushed Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him and the two resumed kissing.

Naruto then kicked off his pants, never separating from the kiss until the two needed to break for air. Naruto flipped them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her on the lips, and then moved to the cheek and then neck as Margaery moaned in pleasure. Naruto then kissed her jaw line and moved to her breasts. He suck on her right best as his right hand made circles on her stomach. Margaery moaned in pleasure as she grabbed the sheets on the bed.

Naruto's hand then made its way down south to her womanhood which was wet with arousal. He then inserted a finger as Margaery moaned in pleasure. The two kept on kissing as Naruto's fingers kept on moving inside of her. Margaery then managed to flip herself on top of Naruto and smiled. She kissed his lips and made her way south, kissing his chest and tracing her fingers on his scars. She then made her way down and removed his shorts to show his 9 inched manhood, standing straight up. She then licked the shaft, and began to suck on the tip and put her mouth around it.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Margaery began to blow him. Naruto then pulled Margaery up and kissed her neck and cheek as she moaned and kissed his neck. Naruto then sat up and pulled Margaery onto his lap as she wrapped her legs around him. The two held each other, their hands running around their bodies.

"Naruto, I'm ready." Margaery whispered as Naruto kissed her. Naruto then lined up his manhood and thrusts in all the way as Margaery moaned in pleasure and kissed him. "We are one."

Naruto pulled out and then thrusts back in and repeated over and over as Margaery's moans got louder and louder. "Harder, faster." Margaery said as Margaery fell on her back and Naruto fell on top of her. He used his hands to keep himself from squashing Margaery and kept on thrusting into her. Naruto kissed her neck as Margaery wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto, her moans getting louder and more frequent as Naruto kept on thrusting. Margaery could feel herself reaching her end.

"Naruto, I'm coming." Margaery said.

"Me too, I'm close." Naruto said as his paced increased.

"NARUTO!/MARGAERY!" They shouted as they both came, with Margaery squirting and Naruto came inside her. Both were breathing heavy as sweat glistened on their bodies and rested their foreheads against each other as they smiled. They kissed as Naruto rolled off her and she rested her head on his chest. (**END OF LEMON)**

"Amazing." Margaery said as she kissed his chest and Naruto chuckled and kissed her head.

"I'm glad. We have the rest of our lives together. I expect more nights to come." Naruto said.

"The night is not yet over." Margaery said as Naruto looked at her.

"No…it's not." Naruto said as Margaery rolled on top of him and Naruto rolled around as Margaery laughed and the rest of the night was filled with moans and grunts from the King and Queen.

**End of Chapter 6**

**1). Naruto heard of the various women raped and killed when he traveled to Riverrun to meet with Robb and along the way to Casterly Rock. It's also as the punishment for the original sack of the Riverlands that Ned had Beric Dondarrion try and bring the Mountain down for, but failed.**

**2). For people who are wondering why Tywin is just agreeing with Naruto on the terms of the peace treaty is that in general, when the victor wins a war, they decide the spoils and punishments of war and so Tywin knows he is in no position to argue over terms. Naruto also isn't completely unreasonable and only does the basic things he knew that should arise from this peace treaty such as the reparations and pay to the North and Riverlands, and handing over Cersei and others to stand justice. I wanted to show the change in the character and eventually as I keep writing to show the how he and Naruto will interact and grow in the future. **

**3). Kurama can actually go bigger but just for the circumstances of bringing Stannis to Justice, Kurama doesn't need to grow so big.**

**4). With the Grey Scales disease, I don't know that much about it, but it's a disease that if it doesn't kill you will crackle and flake the flesh leaving the person scarred. For this story, the Grey Scales is caused by very bad energy that eats away at the person's body and if it doesn't kill them will leave them scarred. Kurama was able to look at Shireen and sense the evil or bad energy and if he exposed pure chakra to it, it would kill the bad energy. Kurama put some extra chakra into the breath to help repair the skin. Kurama sensed that his chakra would work while in the cases of King Robert and Ned, Kurama couldn't use chakra because it wasn't an energy issue it was just injuries. Deep lacerations and infections are better healed by chakra healing techniques but if regular chakra is exposed, it could be dangerous. **

**5). I just made that up. I thought it would be nice for Shireen to have her mothers and Selyse seeing that her daughter was cured, puts the other ideas of Shireen being cursed or sinful away and makes her realize that she needs to rekindle the bond with her daughter. **

**6). I added this in to have some interaction between Cat and Margaery. Since there never was a real actual interaction between the two except for the brief hello in Season 2, I wanted to try it. Cat does love Naruto like a son so by giving Margaery the necklace, it signifies that Margaery is now considered part of the family. I made up the part of the necklace, but I liked the idea of Ned and Cat wanting to give a heart-felt gift to the would be wife of Naruto. **

**Hoped you guys like the chapter, sorry it's been a while. Things have gotten really busy at school and with summer job and internship stuff so I haven't been able to write as much. This chapter had the Royal Wedding and the end of the war of Five kings. Naruto begins to repair bonds with the Martells and with Lord Tywin as well. **

**For those who thought Naruto wasn't as harsh on Lord Tywin as he should be, I did that on purpose. Naruto isn't a hateful or vengeance seeking person. He has occasion but he never seeks out to hate or hold animosity towards people. Naruto has the Lannisters pay off the standards that should come from a peace treaty but he also wants to look towards the future and make allies, not enemies with people who hate him.**

**For those who were expecting bad things to happen at the peace signing or the wedding, I didn't do that for a reason. I wanted this to show some happiness for Naruto and the prospect of a good and promising future. But don't worry, the happiness and good times won't last for long as the White Walkers are coming, and a much larger conflict and enemy will come to ravage the 7 Kingdoms and Naruto will have to ready himself to stand against it. **

**For Daenerys, her destiny keeps on going but it will change as well and Menma will play a large role in that. Jon will soon return to the wall and the Night's Watch and the 7 Kingdoms must deal with Mance Rayder and the Wildlings as well as a much larger threat that many didn't think were real…all being controlled by something that no one really knows about. **

**Look forward to the next chapter, the trials of the accused and the enemy begins to show their face…by messing with certain people. **

**Also, again big thanks to themaximus for al the suggestions for future chapters, again thank you. **

**Please leave a review if you liked it and if you didn't sorry. No flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan. **


	7. The Shifts Occur

**Here is the 7****th**** Chapter of the Orange Flash in Westeros. The Trials of the accused is coming up and the destiny of the 7 Kingdom has began to shift more and more with a new enemy that will lay waste to all of the 7 Kingdoms and it will be up to Naruto to try and stop them. Enjoy!**

**The Shifts Occur**

Back up North, Jon had escaped from the group of Wildlings on the way back to Castle Black. He stopped his horse near a small clean pond of water to rest his horse and get some water. Jon knelt down next to the pond and drank as much as he could as his horse ate some grass.

Jon was using some of the water to clean some cuts on his face when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Ygritte with an arrow pointed at him. He stood up as Ygritte kept her bow steady and an arrow pointed right at his chest.

"Ygritte, you know I didn't have a choice. You always knew who I was, what I am. I have to go home now. I know you won't hurt me." Jon said.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Ygritte said as Jon chuckled.

"I do know some things. I know I love you. I know you love me. But I have to go home now." Jon said with a heavy heart as Ygritte felt heart broken. Jon turned around to get on his horse but Ygritte let go of the arrow and it hit him in the back of the shoulder. Jon fell to the ground in pain and was surprised that she hit him but he had to leave. He got on his horse as Ygritte shot another arrow and hit his leg.

Jon then grabbed the reins and rode away as Ygritte fired another arrow and hit him in the back. She cried as she watched him ride away.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, the sun had risen over the horizon and filled the city with daylight. Many of the people were nursing hangovers or full bellies from a full day of drinking and festivities from the Royal Wedding but they got back to their feet and resumed with the day jobs.

The sun shined into the window of the chambers of King Naruto and Queen Margaery. Naruto squinted his eyes as the light shined on them, raising his hand to block the light so his eyes could adjust. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and lowered his hand as his eyes adjusted. He looked around and saw the sunlight up his chambers and then smiled as he looked down and saw Margaery snuggling into his chest.

Last night was one of the best nights he had in a long time. Naruto pat her hair and gently ran his other hand down her arm and kissed her head as Margaery moaned, and snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Have the gods every seen a more beautiful sight?" Naruto asked as Margaery smiled and kissed his chest.

"How are you, my king?" Margaery asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Wonderful. And you, my queen?" Naruto asked.

"A little sore from last night, but never better." Margaery said as Naruto kissed her head.

"Hope I wasn't too rough with you last night." Naruto said.

"No, but I don't think I've ever imagined I could go for that long." Margaery said as she kissed his chest and Naruto kissed her hand.

"Well, I have much more stamina than anyone." Naruto said.

"Oh I know. It was amazing." Margaery said as she got up, moving the blanket off her shoulders to reveal her nude body. Naruto pulled her close and kissed her on the lips as Margaery returned the kiss and rested against Naruto's body.

"I do believe a nice bath is in order before we start the rest of our day." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and nodded. "Well then, my queen. Allow me." Naruto said as he scooped her up into her arms, getting a surprise squeal from Margaery. Naruto then carried her over, bridle style and to their bath chambers where a large tub of warm bath water was waiting for them. As they entered the bath, servants entered the chambers and took the bed sheets away to replace them with clean ones.

Naruto sat in the bath with Margaery laying in between his legs and leaning into his chest as they let the warm water soak their bodies and relax. Naruto held Margaery's hand in his as she leaned back and kissed him and he returned the kiss. The warm water soothed their bodies as Margaery and Naruto took turns cleaning each other with sponges.

"So, what is on the agenda for the day?" Margaery asked.

"Well, we have to plan for the trials of the accused in the dungeons. It will take some time to get everything set up. And with the war over and the 7 Kingdoms united, I'd imagine most of my time will be spent going through papers of trade agreements and notices." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled. "And I get the rest of my life with you." Naruto said as he kissed her.

"And perhaps your son. If last night was anything to go by, I'd imagine you will be a father some day." Margaery said as Naruto smiled.

"I welcome the day." Naruto said as he then massaged her shoulders as Margaery moaned. "But…it doesn't hurt to help it along." Naruto said as Margaery kissed him.

After about an hour or two of intimacy and getting dressed, Naruto and Margaery exited their chambers dressed in their clothes as Naruto escorted Margaery to breakfast with his council and their families. Naruto and Margaery walked into the main dining hall where the Robb, Talisa, Cat, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were eating. With them were Ser Davos, Tyrion, Oberyn, Ellaria, Selyse, Shireen, Tommen, Myrcella, Loras, Ser Barristan, Brienne and Cleaber. Naruto and Margaery took their seats next to one another as Naruto helped Margaery into hers and servants came by with their breakfast.

"Good morning, your grace. I trust last night went well?" Ser Davos asked.

"Extremely." Margaery said.

"Best night sleep I've had in a long time." Naruto said as everyone chuckled as he got some food. "Thank you."

"Your graces, if it's not too much to ask of you now, there are some matters I'd like to bring up." Tyrion said.

"Of course, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, during the wedding feast, which was wonderful I might add. Many of the lords and nobles, including some of the knights who were in attendance were wondering when the royal tournament would be?" Tyrion asked as Naruto was confused.

"Tournament?" Naruto asked.

"It's been a custom that after a Royal Wedding, the king would host a grand tournament to honor his wedding and rule. It was a custom from the Targaryen Rulers and happened to be one of the things that King Robert kept during his rule." Tyrion said. **(I made this up)**

"Really?" Naruto asked as he thought for a moment.

"Yes, your grace. It's been a tradition." Barristan said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well, I wish I had known that before. But I suppose we can try and do something. A small tournament with a nice prize winning." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"I believe we can manage. After all the gifts you received from your wedding guests, I'm sure I can gather up a winning pot for the tournament." Tyrion said.

"Good, let me know if you need anything else." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded. "Ser Cleaber, work with Grand Maester Pycelle on setting up a small melee tournament."

"Yes your grace." Cleaber said.

"Good, then Oberyn, as new master of law, I am asking that you help prepare for the trials of the accused. Set up the crown room for the trials and let the accused know of their rights to their witnesses should they have any or if they should choose a trial by combat." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Oberyn said.

"Good, then we know what we have to do." Naruto said as they enjoyed their breakfast. After they finished, Margaery relaxed and spent some time with her grandmother and her handmaidens as Naruto had some things to take care of. Robb offered to help Ser Cleaber with the tournament by helping organize the area and spread word. Tyrion took note on the possible expenses of the tournament and winning to be presented to the winner, and Oberyn would work on getting the trials ready.

Naruto decided that he needed to give something back to an old friend. He walked out of the Red Keep with Brienne and Barristan by his side. Many of the citizens of Kings Landing bowed and waved at their king as Naruto waved back. Kurama saw Naruto walking through the city and decided to join him. Naruto walked through the city and made his way to his destination, the Sept. He and Kurama walked up the stairs and into the great Sept where the High Septon and Septas bowed at King Naruto.

Naruto then walked over to one grave near the side that was in remembrance to King Robert of the House Baratheon. Naruto smiled as he then placed Robert's crown that he wore during his reign on his grave. Naruto left the crown there and left, it was the crown of the house Baratheon so it should be with him. Naruto was having one of the Kings Landing's finest smiths forge a new crown for Naruto for special occasions when he needed to where one,…he may be king but he didn't really enjoy wearing it all the time.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, after the liberation of Yunkai and release of the slaves, Daenerys and her group worked on shifting the city and installing a new council to take control over running the city. Then after gathering all the supplies they could get, taking the Yunkish and Second Sons assault catapults, and organizing a caravan of all the free slaves who would be accompanying Daenerys, they moved from Yunkai to the city of Meereen.

They had traveled for about a week and decided to stop to rest the horses and regain their strength as they kept pushing towards Meereen. They all ate food and drank water, tended to the horses and made sure that everyone was doing fine. Daenerys decided to enjoy some quiet time with her dragons…and Menma.

After he went on a suicide mission into Yunkai to ensure that Daenerys won and freed the slaves, Daenerys kept him close. She finally admitted it to herself, she had fallen for Menma. He wasn't like Drogo, Menma was kind, brave, strong, a bit of a goof ball which helped to keep her smiling, and he was incredibly loyal in keeping his friends and allies safe,…but there was something else. She could tell that he was hiding something,…nothing horrible like he massacred a whole city or anything like that…but he was hiding something.

Even though Daenerys didn't know everything about him, she felt calm and happy next to him. Whenever he looked at her, she always had a smile on her face,…he seemed to know what to do to make her smile. And he was very good with her dragons, they took a liking to him. Not just Drogon, but Viserion and Rhaegal as well, there seemed to be something about him that calmed them down and turned them like loyal dogs. She seemed to trust him, there was something about Menma that washed away her feelings of suspicion but she wondered what he was hiding.

Right now, Daenerys and Menma were sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean, enjoying the sea breeze and cool air as Drogon laid his head on Daenerys' lap. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal had all grown much larger in the past week after eating so much and flying around. They were becoming fiercer dragons. Daenerys pet Drogon on the head as she watched Viserion and Rhaegal fly in the distance, one of whom seemed to be carrying something. Menma was sitting on the ground next to Daenerys, sharpening his sword as he enjoyed the calm wind of the ocean.

Drogon shifted and moved as he got comfortable as Daenerys soothed him and pet his head. Then Drogon let loose a loud burp of gas and hit Menma right in the face as Menma clenched his nose. "Ughh, Drogon!" Menma said as Daenerys chuckled and Drogon seemed to smirk at Menma. Viserion and Rhaegal flew closer and dropped the corpse of a sheep on the ground in front of Daenerys and Drogon. It had been eaten partially as the smell of fresh food caught Drogon's attention. Viserion and Rhaegal landed and began to fight over the sheep as Drogon also made a fight for the sheep and the three flew away, fighting over their lunch as Daenerys and Menma chuckled.

"You know, we'll have to figure out a steady way to feed them." Menma said.

"Really?" Daenerys asked as she looked at him.

"Oh yes. We can't have Drogon fly around, torching farms and stealing livestock for his lunch. That may come back to bite us in the future." Menma said as Daenerys nodded.

"We'll think of something." Daenerys said as Jorah walked over to the two.

"Khaleesi, its time to move on." Jorah said as she nodded and they moved back to the group and got on their horses and the company of the Mother of Dragons moved forward to Meereen. Menma volunteered to ride ahead with some of her Dothraki to scout the area as Jorah agreed it was a good idea. They would ride ahead a few leagues to make sure there weren't any surprises waiting for them.

After riding for a few leagues, Menma and his group rested for a bit to let the others catch up. Menma and his group rested their horses as Daenerys and the company caught up as her Unsullied marched in formation and the Second Sons helped her freed slaves with carts of food and moving the war catapults. Menma then had two Dothraki riders scout ahead as the army had caught up while Menma looked around the land and took note of what grew.

Daenerys and Missandei were near the edge of the road, overlooking the water of Slaver's bay and could see the glimpse of Meereen in the distance.

"Have you ever been to Meereen?" Daenerys asked.

"Several times your grace, with Master Kraznys." Missandei said.

"And?" Daenerys asked.

"They say a thousand slaves died building the great pyramid of Meereen." Missandei said.

"And now an army of former slaves are marching toward its gates. You think the great masters are worried?" Daenerys asked.

"If they're smart your grace." Missandei replied as Menma walked over to the two.

"What is it, Menma?" Daenerys asked.

"Nothing, just something I'd like to talk to you about…in private." Menma said as Daenerys nodded to Missandei who left them alone.

"Yes?" Daenerys asked as Menma pulled out a beautiful flower.

"A Dusk Rose." Menma showed her as she scoffed, thinking it was his attempts at flattery.

"If that's your attempt at being romantic, you failed miserably." Daenerys said as she walked back to her horse as Menma followed and showed her a white flower.

"And this one is called, Lady's Lace." Menma said. "This is not flattery but strategy. More lessons on being a successful ruler."

"Flowers?" Daenerys asked.

"No, knowledge. You have to know a land to rule it. Not just it's people, but it's plants, its lands, its rivers, its roads, and their culture. By making an effort to show that you respect the land and the culture of the people who live on said land, you make for a better ruler." Menma said as Daenerys looked at him.

"Dusk rose, is particularly useful in tea as it eases fever. If you truly want them to follow you, you have to become a part of their world. Knowledge." Menma said as he then pulled out a red flower. "Harpy's Gold. Can't make tea from this one. Beautiful, but poisonous."

Menma then put the flowers together and handed them to Daenerys. "Learn." Menma said as he nodded and walked back to his horse as Daenerys looked at the flowers and smirked at Menma. Her smirk quickly left when she and Menma heard the shouts of one of her Dothraki who came racing back to tell Menma something. Menma then looked at Daenerys with a somber look as she, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Jorah followed the Dothraki to what he had to show them…a slave child, killed and nailed to a wooden post as a warning.

"There's one on every mile marker from here to Meereen." Jorah said.

"How many miles are there between here and Meereen?" Daenerys asked.

"163, your grace." Jorah said.

"I'll tell the men to ride ahead and bury them. You don't need to see this." Menma said.

"You will do no such thing. I will see each and every one of their faces. Remove her collar before you bury her." Daenerys said as she now had 163 more reasons to take Meereen.

Line Break xxxxx

While Daenerys had made some headway in Essos, Naruto was having some down time. After Naruto had dropped off Robert's old crown, he decided to take a look at the book that Tyrion had given him, the Lives of Four Kings. He found it quite and interesting read as he read through Grand Maester's Keiths accounts of Daeron the young dragons siege of Dorne during his rule. Though things got interesting as he reached the section of Aegon the Unworthy. The accounts during this reign really showcased that Aegon the Unworthy earned his title as a horrid ruler who's act of legitimizing his bastards led to the Blackfyre rebellion. Naruto chuckled as he read the horrid rule of Aegon the Unworthy and then continued to the final pages of Daeron the good. He then raised an eyebrow as he read the last few sentences.

"_I defeated my bastard brother, Daemon Blackfyre, why my father the oaf even though of legitimizing him shows how much he earned the title, Aegon the Unworthy. The Blackfyre Rebellion, as I hear some start to call it concerns me though. Daemon lay dead but our fabled swords Blackfyre and Dark Sister have vanished. The lost of Two great Valyrian swords that are prizes by my house and a civil war that turned half the nation against me troubles me dearly. But that is not all that has occupied my mind. The final words of Daemon and his sons troubles me more than anything. Daemon and his two sons said the same thing to me: the Blackfyres will rise again. Maybe not now, but the great one has promised us that our house will rule…and all men shall die."_ Naruto read Grand Maester Keiths accounts of Daeron's last words.

"Huh, that's weird. All three of them said the same thing. And who's the great one?" Naruto said aloud as he was pulled from his thoughts by knock on his door. "Come in." Naruto said as the door opened to reveal Prince Oberyn.

"Your grace, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Prince Oberyn said.

"No, I wasn't doing anything. What do you need?" Naruto asked as Prince Oberyn walked over to him with some parchment.

"I have sent messages to our prisoners in the dungeons. The Mountain and Lorch demand trials by combat as does Jaime Lannister." Oberyn said as Naruto looked over the parchment.

"And Cersei and Joffrey?" Naruto asked.

"The former queen is less than cordial, she demands to speak to her father at once and wont say anything about her or her sons trial." Oberyn said.

"Well, she does have that right. I'll let Tywin know. Have you found two other judges?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. I do believe Robb Stark wishes to be one, so I will find another." Oberyn said as Naruto nodded and he saw that Prince Oberyn seemed to want to say something else.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, your grace. It's just that I've come to the realization that my new duty as Master of Law will require all of my time here." Prince Oberyn said.

"Yes, it will. But you are more than welcome to bring your daughters to Kings Landing. To stay with you here." Naruto said as Oberyn smiled.

"Thank you, your grace. You honor me." Oberyn said.

"Think nothing of it. A man is nothing without his family. Speak with Ser Davos and he can arrange a ship to dock in Dorne in a few days." Naruto said as Oberyn nodded.

"Your grace." Oberyn said as he moved to leave.

"One question, would you happen to know what Margaery is up to now?" Naruto asked.

"I believe in the gardens with her handmaidens. No doubt talking about your wedding night." Oberyn said as Naruto chuckled and decided to go talk to Tywin.

Margaery and her handmaidens were together enjoying some tea and Margaery was telling them about her wonderful wedding night. "So I said, darling, surely 4 times is enough. Are you trying to set a new record?" Margaery said as her handmaidens chuckled. "He said, well I'm sure we can break the current record by leaps and bounds." Margaery said as they all chuckled as Lady Olena and Catelyn Stark were escorted in by some City Watch.

"Grandmother, mother!" Margaery said happily as she stood up and hugged her grandmother and Cat.

"Oh, I don't believe I can be given that title." Cat said.

"Oh but you are. You are like a mother to Naruto and as such, you are now my mother." Margaery said as Cat smiled.

"Thank you, your grace." Cat said.

"So, what brings you two here. Would you like to join us for tea?" Margaery asked.

"No, I'm afraid we can't. I've just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. A woman's wedding night is a very momentous occasion." Cat said.

"Indeed and last night was indeed the best night of my life. And if last night is anything to go by, I imagine you can have a grandchild soon. A little prince or princess." Margaery said.

"No other day will bring you as much joy as the day your child is born." Cat said as Margaery smiled.

"Oh yes, children are a delight. That is until they get older and begin to form out on their own, then they can become troublesome if you didn't raise them right." Lady Olena said as Margaery chuckled. "Walk with me, my dear." Olena said to Margaery as they walked through the Red Keep and to the gardens while Cat went to talk to Naruto.

Lady Olena and Margaery were walking through the gardens as Olena told her that she would be heading back to the Reach. "I can't believe you won't stay. Naruto is more than happy to keep you here for as long as you like." Margaery said.

"The time has come my dear. I've done my part with your wedding and there is nothing more tedious than a trial. Except perhaps these gardens. If I have to take one more leisurely stroll through these gardens, I'll fling myself from these cliffs." Lady Olena said as Margery chuckled.

"I truly wish you would stay." Margaery said as Lady Olena sat down and Olena held her hand.

"I know, my dear. But I've done my job. You are now Queen and you and Naruto are married." Lady Olena said as Margaery sat down next to her. "He loves you, and you love him. But your marriage will be strained in the years to come and it will be up to you to keep it strong."

"Our love for one another is strong." Margaery said.

"Oh of that I have no doubt. But knowledge of Naruto's status as the last of his house has spread throughout the 7 Kingdoms as well as the knowledge that he can marry more than one wife to restore his house." Lady Olena said as that was what worried Margaery a bit as she and Naruto had this talk.

"Did you know I wasn't suppose to marry your grandfather?" Lady Olena asked.

"No." Margaery said.

"He was engaged to my sister, your great aunt Viola. I was to be given to some Targaryen or other. Marrying a Targaryen was all the rage back then. But the moment I saw my intended, with his preachy little ferrets face and the ludicrous silver hair, I knew he wouldn't do. So, the evening before Luther was suppose to propose to my sister, I got lost on my way back from my embroidery lesson and happened upon his chambers." Olena said as Margaery chuckled.

"How absent minded of me. The following morning, Luther never made it down the stairs to propose to my sister because the boy couldn't bloody walk. And once he could, the only thing he wanted was what I'd given the night before. I was good, I was very, very good. You are even better, but you will need to act quickly." Olena said.

"Naruto and I talked about this. It's true that he may take more than one wife, but that doesn't mean I will ever lose his place in his heart." Margaery said.

"Maybe, but there are women out there who are just as determined and beautiful. You will have to assert your dominance over them should Naruto take another wife." Olena said. "And I do believe there is one you can start with now."

"Sansa?" Margaery asked.

"The young Stark girl. I saw the way she looks at him, her eyes filled with love and admiration for him. It's obvious she wants to be with him. More than likely, she will ask to stay here in King's Landing when the rest of the Starks go back North. And then she will try to make her move. She'll have an advantage, given she was raised with Naruto." Olena said.

"What are you suggesting?" Margaery asked.

"Naruto will more than likely take another wife, of that I have no doubt. But you must assert your dominance over the rest of them. Tell them, that your Naruto's first and as such, you hold the most sway with his heart. You can make sure that the women he will marry know that you are his queen." Olena said as Margaery thought for a moment.

Back with Naruto, he and Tywin were walking in the throne room talking about Cersei and Joffrey. "So Lord Tywin, I hope you've been adjusting here well. I hope no one has been causing you any trouble." Naruto said.

"None, your grace. People have kept their distance and have been respectful either out of fear of what you would do or have not associated themselves with me." Tywin said.

"Give them time. All wounds will heal, but they will take some time. For now, we should focus on the matters at hand. The restoration and repair of the 7 Kingdoms and moving forward, which brings me to one of the two reasons I asked you here." Naruto said as they entered the small council chambers.

"Is this about my children?" Tywin asked.

"Yes, for their upcoming trials. Jaime has asked for a trial by combat but Cersei is refusing to answer for herself or her son until she speaks with you." Naruto said as Tywin thought for a moment.

"Why would she ask for me?" Tywin asked.

"Don't know, but it seems that her first instinct is to talk to you. She thinks that you may be able to solve all her problems." Naruto said as Tywin exhaled.

"Thank you, your grace. I'll talk to her." Tywin said. "What was the other reason you asked me here?"

"The other reason isn't as serious, but it's something I'd like to know. You were Hand of the King for King Aerys Targaryen when he ruled over the 7 Kingdoms until his demise. From what I've heard from Robert before he died, and from Grand Maester Pycelle and Ser Barristan, is that the 7 Kingdoms stayed afloat because of your work. Can you tell me more about King Aerys?" Naruto asked.

"Now to much to tell your grace. The Mad King was as his title said, a mad king. The man had lost his mind, burning men to their death with wildfire and laughing as he did. Killing Rickard and Brandon Stark, allowing his children to run amuck and steal Lyanna Stark which led to the war that eventually led to his own demise. The records and stories of the Mad King are true. Being the Hand to the King of a mad man was very dangerous. I had served his faithfully for 20 years and the Kingdom had prospered because of that. Aerys grew increasingly erratic and hostile, viewing any threat to his house or rule as treason." Tywin said.

"The behavior continued and got worse?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. Through the years, his behavior got worse and worse, he would mumble in his chair, saying things to himself that were completely ludicrous. And he became increasingly obsessed with the idea of using Wildfire to become a pure dragon. The man became increasingly bitter and rude, marrying his son to Elia Martell instead of Cersei, the match seemed ideal and perfect. Marrying the prince to the daughter of one of the crowns most loyal houses but no. I had grown tired of his provocative behavior and left. I was lucky enough to leave with my force and wealth intact. I heard that many Hands of the Kings weren't so lucky." Tywin said.

"Hmm." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "The Mad King's babbles of insanity, did they ever make any sense?"

"Not really, your grace. Typically shouts and mumbles about his enemies, people he thought were talking behind his back, his theory about wildfire and such." Tywin said as he then remembered something. "There was one other thing he mentioned a lot. He repeated the phrase often but I and others never could make any sense of it."

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"It was something along the lines of: The great one is calling to me or I shall become a dragon and join the great one. Something along those lines. Grand Maester Pycelle often thought that was a reference to death." Tywin said as Naruto thought for a moment. "Why are you so interested in this, your grace?"

"Nothing, just curious is all." Naruto said as he stood up. "That'll be all, Lord Tywin."

Tywin got up, bowed and left as Naruto thought for a moment. The Targaryens were becoming more and more interesting. After reading that book that Tyrion gave him, Naruto began to wonder more and more about the Targaryen line and the men of that house. King Aerys the mad king and then Daemon Blackfyre. Did the Targaryen house have some kind of fascination with Death, if that was the great one.

Reading that book also made him remember the other thoughts that Naruto's had his entire time in Westeros when he first arrived. About Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, and Ned. Rhaegar was known as a master swordsman and fighter, winning several tournaments and jousts, and even besting Ser Barristan who is considered the best fighter in the land. He had a reputation of being a skilled warrior and his kidnapping of Lyanna Stark was the reason Robert rebelled and started a war, that much was known. Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna and raped her, and ended up killing her, but Naruto wasn't so sure. After talking with Ser Barristan about his time protecting the Targaryens, Barristan told him that Rhaegar was a skilled warrior but was much more gentle than people knew or remembered. Barristan told him about the times when Rhaegar would go down to the city and sing as a minstrel to entertain the people and give his money to people in need, Barristan said he was a good man, so what would cause him to kidnap Lyanna?

Then Barristan kept on explaining his time protecting Aerys and Rhaegar. How Barristan was bested in a joust tournament at Harrenhal by Rhaegar Targaryen and he won the tournament. He was proclaimed champion and then it was time to give a bundle of blue winter roses to his queen of love and beauty. You would think that would Elia Martell, who he was married to but Barristan said that Rhaegar gave them to Lyanna. Barristan also told Naruto that when Rhaegar gave Lyanna the roses and named her his Queen of Love and Beauty, he had the same look of love that Naruto has when he see's Margaery and even more shocking was that Barristan said that Lyanna seemed to reciprocate that gaze. Was she really kidnapped to the Tower of Joy in Dorne?

And then there's the fact that Ned told him that he and his group had to fight three King's guard to reach Lyanna at the tower of joy. Why were the King's guard left to guard Lyanna rather than protecting Aerys other children: Daenerys and Viserys? Rhaegar could have left soldiers to guard Lyanna when he went to war yet there were King's Guard, that didn't make any sense.

Remembering that, Naruto also remembered when Ned explained to him the events of Robert's Rebellion when they found him on their way home. Ned told him that Lyanna asked Ned to promise her something, what the promise was, Naruto had no idea. But then things began to click more and more, Naruto remembered that when Ned and Robert first found Naruto and helped him recover in King's Landing, Ned had a newborn baby with him, who Ned said was his bastard, Jon. An affair with a maid at an inn was what Ned told him and Naruto believed that, but…now not so much.

As Naruto had got to know Ned more during his time at Winterfell, Naruto knew that Ned was an outstanding and honorable man. Very different than Robert, who kept his oath of marriage seriously, he loved Cat. So he wouldn't cheat on her with a maid at an inn. That's completely against Ned's character, something that Naruto defended against Robert and Cersei when she accused him of fucking whores at Baelish brothel, Ned would never do something like that. So was Jon a real bastard of Ned? Ned often commented on how much Arya looked like his sister Lyanna when she was younger, and Jon does look very similar to Arya as well. Is it possible for all these theories in his head to be true? Was Jon someone much more important than he even realized? Naruto had no idea.

Line Break xxxxx

Up North in the lands near the wall, Tormund Giantsbane's group of Wildlings were waiting in their camp for contact with the other group they were suppose to meet and the orders from Mance. Since they didn't have their warg, they sent a man back over the wall. Some of the Wildlings were standing watch, while others were eating and staying warm near the fires. Tormund paced around the camp while Ygritte was making more arrows.

Tormund looked at her diligently working and making a lot of arrows. "You plan on killing all the crows yourself?" He asked.

"You plan on sitting here and scratching your balls till winter?" Ygritte asked.

"We wait for Mance's orders." Tormund said.

"You sent a man over the wall at the full moon. If he's not back yet, he's not coming back." Ygritte said.

"Then what is it you want? March against Castle Black with just this lot. You're pretty crow has a 1,000 men stationed there." Tormund said.

"Yeah, well he's a liar." Ygritte said.

"He is? Shouldn't it be, he was. You said you put three arrows in him." Tormund said.

"Yeah, I did." Ygritte said.

"I've seen you slip a shaft through a rabbit's eye at 200 yards. If that boy's still walking, it's because you let him go." Tormund said.

They then heard a whistle as one of their scouts told them that something was coming. They got ready to fight as they looked into the distance as the leader of the Thenns and his group arrive.

"Thenns. I fucking hate Thenns." Tormund said as they sheathed their weapons. The leader or Magnar of the Thenns, Styr walked up to Tormund while the others walked into the camp.

"Mance sent you?" Tormund asked as Styr growled in response. "How did you find us?" He asked as Styr looked to a Thenn who had an owl on his shoulder, their warg.

"You came from the south, not the north." Tormund said.

"Took a detour. Got some supper from a village down that way. Hmm, why does the meat down here always taste so much better than it does on our side of the wall?" Styr asked.

"Help yourself." Tormund said, pointing to a roasting rabbit on a spit.

"Maybe everything is just better fed down here. Fat and lazy. Easier for us." Styr said as he walked past Tormund and pat his shoulder. "You didn't see us coming? Lost your warg. And that baby crow you had with you, lost him too?"

"I'll answer to Mance. I won't answer to you." Tormund said to Styr.

"She yours?" Styr asked, referring to Ygritte.

"I'm not anybodies." Ygritte said as she readied to fire an arrow at Styr's head while he chuckled.

"Too scrawny. Not like those crows at Castle Black. Think of them, stuffing their larders, stuffing their faces with ham and blood sausage and stew. Getting nice and fat and marbled. I know we've had our differences Tormund. But just one time, before you die, you really ought to try Crow." Styr said, looking at the arm that was roasting over the fire.

Back at Castle Black, Sam and Gilly had arrived and were escorted in where Sam had to explain his situation, that looked very unfavorable to Maester Aemon. Maester Aemon sat in his chair in his study as he saw Sam standing in front of him with Gilly to his side and a newborn baby in her arms.

"I know how this much look. What I meant was—" "I swear to you, my lord—" "I'm not a lord my dear." Maester Aemon said.

"Not for many, many years. Every man who joins the Night's Watch renounces all former titles. Among other things. What is your name?" Maester Aemon asked.

"Gilly." Gilly said.

"Ah, for the gillyflower. Lovely." Maester Aemon said.

"Yes, my—" Gilly froze not knowing what to call him.

"Maester." Sam told her.

"Master." Gilly said.

"Maester." Sam corrected her.

"And the child?" Maester Aemon asked.

"She hasn't chosen a name yet." Sam said.

"His name is Sam." Gilly said as Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Tarly…do you remember the oath you swore when you joined this order?" Maester Aemon asked.

"He's not my child, Maester Aemon. She's one of Craster's wives." Same said as Maester Aemon understood. "I remember every word of the oath. Night gathers and my watch begins. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. The realms of men. That means her as well as us. We didn't build 500 miles of ice walls 700 feet high to keep out men. The Night is gathering, Maester Aemon. I've seen it. It's coming for all of us."

"Gilly, you and your son will be our guests for the time being. We certainly cannot send you back beyond the wall." Maester Aemon said.

"Thank you…Maester. I can cook, and clean and I can—" "Good." Maester Aemon said.

"Samwell, fetch a quill and inkwell." Maester Aemon told him as Sam moved to the table and got a quill and some paper. "I hope your penmanship is better than your swordplay."

"Miles better." Sam said.

"We had 44 ravens at last count. Make sure they are all fed. Everyone of them flies tonight." Maester Aemon told him as Sam got to work on writing 44 replicas of the same message for the 44 ravens.

After about a few hours of that, Sam got Gilly situated at Castle Black and got her and Sam comfortable. But then heard some noise from the side gate. "RIDER APPROACHING!" Sam heard from the gate as he and the other members of the Night's Watch gathered to see what was going on.

The Watch guards brought a man into the courtyard, with some arrows in his body and barely conscious, wearing Wildling coats. Sam and Pip came running to see who it was as they turned him over to see it was Jon.

"Jon! Jon! Jon, it's us." Sam said to him.

"I don't think he can see us." Pyp said.

"Pyp?" Jon said. "Sam?"

"Hush, now. You're home. Carry him inside. Gently." Sam said as they brought Jon inside to tend to his wounds.

Line Break xxxxx

With Daenerys and her group, they had finally arrived at the outskirts of the city of Meereen. She and her group rode with her Dothraki army and her followers to the large gates of the city of Meereen. Her army stood in formation, ready to fight as Jorah and Menma stood by her side. The great masters, slave owners and elites had gathered on the city walls walkways to see, and their slaves were in attendance as well.

Daenerys, Jorah, Menma and Missandei got off their horses as they stood before the great gates of Meereen, while all the masters looked down at Daenerys in hate. Then the gates to the city opened and one rider rode out, suited up in armor.

"Are they attacking?" Daenerys asked.

"A single rider. A champion of Meereen. They want you to send your own champion against them." Jorah told her.

The masters cheered for their champion as he stopped his horse until he was about twice the distance of a joust fight away from Daenerys. He then got off his horse and seemed to be doing something while speaking in Valyrian.

"What is he doing?" Daenerys asked.

"I think he is…" Menma said as the champion took his cock out and began to piss at Daenerys from afar as an insult. Daenerys just looked at the man with lack of interest while the masters laughed their asses off.

"He says that we are an army of men without man parts, he claims you are no woman at all but a man who…hides his cock in his own asshole." Missandei said with disgust as she translated.

"Don't listen to him, Daenerys. His words can't hurt you." Menma said.

"They can, if half the city you intend to take is listening to them." Jorah said.

"I have something to say to the people of Meereen, but first I will need this one to be quiet. Do I have a champion?" Daenerys asked.

"_Allow me this honor, Mother of Dragons. I will not disappoint you."_ Grey Worm said.

"_You are the Commander of the Unsullied. I cannot risk you." _Daenerys said.

"I've been with you longer than most of anyone here, Khaleesi. Let me stand for you today as well." Jorah said.

"You are my most trusted advisor. My most valued general and my dearest friend, I will not gamble with your life." Daenerys said to him.

"I'll do it. I can take him out, keep it clean, be done with this soon and this whole thing will be over in time for a nice glass of wine." Menma joked as he stepped forward as Jorah and Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about this, Menma?" Daenerys asked.

"Yeah. Besides, not much you can do to stop me." Menma joked.

"No, you're right." Daenerys said with a smirk as Menma stepped forward signaling the other rider that he was their champion. Then a guard from Meereen ran out to give their champion his jousting spear and to prep his horse.

"He is very brave, your grace." Missandei said to Daenerys.

"Yes. Win or lose, as long as the whole city is watching." Daenerys said as she walked up to Menma. "You sure you don't want a horse?"

"Why would I want a horse?" Menma asked.

"Horses are faster than men." Daenerys said.

"Not as smart though." Menma said as Daenerys smirked and backed away.

The Meereen champion then went into a full gallop towards Menma as everyone watched and the masters of Meereen cheered for their champion. Menma looked back at Daenerys and winked as she was a bit worried. The rider kept on getting closer and closer while Menma remained completely calm. He looked at his nails, and bit off a hangnail, as if he wasn't paying any attention.

Daenerys and Jorah saw the rider getting even closer and closer and were beginning to get worried that Menma hadn't even drawn his sword yet. The rider was closer as Menma then twisted his leg into the dirt and then did a flying spin kick, shooting out his two boot blades and sending them through the air. The blades flew through the air and stabbed into the champion with one hitting his heart and the other his throat, killing him instantly and thrown with such force that he was thrown off the horse. The horse then stopped in front of Menma as Menma calmed it down.

Menma then looked back at Daenerys with a smirk as she chuckled. The masters then ordered the guards to open fire on Menma as they fired a volley of arrows at him. They hit the ground and one did manage to find its way towards Menma but Menma caught it with his bare hands before it hit him.

"Well, that was rude." Menma said as he dropped the arrow and Daenerys stepped forward.

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn_." Daenerys said as the slaves listened with intent. _"Your masters may have told you lies about me, or they may have told you nothing. It does not matter. I have nothing to say to them. I speak only to you."_ Daenerys said to the slaves.

"_First, I went to Astapor. Those who were slaves in Astapor, now stand behind me, free. Next I went to Yunkai. Those who were slaves in Yunkai, now stand behind me, free. Now I have come to Meereen. I am not your enemy. Your enemy is beside you. Your enemy steals and murders your children. Your enemy has nothing for you but chains and suffering, and commands. I do not bring you commands. I bring you a choice. And I bring your enemies what they deserve."_ Daenerys said as she looked to Menma and nodded as he nodded back.

"_Forward!"_ Menma shouted as the Unsullied move the catapults forwards.

"_Fire!"_ Daenerys shouted as the Unsullied launched the catapults that sent large wooden barrels over the walls of Meereen. When the barrels hits walls or stone, they broke apart and hit the floor, showing what was inside: collars of the free slaves. It was a message to the Masters of Meereen as well as to the slaves.

Line Break xxxxx

A day had passed since Naruto had talked to Tywin and Tywin was on his way to the dungeons, Cersei was sitting against the wall of her cell as she heard her son shout at the guards to let him out, saying he was the true king and his mother would deal with them soon. She wouldn't give that Naruto boy the satisfaction of making a trial that would mock her, her brother and her son. She wanted to speak to her father, and try and get out of this. While she was sitting, she remembered a moment from her youth, when she met a witch on her father's land.

_Flashback_

_In the lands of Casterly Rock, a young Cersei was walking through the woods of the land with her friend, Melera Hetherspoon. They were trudging through the mud and dirt as Cersei was determined but Melera was not._

"_We shouldn't be out here alone." Melera said._

"_Why not?" Cersei asked._

"_If your father, hears—" "He'll never know we're gone." Cersei said._

"_But if he finds out." Melera said as Cersei turned to her. _

"_You don't need to be afraid of my father." Cersei said as she guided her friend through the woods. They kept on waking, past a small river and saw a hut with smoke coming out of the roof that mean someone was living there. _

"_Are you sure?" Melera asked, afraid._

"_Yes." Cersei said._

"_We shouldn't go in." Melera asked._

"_Of course we should." Cersei said, not scared at all._

_They walked up to the hut and entered, past the bushel and twigs and twine as Cersei saw various dried herbs, plants and medicinal things as well as dried dusts of what seemed to be magic ingredients. Then she saw what she had come for, the witch who lived in the hut. Cersei could only see the hands and legs of the witch as her face was clouded in the darkness. Cersei stepped forward as Melera bumped into a rat cage and shrieked._

"_Get out! GET OUT!" They heard as the witched leaned into the light and they saw her face, and she seemed like a normal woman. No boils or warts on her face, just normal. She was the wood witch, Maggy. _

"_Let's go." Melera said as she tried to pull Cersei away but Cersei didn't move. _

"_No." Cersei replied._

"_Listen to your friend." Maggy told Cersei._

"_They said that you were terrifying, with Cats teeth and three eyes. You're not terrifying, you're boring." Cersei said, smugly._

"_You don't know what I am." Maggy said._

"_I know you're a witch, and you can see the future. Tell me mine." Cersei ordered._

"_Everyone wants to know their future. Till they know their future." Maggy said._

"_This is my father's land. My land. Tell me my future or I will have your two boring eyes gouged out of your head." Cersei threatened her as Maggy just chuckled and decided to amuse her. So she grabbed a knife on a table._

"_Your blood. Give me a taste." Maggy said as she held out the knife._

_Cersei took the knife and cut her thumb a little so it would start to bleed. Maggy then grabbed Cersei's hand and drank the blood as Cersei and Melera looked at her weird. Maggy was finished and then pushed Cersei's hand away._

"_Three questions you get. You won't like the answers." Maggy said._

"_I've been promised to the Prince. When will me marry?" Cersei asked._

"_You'll never wed the prince. You'll wed the King." Maggy said._

"_But I will be Queen?" Cersei asked._

"_Oh yes, you will be Queen." Maggy said as Cersei felt smug while Maggy smirked. "For a time. Then comes the Hero that was promised, who will take away everything you hold dear and dethrone you. Then he will be King, and his Queens will prove themselves worthier than you."_

_Cersei was disturbed by that comment. "Will the King and I have children?" Cersei asked._

"_No, the king will have 20 children. And you will have three." Maggy said._

"_That doesn't make sense." Cersei said._

"_Gold will be their crowns. Gold their shrouds, and your eldest will meet the fate he deserves." Maggy said as she began to cackle and laugh at Cersei while Cersei glared in anger. _

"_Come on, we have to go." Melera said to Cersei. "We have to go! Cersei!"_

_End of Flashback_

Cersei was brought out of her memories when she heard her cell door open and her father walked in. She stood up as her chains rattled and looked at her father. Tywin saw his daughter looking worse for wear, with a look of desperation on her face, in the impending notice of her trial.

"Father." Cersei said.

"His grace has made me aware that you wished to see me." Tywin said as Cersei looked shocked.

"His grace? Father, he is no King. Joffrey is the true King!" Cersei said as Tywin just looked at her.

"Still after everything that has happened,…you believe your bastard has the right to the throne." Tywin said.

"I suffered years of marriage with that pig, hearing him fuck countless women and bring this city and the kingdoms into our hands…my son was to be King. The greatest King that would exist, the king that the 7 Kingdoms would adore, the king that was promised. Not some demon boy who took over the throne." Cersei said with a look of twisted devotion in her eyes.

"Really, well it seems that since the new king has been in rule…things have never been better. Would we be able to do as well as he could?" Tywin asked as Cersei scoffed.

"I didn't think it was possible. The great Tywin of Casterly Rock, the man with the pride and heart of lion,…bending over like a whore in a brothel." Cersei said as Tywin smacked her hard across the face and sent her to the ground.

"Your pride is the reason for your imprisonment. Your pride led to your current predicament, and now…here you are. Using your status and myself to try and get yourself out of situations that you put yourself in. Well,…no longer. Let the trial and the gods determine your fate." Tywin said as he walked out and closed the cell door behind him.

"Father…Father! FATHER! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! YOU'LL BURN FOR THIS! I SWEAR I'LL GET OUT AND BURN OUR HOUSE DOWN!" Cersei shouted as Tywin walked away, out of the dungeons, running into Margaery who was being escorted by City Watch guards.

"Your grace." Tywin said as he bowed as Margaery smiled and bowed back.

"Lord Tywin. I hope to see you at the tournament." Margaery said.

"I am heading there as we speak. And your grace?" Tywin asked.

"I shall be there in a moment." Margaery said as Tywin bowed and left as Margaery walked down the hall of cells as the City Watch saluted her. She then stopped at the door to Cersei's cell. "Open the door, please."

The guard then unlocked the door as Margaery turned to her guards. "Wait her for a moment. I won't be long." Margaery said as she walked in and saw a disheveled and unkempt Cersei. Not the pompous, high and mighty Lannister she was years ago.

"My, this is not as glamorous as I assume you wished it could be, I imagine. Years of living in the Red Keep, with your father's riches to buy you everything you could want, it seems that it didn't do you any good." Margaery said to Cersei as Cersei just glared at her.

"Here comes the demon's whore, dressing herself up as a queen. You are no queen." Cersei said.

"Well, I have a marriage that would say otherwise. I am the Queen Regent of the 7 Kingdoms. I am Naruto's wife,…something I'm sure you are unfamiliar with seeing as how your marriage was nothing compared to mine. Your birthed no legitimate heirs, so your right as queen comes into question." Margaery said, mocking Cersei's time as queen.

"I am the queen. I earned that right,…I have the status, the money, the power, I am THE QUEEN!" Cersei shouted.

"Lies come easily to you. No innocence, decency, concern. Perhaps that's why Tommen and Myrcella haven't come down to see you at all. They've been having too much fun with their uncle Tyrion and Naruto. He clearly knows how to care for children better than you did." Margaery said as Cersei glared at her. "Something all the Kingdoms will know during your trial."

"Get out." Cersei said.

"Yes, I must be on my way. I'll visit again, when you've had the chance to calm down a bit." Margaery said.

"I don't want to see you again." Cersei said.

"Oh I hope you reconsider that. I've heard that men often go insane in the Black Cells beneath the Red Keep. Though I suppose your isolation will end when your trial begins." Margaery said.

"Leave." Cersei said.

"Yes, I must. My husband awaits me, at the tournament to honor our marriage." Margaery said as Cersei shouted and threw her cup of water at the wall.

"Get out you whore!" Cersei shouted as Margaery just looked at her.

"Do you mean you?" Margaery said as she left.

Back with Naruto, he was waiting with the other people of King's Landing at one of the old melee tournament areas for the tournament in honor of the new Kings and Queens of Westeros. It was a small tournament, with about 2 dozen knights and warriors participating. Many of the nobles and lords were in attendance as well as the common people of the city who wanted to watch. Naruto sat in the stands with the Starks, Oberyn, Tyrion, Tywin, Davos and Shireen and was looking around to see where Margaery was as the people talked amongst themselves.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Here she comes." Tyrion said as Margaery and her handmaidens entered the stands and she took her seat next to Naruto.

"Sorry, I'm late. Some matters needed my attendance." Margaery said.

"Is everything all right?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect. Everything's perfect." Margaery said as she kissed Naruto and smiled.

"All right then. Let's get this started." Naruto said as he stood up and everyone else got quiet. "Everyone, sorry for the wait, but I assure you it will be worth it. For we are gathered to watch a spectacle of talent and bravery as these brave 16 warriors fight to show their skill and testament in battle! Usually these tournaments are held in honor of a singular event or person, but not today! Today, this tournament is to honor the fallen with the clashing of steel! And for the preservation of peace!" Naruto said as everyone clapped and cheered.

"So without further ado, let the first match of the tournament begin! Enter: Sir Alistair Marko from Dorne and Sir Haiden Blair from Hornwood!" Naruto shouted as the two knights stepped forward into the arena. Alistair Marko was dressed in very light chainmail and steel plate armor around his chest, arms and legs, which would protect his vital areas but not restrict his movements too much. Haiden Blair was the opposite and was in full knight plate armor.

Alistair had his squire come over and hand him his two curved scimitars while Haiden was given his shield and sword. The two stepped forward faced each other and bowed and then faced King Naruto and Queen Margaery and bowed. "Begin!" Naruto shouted as the two began to fight. Alistair had increased mobility with his armor while Haiden was able to block most of the sword attacks to his shield and his armor protected his joints.

The two fought as everyone cheered at the amazing fight. The fight would end when a warrior was pushed outside the circle that was drawn in the ground, or would surrender, or when Naruto would call a winner,…or in the extreme case when a warrior was killed. Alistair swung his two swords and slashed at Haiden's shield as the swords embedded themselves in, Haiden then tossed his shield away, causing Alistair to lose one of his swords and Haiden to lose his shield. The two then fought, clashing their swords and armor until Alistair managed to push Haiden out of the arena, winning the match.

The crowd cheered as everyone clapped. Even though he lost, Haiden was a good sport and Alistair helped him back to his feet as the two waved at the crowd and shook hands as they left the arena.

The tournament kept on fighting with other Knights like The Hound, Sir Rodrick, Ser Barristan, Cleaber, Brienne, Oberyn and other knights participated in the tournament and the crowd went wild at the great display of skill in combat. There weren't too many serious injuries, a few nasty cuts, slashes, bruises and one almost death but was saved by the Maesters. The final fight of the tournament would be against Ser Barristan, who bested Brienne in a fight, and Oberyn who defeated Cleaber.

The two combatants were in the arena, Barristan was in the armor that Naruto gave him with his shield and sword as Oberyn wore light armor, some light chainmail and had his trusty viper spear, as he was called the Red Viper. But Oberyn kept his blade free of any poison, not wanting to kill the Lord Commander of Naruto's armed forces. The two men stood in the arena as they faced Naruto and Naruto stood up.

"This is the final fight of the tournament, and I couldn't have asked for a better fight! Sir Barristan the Bold!" Naruto said as everyone cheered. "And Oberyn Martel! The Red Viper!" Naruto said as they cheered.

"May the best fighter be victorious! Begin!" Naruto shouted as the two warriors turned to each other and bowed. Then Barristan readied his sword and shield as Oberyn spun his viper spear and held it in front of him.

There was brief moment of silence as both fighters gauged each other, trying to deduce the best angle and method of the first strike, which would have a big impact on the rest of the fight. Then Oberyn stepped forward and did a figure 8 spin, and did an overhead strike with his spear as Sir Barristan blocked the strike with his shield. Barristan then swung his sword as Oberyn raised his spear to block it. Oberyn then kicked Sir Barristan away and did a spear thrust as Barristan side-stepped the thrust but the blade did nick his armor.

He then swung his sword at Oberyn's head as Oberyn ducked under the sword swing and stepped forward and stabbed his spear at Barristan's feet but Barristan brought his shield down to block the spear. Barristan then brought the shield up and hit Oberyn in the face with his shield, knocking him on his back. Oberyn then rolled to the side to avoid a boot to his chest. He then did a leg sweep and knocked out Barristan's front leg causing him to fall to his knee.

Oberyn then stabbed the ground as Barristan rolled out of the way and got to his feet. He then swung his sword as Oberyn blocked it with his spear but then got hit in the chest by Barristan's shield. Oberyn flipped back to his feet and did a butterfly spin to avoid a sword swipe to his feet. He then did a figure 8 spin and did a spear thrust as Oberyn blocked it with his shield and then swung his sword down as Oberyn blocked using his spear.

The fight continued for well over an hour with both fighters beginning to feel a bit of wear and tear in their step from cuts or bruises. The fighters gauged each other's strength to determine the next move as Barristan stilled himself and readied for his final strike to try and end this fight. Barristan charged forward as he thrusts his shield forward, so Oberyn moved to the side to avoid it. Oberyn then brought up his spear to block the incoming sword slash but was instead surprised by a boot to spear which forced Oberyn back from the force. Barristan then brought down his sword with all his strength as Oberyn brought up his spear staff to block it but the force of the blade broke the staff in half. Barristan then kicked Oberyn to the ground and pointed his sword at his face, forcing Oberyn to submit.

Oberyn smirked at Barristan, as the old warrior was still capable of keeping his title of one of the fiercest warriors in the 7 Kingdoms. Oberyn put up the sign of defeat as Barristan smiled and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

"Congratulations to Sir Barristan the Bold!" Naruto said as Barristan helped Oberyn to his feet as Barristan won the tournament.

Line Break xxxxx

Back up North, the new recruits were being trained by seasoned Night's Watch in archery and combat as Sam was on his way to see Jon and see how he was doing. He passed some new recruits doing archery training and walked into the medical hall where Jon was recovering. Sam walked in and saw Jon putting on his Night's Watch clothes.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"I've been better. But I'm lucky to be alive." Jon said as he put on his jacket.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "You and the others should have been back a while ago, and why were you wearing a Wildling outfit?"

"Things got messy quick. I needed to blend in with the Wildings in order to survive and try and get back here. And it's a good thing I did. Mance has an army moving to attack Castle Black. We need help." Jon said.

"Well, we got some new recruits that we've been training. Especially this new boy, Gendry. He seems to be pretty decent, reminds me of you a bit." Sam said as Jon chuckled.

"I mean we're going to need more than a few more men. Armies of soldiers, horses, ammunition, food. Naruto is still regent, we can ask for aid." Jon said.

"Well, some things changed when you were gone, Jon. Naruto Uzumaki isn't the regent anymore, he's the king." Sam said as Jon was surprised.

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Aye. And with the help of Robb Stark and the Reach, he won the war against the Lannisters." Sam said as Jon smiled.

"I knew he could do it." Jon said as Sam smiled but then turned to a frown.

"They're ready for you." Sam said as Jon got serious and picked up his coat as Sam held out Longclaw but Jon didn't take it.

"He's wanted to hang me for awhile. Now here's his chance." Jon said.

"No one's going to hang you, you've done nothing wrong." Sam said.

"I've done plenty wrong." Jon said as he walked to the eating area where the leaders of the Night's Watch were gathered with Alliser Thorne presiding as acting Commander with the death of Jeor Mormont. The head of the builders, stewards, and Maester Aemon were in attendance as well to ask Jon what the hell happened and to decide his fate.

"So you admit you murdered Qhorin Halfhand?" Thorne asked.

"No." Jon replied.

"You put your sword through a brother of the Night's Watch. What do you call that?" Thorne asked.

"He wanted me to kill him." Jon said as Thorne and Arton Yew chuckled. Arton Yew was a captain of the City Watch back in King's Landing who Naruto sent to the wall as punishment for his part in helping the Lannisters. When he came to the wall, he immediately suckered up to Thorne to secure his place above the other brothers, despite his lack of experience.

"The bastard tells a lie. What would you expect?" Arton joked.

"The Halfhand believed that our only chance to stop Mance was to get a man in his army." Jon said.

"Don't talk about the Halfhand as if you knew him. He was my brother." Thorne said.

"And you know he would do anything to defend the wall. The Free folk would have boiled him alive, but letting me kill him—" "Free folk?! Listen to him. He even talks like a Wildling now." Arton said.

"Aye, I talk like a Wildling! I ate with the Wildlings, I climbed the wall with the Wildlings…I—I lay with a Wildling girl." Jon said.

"You admit to breaking your vows then?" Arton asked.

"I do." Jon said.

"The Law is the law. The boy must die." Arton said with a smug face.

"If we behead every ranger who lay with a girl…the Wall would be manned by headless men." Maester Aemon said.

"There's a difference between sneaking to the Mole's town brothel and sleeping with the enemy." Thorne said.

"While we sit here, debating which laws I broke, Mance Rader marches on the wall with an army of 100,000." Jon said.

"Impossible. You can't get 50 Wildlings together before they start killing each other." Thorne said with a chuckled.

"100,000. He's united the Thenns, the Thornfoots, the Ice River clans, he has giants fighting for him." Jon said.

"Giants?" Arton asked with a chuckle.

"Have you ever been beyond the wall sir?" Jon asked Arton.

"I was a captain in the city watch in King's Landing, boy." Arton said.

"And Naruto sent you here for treason. You must not have been very good at it." Jon said as Arton stood up.

"How dare you!" Arton shouted.

"There's a band of Wildlings south of the wall already. Led by Tormund Giantsbane. I killed their warg and three others. They shot me full of arrows. Their orders are to attack Castle Black from the South when Mance hits it from the North. The signal for the attack will be a bonfire. Mance said it would be the biggest fire the North has ever seen." Jon said. "That's the truth, all the truth. Do you intend to execute me, or am I free to go."

Before Thorne could speak, Maester Aemon spoke. "None of us are free. We are men of the Night's Watch. But we won't be taking your head today, Jon Snow. Go on." Maester Aemon said as Jon bowed.

"Maester Aemon. With the army marching on the wall, we should send a raven for aid. Naruto Uzumaki is King of the 7 Kingdoms, a friend to House Stark and one of the men who raised me. He knows the tales of the North and the threat the Wildlings possess. He would more than happily help." Jon said.

"I shall send a raven as soon as possible." Maester Aemon said as Jon bowed and left. Then the leader of the builders help Maester Aemon up and walked him to his room.

"I am acting commander here, Maester Aemon." Thorne said.

"Yes you are." Aemon said.

"And I don't trust the bastard." Thorne said.

"He told the truth." Aemon said.

"And you always know when a man is telling a lie. How did you acquire this magical power?" Aemon asked.

"I grew up in King's Landing." Aemon said as he left.

Line Break xxxxx

In Slaver's Bay, Daenerys and her forces were camped outside the walled city of Meereen. She and Menma came up with a plan to take down the leaders of the city from the inside and it might work, the sooner they could get it going the better. While Menma and Daenerys were working out the remaining issues, Missandei was teaching Grey Worm, the common tongue in Westeros so that when Daenerys did go over, he would be able to speak.

They were in a tent as Missandei was helping Grey worm with some simple sentences. "My…name…is…Grey Worm. I…come from…the Summer…Ils." Grey Worm said, as he was looking at a sentence that Missandei wrote on a piece of paper.

"Isles. Summer Isles." Missandei said, correcting him.

"Summer Isles." Grey Worm said as Missandei smiled. Grey Worm then asked her where she came from.

"I am from an island called Narth." Missandei said as Grey Worm spoke but in Valyrian as she reminded him to try plain tongue.

"When they took you?" Grey Worm asked.

"When did they take me." She said. "I was five years old."

"You remember your home?" Grey Worm asked.

"I remember when they rode us away from shore. How…white the beaches were. How tall the trees. And I remember my village,…burning. Fire, rising into the sky. Do you remember your home?" Missandei asked as Grey Worm shook his head no.

"Unsullied. Always, Unsullied. Before Unsullied…nothing." Grey Worm said.

"That's not true. Perhaps one day you will return to the Summer Isles." Missandei said.

"I don't want return." Grey Worm said as he said a phrase in Valyrian.

"Kill the masters?" Missandei asked.

"Kill the masters." Grey Worm said with determination.

"How are the lessons going?" Daenerys asked as she, Menma and Jorah walked in. Missandei and Grey Worm then stood up to talk to her.

"Very well, your grace." Missandei said.

"Missandei is teacher good, my queen." Grey Worm said as Missandei and Daenerys chuckled.

"A good step in the right direction." Menma said.

"You'll have to continue later. It's time." Daenerys said as Grey Worm nodded and they left the tent.

The second the sun went down and it was dark, Daenerys enacted her plan to take over Meereen. Menma, Grey Worm and a group of Unsullied quietly approached the walled city through one of the water gates near the river. Grey Worm and his Unsullied were dressed like slaves so that they wouldn't draw suspicion. When they got into the city, they would arm the slaves and help take the city down from within. Menma and the group quietly made their way up the river bed that led to the water gate.

Menma signaled them to stop as he saw a guard overlooking the wall near the gate and he would have seen them if they moved. He waited for a bit, as the guard looked out into the darkness, and then the guard moved away resuming his patrol. When he saw it was clear, he nodded to Grey Worm and the group made their way to the gate. Menma grabbed the bars on the gate as the Unsullied grabbed the counterweight and they pulled while Menma lifted and opened the gate. Menma then held it open as the Unsullied walk in as Grey Worm was the last one.

"Good luck, my friend." Menma said.

"Thank you." Grey Worm said as he walked in and Menma lowered the gate quietly so no one would here. He then made his way back to Daenerys while Grey Worm and the others played their part.

Grey Worm led the others through the water gate and through the lower passages of the city to the main area where the Slaves were housed. Currently, the male slaves were all together as some were talking about joining up with and helping Daenerys to take over Meereen.

One man in particular, Mossador was telling everyone that they should join up with Daenerys. "_You heard her! She said she came to free us!"_ Mossador said.

"_You're a fool. The masters are too strong."_ One of the elder slaves said.

"_She will protect us. She defeated the Masters' champion. She has a great army. You want to live the rest of your days in chains?"_ Mossador asked.

"_I want to live. You saw what they did to those children. What do you think they'll do to us?"_ One of the elders asked.

"I've been through two slave revolts, boy. They always end the same way: the masters in power and the slaves dead." Another elder said.

"Valar Morghulis." They heard as they turned to see Grew Worm and the Unsullied as they walked in. _"But I promise you, a single day of freedom is worth more than a lifetime in chains."_

Some of the elders stood up, seeing the new people enter. "_Who are you?"_ An elder asked.

"_This one is called Grey Worm. I was taken as a baby by the Masters of Astapor, raised and trained as Unsullied. Now I fight for Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons and Breaker of Chains."_ Grey Worm said.

"_You are Unsullied? They taught you how to fight before you could walk. We are not soldiers!"_ An elder said.

"_We have no training, no weapons."_ Another Elder said as Grey Worm and his Unsullied dropped the bags they were carrying to reveal swords. The slaves gathered around the bags as Mossador picked one up.

"_There are three slaves in this city for every Master. No one can give you your freedom, brothers. If you want it, you must take it."_ Grey Worm said.

Dawn had begun to break as the darkness was beginning to lift from the city of Meereen. One of thee slave masters and two guards were walking through the alleyways and streets of the city when the master spotted something that made him angry.

Written on one wall, was the phrase_ Kill the Masters_, in red paint, probably blood. The master cursed in Valyrian and wanted the people who did this to pay when his guard alerted him. The Master looked in the direction of the guard and saw he was looking at the great Pyramid of Meereen, and at the top where the great gold Harpy statue was, he saw a banner being put up that was black with a red dragon on it.

He then looked down the street and saw about 8 slaves armed with swords running to him. The guards ran to fight them as the master tried to leave through the other alley but another group of 10 slaves walked down that alley way. The master then turned to the back way but he was surrounded by slaves and shouted cries of mercy as the slaves charged at him and stabbed him with their swords.

In a matter of hours, the masters were overthrown and the Unsullied quickly assumed their dominance the city was under the control of Daenerys Targaryen. After the conquest of the city, Daenerys was walking along the walkway that overlooked the ocean with all the slaves cheering and waving at her with bright smiles. They threw down their collars and shouted _Mhysa_ as she walked by. Daenerys walked by with a group of children walking with her and Menma and Jorah walked behind her.

Daenerys, Menma and Jorah walked with her as they walked to the main overlook podium the masters used to use when they watched their slaves. A group of her Unsullied were there along with Grey Worm and Daario as the Second Sons were moving up the remaining masters that lived in the city.

"Remind me, Sir Jorah. How many children did the Wise Masters nail to mile posts?" Daenerys asked.

"163, Khaleesi." Jorah replied.

"Yes, exactly." Daenerys said as she then looked at Grey Worm and nodded. He understood and then nodded to one of his men who gave a command and the Unsullied began to move the masters away.

"Daenerys, can I have a word for a second?" Menma asked as Daenerys glared at the masters and then moved to the side to talk to Menma.

"Yes?" Daenerys asked.

"We won. The city is yours now. And everyone in this city are your subjects. But perhaps it might be wise to show some mercy." Menma said as Daenerys looked at him weird.

"I would think that you of all people would agree with what I'm doing." Daenerys said.

"I understand, and believe me I would probably do the exact same thing that you're doing, but the fact is that you are not me. The true mark of a great leader is knowing that sometimes, the best way to combat injustice, is with mercy." Menma said.

"I will combat injustice with justice." Daenerys said determined as the Unsullied began nailing 163 masters to wooden posts like they did to the slave children they put up as a warning against Daenerys.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in King's Landing, a day had passed since the end of the tournament and all the knights had fought bravely, but Ser Barristan was declared the champion once again with Oberyn right beside him as the next best. After the fun of the tournament, things were more serious now as they Red Keep was now getting set up for the trials of the accused and Oberyn's daughters were coming as well.

Naruto woke up in his bed, yawning as he sat up to get the sleepiness out of him. He cracked his joints and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he got out of his bed and put on some pants. He then took a drink of water as he smiled, seeing Margaery sleeping in bed, the blanket and sheets covering her modesty. He gently sat on the bed and kissed her head and ran a finger down her face as Margaery groaned and began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto smiling and looking at her as she smiled back.

"Good morning." Margaery said.

"It is." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed her as she kissed him back. "How did you sleep?"

"Blissfully." Margaery said as Naruto smiled and got up but before he could walk away, Margaery grabbed his hand and pulled him back into bed and straddled him. "And where does the King think he is going this morning?"

"To get ready for the day, my queen." Naruto said as he placed his hands on her waist and moved them up to grab her supple breasts causing Margaery to moan in pleasure. Margery then bent down and kissed him as Naruto kissed back. Margaery roamed her hands through his spiky hair as Naruto grabbed her rear and squeezed it.

"Well, my king. Your queen needs some attending." Margaery whispered as Naruto obliged.

**Lemon Warning**

Naruto squeezed Margaery's rear as she moaned and they both kissed each other with passion. Margaery then moved her hands south and began to undo Naruto's pants as Naruto kicked them off. Naruto continued to kiss Margaery as he kept his right hand on her breast while his other hand moved south to her womanhood and felt her wetness.

Naruto inserted a finger as Margaery gasped and moaned in pleasure, wanting more. "More, no finger. I want you in me." Margaery moaned out as she used her hands to grab Naruto's manhood and line it up at her womanhood. She then slowly impaled herself on his hard 10 inch manhood. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as Naruto groaned, feeling how tight she was.

Margaery then began to slowly move herself up and down, riding Naruto's manhood in complete joy and pleasure. She increased her pace as she placed her hands on his stomach to balance herself as Naruto thrusts up to match her speed.

"Ah…Margaery…" Naruto said, feeling amazing as he was having sex with his wife.

"Naruto….you feel so good." Margaery moaned out as she quickened her pace and Naruto reached his hands up to grab her breasts. He grabbed her nipples and gave them a light squeeze and twist as he sat up and kissed her neck.

"Naruto…more…" Margaery said as Naruto kissed her neck and her check as he increased his thrust pace as Margaery grabbed onto his shoulders. Naruto kept thrusting harder and faster as Margaery moaned louder and clawed his back in pleasure as Naruto grunted a bit as Margaery's nails left some scratches.

Margaery's groans and moans got quicker and faster and louder as Naruto felt her getting tighter, meaning she was close to climaxing. So he kept thrusting and after three more thrusts, Margaery came from pleasure and squirted on his lap as she shouted.

"AHHHH!" Margaery shouted as she had an amazing release. She was breathing heavily as Naruto smiled and kissed her neck. She had her release but Naruto hadn't. "That was amazing."

"It's not over yet." Naruto said with a smirk as he flipped over so he was on top and began thrusting into her again as Margaery screamed in pleasure having just had an orgasm so she was sensitive.

"More…more!" Margaery shouted as she hooked her legs around his waist as Naruto kept thrusting. Naruto leaned up and put his hands on her back and lifted her off the bed as he kept thrusting into her as their flesh slapped against each other.

"God, you're so tight!" Naruto shouted as he groaned and moaned in pleasure.

"Only for you…my king!" Margaery shouted as her face had an expression of pure bliss. Naruto then unhooked her legs and turned her around so she was on her knees and Naruto took her from behind, doggy style.

"More…more…harder….faster!" Margaery managed to say in her feeling of bliss as Naruto thrusts harder and faster, as they were being watched.

Sansa had woken up early and was wondering the halls of the Red Keep. She then decided to head to Naruto's chamber to see if he was awake. She walked to his chambers when she heard him grunting and moaning. Sansa quietly walked up to his door, thinking he was in trouble and very quietly, opened the door slightly so she could sneak a peak as to what was happening inside and what she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw Naruto having sex with Margaery. She saw them kissing and saw Naruto in all his glory, seeing him naked and also seeing his manhood causing her to blush and her face to heat up. She felt wrong watching them but she couldn't stop herself from watching Naruto thrust into Margaery.

Sansa imagined that it was herself that Naruto was thrusting into as she saw Margaery's face of pure bliss and her breasts moving up and down from Naruto's powerful thrusts. She felt herself getting warm and wet down below as her hand began to make it's way past her skirt and felt her wetness. Sansa inserted a finger into her maidenhood and couldn't stop herself from pleasuring herself as she watched Naruto and Margaery have sex. She began to moan and breath heavy as she continued to pleasure herself as Naruto kept thrusting into Margaery.

Naruto felt his release coming soon and increased his pace as Margaery had an orgasm a few minutes ago when Naruto was thrusting into her from behind and felt a third one coming and she could tell that Naruto was close to his end.

"Inside…Naruto release it inside me!" Margaery shouted as Naruto thrusts faster and with one final powerful thrust, he thrusts deep into her, penetrating deep and released his load into her.

Naruto shouted in release as Margaery screamed in pleasure as she squirted and stained the bed sheets as Sansa also had her release and stained her skirt. Naruto and Margaery breathed heavily as Naruto and Margaery fell onto the bed and basked in each others company in the afterglow of love making. Sansa breathed heavily as well as she then quickly realized what she did and quickly got up and left for her chambers to change herself.

**End of Lemon**

"That was amazing as always." Naruto said as he kissed Margaery and Margaery kissed him back.

"Indeed. You are truly amazing my king." Margaery said as she snuggled into his chest.

"As are you, my queen." Naruto said as the two spent a minute of silence in each others arms when Margaery spoke.

"I wonder if Sansa enjoyed the show we put on for her?" Margaery asked as Naruto kissed her neck.

"If those moans of hers were anything to go by, she did." Naruto said as Margaery moaned as Naruto kissed her neck.

"She loves you, you know." Margaery said as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"I know." Naruto said.

"I imagine she will want to stay here in King's Landing to be close to you. And even ask to be your second wife." Margaery said as Naruto looked at her.

"Does that bother you?" Naruto asked, caring about how she felt as Margaery smiled and held his cheek.

"A little, but I've come to realize that just as you are the King of the 7 Kingdoms, you will need more wives to rebuild your family line. But I know that you will always love me." Margaery said as Naruto kissed her full of passion.

"I will always love you." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"Your future wives better be ready. They'll have to be approved by me first." Margaery said as Naruto chuckled and leaned up as Margaery hugged him from behind.

"We should get ready. Oberyn's family will be here soon." Naruto said as Margaery nodded.

"And the trials will commence soon as well." Margaery said as she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom as Naruto was memorized by the shake of her rear and then quickly followed to get cleaned up.

Naruto got dressed in his semi-formal clothes which consisted of brown leather pants, his boots, his belt with Kyubi attached to his waist, a white under shirt, and a dark orange tunic with streaks of red on the sleeves like flames. He put his necklace on as he saw Margaery come out from behind her dress curtain to see her dressed in her traditional blue dress that she usually wears. But she had on the wolf necklace that Cat gave her and Naruto's necklace as well.

"Beautiful as ever." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and kissed him as the two left their chambers.

Naruto and Margaery walked down the hall to the dining hall to eat breakfast. After a quick meal, they walked down the Red Keep with Barristan, Brienne and Oberyn accompanying them. They walked out of the castle to see Robb, Cat and Talisa talk with some knights from Dorne, Tyrion talking to Pycelle, Selyse was talking with Arya, Tommen and Myrcella as well. They all smiled as they walked through the outdoor courtyards to the banks of the river near the castle. They made their way to the small port dock area where a group of City Watch were waiting with Oberyn and Ellaria were patiently waiting.

"Your grace." Oberyn said, seeing Naruto as he and Ellaria bowed.

"There's no need for that, Oberyn. So, are they here yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The ship has just arrived and they're arriving with the smaller boats." Oberyn said, pointing out to the bay to see the large ship that was docked and two smaller boats rowing in.

"It seems that we also have more guests." Barristan said, seeing more guests than Oberyn said. Oberyn said that three of his daughters would be arriving now with the rest of his daughters to arrive later.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked as he didn't recognized them.

"I don't believe it. It seems that my brother has sent someone else as well." Oberyn said.

"Who?" Margaery asked.

"My niece. Princess Arianne Martell." Oberyn said as Naruto and Margaery got a better look at her.

Naruto and Margaery had to admit, she was a beautiful woman. She had wonderful olive skin, large dark red eyes and long black hair that ran down her back into ringlets to the middle of her back. She had on lovely hair bracelet made of lovely jewels and gems that fit with her long black hair. She was wearing a lovely sand yellow dress that was draped on her shoulders and showcased curvaceous body, as Naruto saw that many of his men were looking at her. (**Think of Arianne Martell as** **Emmanuelle Chriqui in appearance)**

But from what Naruto had heard, Arianne Martell was as smart, calculative and driven as she was beautiful. This would make for one interesting meeting. The two boats landed at the docks as the City Watch helped the people off the boats and grabbed the luggage.

Ellaria smiled as she saw her daughter she had with Oberyn and Oberyn smiled seeing his two eldest daughters as well.

"Mama." The girl with short hair said as she walked up to Ellaria and hugged her as Ellaria hugged back and kissed her forehead.

The other two girls walked up to Oberyn and hugged him as Oberyn smiled and hugged them back. "It is good to see you." Oberyn said as he then turned to Naruto.

"You're grace. Allow me to introduce my daughters: Nymeria…" Oberyn said as Nymeria stepped forward along with the two others. "Obara…and Tyene."

Obara was the oldest daughter of Oberyn. She had long black hair like Nymeria and Arianne but it was tied into a ponytail and tucked behind her so that it would be an obstruction in a fight. She was also wearing light leather armor with a snake symbol on her belt and looked much like Oberyn. Nymeria had long hair as well but she had a different look upon her because of her mother was of far eastern descent. She and Tyene were wearing nice Dornish dresses. Tyene was the youngest of the three and the daughter of Ellaria and looked like her. She had short black hair with two snake daggers attached to her waist.

All three girls bowed in front of Naruto. "It is an honor, your grace." Obara said as Naruto chuckled.

"Rise. The honor is mine. I've heard tales of the mighty Sand Snakes, warriors who were as beautiful as they were deadly. It is my honor to have you here in King's Landing. As long as Oberyn wishes it so, you may stay here as long as you may like and treat King's Landing as your home." Naruto said as they smiled. "Allow me to introduce my wife and Queen, Margaery Tyrell Uzumaki."

"Welcome to King's Landing. It is an honor to meet all of you." Margaery said.

"Uncle." Oberyn turned to see Arianne there.

"Arianne. It's is wonderful to see you." Oberyn said as they hugged. "Though your presence does come with some shock. I didn't think my brother would be sending you."

"I asked to come." Arianne said.

"How did you manage to convince my brother?" Oberyn asked.

"I'll admit, it took some time but after receiving your note about sending Obara, Nymeria and Tyene, to King's Landing, I managed to convince him that if I were to go, it would give him a better picture of how the new King is." Arianne said as she looked at Naruto and smiled,…he was gorgeous. Tall, built, strong,…and a king,…just the kind of man she wanted.

"Your grace, it is an honor to meet you. My father, Prince Doran sends his regards." Arianne said.

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Arianne. Although your arrival is a surprise, we welcome you nonetheless to King's Landing." Naruto said with a bow as Arianne smirked.

"I guess the rumors about King Naruto are true. A true gentleman." Arianne said as she ogled Naruto, while Naruto chuckled and Margaery glared at her.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Margaery Tyrell Uzumaki." Naruto said as Margaery stepped forward.

"A pleasure my queen." Arianne said.

"The pleasure is mine." Margaery said.

"Make yourselves at home here in King's Landing. Should you need anything, you must simply ask." Naruto said as they nodded and walked back to the Red Keep as Oberyn talked with his daughters and Arianne kept looking at Naruto. Naruto was talking with Margaery when Ser Davos ran up to him.

"Your grace…" Davos said as he then stopped to catch his breath. "Your grace…{Gasp}."

"Easy, Davos. Breathe, then speak." Naruto said as Davos took a breath.

"Your grace, two ravens came down from Castle Black. It's of the upmost importance that we meet and discuss this." Davos said as Naruto saw he was serious and nodded.

"All right. Oberyn, get your daughters settled in and meet in the council chambers." Naruto said as Oberyn nodded. Naruto then looked at the City Watch. "Gather the rest of the Small Council and have them meet us in the Council Chambers."

"Yes, your grace." They said.

"Hang on, Margaery." Naruto said as he pulled her close and flashed to the council chambers.

Naruto and Margaery waited in the council room as Ser Davos was the first one to arrive. He then immediately handed the two letters they got from Castle Black and Naruto began reading them and what he read shocked him. The rest of the council began to walk into the room: Oberyn, Ser Barristan, Brienne, Cleaber, Pycelle, Tyrion, and Robb Stark were in attendance.

"So what calls our attention your grace?" Tyrion asked as Naruto passed the letters around and they all looked at it, with some not believing it at all.

"Surely you don't believe this, your grace?" Oberyn asked, referring to the letter about the White Walkers.

"It's been a thousand years since the White Walkers walked this earth. It's hard to believe that they had returned." Robb said.

"I'm not saying that they have returned. But why now of all times? Why not decades, centuries before?" Tyrion asked.

"Grand Maester Pycelle? Any knowledge you would care to share on the White Walkers?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid, that the White Walkers have not been seen for a millennium, your grace. And records on them are very scarce as it is, with any possible records of their existence residing with the Castle Black Maester." Pycelle said.

"Surely we're not believing this report. For all we know, the Night's Watch guard was hysterical and could have mistaken some Wildlings for White Walkers." Cleaber said.

"That doesn't matter now. The other letter does. Mance Rayder marches on Castle Black with an army of 100,000 Wildlings." Naruto said.

"I still can't believe it. From what I've heard, the Wildlings have never been able to amass such a large force of numbers before." Brienne said.

"They have. People who live in the North have grown up with the stories of the Wildlings who have tried to march against the wall, following their King beyond the Wall, but they've never managed to breach the wall." Robb said.

"They've never managed to amass an army this large before. And Jon says that Mance Rayder is much different. He has a group of Wildlings south of the wall already to strike Castle Black while Mance attacks it from the North. Mance is smart, he's not an idiot." Naruto said as he put the letter on the table and faced the window to think.

"If Mance tries to attack Castle Black, he'll have to go through the Night's Watch and they would rather die then let the Wildlings pass." Margaery said.

"That may be true. But Castle Black isn't as it once was years ago. And with the passing of Jeor Mormont, I'm not sure what they can do against 100,000 Wildlings." Tyrion said, knowing from his trip there what it was like.

"Then it'll be up to us to help them." Naruto said as everyone nodded. "I know we just ended a war and the Kingdom has enjoyed it's peace but this is bigger than all of us. If we don't act together, then we will all pay."

"What are your orders, your grace?" Barristan asked.

"Robb, send out ravens to the Northern Lords. Have them dispatch whatever supplies and spare men they can to Castle Black. And increase patrols in the North, and act on anything suspicious. If we find the Wildling team then we'll have an edge." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Robb said.

"The south won't stay back from this too. We'll send aid as well. Pycelle, organize whatever spare food, supplies and weapons we can arrange and get them ready." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Pycelle said.

"To supply and fight against the Wildling army, we'll need ships to transport the goods and men. For that, I believe a talk with the Iron Bank about a possible loan is a good idea. Sir Davos, go with Tyrion to Bravos immediately to talk to the Iron Bank. Davos has the most experience with them, they'll find us men and ships to use." Naruto said.

"Yes, your grace." Davos said.

"We'll we're off to Bravos." Tyrion said.

"As for the rest of us, assemble whatever forces we can, soldiers, weapons and everything. After the trials, we head to the wall." Naruto said as they nodded.

**End of Chapter 7**

**For those of you a bit confused by the timeline of this story. The time line generally fits the same way as in the canon TV show. So all of the season 4 events such as Daenerys' taking of Meereen, Jon's and the watch's issue with the Wildlings and the stuff going on at King's Landing happen at the same time. I slowed down the story with Daenerys and Jon for a reason to focus on Naruto and Margaery. Now that Margaery and Naruto are married, I'll speed up the other two stories so that they will eventually sync up. Just to clarify if you were a bit confused as a day had passed with Naruto while a week or so with Daenerys or Jon, I'm speeding up the other two story lines so that they will catch up with the canon time line.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but between my summer camp counselor job and vacation and my other stories, I was really busy. I've got some other new stories I'm working on such as a Naruto/Marvel Cinematic Universe one, and Naruto/Resident Evil and a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover so look forward to that. I had originally intended this chapter to include the trials but I'm going to save that and the fights for the next chapter to keep them together.**

**I hope you like how it's going, Naruto and Margaery are even more in love and I added another Lemon in there for you guys. Daenerys has reached Meereen and the Wildlings are coming so Naruto has his work cut out for him. I've also brought in the Sand Snakes and Princess Arianne Martell. I felt like the Sand Snakes weren't real bad asses in the show like they should have been so I decided to bring them in now. I've also added in Princess Arianne Martell even though she's not on the show. She may be another potential love interest for Naruto and if she is, that will be the max. **

**Next Chapter, the trials and fights commence as danger comes to the wall. Look forward to that.**

**Also to any talented artists out there, I'd really like to see some fanfiction art of what my Naruto from my stories would look like and if you manage to create one, please send me a link.**

**If you liked the chapter, please leave a review, if you didn't I'm sorry and no hate comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a huge fan.**


	8. announcement

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. It's been a long time since i've updated and you guys have read anything from me. I'm fine, but i had to put my writing on a hold with college. I had a lot of things to do, working on a senior thesis, other papers, tests and i was just generally too busy to spend time writing. I'm sorry, but my school work needed to come first. Luckily i'm going to be on break for a bit until late January so i'll have more time to write and hopefully update my other stories.

But as a Christmas/holiday/New Year present to all of my readers, along with the Maelstrom X-men chapter i'm updating, i'm going to be uploading some initial chapters for new stories that i'm thinking of adding to my current mix. These are chapters i've written on my spare time that i never got around to uploading, so tell me what you guys think. There all Naruto crossover stories and i hope you guys like them. Reviews and feedback about what you guys think will be a big help. If you guys have good ideas for Naruto crossovers i should do, send me a message and if i'm interested i might tackle them.

Hope you guys enjoy them and if you've guys have seen some awesome Naruto fan art that bears some resemblance to my stories, send me a link.

Hope you guys enjoy the reading, and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year. Stay safe and enjoy the holidays with Friends and family. See you guys next year!


	9. Announcement 2

Hey everyone, it's Choejhulkp9. I know it's been a long time since I've updated my stories. I'm sorry but things were really hectic this year and it couldn't be helped. With school and now finding a job, I've had to prioritize but I'm working on it. With some of my stories, I've come to the decision to put them on hold. It's not a decision I've come to lightly but it's one that I feel is a good idea. Some of my earlier stories got me into writing but looking back they need a lot more work and I've run into some creative issues or issues on interest in general. The stories I'm putting on hold for now are **The Kitsune in Starling City** and **Young Justice Hokage: B01**. Those were some of my earlier stories but I'm putting them on hold indefinitely. Both are stories I love but if I've lost interest in them and with the Naruto/Arrow crossover, I might do a remake of that to adjust for the plot changes with seasons 3-4 and soon 5. With the Young Justice/Naruto story, I've lost interest in that one so if someone would like to adopt that story, please go ahead.

With the Naruto/Arrow story, I've come up with different take on the Naruto/DC TV universe story that will be up so look forward to that.

The other big change is with my Naruto/Game of Thrones story **The Orange Flash in Westeros**. It's a story I love but on looking back, there were a lot of inconsistencies and issues I had with it and I'm not sure where I want to go with it. So I'm putting that story on hold and if someone would like to adopt it go ahead. I'm sorry for fans who wanted another chapter but I can't write a story I have no interest in. The good news for you fans, is that I had been working on a different Naruto/Game of thrones story so I hope you guys like this. It's different from my first one so I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, I still plan to update my other stories, the problem is that I will not have a lot of time to write and I want these chapters to be good and long for you guys for being patient. If you have any questions, please shoot me an email through this site.

Thanks for being patient, I promise that I'll try and update as soon as I can.


End file.
